Natsu, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by Rashigami
Summary: Natsu es la nueva reencarnación de Indra y Ashura, ¿como cambiará eso a nuestro Dragon Slayer favorito? Nada predefinido todavia. No perderan nada por leerlo :P Multiverso
1. Chapter 1

Soy nuevo aquí así que si pueden dejar opiniones críticas se los agradecería mucho ^^. Estoy haciendo esta historia un poco al tuntún así que puede que se mezclen elementos de otros animes. Si a lo mejor ven algo que dicen: 'Eso no puede ser porque en el manga se vio claramente que….!' . Vean lo como mi propia versión de los hechos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hagoromo estaba devastado. Los sucesores de Indra y Ashura, aun teniendo parte de su poder, no pudieron acabar con la creciente amenaza que era Madara. En su interior, Rikudo se culpaba así mismo. Si les hubiera avisado antes, Naruto y Sasuke podrían haber tenido tiempo para entrenar los poderes heredados por la familia del anciano Otsutsuki, y habrían podido salvar el mundo shinobi. No quería intervenir en el mundo de los vivos, quería dejarle a los humanos independencia para poder librar sus propias batallas, pero el sabio aprendió de la peor forma posible que hay veces en las que debes intervenir cuanto antes. Naruto y Sasuke, junto con las almas de Ashura e Indra, habían desaparecido de ese mundo desde el día en que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi acabó, con el resultado de Madara utilizando su Tsukuyomi Infinito convirtiéndose así en el nuevo Dios del mundo. Rikudo no era un verdadero Dios, pero su poder rivalizaba con uno, siendo él el encargado de vigilar ese universo. Pero por más que vigilaba, las almas de sus descendientes no parecían haber reencarnado en ningún cuerpo. Años y años de espera, observando un mundo acabado, con todos sus habitantes bajo el efecto del genjutsu del Uchiha, Rikudo se preguntaba si tenía algún motivo para vigilar ese mundo, después de todo, estaba prácticamente muerto. Pero él seguía ahí, perseverante, esperando el día en el que sus hijos reencarnaran.

'' _Me pregunto si seguirán su rivalidad eternamente o llegará el día en el que superen sus diferencias...´´_ Deidad o no, Rikudo era padre, y esa eterna lucha entre hermanos le preocupaba bastante. Soltando un largo suspiro, el sabio levanto la mirada, preparándose para continuar con su labor de centinela hasta que, por un breve momento, sus sentidos captaron una perturbación, como si de una onda en el agua se tratase. Por ese breve momento su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y supo que había llegado el momento.

''Oh Kami por fin! Empezaba a pensar que le había pasado algo a sus almas'' dijo el sabio a sí mismo. Podía ser todo lo viejo que quisiera, pero sus sentidos seguían tan agudos como el primer día, la esencia de sus hijos se había activado en un lugar donde el no tenía jurisdicción. Antiguamente Rikudo habría decidido no intervenir, pero el hecho de que esa misma actitud fue la que provocó el fin de su mundo, y aprovechando que el universo en el que se encontraban ahora sus hijos parecía estar dentro del territorio de Kami (amable como la que más), el creador del ninshu se encamino al encuentro de sus descendientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Momentos antes)

El Equipo Natsu se encontraba en un barco rumbo a Magnolia, después de otra gran aventura en la que nuestro actual protagonista, Natsu, contra toda lógica, logro derrotar a Jellal y consiguió sacar a Erza de su fusión con la Torre del Cielo. Durante todo el viaje, Erza hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus compañeros, la mayoría haciendo burla del Dragon Slayer y su mareo en los transportes. Aunque desde fuera soltaba un aura de calma, su cabeza era un cumulo de pensamientos. Acababa de ponerle fin a uno de los capítulos más traumáticos de su vida, y el que la salvo de la oscuridad de ese trauma no fue otro sino Natsu Dragneel, ese joven hiperactivo que primero actúa y luego piensa (mejor dicho nunca piensa). Desde siempre había visto el pelirosa como un crío, una especie de hermano menor que siempre se mete en problemas, pero desde que ella recuperó la conciencia en sus brazos, esa opinión estaba empezando a cambiar.

'' _Cuando fue que cambio tanto?_ '' Pensó la joven pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que estaban llegando a su destino. ' _'Pensandolo bien, desde que hemos crecido le he estado ignorando cada vez más, ya no se ni que le puede estar pasando por la cabeza. Antes sabía cada expresión que hacia su rostro, y ahora de repente ha madurado y yo no he estado a su lado en el proceso….debería dejar que me golpee!_ '' Mientras Erza seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, más adelante el resto del Equipo Natsu conversaba de camino al gremio.

''De verdad eres demasiado patético idiota'' Decía Gray, esperando una pelea ya que llevaban bastante tiempo sin hacer una. ''Quieres pelea stripper?!'' Antes de poder llegar a enfrentar al moreno Natsu tropezó en el suelo, todavía seguía bastante herido por la pelea con Jellal.

''Moou Natsu, porque siempre te excedes tanto, estas lleno de vendas! Deja de hacer el tonto y descansa!'' Intervinó Lucy, ayudando al Slayer a levantarse. ''Estoy perfectamente Luce! Cuando llegue al gremio le diré a Erza que pelee conmigo y la ganare! Y luego vendrá Laxus y le daré un paliza también! Muahahaha'' Mientras se quitaba las vendas, Natsu seguía delirando sobre como derrotaría a todos los Magos Clase-S de Fairy Tail, provocando que Lucy soltara una risita al ver lo infantil que era su compañero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Minutos después)

Todo en el gremio ocurría igual que siempre, Elfman gritando, Loke buscando mujeres, Natsu volando contra una pared después de tirar el pastel de fresa de Erza,…Toda una gran familia.

''Sientate aquí y estate tranquilo Natsu'' Dijo Scarlet, riéndose internamente por la mueca infantil que hizo Natsu al ver que no tendría su esperada pelea

''Porque no me dejas pelear Erzaaa, no soy deb-'' Antes de acabar la frase, Natsu se quedó paralizado, con una mirada que expresaba total sorpresa. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

''Natsu? Estas bien?'' estaba preocupada, eso no era una actitud normal de Natsu. Mientras tanto, el pelirosa hacía caso omiso a Erza, no voluntariamente, simplemente no podía oírla. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto más silencioso, siendo el latido de su corazón el único ruido en la habitación. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía paralizado. Entre Erza y Natsu habían aparecido dos figuras, con la silueta algo borrosa, que desprendían un aura que le gritaba a Natsu que no actuara como el idiota que era.

La figura de la izquierda era un hombre en avanzada edad, con pelo alborotado al igual que Natsu, pero el suyo era blanco. _''Sera porque es viejo''_ supuso Natsu. Lo extraño del hombre era su cara. En la frente sobresalían lo que parecían cuernos, junto con un ojo rojo en el centro. Sus propios ojos eran de un color purpura o rosado, con anillos alrededor de la pupila. Bastante raro.

La segunda figura era una mujer en sus 20, con pelo largo y rojo, vistiendo un yukata negro simple. No parecía tener nada raro, solo era una preciosa mujer, algo parecida a Erza por su pelo. Eso fue hasta que Natsu identifico lo que parecían ser ojos de reptil en la muchacha. Si no estuviera en una situación tan tensa se habría sonrojado.

''Hey, quienes sois y que queréis?'' Natsu optó por tomar la iniciativa, haciendo que todo el gremio dejara lo que estaban haciendo y se centraran en Natsu que parecía estar hablando solo.

''Con quien hablas Natsu-kun?'' Preguntó Mirajane preocupada, esa actitud no era para nada algo natural en su Dragon Slayer favorito.

'' **Este es el nuevo gaki? Porque todos tus descendientes son igual de idiotas? Pensé que el baka de Naruto sería el único tan espontaneo…tch.** **(** _ **Al menos es mono, aunque espero que no todos los pelirosas sean iguales que la gritona esa…)**_ '' Para sorpresa de Natsu la joven peliroja, a pesar de ser tan linda, su personalidad era totalmente opuesta, era igual a Mira cuando era joven.

''Uggh? A quien llamas idiota? O me dices que hacen aquí o te daré una paliza tan fuerte que el pelo no será lo único rojo que tengas en el cuerpo!'' La peliroja levantó la ceja ante la amenaza, formando una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria, mostrando pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo. Desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a que la hablaran así, y aunque nunca lo admitiría le gustaba.

El gremio estaba todavía más confuso al ver la pelea de Natsu contra nada en particular, mientras muchos pensaban que estaba loco, los más cercanos a él sabían que algo raro estaba pasando.

''Estamos aquí…por ti'' Dijo el hombre, y antes de que el adolescente pudiera intervenir, sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Lo último que pudo ver Natsu fue la mirada de ese extraño par de ojos, antes de que la oscuridad llenara su vista.

Estaba tumbado, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño. Un sueño bastante raro. Seguramente el pescado que le dio Happy estaba podrido. Aunque algo le decía que no era un sueño, al ver que al abrir los ojos no estaba en su querido gremio. Estaba situado en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva, algo parecida a la cueva en la que solía dormir Igneel antes de que desapareciera.

''Ya estas despierto eh? Eres todo un dormilón'' Dijo el hombre que había conocido antes, instintivamente Natsu se levantó y adopto una posición de combate, solo por si acaso.

''Que me has hecho viejo? Y se puede saber dónde estamos?'' La falta de respeto no le molestaba, de hecho le traía nostalgia.

''Estamos en tu mente, Natsu. Yo soy Hagoromo Otsutsuki, también llamado Rikudo Sennin. Estoy aquí porque eres mi descendiente.'' Aunque tenía la intención de mantener su seriedad, no pudo evitar reir un poco al ver la mirada confusa del joven. Aunque Natsu tuviera el alma de Ashura e Indra dentro de él, parecía que heredo la idiotez de su hijo menor y el Uzumaki.

'' **Significa que estamos dentro de tus pensamientos gaki, llámalo tu paraíso mental si así lo entiende mejor tu diminuto cerebro''** Algo dentro de ella le decía que disfrutaría con la presencia del joven. Al ver la mueca de enfado que hizo Natsu, no pudo evitar pensar que, al igual que Naruto, Natsu podría llegar a derretir su hostilidad contra el ser humano. _**''Aunque algo de este hace que me guste más que Naruto. Es más…salvaje''**_ Pensó, mientras inconscientemente se relamía el labio inferior.

''Y qué es eso de descendiente? No entiendo nada…'' La verdad Hagoromo entendía la confusión del joven, esta situación estaba demasiada forzada, pero necesitaba enseñarle al joven todo su legado por si este mundo requería su poder en un futuro. Y quien sabe, puede que eventualmente sea tan poderoso como para rivalizar a Madara…Tendría que hablarlo con Kami detenidamente, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en otro mundo.

''Veras Natsu, por ponértelo de manera sencilla, las almas de mis hijos se reencarnaron hace años en dos jóvenes de otro mundo. Después de morir estos, al parecer mis hijos decidieron arreglar sus diferencias y te aceptaron a ti como su sucesor…Aunque he de decir que estoy algo decepcionado, al venir aquí pensé que sus almas ya habían recuperado su consciencia, pero al parecer lo que noté fue su chakra empezando a afectarte. Se ve que aun tu cuerpo es muy débil para que ellos se manifiesten aquí…'' Natsu decidió pasar el hecho de que su 'familiar' le haya llamado débil en su cara, para resolver las dudas que aún estaban en el aire.

''Como que ese tal Chokra me está afectando? Me han envenenado?! Y quien es la pelirroja antipática?''

'' **Ara ara…Parece que alguien quiere dejar de vivir''** Dijo la pelirroja, mientras nueve colas aparecían a su espalda y lo que parecían ser orejas de gato salían de su cabeza. Las nuevas características de la chica hacían que Natsu se sonrojara ligeramente, pero paró al sentir el aura tan maligna que desprendía. _''Las chicas dan miedo…_ '' Pensó Natsu, recordando las veces que Mira y Erza le daban una paliza al entrometerse en sus peleas, o cuando Lucy descubrió que había leído su novela.

''Tranquilo Natsu, cuando digo que el chakra te está afectando, me refiero a que lo estás asimilando'' Al ver la cara de idiota de Natsu, Rikudo decidió continuar. ''Es decir, tu cuerpo se está adaptando al chakra, consideralo como si estuvieras ganando un poder diferente'' Se detuvo un momento para ver la cara de emoción de Natsu mientras gritaba cosas sobre darle una paliza a cierto stripper con su nuevo poder.

''Respecto a tu otra pregunta, la chica a mi lado no tiene nombre en si, pero suelen llamarla Kyubi no Yoko, ella será tu nueva compañera.'' Dijo mientras Natsu volvia a poner su cara de 'no entiendo nada'

''Veras Natsu, Kyubi es un Bijuu, una especie de demonio de otro mundo, junto a sus ocho hermanos eran temidos por los humanos, considerados desastres naturales. Fácilmente el mas débil de ellos podría derrotar sin problemas a las criaturas llamadas dragones'' El pelirosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante este hecho, en sus peleas contra Igneel era evidente que el dragón estaba fuera de su liga, y en la actualidad aun dudaba que ni siquiera Gildarts pudiera con su padrastro. '' En ese mundo hubo una guerra, en la que cierto individuo llamado Madara logro, de una manera sucia, un poder parecido al mío y uso a todos los Bijuu para crear otra bestia más devastadora, cuyo poder compite con el mío o el de Kami, el Juubi.'' Ahí fue cuando Natsu empezó a sudar, ¿un poder igual que el de Kami? Era eso posible?.

''Por suerte Naruto, el anterior sucesor de mi hijo menor Ashura, logro evitar que ese villano se apoderara con el alma de Kyubi, por lo que después de dicha guerra pude rescatarla antes de que Madara decidiera buscarla para potenciar al Juubi.''

''Hmm…Entonces quieres que la proteja viejo? Sin problema! En Fairy Tail protegemos a la familia pase lo que pase!'' Decir que estaba sorprendida es decir poco. 5 minutos hablando y ya la considera de la familia? Kyubi no sabía si este chico era adorable o idiota.

''En realidad mi objetivo era que ella te protegiera a ti Natsu…ya la he sellado dentro de ti por lo que será como un Ángel Guardián en tus pensamientos.'' Dijo alegremente, el viejo no era tonto, era perfectamente evidente que a su 'hija' le interesaba el joven, y el sabría que este podría ser una influencia positiva, como lo fue Naruto en su tiempo. Además le encantaba ver como Kyubi sufría leves sonrojos involuntarios. La dulce diversión de molestar a los jóvenes.

'' **Para de decir estupideces viejo!''** Decía mientras inflaba los mofletes. Natsu tenía que admitir que aunque tuviera una personalidad un tanto agresiva, la chica era linda ( as fuck).

''Oi Jiji…'' El pelirosa empezaba a sentir que le estaban ignorando. ''Antes dijiste algo de un nuevo poder…Me lo explicas?'' Todo lo que fuera ganar fuerza era un tema que entusiasmaba al Dragon Slayer, y aunque dijera bajo su máscara que quería ser el más fuerte, simplemente quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no volver a perder a nadie como a Igneel.

''He llegado a un acuerdo con Kami, originalmente pensaba darte todos mis poderes y mis memorias para que pudieras controlarlos al máximo'' Explicó Rikudo mientras Natsu tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción. Hagoromo antes menciono que el Juubi rivalizaba con él y con Kami no? Entonces él era tan fuerte como Kami, pura lógica. Natsu era idiota, pero cuando le interesaba podía sacar un poco de sentido común.

''Pero…'' instantáneamente a Natsu le rodeo un aura de depresión, esperando lo que venía a continuación. ''…después de una larga charla con Kami, hemos dejado en claro que sería bastante imprudente darte tan de golpe tanto poder, además, sería bastante sospechoso. Y no queremos que sepan que estamos involucrándonos.'' Hagoromo no quería causar el mismo error que hizo que el mundo shinobi muriera, pero era cierto que un mago de alrededor Clase-A de repente sea tan poderoso como un dios causaría bastante confusión, y podría atraer la atención de gente no deseada.

''Entonces…''

''Lo que hare será darte mi poder, pero iré permitiéndote usarlo poco a poco'' Ante la mirada de Natsu el anciano decidió explicar mejor, no sabría si se acostumbraría a tener que explicarlo todo…''Imagina que el poder que te doy tiene un candado, y cuando yo lo vea oportuno te daré la llave'' Al menos el chico entendía las ejemplificaciones.

''O sea que me lo darás por partes?'' preguntó Natsu, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Rikudo. ''Genial! Y que me daras primero?'' Decir que estaba emocionado es poco, recibiría un poder de un 'dios' tan fácilmente. Parecía como si fuera una historia de fantasía hecha por cualquiera…

''Al principio te parecerá bastante sencillo, pero este poder era bastante exclusivo y envidiado en el mundo de donde procede. El a veces llamado Ojo del Cielo, el Sharingan''

''Sharinflan? Podre crear flan y comérmelo?'' Si, Natsu es idiota

'' **En serio eso es lo que pasa por tu cabeza gaki?** '' Kyubi estaba alucinando con su nuevo compañero. A veces tenía una mirada que hacía que sus instintos gritaran alpha y al segundo tenía una cara digna de un subnormal. Un individuo….interesante. Dejemoslo en interesante.

''Sharingan, Natsu. Cuando lo empieces a usar te ayudará a esquivar los movimientos de tu adversario, incluso copiar sus ataques, todo lo que veas con el Sharingan se quedara grabado en tu memoria para siempre''

''Woooow Jiji, damelo damelo!'' Solo con lo de ayudar a esquivar Natsu estaba impaciente. Podría seguirle el ritmo a Erza y sus ataques! Y encima podría copiar sus ataques. Si, impaciente es decir poco.

''No solo eso Natsu, el Sharingan puede evolucionar'' Natsu dejó de saltar para atender a la explicación, parecía importante. ''A medida que mejores tu uso con el Sharingan podrás desbloquear más técnicas de este. De momento no tienes que preocuparte por ello, todavía necesitas experiencia con el Sharingan.''

''Entonces a que estamos esperando? Vamos a entrenar!'' Necesitaba ese poder lo antes posible, quería restregárselo en la cara al teme de Gray.

''No será necesario Natsu'' el adolescente le dio una mirada confusa. ''No me importaría entrenarte hasta la saciedad, pero llevas ya bastante tiempo inconsciente y tus amigos deben estar bastante preocupados. Te daré todas mis memorias sobre el Sharingan y tú ya verás cómo usarlo.''

Se había olvidado completamente de sus amigos, pero como explicaría el numerito que causó en el gremio? Era claro que ellos no podían ver lo que él veía, así que había quedado como un loco delante de todos! **'' Eh viejo, no mientas, le darás las memorias porque eres un vago y no quieres explicárselo todo''** se oía de fondo, mientras Natsu pensaba (si, pensaba) en que les diría.

'' _Bah, da igual. Si digo algo al azar tampoco se cabrearan_.'' El pelirosa ya sabía que le veían como un idiota, así que si decía una idiotez quedaría bien. A veces es bueno ser idiota no?

Hagoromo se acercó a Natsu, y juntando los dedos corazón e índice, le dio un suave golpe con la yema de estos en la frente de Natsu. Este se habría quejado, de no ser porque al momento del contacto todas las memorias se transfirieron a su mente, dejándole bastante exhausto.

''Eso….es más doloroso de lo que….esperaba'' dijo Natsu bastante agotado, había recibido bastante información y al parecer la información no es barata.

''Ahora Natsu, ve con tu familia. Vendré a verte cuando crea oportuno para hablarte de las…'llaves'.'' A continuación se acercó al oído de Natsu, para que solo el pudiera oír lo siguiente. ''Y por favor…cuida de Kyubi, lo ha pasado mal y necesita a alguien aunque lo niegue'' susurró, y mientras le guiño el ojo, desapareció en un pestañeo

Natsu se quedó mirando a Kyubi detenidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella. Unos segundos es lo que le duro la paciencia.

 **''Tengo algo en la cara gaki?''** dijo en un tono de voz relativamente alto.

''Jiji dijo que no tenías nombre, verdad?'' Era bastante raro ver a Natsu con una mirada seria.

 **''Así es, y qué?''** Respondió, siguiendo con su papel de 'dura' (tsundere). ''Ya que no tienes nombre había pensado en darte uno'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. Si no lo supiera Kyubi juraría que era el hijo de Naruto. ''Que tal Natsumi? Creo que te pega bastante.''

 **''M-me da igual cualquier nombre, p-pero supongo que ese está bien…''** Dios como odiaba sonar débil, pero eso la pillo por sorpresa. Sin contar a los Otsutsuki, solo dos personas la habían tratado como una persona y no una herramienta, una estaba muerta y la otra enfrente de ella..

 **''Despierta ya o vas a preocupar a alguien gaki''**

''Bueno…. vendré a visitarte Natsumi-chan. Mata ne!'' Dijo con su típica sonrisa, mientras salía de su espacio mental, algo le decía que su vida sería bastante divertida de ahora en adelante.

Sola en la poca iluminada cueva, Natsumi miraba el lugar donde estaba su nuevo Jinchuriki. _**''Son todos los humanos así en este mundo, o seré la más afortunada de todas al haberme cruzado contigo?''**_ Soltando un suspiro, decidió poner cómodo su nuevo hogar. Algo le decía que este humano (aunque no fuera 100% humano) se convertiría en toda una gran revolución para este mundo. Quien sabe lo que llegara a ser, y lo que habría sido si Hagoromo no hubiera aparecido. Algo le decía que acababa de presenciar el momento en el que empezó la aventura del nuevo Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toda crítica es aceptada (menos la ofensiva) :3


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar quería agradecer a **Zafir09** , **Matrixivyuzumaki** y **Yo-sama** por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior. Soy nuevo aquí así cualquier opinión o sugerencia ayuda ^^. Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna duda con la trama, puede preguntar e intentaré responder sin hacer mucho spoiler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' **Idiota…''** Resonaba en la cueva, ahora conocida como el espacio mental de Natsu. **''¿Natsumi? ¿No se da cuenta de que es su propio nombre añadiéndole belleza? (kanji** **美** **)''** No podía evitar notar como su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido cada vez que pensaba en ello. Nunca llego a pensar que llegaría el día que alguien aparte de Naruto se atreviera a considerarla algo más que un Bijuu. Era algo positivo claramente, pero toda buena tsundere debe quejarse por nada.

'' **Claro que no se da cuenta…es un idiota impulsivo que primero habla y nunca piensa…tch''** La ira provocaba que mordiera su labio inferior mientras seguía quejándose. ¿Pero era de verdad ira? _**''…un idiota…''**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraba agotado. Parecía que había dormido una semana entera, cosa bastante rara porque solo estuvo unos minutos hablando con su ahora descubierto nuevo 'familiar'. Lo primero que notó fue una especie de olor salado, le era algo familiar pero de un modo…nostálgico. A continuación pudo apreciar una gran presión en el pecho. Como si estuviera siendo aplastado. Un despertar bastante extraño. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación, y dada sus anteriores peleas con todo el gremio en sí, sabía que estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail. Mientras bajaba la mirada pudo ver que donde sentía esa presión había una bola de pelos azul durmiendo. El Natsu de siempre le habría despertado a Happy sin pensárselo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esperara un poco. Y gracias a Kami que lo hizo. Fijandose mejor, el gato azul no estaba tumbado encima suyo, y poco a poco empezó a palidecer al ver que Erza estaba dormida en su pecho. Y Happy la estaba usando de almohada!

No podía despertarlo, Natsu sabía que desde que Happy viera que el pelirosa estaba bien empezaría a gritar, y no quería saber qué es lo que haría Erza al ver que el felino la estaba usando como una cama. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió simplemente mirar más a ese hermoso techo de la enfermería. A lo mejor con el tiempo Kami le ayudaría de alguna forma.

'' _Hmm, no dijo Jiji que me daría sus memorias para ese Sharingan? Todavía no se ni que forma tiene….maldito viejo. Esta senil y se olvida de las cos…_ aAHHHHHHH!'' Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿no? Natsu no pudo acabar sus pensamientos al notar un intenso dolor en los ojos. ¿Cómo podían arderle tanto? Era un Dragon Slayer del fuego, sentir ardor no debería ser algo que él tuviera que experimentar! Tan intenso era el dolor que no pudo evitar despertar a sus compañeros.

Erza estaba bastante preocupada. Junto a Mirajane Natsu era de los mejores amigos que tenía en el gremio, aunque al pasar los años haya estado ignorándolo. Ese hecho fue el que más le dolía recordar mientras veía a Natsu inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería. _''No te pasará nada Natsu…tu siempre consigues salir de cualquier situación…''_ Repetía hasta que su cansancio pudo más que su voluntad. En el fondo ella quería despertar de manera agradable, ese típico despertar de los libros en los que ella mira cansada hacia arriba y ve a Natsu dándole una mirada que inmediatamente eliminaba cualquier preocupación que pueda seguir teniendo. Pero la vida no es como en los libros. Se vio obligada a despertarse de manera forzosa al oír los gritos de dolor de su Dragon Slayer favorito.

'' Natsu, que te pasa! Natsu!'' Parecía que sus gritos no llegaban a oídos del pelirosa, que solo gritaba y gritaba mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos, en un intento de mitigar el dolor. ''Happy! Vete a avisar al maestro! RAPIDO.'' Mientras Happy salía de la habitación, Erza estaba desesperada. Ver a Natsu sufriendo tanto hacia que su corazón doliera tanto como si tuviera una de sus espadas clavadas en este. Poco a poco vio como sus gritos iban menguando, así que viendo que se podía recuperar, sentó al pelirosa en la cama y decidió dejarle descansar en su pecho. Aun con la armadura sería más cálido que sufrir solo. Eventualmente, solo un jadeo de cansancio se oía del pelirosa, mientras murmuraba: _''Maldito viejo perezoso….estas cosas hay que avisarlas…''_ Erza decidió dejar las preguntas para cuando Natsu estuviera perfectamente estable. Mientras le acariciaba la rosada melena, Makarov y Happy entraban por la puerta, casi rompiendo está en el proceso. Antes de que el anciano dijera algo, Erza decidió intervenir.

''Ya está estable Maestro. Lo que le sea que le haya pasado parece que solo fue temporal'' Aunque Makarov soltara un suspiro de alivio, la pelirroja no podía evitar seguir preocupada. Ese fue un despertar horrible para la joven maga. Natsu por su parte, mientras descansaba su frente en el pecho de Erza (con su armadura, ejem) estaba pensando. Desde que conoció a Hagoromo pensar se había vuelto algo más habitual para ál. Algo no muy bueno porque desde entonces solo había desmayado y experimentado como sus ojos ardían como si de lava se tratase.

'' _La próxima vez que vea al viejo le daré una paliza…''_ ¿Qué le costaba avisarle? 'Te daré mis memorias, ah por cierto, te dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida'. **''Deja de quejarte Natsu, por lo menos ahora ya sabes todo sobre el Sharingan. Mucha gente mataría por una parte de los conocimientos que acabas de ganar''** Cierto. Era bastante extraño pero lo que antes no sabía ni que forma tenía ahora era como su magia de Dragon Slayer, como si hubiera crecido con ella. _''Natsumi-chan…''_

'' **Ya se lo que vas a preguntar Natsu''** interrumpió ella. **'' El viejo aparte de sus memorias te ha dado** **su** **Sharingan** (no es que se hubiera quitado el ojo, le dio un Sharingan igual de completo) **, por lo que no tendrá las desventajas de la perdida de vista y demás. Pero para que obtengas el Rinnegan necesitarás ser más fuerte, ahora eres un debilucho.''**

''Aaah, gracias por la información Natsumi-chan pero…lo que iba a preguntar es, ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?'' Otra vez. Por lo menos desde el espacio mental Natsu no podía ver cada vez que la demonio pelirroja se sonrojaba. Lo peor es que Natsu lo preguntaba todo con una inocencia digna de un niño, no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

'' **T-te llamare como me dé la gana Natsu-baka, ahora vete con tus amigos antes de que me ponga a destrozar tu espacio mental hasta llegar a tu cerebro. Si necesitas comunicarte solo piensa, aunque te resulte difícil hacerlo''** Y sin más, el silencio llenó su mente. Natsumi era bastante agresiva pero Natsu lo veía como parte de ella, aunque le molestaran un poco los insultos sabía que no eran en serio. Puede.

''¿Natsu?¿ Estas bien?'' Eso le hizo recordar donde estaba, tenía preocupados a sus amigos y él estaba distraído hablando con Natsumi. Levantando la vista vio la cara preocupada de Erza. No se había dado cuenta pero ahora que se fijaba bien, le importaba mucho a Erza. Intentaba ocultarlo pero la pelirroja estaba al borde del llanto.

''Perdón por preocuparte Erza, ya está todo bien'' Dijo, con su típica sonrisa de 'todo irá bien'.

Ella quería gritarle, ¿todo bien? Se había desmayado en el centro del gremio gritándole a la nada, se despertó gritando como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo y aunque lo hubiera hecho de manera disimulada Erza vio cómo se limpiaba una gota de sangre….del ojo! Pero algo en la sonrisa de Natsu era contagioso, a pesar de proteger sus sentimientos bajo una armadura la pelirroja aún era influenciable con sus seres queridos. Decidió olvidarse de todo lo malo por ahora y abrazar a ese idiota que traía felicidad a su querido gremio.

''Nos has dado un gran susto Natsu'' Dijo Makarov, sintiéndose algo excluido por los dos jóvenes. ''¿Qué te pasó antes? ¿Con quién hablabas?'' Claro que lo preguntarían, por mucho que Natsu quisiera que ese tema quedara olvidado no eran todos los días que un miembro del gremio sufría un caso de esquizofrenia momentánea.

'' **No les digas nada sobre Rikudo o sobre mi Natsu''** Dijo Natsumi rápidamente. **''La intervención de alguien como el viejo no debería de ocurrir en primer lugar, los humanos no están preparados para saber sobre la existencia de dioses o parecidos.''** Tenía razón. Natsu no sabía cómo funcionaba la religión en Magnolia, no era algo a lo que haya prestado atención, pero es un hecho que mucha gente creía en cosas diferentes. Si de repente se hace saber cómo son los verdaderos 'dioses' que vigilan los mundos…mucha gente se volvería loca. Erza le había explicado por encima sobre comportamiento social ( ya que Natsu necesitaba un poco de eso ) y a base de sus 'duras' explicaciones entendió que la gente no se toma muy bien que les digan que todo lo que creen esta erróneo.

'' _Entiendo que no pueda hablarles del viejo''_ Dijo él _. ''¿Pero por qué no de ti Natsumi-chan?''_ Nunca se acostumbraría a ser llamada así. **'' En el mundo del que vengo, los humanos solían sellarnos a nosotros los Bijuu en sacrificios humanos, también llamados Jinchurikis. Tu ahora eres técnicamente uno. ''** La palabra le sonaba bastante terrorífica a él pelirrosa. ¿Sacrificios humanos? Que era lo próximo, ¿entrenar niños desde pequeños y mandarlos a la guerra? Ese mundo era algo raro. **''Pero tu caso es diferente que el de tus compañeros Jinchurikis''**

'' _¿Qué quieres decir? ''_

'' **El viejo me selló en ti con mi consentimiento, con el motivo de protegerte. Puedo compartir mi poder contigo además de que mi sola presencia aquí te ayudara a regenerar más rápido tus heridas.''** Las ventajas emocionaban bastante a Natsu. **''Pero en mi mundo, a los Bijuu se les encerraba en cuerpos humanos contra nuestra voluntad, a menudo en cuerpos de niños.''** Eso cabreaba bastante a Natsu, le recordaba al pasado de Erza y no pudo evitar pensar que Natsumi se parecía bastante a su compañera de Fairy Tail. Mientras tenía ese pensamiento acercó más aún a Erza a su pecho ( que seguía abrazándole ) mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. El sonrojo de la maga no pasó desapercibido por Makarov.

Aunque la acabara de conocer, Natsumi ya era parte de su familia…algo dentro de él le decía que salvara su pasado, al igual que con Erza.

'' **Los Jinchurikis comparten algo en común, la soledad.''** Lo dicho por la pelirroja sorprendió a nuestro protagonista, ahora no lo parecía pero desde que Igneel le abandonó algo dentro de él le decía que estaba solo, que sus seres queridos acabaran abandonándole, al igual que sus padres biológicos o su padrastro…pero él nunca mostraría tristeza a su familia actual. Que extraño rasgo común en Fairy Tail, utilizar mascaras para no preocupar a tus seres queridos. **''Los humanos temen lo que no entienden, puesto que nosotros los Bijuus éramos bastante desconocidos para ellos, nuestros contenedores eran como nuestro reflejo para ellos….es decir, el humano que tenía al Bijuu dentro solía ser visto como el Bijuu en sí, llevándole a una vida de soledad y odio.''** Aunque no pudiera verla, su tono de voz sonaba melancólico, con culpa. ¿Cómo no iba a sonar así? Por su culpa la infancia de Naruto fue una de las peores, mientras Mito y Kushina habían experimentado una vida normal, Naruto sufrió cada día de su vida por la marca de ser un Jinchuriki. Incluso en la Gran Guerra solo era visto por sus camaradas como el Bijuu andante que no podía capturar Madara.

''¿Y bien Natsu?'' Algo dentro de Makarov le decía que su joven 'hijo' estaba pensando más de lo normal, aunque intentara ocultarlo Makarov sabía que algo había pasado. Natsu lo pensó bastante, todo lo que le dijo Natsumi, la vida de sus compañeros Jinchurikis…Luego pensó en la gente que más quería en el gremio. Erza, Happy, Mira , Lucy, Makarov….qué demonios, incluso Gray…Podría soportar que le odiaran por ser un demonio?

Y de pronto, una luz se encendió. ¿Demonio? Mira era casi considerada uno y eso no evitaba que la quisiera. No de un modo romántico (yet), pero Natsu tampoco podía decir que no le parecía atractiva. Los instintos animales son indiscutibles, y en un Dragon Slayer que aparte es Jinchuriki….Lo dejo en el aire.

''No fue nada, una chica demonio se apareció en frente de mí y creo que la absorbí…hehe'' Decidió soltar la bomba como solo él sabía hacerlo. De manera estúpida.

Erza alejo su cabeza del hombro de su nakama, ojos confusos mirándole sin parar. Makarov también estaba sorprendido, ¿estaba de broma? Un demonio se le apareció solo a él y este lo absorbió sin ningún conocimiento de magia Take Over y sin esfuerzo alguno? O era la peor broma del pelirosa o este tenía un potencial que no había sido capaz de detectar. Si era la primera Makarov sentía que era un fracaso como 'abuelo', pero si era la segunda…era un fracaso como mago santo!

'' **Que **** haces Natsu? ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado todo lo que he dicho!?''** Su nuevo Jinchuriki era idiota, ella lo sabía, ¿pero tanto? Le acababa de explicar que si les decía de su existencia le acompañaría una vida de soledad y tristeza, y él va y lo dice. De verdad que no sabía que pensar, estaba en shock. Por dios, hasta Naruto le hacía caso algunas veces…

'' _No voy a ocultarte como si fueras algo malo Natsumi-chan''_ Y como no, el típico discurso de Natsu que le ablandaba el corazón. Lo más impresionante es que lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Si Loke dijera una parte de esos discursos ahora tendría un harem…(¿o lo tendrá Natsu? Ni yo lo sé, ha) _''Ellos son mi familia, y tú también eres parte de ella. Si no te aceptan o me empiezan a odiar pues…pff, no se merecían ser de mi familia.''_ Mentiría si dijera que su nuevo compañero no le ponía el corazón a mil. Si alguna vez veía a Ashura e Indra tendría que agradecerles por reencarnarse en este chico.

''Natsuu ~ '' Dijo Erza, con un tono de voz que le recordó a Natsu porque le tenía miedo a la pelirroja en primer lugar. ''¿Es eso cierto..?'' Preguntó Erza. ¿Un demonio? Otra vez empezó a preocuparse por el pelirrosa. Pero a la vez había algo de esa frase que la cabreó bastante. Ante el asentimiento del Dragon Slayer, decidió continuar.

''Y se puede saber qué haces 'absorbiendo' chicas desconocidas?'' Oh si, algo le decía que iba a morir.

''Eeeh creo que se parece un poco al Satan Soul de Mira-chan, a lo mejor tenía esa magia y no lo sabía! Hahaha'' El Maestro dejo caer una gota de sudor, un hecho como descubrir una nueva magia Natsu le daba la misma importancia que ver a una mosca volar por el gremio. Este chico era un caso…

''¿Y me quieres decir porque solo tú la viste, y porque parece que esa chica quería ser **'absorbida'** …?'' Definitivamente eso era un talento único en la mujer. Un segundo podía ser la criatura más adorable vista y al siguiente segundo podía ser tan terrorífica como un (que irónico) demonio. **''Hehe, atraer a tantas mujeres va a provocar tu muerte''** Oía Natsu en su cabeza, mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante su fracaso al intentar calmar a Erza

''Antes de que mates al chico, déjame buscar a Mira para que vea si percibe magia Take Over dentro de él'' Aunque la situación fuera bastante divertida a ojos de Makarov, le interesaba bastante resolver este misterio, y algo le decía que Natsu no le daría respuestas útiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Natsu-kun me tenías bastante preocupada!'' Gritaba una alterada Mirajane, mientras apartaba a Erza de su lado y saltaba sobre el para expresarle cuan preocupada estaba. ''Mooou Natsu siempre estas preocupándome, ¿porque no te tomas un descanso de ser tan caótico? Algún día vas a causarme un infarto.'' Natsu no pudo evitar reírse ante la mueca de 'enfado' que hacia Mira. Y pensar que la Demonio de Fairy Tail fuera tan adorable, el mundo era bastante cómico.

''Perdón por preocuparte Mira-chan, pero no dejare de ser caótico. Si no lo fuera, no sería yo!'' Los dos empezaron a reír, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en primer lugar.

''Ejem…Mira, ¿podrías soltar a Natsu y ver si le pasa algo a su magia?'' Dijo Erza con una sonrisa que no proyectaba ni una pizca de cariño.

''Lo hare pero sin soltarle! Me tenía bastante preocupada, yo abajo encargándome del bar mientras pensaba que podría haberle pasado…'' Decía mientras apretaba más a Natsu, mientras este no daba crédito a lo que veía. No la muestra de cariño de Mira, estaba acostumbrado al amor que proyectaba Mirajane a cada rato, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de ver como parecía que la rivalidad de Erza y Mira seguía activa. Las miradas que se estaban intercambiando eran las mismas que se daban él y Gray. Solo había pasado una hora desde que vio a Hagoromo por primera vez y su vida se estaba volviendo más escandalosa todavía. Tampoco era que odiara eso, además, la vieja Mirajane tenía algo que le gustaba.

''Lo que sea, pero hazlo rápido.'' Concluyó Erza. Todos atendían mientras la mano de Mirajane se posaba en el pecho desnudo de Natsu, mientras un brillo de magia empezaba a emanar de esta. Después de un par de minutos, que cabrearon a Erza sin saber porque, Mirajane comenzó a revelar sus descubrimientos.

''Es bastante raro, no noto ningún tipo de magia que pueda parecerse a mi Take Over'' Dijo la peliblanca, mientras Erza empezaba a sacar su espada y Natsu empezaba a palidecer. ''Pero si es cierto que notó algo demoniaco dentro de Natsu, pero es una presencia más oscura que cualquier alma que haya absorbido o si quiera visto en mi vida.'' Eso sorprendió a los presentes. Natsu había dicho la verdad, parcialmente **. ''Haha míralos, están aterrados. Soy genial.''**

Natsu no pudo secundar la opinión de Natsumi al ver como todos tenían una cara de preocupación. ''¿Qué pasa? Si es por Natsumi no tenéis que preocuparos, no es mala.''

''¿Natsumi?'' Preguntó el público femenino de la habitación, mientras Makarov se había limitado a observar el espectáculo que estaba causando Natsu. Algo le había pasado a el pelirosa que estaba provocando que las chicas de su vida empezaran a verlo más adorable, algo que el anciano sabría que convertiría su día a día en el gremio algo más entretenido.

''Es su nombre, yo se lo di.'' Dijo con su sonrisa marca 'Natsu', mientras las otras dejaban pasar ese hecho.

''Tengo una idea'' intervino Makarov. ''Casualmente hoy Laxus me contacto que vendría a coger una misión de clase S. Estoy algo preocupado por si no puedes controlar esa nueva novia tuya así que, ¿te apetece intentarlo con mi nieto?'' La pregunta era estúpida de por sí, cualquier oportunidad de pelear Natsu la aprovecharía. '' Claro que si Ji-chan! Si le ganó a Laxus seré el más fuerte del gremio! Seré Clase S!'' Mientras repetía eso una y otra vez, los presentes decidieron informar al resto del gremio que Natsu estaba bien, y que pelearía con Laxus. Una buena pelea para ver era siempre el pasatiempo favorito en Fairy Tail, aparte de las fiestas y romper mobiliario. Después de que todos se fueran, Mirajane volvió lentamente a donde estaba Natsu sentado. Lo miró a los ojos, proyectando una calma que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, lo que provoco que guardara silencio. A continuación, se agacho levemente mientras besaba de manera delicada la frente del pelirosa, que empezó a cambiar al color de su pelo al ver lo que hacía Mirajane.

''Ten cuidado con Laxus.'' Dijo ella, con un tono de preocupación. ''Cada vez que te veo en la cama de la enfermería no puedo evitar ponerme triste…no te excedas, por favor'' Le pidió la peliblanca, casi en un susurro, hasta que decidió salir de la habitación, dejando a un Natsu bastante sorprendido. Después siguieron un par de gritos de Makarov diciendo cosas sobre que solo era una broma. Fairy Tail es un sitio bastante raro. **''No sé qué tienes Natsu, pero por lo que veo desde que conectaste con el Chakra de Naruto y Sasuke te has vuelto un casanova''**

Quería preguntarle que tenían que ver esos dos con él, solo sabía de ellos que murieron en una guerra y que, como él, eran las reencarnaciones de los hijos del viejo. Pero se mantuvo en silencio. Desde pequeños Erza y Mira, junto a Lissana, eran las personas que más quería del gremio. Pero a medida que fueron creciendo dejaron de ser tan unidos. Aunque Mira le insultara de pequeños, eran como los insultos de Natsumi. Sin verdadera intención de hacer daño, una extraña muestra de cariño. Y aunque al crecer dejara de ser tan agresiva y fuera más amable, parecía que sus mundos se habían separado. Mira pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el bar del gremio mientras Natsu iba a su rollo peleando con todo el que encontrara. Igual que con Erza. Ese hecho había pasado sin en enterarse bastante, pero ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Eran sus personas preciadas, y por ellas es que quería ser más fuerte. Para proteger.

Parece estúpido, pero a veces nos olvidamos de cosas tan obvias, cuyo significado tiene una magnitud devastadora para nuestras vidas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''No apostéis todos a Laxus! Si todos apostáis al mismo nadie ganara dinero idiotas!'' Se oía una cabreada Cana al mezclada con el ruido de la multitud, rodeando a dos individuos. No eran todos los días en los que el nieto de Makarov decidía combatir a alguien del gremio de manera limpia, aunque este le haya obligado un poco.

''¿En serio el viejo me obliga pelear contra ti? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Los que nacen débiles, seguirán siendo débiles.'' Laxus no era nada amigable, todos lo sabemos. _**''Igualito al chico Hyuga''**_ pensaba cierta pelirroja.

''¿Cómo crees que le ira a Natsu?'' Preguntaba una preocupada Lucy. No había podido hablar con Natsu desde que se desmayó y ya estaba involucrado en otra pelea. Llegaría el día en el que no tuviera que preocuparse por el pelirosa que la trajo al gremio? Claro que no.

''Tendrá suerte si Laxus no le mata. Como se nota que tiene el cerebro quemado. Ha perdido contra Laxus miles de veces y aun se cree que tiene alguna oportunidad contra él.'' La situación le hacía gracia al siempre desnudo mago de hielo. Su rival tenia llamas en lugar de cerebro.

''Apuesto 500k jewels a Natsu'' Se hizo el silencio, mientras Erza le daba un saco de monedas a Cana. ''En serio crees que este niño puede conmigo Scarlet! Si no ha podido derrotarte a ti que te hace pensar que podrá derrotar al más fuerte del gremio?'' El gesto de la pelirroja le cabreo bastante. Como podía estar tan segura de que perdería con ese intento de dragón? ''Tendré que romperle un par de huesos para hacerte ver lo débil que es'' Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

''Yo hago la misma apuesta que Erza'' Apareció Mira, volviendo a causar silencio él la muchedumbre. Laxus no daba crédito. ¿Porque el pelirosa atraía la atención de las más guapas del gremio? Algo raro pasaba.

'' _Natsumi-chan''_ Mientras tanto Natsu ignoraba todo lo sucedido a su alrededor. **''Dime''**

'' _Los recuerdos que me pasaste de ese tal Naruto usando tu Chokra…''_

Natsumi suspiró, ¿sería posible que alguno de sus compañeros desarrollara algo de inteligencia? **''Se llama Chakra Natsu, ¿qué pasa con él?''**

'' _Hay veces en las que se convertía en una especie de zorro rojo, pero otras veces le salía una capa dorada e invocaba una especie de lobo gigante! No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona.''_ La pelirroja le había pasado sus recuerdos con Naruto, ya que el pelirosa no tenía mucho tiempo para practicar el poder que quería ver Makarov. O a lo mejor era una vaga como Rikudo. ( Yo también soy un vago, lo entiendo ).

'' **Aaah, perdona, se me olvido explicarte ese detalle. La capa roja con la que te pareces a un zorro es cuando usas mi Chakra junto con una cantidad bastante acumulada de odio, o sentimientos negativos. Es como una capa con mi Chakra en estado puro''** Explicaba Natsumi mientras el Dragon Slayer formaba una expresión de entendimiento. **''La capa dorada es cuando usas mi Chakra de manera no forzada, o Sage Modo si lo prefieres así. Ya que esto es una pelea amistosa, prueba a usar ese.''**

''¿Estás listo debilucho?'' gritó Laxus, está perdida de tiempo le cabreaba bastante. Todo parecía igual que siempre, le daría una paliza a Natsu y volviera con su equipo a volverse los más fuertes. Pero nada permanece inmune al cambio. Una gran presión mágica empezó a sentirse en el campo de batalla. Estaba bastante sorprendido. Aunque rivalizaba con su nivel de magia, la de Natsu parecía más…densa. Como si fuera una magia más pesada. Llamas empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Natsu, pero no eran las llamas típicas del Dragon Slayer. Eran llamas doradas. La camisa de Natsu de vio desgarrada, mientras él publica miraba sorprendido como unas alas demoniacas hechas de esa misma llamas eran las causantes de la rotura de la camisa. En su pelo, ahora dorado debido a la capa de llamas que lo cubría, empezaron a crecer dos cuernos curvos, mientras que en su torso desnudo empezaban a dibujarse líneas y círculos, como si de tatuajes se tratase.

Fairy Tail no eran los únicos sorprendidos ante el espectáculo que se formaba ante ellos. Natsumi observaba esto anonadada, eso no debería estar pasando. ¿Alas y cuernos? Se suponía que solo le saldría una capa estilo Kage y ya está, pero esto? _**''Natsu… ¿eres realmente humano?''**_

Ya acabada la transformación, Natsu se miró las manos y, con una sonrisa, cerró el puño y dirigió su mirada a Laxus.

''Nunca he estado tan preparado en mi vida''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza. Como dije en el anterior capitulo, esto no es una idea que haya tenido de antes y la esté soltando ahora. Me estoy inventando la historia por el camino xD así que cuando empiezo a escribir me tomo mi tiempo para no provocar ningún error garrafal. Porque me esté inventando la historia al tuntún no significa que no quiera que esté bien desarrollada. (No como SAO, tener dos espadas es una habilidad única pero en los primeros episodios a Kirito le ataca un bandido con doble hacha, pff). Aparte de que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para revisar faltas de ortografía y demás. Como siempre, si tienen alguna crítica objetiva, díganla, ayudaría bastante. Y muchas gracias a los que han empezado a ver esta historia. Motiva bastante ^^. Mata ne! (Por cierto, por si alguien no entendió bien mi narración de los hechos, en vez de la típica capa dorada de Kage de Naruto, Natsu se convierte en su forma E.N.D pero dorada)


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a **treeofsakuras** , **Zafir09** , **CCSakuraForever** , **Matrixivyuzumaki** , **Nico48825** y **Dakuabenja** por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior. De verdad que parece poca cosa pero ayuda a seguir escribiendo ^^. Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que este capítulo será más corto, porque es más un puente. Es decir, será el capítulo introductorio a la situación que quiero conseguir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Es irónico'' Escuchó Natsumi en su nuevo hogar. Cosa bastante extraña ya que se suponía que ella debía ser la única que estuviera allí. **''¿Quién anda ahí?''** Grito Natsumi, esperando una identificación del desconocido. Ignorándola, este siguió hablando.

''Un demonio atrapado dentro de otro demonio, cuyo destino será salvar a una raza que nunca los aceptara como iguales…este mundo es bastante cómico, ¿no crees?'' Dijo en un tono burlón, mientras su voz se perdía entre el eco de la cueva hasta ser vencida por el silencio. Natsumi había cambiado a su forma de Kyubi, intentando de alguna manera amedrantar al 'visitante', pero algo en su voz decía que sabía todo sobre Natsu...y no resultaba bastante amigable al oído.

'' _ **¿Otro demonio?''**_ ¿Es posible que no supiera nada de su nueva amistad? Sabía que Natsu era una persona bondadosa, su sola mirada lo demostraba. Pero, ¿quién era en realidad? ¿Acaso ni él sabía lo que era? Un montón de dudas surgieron en aquel preciso instante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Vaya vaya, o sea que ahora puedes iluminarte como una bombilla. ¿Pretendes que me asuste por eso?'' Laxus era un mago de clase S, lo más básico en una batalla era hacer que el contrincante se dejara llevar por las emociones, y contra Natsu…esta regalado.

''A quien le llamas bombilla Laxus! Cuando acabe contigo vas a ser tú el que me pida que pelee contigo!'' Aunque no lo pareciera, Natsu se había controlado bastante por el simple hecho de no saltar a darle un puñetazo al instante en el que Laxus le insultó. Algo en él había cambiado, no solo su magia.

''En este gremio no hay nadie digno de un combate contra mí, yo mismo os expulsare a todos y creare un gremio del que nadie se ría o dude de su poder! Y el primero en irse serás tú, Natsu.'' Todos los miembros del gremio que observaban la 'aun no empezada' pelea mostraron su ira ante el comentario de Laxus. ¿Qué le había pasado al joven rubio que quería el gremio tanto como su abuelo? Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, vieron con temor como Natsu reaccionaba de manera extraña ante el comentario de Laxus.

Estaba petrificado, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su rostro. ''Natsu!'' gritaron sus amigos. La pelea aún no había comenzado y parecía que ya había recibido un mal golpe. Laxus levantaba una ceja ante este hecho, algo dentro de él le decía que esto era peligroso.

Lentamente Natsu empezó a levantarse, la mirada oculta entre su pelo ahora dorado por el Chakra que estaba usando. Poco a poco alzo el rostro, sorprendiendo a todos de que ahora tuviera lo que parecían ser bigotes de gato en su cara. Natsu miró a Laxus fijamente, con una expresión de pena y una sonrisa triste.

''Sasuke…'' dijo en un tono suave, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran oírle. Makarov miraba preocupado como los eventos estaban progresando, algo le decía que ese no era Natsu. ''…¿esa es tu manera de cortar tus lazos? Pero entonces dime….¿qué clase de Hokage sería si no puedo detener a mi único amigo?'' Nada más acabar la frase, una especie de bola azul empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano, no parecía gran cosa la verdad, nadie del gremio notaba magia en esa bola. ''Soy el único que puede asumir todo tu odio Sasuke.''

''A quien c*ño estas llaman-'' No pudo acabar su frase, al ver que lo siguiente que estaba ante su vista era Natsu delante de él, golpeándole con esa extraña bola que acababa de formar. Todos estaban sorprendidos, en un flash dorado el Dragon Slayer se había movido a la velocidad de un parpadeo, y ahora había golpeado a Laxus con esa cosa. No parecía un ataque lo bastante fuerte, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como después del impacto, la bola empezó a crecer, hasta que fue expulsada de la mano de Natsu, llevándose a Laxus con esta hasta el edificio más cercano. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la palma que había usado Natsu para su ataque apareció un tatuaje en forma de sol.

El Sage Modo empezó a apagarse, mientras todos veían como Laxus se situaba en el agujero de un edificio, como si de una mosca aplastada se tratase. _''¿Que ha pasado Natsumi-chan?''_ Preguntó un confuso Natsu. _''Iba a darle una paliza a Laxus pero parece que ya se la di, y ni me acuerdo!''_ Lo divertido de pegarle a tus amigos era poder recordarlo, ¿no?

'' **Naruto, eso es lo que ha pasado''** Respondió la Bijuu. **''Tu Chakra está relacionado con Naruto, y tanta cantidad de este al parecer hizo reaccionar su alma dentro de ti. Aparte de que ese rubio dijo cosas que le hicieron recordar a Sasuke.''** Por muy lógica que fuera su explicación, eso no tendría que estar pasando. Solo la idea de que el alma de Naruto usara el cuerpo de Natsu era absurda. Pero ella misma vio el Rasengan, algo que Natsu aún no sabía, y juraría haber visto la tan temida técnica espacio-temporal de Minato. Solo esperaba que no pasara lo mismo con Sasuke, el moreno no era tan amable como Naruto, Laxus estaría muerto en ese mismo momento.

'' _Pues dile a ese entrometido que mis batallas las libro yo! Maldita sea quería darle una paliza a Laxus YO solo!''_ Natsu tenía sus propios problemas. Propios y estúpidos problemas. Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose se vio rodeado de todos sus amigos, estos emocionados por lo que acababa de pasar. No eran todos los días los que Natsu derrotaba a uno de los magos clase S del gremio ( aunque no fuera 'él' realmente ). Pero aunque todos estaban emocionados, las magas más fuertes del gremio, Erza y Mirajane, junto a Makarov, miraban la multitud emocionada mientras ellos tenían una mirada enigmática en su rostro.

'' _¿Quién es Sasuke?''_ Se preguntaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parece que va a tener que intervenir antes de lo esperado'' Se oyó en la cueva de Natsumi. No estaba asustada, esa voz era conocida. Al darse la vuelta vio a Hagoromo sentado en el aire, con su mirada calmada analizando la situación.

'' **¿Intervenir?''**

''Dentro de poco sabrás a lo que me refiero…''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Voy a hacer un poco de TimeSkip hasta que Laxus ataque Fairy Tail, porque es aburrido escribir canon)

''Laxus!'' gritaron Natsu y Erza. Habían estado buscando al causante de la batalla entre los miembros de Fairy Tail, hasta que notaron una pelea en la iglesia de la ciudad. Delante de ellos estaba el sonriente rubio y Mystogan enfrente. ''Os lo encargo'' Dijo Mystogan, que no quería arriesgarse a que Erza descubriera su verdadera identidad. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, desapareció como si de una ilusión se tratase.

''Porque haces esto Laxus! Los civiles no tienen nada que ver con esta pelea absurda!'' Erza estaba cabreada, había visto desde fuera que el Palacio de Truenos había sido activado. ¿Qué miembro de Fairy Tail haría tal atrocidad? Era difícil de creer que esto estuviera pasando. ''¿Acaso los lazos que formaste en Fairy Tail no te importan?'' Natsu miró a Erza al oír eso, algo dentro de él se activó ante esas palabras.

''¿Lazos? Lo que importa es el poder, los lazos son cosas de niñatos inmaduros. Todo lazo que creas que tengo lo eliminare este mismo día. Fairy Tail será poderoso, no necesito vuestros estúpidos ideales para eso!'' Eso cabreó bastante a Natsu, pero algo dentro de él entendía a Laxus, él también había intentado cortar los lazos que le unían para poder empezar de cero. Para poder asumir todo el odio del mundo y así traer la paz. Pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca pudo eliminar su vínculo con Naru-. _''Un momento…yo nunca he hecho eso…''_

''Pero parece que mi suerte me sonríe, no sé que truco usaste para ganarme Natsu, pero ahora veras de lo que-….'' Algo raro pasaba con Natsu, algo que le recordaba aquel momento cuando la personalidad de Natsu cambio. Solo que la sensación era diferente. Muy diferente.

Erza también lo había notado. Otra vez estaba pasando algo raro con Natsu, su magia parecía alterada. Pudo apreciar como llamas violetas empezaron a salir del cuerpo del Dragon Slayer, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color. En su ojo derecho la iris cambio a rojo, mientras que su ojo izquierdo se volvia purpura y alrededor de su pupila aparecían lo que parecían ser anillas. Su mirada era fría, como si con ella pudiera matar a quien tuviera en frente.

''Aunque me moleste admitirlo, ese idiota de Naruto tenía razón.'' Dijo Natsu, mientras levantaba su mano a la altura del pecho, desprendiendo rayos de color azulado. ''Una persona sola no puede asumir toda la oscuridad, da igual si su intención es noble. Quieres proteger a tus seres queridos siendo fuerte, y tal es tu obsesión que es de ti de quien deben protegerse. '' El ojo que poseía el Rinnegan brillo, haciendo que Laxus poco a poco fuera arrastrado hacia 'Natsu'.

'' _¿Puede controlar la gravedad?''_ Pensó asustado Laxus, por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de ser arrastrado hacia Natsu, cuyo brazo electrizado estaba elevado, como una lanza esperando a empalar su cuerpo.

''Intentas proteger tu hogar como lo hizo Itachi, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo eres un niño jugando a ser adulto…'' Natsu abrió más el ojo, provocando que Laxus saliera disparado hacia él. En un momento el cuerpo de Laxus llego al brazo del joven pelirosa, penetrando este el abdomen del rubio. ''No actúes como si pudieras soportar el perder tus vínculos'' susurro Natsu al oído de Laxus. ''Porque entonces la oscuridad te consumirá, y en ese caso…me hare cargo yo mismo de acabar contigo''

Erza vio toda esta escena asustada. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto a un miembro de su gremio perforar a otro miembro. Qué demonios, ni ella había clavado ninguna de sus espadas en algo que no fuera una criatura sin pensamiento propio. _''Ese no es Natsu''_ Era lo que tenía claro. La filosofía de su joven pelirosa era darle una paliza a la gente para hacerla entrar en razón, nada de casi matar a la gente y luego amenazarla con matarla definitivamente. ¿Sería culpa suya? ¿Podría ser que no estuvo con el protegiéndole como debería haber hecho y algo le cambio? Parecía ya una costumbre preocuparse sobre Natsu.

''Tu, pelirroja'' Dijo Natsu(Sasuke) a Erza. ''¿Este es un miembro de tu gremio no? Llévalo a una enfermería antes de que muera desangrado.'' Dijo con su mirada fría mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Laxus a los pies de la joven maga. Antes de que pudiera intervenir, Natsu habló. ''Y ocúpate también de este cuerpo, su mente estará ocupada un tiempo.'' Y al acabar esa frase, el cuerpo de Natsu cayó al suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''¿Otra vez aquí?'' Se encontraba en su espacio mental, por lo que lo más seguro es que Laxus le haya dado una paliza y se haya desmayado. ''Esto apesta, pensé que podría ganarle.''

'' **Técnicamente le ganaste.''**

''Que quieres decir Natsum-….¿QUE TE HA PASADO?'' Ante sus ojos donde debería estar Natsumi se situaba un gran zorro con nueve colas a su espalda, y una mirada bastante terrorífica. **''Es mi forma de Bijuu Natsu, deja de hacer tanto escándalo...''** Explico esta mientras cambiaba a la forma que más le agradaba a Natsu ( y a mi ).

''!¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso Kyubi?!'' Otra voz se escuchó en el lugar, provocando que Natsu se pusiera serio. Al darse la vuelta vio a tres personas, una de ellas la única que él conocía, el viejo Hagoromo. El que le había hablado a Natsumi era un rubio de alrededor 20 años, con ojos azules y marcas felinas en el rostro. Parecia amigable. La otra persona tenía una mirada analítica, ojos negros y pelo largo y negro.

'' **Desde siempre gaki, pero tú no te merecías verme así.''**

''¿!¿Cómo?! Tienes suerte de que tenga que darle mi Chakra a ese niño porque ahora mismo podría darte una paliza!'' Natsu no podía evitar pensar si era así como le veían sus compañeros. Ahora que lo veía parecía bastante ridículo peleando así.

''¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un idiota? Tenemos asuntos que tratar.'' Dijo el moreno con un rostro que expresaba su molestia. ''Tu, rosita, enséñanos tus manos abiertas. Ya!'' Natsu no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando reconoció el Mangekyou Sharingan en la mirada del moreno, daba bastante miedo. Al levantar las manos todos observaron con ojos analíticos mientras a continuación se miraban los unos a los otros.

''Es la hora'' Dijo Hagoromo. ''Natsu, en nuestro mundo las cosas han ido peor de lo esperado.'' El Dragon Slayer escucho con atención, algo le decía que querían que el hiciera algo.

''Decidí dejar a Madara a cargo ya que su Tsukuyomi Infinito era una versión incompleta que solo sumiría a todo el mundo en un sueño que todos disfrutarían, pero me equivoque.'' Tomo una pausa para poder contar toda la historia de golpe, con una mirada de pena en su rostro. ''Mi hermano Hamura ha contactado conmigo, él siempre ha estado vigilando nuestro mundo por su cuenta. Me temo que mi madre ha utilizado el cuerpo de Madara para poder reencarnar'' Solo Natsumi entendió lo que esto implicaba, por lo que decidió contar la historia de Kaguya y la suya propia.

(Y cuando digo contar, me refiero a que espero que lo hayan visto ya en Naruto, porque es una historia muy larga y paso xD )

''En esta situación no sé si tenemos suerte, ya que tu posees los dos sellos necesarios para sellar a Kaguya otra vez, pero me temo que deberás pelear solo.''

'' **No te pediríamos ayuda si no fuera necesaria Natsu, aunque no nos guste tener que sacarte de tu mundo para pelear por otro, no sabemos exactamente de donde vino Kaguya, por lo que es posible que cuando la energía de ese mundo sea drenada busque otro mundo para alojarse.''** Aunque a Natsumi no le gustara tener que manipular a su nueva persona favorita, cierto era que había una posibilidad de que Kaguya fuera a por Natsu. Él era el que poseía el resto del Chakra que le faltaba a Kaguya. Tarde o temprano empezaría a buscarlo.

''No tienes que decir más Natsumi-chan'' Todos decidieron escuchar lo que tu salvador tenía que decir. ''Aunque no sea mi mundo, no puedo permitir que usen a gente de combustible. Si dejara a esa gente sola, como miembro de Fairy Tail no me lo perdonaría!'' Grito Natsu, sacándole una sonrisa a todos menos Sasuke, que no podía evitar mirar divertido al joven pelirosa _''Es una copia exacta de Naruto''._

''Te daremos todo lo que sabemos, pero ten en cuenta que no sabremos cuanto durara tu batalla, y si consigues ganar, no sabremos ni siquiera si podrás volver a este mundo, o si volverás en el tiempo adecuado. A pesar de saber todo esto, estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?'' Eso era más de lo esperado para Natsu. No sabía si podía soportar el hecho de no volver a ver a sus amigos nunca más…pero tampoco podía dejar un mundo entero morir.

''¿Puedo despedirme?'' Pregunto Natsu. ''Mientras pueda decirles adiós a mis amigos, creo que podré soportar la batalla.'' Hagoromo miró fijamente a Natsu. Era todavía un niño, y le estaba pidiendo arriesgar su vida por un montón de gente que no conocía, con el riesgo de morir o de no ver nunca más a su actual familia, y el aún seguía dispuesto a hacerlo. **''Déjale despedirse de sus amantes viejo, a lo mejor tendrá más determinación si le dan un besito.''** Decia Natsumi de fondo, mientras Natsu se sonrojaba ante la idea de Mira y Erza haciendo lo que la Bijuu dijo. Wow, las hormonas.

''Tienes hasta que prepare como transportarte hasta allí. Como esa dimensión está bastante lejos, tendremos que parar en un universo intermedio para así poder prepararte para la batalla. Aprovecha bien tu tiempo.'' Dijo Rikudo, y lo siguiente que Natsu sabia era que se encontraba otra vez en la enfermería de Fairy Tail. Se había vuelto costumbre despertar allí. Pero no tenía tiempo de volverse melancólico, en nada Rikudo lo tendría todo preparado.

Decidió incorporarse en la cama, despertando a las dos personas que quería ver en ese momento. ''Natsu!/Natsu-kun!'' Gritaron las dos, saltando a sus brazos. Estaban bastante preocupadas, Mirajane tenía miedo de que Natsu no pudiera controlar ese poder demoniaco que poseía desde hace poco, y acabara con alguna tragedia como con Lissana, mientras que Erza tenía miedo de que Natsu acabara como Jellal. Antes de que pudieran acosarle con preguntas, Natsu les puso un dedo a cada una en los labios, simbolizando que quería hablar cuanto antes. Había decidido, que ya que era posible que no volvería a verlas nunca más, se olvidaría de su máscara de idiota por un momento y jugaría a ser sincero.

''Igneel me enseño muchas cosas. Me enseñó a leer y escribir, a usar magia, a cocinar al menos lo suficiente como para no morirme'' Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas le miraban extrañadas, ¿qué había pasado y porque parecía tan triste?

''De todas las cosas que me enseño, solo hubo una que interprete mal.'' A este hecho las chicas decidieron atender, intrigadas por saber de qué hablaba Natsu. ''Igneel me enseño que debía ser fuerte para poder amar, para poder proteger a las personas que amo. Pero confundí el amor al que se refería Igneel con el amor que siento por el gremio'' Mientras Mirajane abría los ojos lentamente, Erza intentaba analizar que quería decir Natsu.

''Cuando entendí a qué se refería, cada vez que Loke hablaba de sus novias, o Macao mencionaba a su esposa, yo actuaba como si no entendiera lo que era el amor, porque desde siempre pensé que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder amar.''

'' _Tú tienes un gran corazón Natsu, da igual a quien ames, o a quienes. Si es verdadero, protégelo con tu vida, como cualquier dragón lo haría.''_ Los recuerdos de las palabras de Igneel provocaban que sonriera un poco. Antes no entendía nada de eso, pero ya era un hombre, y literalmente iba a dar su vida solo para evitar la pequeña posibilidad de que Kaguya eligiera Earthland como nuevo hogar. En serio, era bastante pequeña, pero no era cero.

'' **Natsu, el viejo empezará a transportarte.''**

''Lo que quiero decir es….'' Tenía que decirlo todo ya, se le acababa el tiempo. ''Que vosotras sois lo más importante que he tenido desde Igneel'' Dijo con lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar lentamente. Erza y Mira estaban sorprendidas ante esto, las dos bastante nerviosas ante lo que el pelirosa estaba diciendo, pero Mirajane también estaba bastante preocupada. Ese brillo le recordaba aquel fatídico día.

''¿Na-Natsu?¿ Porque estás brillando?'' Pregunto Erza al ver que el brillo empezaba a separarse del cuerpo de Natsu, pero al parecer su cuerpo se estaba volviendo trasparente!

Natsu decidió ignorar a Erza y continuar. ''Nunca supe lo importante que erais para mi…siempre decidí actuar como un idiota y olvidar mis emociones para poder hacerme fuerte'' Dijo entre sollozos. Tomo un descanso para ver su cuerpo, estaba desapareciendo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _''Que le den a lo que diga el viejo''_ Él era Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel. Las probabilidades le importaban una mierda.

''Mira-chan, Erza-chan…'' Las dos lo miraban con ríos de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos. Este podría ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero su Natsu estaba desapareciendo y parecía que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. ''No os preocupéis'' dijo con su sonrisa de 'todo irá bien'. ''Volveré. Pase lo que pase volveré, aunque para ello tenga que enfrentar a Kami.'' Solo su cabeza quedaba por desaparecer, está convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces poco a poco que desaparecían en el cielo. ''Porque os quiero.'' Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de que los últimos restos de su cuerpo acabaran por desaparecer. Mientras Erza permanecía quieta, mirando el mismo lugar donde antes estaba su Dragon Slayer favorito con una mirada en shock, mientras Mirajane lloraba lo más alto que podía, con la esperanza de que el dolor se fuera con su voz. Eventualmente miembros del gremio entraron en la habitación, preocupados por los lloros de Mira, pero ellas aun no podían articular palabra.

'' _¿Porque no pude decírselo antes…?''_ Era la pregunta principal que llenaba sus cabezas, mientras una se apoyaba en la otra, intentando compartir juntas el dolor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este capítulo me costó bastante, porque la inspiración decidió darme una patada y salir corriendo ( además de que con la universidad y todo eso tarde más de lo esperado ). Así que decidí convertir esto en un Capitulo Puente, es decir, como una especie de prologo para lo que vendrá a continuación. Aunque parezca tontería, **aún no están decididos los emparejamientos en este fic.** ''¿Pero no acabas de hacer que Natsu se confiese?'' No están decididos he dicho. Aun no tengo muy claro como lo decidiré, pero por lo que a mí respecta Natsu podría tener un harem , o acabar solo con Erza, o con Mira, o con Natsumi, o con Lucy, o con Makarov, o morir solo. Todas las opciones están abiertas y yo aún no he decidido una. Suelten todas las críticas que puedan (positivas porfa) porque este es el capítulo que menos satisfecho me ha dejado, y si ven los errores y me los dicen me será más fácil no cometerlos otra vez. Si quieren opinar sobre que pareja debería tener Natsu, o dudas en general, dejen un review. **Es gratis**. Love ya. Mata ne

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Omake)

''Mira-chan, Erza-chan…'' Natsu las miro fijamente. Debía decirlo, debía admitirlo.

''Amo a Emilia''.

…

(No pude evitarlo xD )


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé lo que dirán. Casi dos semanas, has tardado, cerdo. Lo sé, he estado toda la semana pensando en escenarios para continuar la historia, pero hay tantas variantes y posibilidades que no conseguía decidirme. (Aparte de que tenía un examen que suspender). (I've seen that some United States people are watching this fic atm, do you want me to translate it?).

Como siempre, gracias a **Zafir09** , **CCSakuraforever** , **KUROIGAN** y **treeofsakuras** por sus reviews. Ante la pregunta de **KUROIGAN** , eso es justamente lo que me ha tenido la semana pensando, pero lo responderé simplemente con un, podría pasar cualquier cosa xD (me gusta ser misterioso). Si puedo responderte que ya que mi historia ha empezado a tocar el tema del multiverso, es muy posible que la mayoría de las cosas que deberían pasar no pasen, ya que podría ser otro mundo en el que todo sea igual excepto un detalle, al igual que si consigue volver, no se sabe si volverá después de que todos lleven varios años muertos, o antes de que estos nazcan siquiera. _(_ _Para no liar más, es como Edolas, en donde todos los personajes son iguales pero a su vez opuestos, al haber múltiples universos hay muchas posibilidades de que exista uno que sea, por ejemplo, igual al mundo de Naruto, pero que su padre sea Itachi y no Minato_ _)_.

Y ya que este es mi primer fic y **treeofsakuras** y **KUROIGAN** son los primeros en sugerir algo en la historia, la pareja principal del fic será un harem. Antes de empezar el capítulo, os pido que una vez más me ayuden a como continuar el fic en relación a las parejas. Más enfocado en… ,  ¿cuáles quieren que sean las integrantes? Solo he cedido a que sea un harem, no a quienes sean parte de él. Ya que este fic es un crossover, pueden sugerir cualquier cosa de cualquier anime y yo lo estudiaré. Y cuando digo cualquiera digo cualquiera, de Naruto, de Fairy Tail, de Bleach, de School Days… (no, ese no). Pero cualquier sugerencia será estudiada ^^. (menos yaoi, de momento no trabajo esa materia :S). Gracias por adelantado y a disfrutar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Décadas habían pasado desde que Natsu fue enviado a batallar a su 'lejano' pariente, Kaguya. Una batalla de proporciones titánicas se había librado en el mundo Shinobi, con ataques tan devastadores que si hubiera habido algún espectador, nadie podría haber imaginado que tan espectáculo era provocado solo por dos personas.

Por desgracia, o fortuna, nadie estaba consciente para poder observar tal duelo de deidades, ya que todos estaban bajo el efecto del genjutsu de Madara, que sin Natsu saber porque, se situaba sin vida en el suelo. Algo bastante extraño, ya que los únicos que podían hacerle frente eran los que habían entrenado a Natsu antes de llegar al mundo Shinobi. En otras palabras, las almas de Naruto y Sasuke, que no pudieron derrotar al anciano Uchiha. Pero compensaron su fracaso ayudando a Hagoromo a preparar a Natsu con todo lo que sabían.

'' _Pero realmente esos dos eran terribles profesores…''_ Pensó Natsu, mientras recordaba momentos de su entrenamiento con los dos shinobis.

 _ **Flashback**_

''Narutoooo'' Gritaba un cabreado Natsu, bastante sucio por el constante entrenamiento sin descanso. ''No me sale ese tal Rasengan! ¿Tiene algún truco? Enséñamelo!''

''Mmmm…'' Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando en algún consejo que darle a su hiperactivo alumno. ''Lo que hago yo siempre es…''

''¿Si?'' Natsu estaba entusiasmado, con ese truco podría aprender ese jutsu de una maldita vez. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor podría añadirle su magia.

''Es añadir chakra, hasta que siento un BAM!, entonces rápidamente pienso en mi gritando JOOSH, luego me tranquilizo hasta que noto una sensación como de césped. ¿Te ha quedado más claro?'' Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras Natsu permanecia en el sitio, petrificado. **''¿Cómo llego a pensar el viejo Rikudo que Naruto serviría de algo?''** Escucho Natsu en su cabeza, mientras él seguía sin dar crédito al profesor que tendría que aguantar durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

''De verdad eres un inútil Naruto'' Dijo Sasuke, mientras se unia al grupo. ''He analizado el Rasengan y sus patrones de Chakra desde que Naruto empezó a usarlo Natsu, solo tienes que…''

''Hey Teme! ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar mis métodos de enseñanza? El Rasengan es mi herencia, yo lo enseñare! Tu limítate a enseñarle cosas tuyas, como ser un emo y demás.''

''¿Huh? ¿Método de enseñanza? Un mono explicaría mejor que tú, idiota. Además, hace solo un día que empezamos a entrenarle y tu empiezas con un jutsu de clase A, ¿eres idiota? Para que lo pregunto, está claro que lo eres.'' Respondió Sasuke, acercando su frente a la de Naruto.

''Y cuál es tu plan Sasuke, ¿mandamos a Natsu a la guerra enseñándole solo jutsus de academia?'' Dijo Naruto intercambiando miradas de odio con Sasuke.

''Enseñarle primero control de Chakra, idiota. No porque seas su profesor tienes que enseñarle tus debilidades.''Natsu miraba la pelea con una gota de sudor en su frente. ¿Era así como le veían sus amigos cada vez que se peleaba con alguien? No quería admitirlo pero era patético.

'' **Aléjate de esos idiotas Natsu, yo te enseñare el Rasengan, es fácil cuando te sabes lo básico.''** Dijo la Bijuu con un tono de decepción al ver los nuevos profesores de su Jinchuriki y lo inútiles que eran. ''Gracias Natsumi-chan'' Dijo el pelirosa, mientras se alejaba a una zona libre de gritos para entrenar.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Natsu sonreía de manera melancólica, sumergido en sus recuerdos mientras caminaba sin un destino pensado. Décadas habían pasado desde su batalla contra Kaguya. Una batalla en la que se arriesgaba todo, en la que no solo su vida estaba en riesgo, sino la de todo ese mundo, y los demás a los que Kaguya pudiera ir. Una batalla que duro semanas, sin ninguno de los dos con la oportunidad de un descanso, aunque Kaguya no lo necesitaba tanto como Natsu.

Resulta extraño pensar que Natsu se haya vuelto tan fuerte siendo aún un adolescente. Mas alocado era ver que desde que la batalla comenzó, hasta el momento actual, Natsu seguía aparentando ser un adolescente de 17 o 18 años.

'' _¿Por qué no envejezco Natsumi-chan? Llevo décadas recorriendo el mundo Shinobi para ver si todos están libres del árbol raro ese, pero aún sigo igual que cuando os conocí.''_

'' **Es un efecto secundario al haber absorbido el Chakra de todos los Bijuus''** (no os agobiéis, la explicación vendrá, pero no ahora)

Natsu se dedicó a mirar a las dos lunas que había en el firmamento, mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Llego el momento que tanto esperaba y la vez tanto temía. Intentaría volver a Earthland.

¿Porque temer ese momento? No había formado ningún lazo con los ninjas de ese mundo, y nadie sabía si quiera de su existencia. Las naciones elementales supusieron que Naruto y Sasuke dieron su vida para salvarles, algo que Natsu no desmentiría, ya que ahora eran vistos como héroes, y aunque no pudo serlo oficialmente, Konoha le dio a Naruto el título de Rokudaime Hokage antes de convertir a Kakashi en el Nanadaime. (Junto con su carita en la montaña)

Entonces, ¿porque tener miedo a abandonar ese lugar? Aunque Natsu demostrara siempre una actitud de determinación absoluta, algo dentro de él le decía que a lo mejor nunca llegaría a ver Earthland otra vez. ¿Yque haría si cuando llegara, no fuera el tiempo exacto? Según lo que le dijo Hagoromo, al volver tendría que usar su dojutsu, pero este era impreciso, podía llegar cientos de años después o al revés. ¿Qué haría entonces?

'' **Tranquilízate baka''** Dijo Natsumi, notando el estrés mental de su compañero. **'' Lo importante es llegar al mundo en cuestión, da igual el tiempo.''** Eso extraño a Natsu, ¿cómo que daba igual el tiempo? Eso era lo único importante!

'' **Lo importante es saber las coordenadas de ese mundo, una vez las sepas podrás intentar entrar otra vez desde otro mundo para ver si llegas al tiempo correcto.''** Era un plan un poco chapucero, pero sonaba bien. (Básicamente es como apagar y encender tu ordenador)

'' **Así que tranquilízate, el Natsu que yo conozco no se agobia tan fácilmente''** Natsu sonrió, a veces Natsumi actuaba como si lo odiara, pero eran estos momentos los que le hacían ver que ella era una de sus personas preciadas. Esas personas por las que sacrificaría su vida.

'' _Gracias Natsumi-chan…''_ Algo dentro de él le decía que debía sincerarse ante ella, hace poco aprendio que cualquier cosa que dudara decir por vergüenza, la dijera sin ninguna duda _''…te aprecio bastante''_

Era un mantra bastante radical, pero el pelirosa había aprendido a lo largo de las décadas que era mejor decir todo lo que te diera vergüenza decir antes que arrepentirte de no haberlo dicho.

'' **I-idiota! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de repente? Tch''** Dijo una sonrojada Natsumi

'' _Porque es verdad''_ Respondió Natsu con tu típica sonrisa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a la pelirroja de quejarse, Natsu concentro Chakra a sus ojos, mostrando dos ojos de color purpura, rodeando la pupila con cuatro anillas y seis tomoes distribuidos entre estas. _''Esta técnica me costará casi todo mi Chakra, dudo que pueda ir saltando de universo en universo como Kaguya…espero que adonde sea que vaya no me ataquen nada más llegar''_

Un Chakra de color blanco, similar al de Rikudo, empezó a fluir alrededor de Natsu, incrementando su cantidad cada vez más y más, provocando que el suelo bajo el pelirosa de agrietara ante la presión. Poco a poco, los ojos de Natsu empezaron a cambiar gradualmente de color, sustituyendo el anterior purpura por rojo.

''Amenominaka'' Dijo Natsu con fuerza, mientras lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos. Tan concentrado estaba en su jutsu que no pudo ver algo más fue alcanzado por su técnica. Y al segundo siguiente, Natsu desapareció. (¿sólo Natsu?)

(Amenominaka era el jutsu que usaba Kaguya para transportar a todos los que habían a su alrededor junto con ella a sus universos paralelos)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _La historia es conocida por ser lineal, es decir, siempre va en una dirección. Los humanos nunca se han limitado a manipular el tiempo y el espacio, se limitan a saber que existe, y que poco a poco pasa. Pero dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver al pasado… ¿Qué harías? Parece una pregunta sencilla, pero la magnitud de esta es más grande de lo que piensas. ¿Te limitaras a observar, dejando que la historia siga el curso que tú conoces, por miedo al cambio? ¿O decidirás cambiar la historia basándote en tus propios ideales? Permíteme decirte que no existe una respuesta correcta._

 _Si eliges ser un observador, estarás siendo cauto. Aunque haya gente que sufrirá, es su sufrimiento el que conduce la historia al estado en el que la conociste, y dicho sufrimiento puede que también sea el causante de ideologías que han traído la felicidad a tu tiempo actual. Mucha gente, a través de su sufrimiento, ha decidido actuar de manera que nadie más experimente lo mismo. ¿Pero es correcto dejar que la gente sufra, cuándo tienes la oportunidad de ayudarles?_

 _Si decides cambiar la historia, puede que salves a mucha gente del sufrimiento, pero las repercusiones podrían generar más sufrimiento en el futuro. Es diferente según las circunstancias, pero un mínimo cambio, aunque sea con una buena intención, puede causar dolor._

 _Por ejemplo, si Erza hubiera escapado de sus secuestradores, ¿habría sido feliz? Nunca habría conocido Fairy Tail, ni descubierto que poseía magia. Sería una huérfana sin lugar al que ir, ya que su pueblo fue destruido. En el peor de los casos moriría de hambre o hipotermia. Al nunca haber estado en Fairy Tail, ¿este habría estado igual de unido? Si tu respuesta es sí, solo Erza se ha visto privada de amistad. Si tu respuesta es no, es posible que el gremio no haya tenido la fuerza emocional necesaria como para salvarse de los problemas que los han amenazado. También, si Erza no llega a ser amiga de Jellal y los demás, Simon nunca se habría enamorado de ella, por lo que habría seguido ciegamente a Jellal en crear otra torre años después, generando el sacrificio de estos._

 _El cambio en la vida de una sola persona ha resultado alterar la vida de más de veinte. Pero el cambio no solo trae dolor, al igual podría traer felicidad. Si salvaras la vida de Kushina, la madre de Naruto, Naruto seguiría siendo un ninja, uno que ame más todavía su aldea, ya que ha tenido amor. Puede que los aldeanos nunca le hubieran odiado, puede que fuera más fuerte todavía. Es posible que el clan Uzumaki volviera a ser formado, o que muchas vidas que se perdieron en el transcurso de la vida de Naruto se hubieran salvado._

 _Después de escuchar todo esto, dime que harás. ¿Dejaras que la gente que conoces pase por el sufrimiento que siempre ha experimentado, para evitar algo desconocido, o cambiaras el mundo a tu imagen? Cualquier respuesta que elijas….quieras o no,_ _generará sufrimiento_ _ **.**_ _Los humanos siempre acaban generándolo. Ah, pero que tonto de mi…_ _ **.tú no eres humano.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando empezó a recuperar la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, una bastante conocida para el pelirosa. Pero el cansancio era tan grande que decidió seguir acostado en ese suelo rígido, estaba bastante incomodo pero el cansancio hace cómodo lo incómodo. ''Y he dejado que Natsumi-chan viva aquí durante años…soy un idiota''. Debería haberle preguntado como quería que fuera su nuevo hogar, ya que ella pasaba más tiempo allí que él.

'' **Ahora que ya te has dado cuenta, no me importaría un poco de prado y ver el cielo.''**

''Perdón Natsumi-chan, nunca pensé en si estarías cómoda, soy un idiota.'' Dijo Natsu mientras en lugar a su alrededor cambiaba. Seguía habiendo una cueva, porque Natsu no podía cambiarla, no sabía porque, pero sí pudo extender su espacio mental a gusto de la pelirroja. Un gran prado verde, con diferentes tipos de animales nada agresivos , siendo todo iluminado por un gran sol (imaginario) en un cielo azul como el mar. Quien diría que la gran Kyubi no Yoko querría un hogar tan precioso.

'' **Un gran idiota…''** Dijo en alto Natsumi. **''Mi idiota.''** continuó con un susurro.

''Por cierto, ¿mientras estaba inconsciente me estabas hablando?''

'' **¿Porque te iba a hablar estando inconsciente? No soy como tú, yo soy lista.''** Respondió Natsumi, apoyando sus manos en las caderas. Natsu normalmente se enfadaría por el insulto, pero algo le molestaba. _''Juraría haber oído a alguien hablando de algo…AAAh no puedo recordarlo!''_

'' **Me encanta que vengas a visitarme Natsu, pero estas en un lugar mundo, sin Chakra e inconsciente, creo que deberías salir de aquí''** Eso le recordó su situación actual, ahora estaba muy débil, podría tener alguien de la magnitud de Kaguya delante y no podría devolverle los ataques. Rápidamente decidió despertarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Neee, ¿crees que está bien? No se ha movido en un buen rato.'' Dijo la voz de una mujer, al parecer joven.

''Es normal baka, sea lo que sea que haya hecho ya no le queda casi Chakra en su cuerpo. Está prácticamente vacio. '' Respondió otra voz femenina.

''¿Quieres decir que ha gastado todo su Chakra? ¿Pero entonces no estaría muerto?'' Gritó alterada la primera voz.

'' No sé cómo responderte a eso…'' Dijo la segunda mujer con un tono de misterio en su voz. ''No puedo ver Chakra en su cuerpo, pero sí que noto una especia de energía dentro de él''

''Mou…¿por qué no intentas explicarlo todo de manera más sencilla?!'' Dijo con un puchero su compañera

''Creo que tiene algo mas además de Chakra, otra fuente de poder.''

''¿Acaso eso es posible? A lo mejor tu Sharingan está algo estropeado, hace poco que maduro del todo. Deberías llevar gafas'ttebane.'' Dijo en un tono alegre la desconocida.

''Los Sharingan no se estropean porque si, estúpida. Sea lo que sea solo lo podremos saber cuándo se despierte.''

''¿No te parece adorable con su pelo rosa? A mí me parece super Kawaii!''

''Eres una idiota''

''¿Cómo? Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara!''

''Idiota''

''Te voy a-'' Antes de que empezaran a recurrir a la violencia, se vieron obligadas a parar al oír el sonido de alguien despertándose. Concretamente la persona que tenían a sus pies.

Natsu sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero no sabía si era por aquella voz que creía haber oído o por el hecho de transportarse a otro universo. **''Natsu, siento decirte que te has equivocado al usar tu Rinnegan. En vez de viajar a través del espacio has viajado a través del tiempo. En resumen, que no has avanzado nada...''** (Seria algo raro que Natsu supiera usar un jutsu de ese calibre sin ningún error a la primera, ¿no?)

''Genial, tanto trabajo para nada…'' dijo en voz baja Natsu, le costó bastante usar el Rinne Sharingan (Rinnegan rojo) ya que este era lo único que no había perfeccionado de su lista de habilidades. Solo con activarlo unos segundos este empezaba a succionarle todo su Chakra. Si no tuviera Magia además del Chakra, puede que moriría de agotamiento. ¿Y todo ese esfuerzo para seguir en el mismo lugar? Parecía que había alguien que estaba jugando con su vida. (sip)

'' _Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí otro par de décadas…no sería nada divertido que vuelva a tener que pelear contra Kaguya otra vez…''_ Era una situación bastante deprimente, pero Natsu intentaba tomársela de la mejor manera posible. A lo mejor era la oportunidad para conocer mejor el mundo en el que había peleado mejor. **''Tendrás que cambiar la historia, para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo años después.''**

'' _Cambiar la historia…''_ Algo en ese pensamiento le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. ¿Había oído eso en algún otro sitio?

''Perdona…'' Ahí fue cuando Natsu se dio cuenta, no estaba solo. No sintió necesidad de preocuparse, ya que nadie que tuviera intención de matarle empezaría con esa frase. ''¿Estas bien?''

Al levantar la mirada, pudo apreciar a dos mujeres, algo más jóvenes que él, siendo una morena y la otra pelirroja. _''Pelirroja…parece que en mi vida no paro de encontrarme con pelirrojas…''_ Pensó Natsu con una sonrisa. ''He de admitir…que el rojo es bastante bonito.'' Siguió pensando Natsu. ¿Porque seguía pensando verdad? La pelirroja de repente había cambiado su rostro a uno de sorpresa, mientras ligeros tonos rojizos cubrían sus mejillas.

''¿Lo dije en voz alta?'' Pregunto Natsu completamente rojo de la vergüenza sin dar crédito, mientras la morena asentía divertida. **''Por muchos años que pasen Natsu…sigues siendo un idiota''** Dijo Natsumi, mientras risas y risas de la Bijuu llenaban su cabeza, mientras el intentaba evitar seguir con este vergonzoso tema. Solo a él podía pasarle algo así.

''Ehm…soy Natsu'' Dijo formando su típica sonrisa que generaba un aura de calma y tranquilidad. ''Perdón por lo de antes, lo dije sin querer…''

''Tranquilo'' respondió la morena. ''Kushina dijo antes que tu pelo le parecía super Kaw-'' no pudo continuar la frase al verse interrumpida por la pelirroja avergonzada, que intentaba taparle la boca a su amiga de cualquier manera posible. **''Ya decía yo que la niña me sonaba''**.

''Moouu Mikoto, no digas esas cosas!'' Dijo la ahora conocida Kushina, mientras formaba un puchero de enfado con sus mofletes.

''¿Que más te da? Seguro que a él le gusta también su pelo, se lo tomara como un cumplido'' Dijo una divertida Mikoto, mientras Kushina no podía evitar sino disentir en su mente…A ella nunca le había gustado su pelo, solo provocaba que los genin de su academia le pusieran motes absurdos. Nadie veía bien el pelo rojo…hasta ahora al parecer. Al pensar eso no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada ante Natsu. Parecía mayor que ella, alrededor de los veinte años puede. Y su pelo era bastante inusual... _''¿Habrá sufrido al igual que yo…?''_

''¿Cómo es que tienes ese color de pelo?'' Preguntó Mikoto en lugar de la pelirroja, esta atendiendo a la pregunta ya que a ella le interesaba saber la respuesta. ''¿Viene de alguno de tus padres?''

Al oír esto Natsu miró al cielo inclinando levemente la cabeza, mientras adoptada una pose pensativa. La vista era bastante cómica ante las kunoichis de Konoha. Parecía un hombre bastante serio o peligroso desde fuera, pero al empezar a hablar con el tenia más actitud de niño pequeño. Lo veían adorable.

''No tengo ni idea'' Respondió Natsu con un rostro de pura inocencia. ''Mis padres reales me abandonaron, lo único que recuerdo de cuando era niño es a mi padre adoptivo.''

Vaya, tema incómodo. Las jóvenes Genin no podían evitar sentirse mal al haber tocado un tema tan doloroso…¿pero porque Natsu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? ''¿Porque pareces tan feliz Natsu? Si no es molestia la pregunta'' Mikoto era la única que preguntaba, Kushina seguía algo impresionada por el hecho de que tenía enfrente a la única persona que le había dicho que su pelo era bonito. Aparte de que no quería volver a tocar otro tema doloroso. En el mundo Shinobi todos eran huérfanos, pero no era agradable que te lo recuerden.

''Ah perdón, es que recordé a Igneel'' Ante la confusa mirada de las dos jóvenes, Natsu decidió concretar más. ''Igneel era mi padre adoptivo, me enseñó a leer y a escribir, y a usar mis técnicas.'' Decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa, como si un niño pequeño te contara como le fue su día hoy. De verdad que esa sonrisa llenaba de alegría a cualquiera que fuera presente, las adolescentes podían confirmarlo.

''¿Y donde está ahora tu padre Natsu-san? ¿Es de alguna villa cercana? Nosotras venimos de una misión de clase D así que tenemos tiempo para acompañarte.'' Dijo esta vez Kushina, el pelirosa era bastante intrigante, quería conocerlo mejor.

''¿Villa? Si te refieres a una casa no tengo ninguna. Mi padre se fue hace años, desde entonces intento encontrarlo'' Eso hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera fatal, había empezado a hablar y ya había hecho que el joven Dragon Slayer contara otra historia dolorosa. ¿Cuantas veces podía uno meter la pata en un día? Primero perseguir al gato demoniaco ese y ahora esto. Hoy no era su día. Al ver la cara triste de Kushina, Natsu decidió intervenir.

''No tienes que preocuparte Kushina-chan, tampoco he estado solo todo este tiempo, tengo a Natsumi-chan siempre conmigo!'' Normalmente se habría sonrojado al oír al pelirosa añadiendo ese sufijo cariñoso, pero algo en la mención de esa nueva persona hizo que levantara una ceja con un sentimiento de rabia en su interior.

''¿Quién es Natsumi-san?'' Preguntó Mikoto, ella también intrigada por la mención de esta nueva desconocida.

'' **Natsu, ni se te ocurra decirl-''**

''Creo que aquí la conocéis como Kyubi no Yoko, ¿no?'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba el Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Sello de los Ocho Trigramas) de su abdomen.

Los siguientes segundos fueron llenados con el silencio de los integrantes, mientras las dos kunoichis no podían dar crédito a lo que veian en el abdomen del pelirosa. _''¿Cómo puede ser posible?'_ ' Se preguntaba la joven Uchiha, mientras la Uzumaki tenía otra línea de pensamientos.

'' _Pero…si yo soy la jinchuriki del Kyubi…''_ El sello no confirmaba exactamente que Bijuu era el que encerraba, pero la mirada de Natsu lo decía todo. No mentía.

'' **Eres un idiota''**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y fin! Siento tener que cortarlo aquí pero quiero dejar el capítulo aquí para ver que respuestas me dais a lo del harem, y ver como sigo la historia para poder hacer esas posibilidades realidad! Otra duda, mis capítulos tienen **alrededor de 4.000 palabras cada uno**.  ¿Pensáis que están bien así o los queréis más largos? (e.e). Si los queréis más largos, ¿cuantas palabras aproximadamente? Es mi primer fic, no sé muy bien lo que os gustara ^^. Este capítulo era un tanto introductorio. Ese típico capitulo que te introduce el arco que se va a presentar a continuación, me pareció bastante interesante ver la vida de un Natsu atrapado en la generación de Kushina y Mikoto, sería como un Naruto pero en otra época. Tarde bastante en actualizar este capítulo, pero la inspiración no quería llegar. Pero puedo prometer y prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare cada fin de semana! Espero que les guste el capítulo y que por favor comenten lo que sea (mientras que no me haga llorar :O). Y en cuestión a la duda de, ¿Porque Natsu no envejece? **(** **Explicación en cursiva)** _Un requisito para deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito es tener a los 9 Bijuus, o al menos sus Chakras. Ya que el Chakra de él 9 colas siempre se muestra como que regenera las heridas de su Jinchuriki, he pensado. Cuando más Chakra de Bijuu, mas regeneración, ¿no? La explicación a porque no envejece es sencilla. El cuerpo humano tiene una sustancia a los bordes de cada cromosoma, llamada telomerasa (telomeres en inglés). Cuando esa sustancia se acaba, los cromosomas van muriendo, por lo que las células envejecen. Mi teoría es, que al tener un gran poder regenerativo gracias a él Chakra de todos los Bijuus, es posible que esa telomerasa sea regenerada también, por lo que Natsu no envejece! (Aunque si llegara a tener cáncer lo tendría jodido para curarse xD )_ Lo sé, este capítulo ha tenido demasiadas explicaciones científicas. Si queréis dejare esas explicaciones para luego, cada critica es bienvenida ^^. Puede parecer que en este capítulo no pasó nada, pero toda nueva historia necesita una introducción, ¿no? :P. Pasenlo bien. Mata ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos! Este capítulo será parte del arco 'Konoha', por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aunque es divertida la idea de que vaya saltando de mundo en mundo, viendo como reaccionaria a cada situación, tampoco veo bien hacer un capitulo solo y ala, a otro mundo. Por lo que lo dividiré en arcos, y en este arco Natsu se quedara en el mundo Shinobi un ratito. Por cierto, tal vez se me haya olvidado aclararlo, o tal vez no. Pero por si acaso lo diré ahora. Kushina y Mikoto tienen 16 años en este momento. Natsu, en este momento de la historia, tiene más de 40, aunque su cuerpo dejo de envejecer a los 18. Ahora a responder reviews.

 **KUROIGAN:** Agradezco tu sinceridad, puede que no haya sido la mejor manera de introducir la saga, veré si puedo mejorar la calidad poco a poco.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, y si puedes podrías decirme que parte no entiendes, para saber si debería cambiar la forma de explicarlo, o al menos explicarte esa parte.

 **Zafir09:** Hay muchos fics en los que el protagonista cambia de idiota a genio en 3 segundos, yo quiero dejarlo lo más realista posible, por lo que Natsu seguirá siendo un idiota ^^. Puede que desarrolle inteligencia, pero su esencia de idiota no desaparecerá. Pero eso es lo bonito de Natsu :3

 **thomas dragneel:** Gracias, guapo!

 **011010101(etc xD):** Gracias por ver el cap y por tus sugerencias ^^

 **treeofsakuras:** Tus reviews siempre dan animo xD Gracias por tus sugerencias, siento decirte que no he leído Percy Jackson (no me pegues u.u) pero los animes que has sugerido sí. Si estuviera de vacaciones lo leería pero ahora lo tengo complicado :S Si tienes alguna otra idea que pueda sustituir esa le daré máxima prioridad por las molestias ^^.

Me he dado cuenta de que muchos habéis sugerido chicas de High School DxD (pervertidos xD). Dependiendo de si alguien más sugiere eso mismo, o aparece más gente queriendo ver elementos de (por ejemplo) Re:Zero o algo así, decidiré cual será la siguiente saga. ¿Queréis saber un dato interesante? La explicación del capítulo anterior sobre porque Natsu no envejece podría ser utilizada en la realidad. Es decir que si averiguas como regenerar la telomerasa, serás inmortal (teóricamente). Funny huh? Si quieren más datos chachis como ese díganmelo :* Disfruten del capítulo ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''¿Como que no es el verdadero Kyubi? ¿Podrias explicar mejor Natsu-san?'' Preguntó Kushina con una mueca de confusión en su rostro

''Veras…''

 _ **Flashback**_

'' **¿Sabías que las medusas no tienen cerebro?''**

'' _¿Y a qué viene eso Natsumi-chan?''_ Pregunto un confuso Natsu

'' **Pues que ellas no le hubieran dicho a la Jinchuriki del Kyubi que tienen el Kyubi! ¿Lo entiendes Natsu? Eres más tonto que las medusas, eres más tonto que un bicho sin cerebro.''** Exclamó ella, con un tono de furia bastante notorio.

'' _No tienes que ser tan dura…se me escapó..''_ Un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no?

'' **Por suerte para ti, mi increíble intelecto ha pensado en un plan para arreglar tu completa estupidez.''** Dijo ella con un tono de voz digno de Asuka Soryu. (NGE)

'' _Y cuál es tu plan, oh gran sabia''_ Pregunto el pelirosa con sarcasmo.

'' **Es sencillo, mi querido baka. Nadie sabe nada de ti, ni de dónde vienes, ni cuáles son tus poderes, ni cuál es el origen de tu apellido. En este mundo, los apellidos de los shinobis normalmente suelen ser el nombre de su clan, y cada clan tiene sus propios poderes hereditarios y tradiciones, ¿me sigues?''**

'' _Eso creo…¿quieres que mienta diciendo que tengo un clan?''_ Al oír la confirmación por parte de la Bijuu, un poco de orgullo lleno su interior. Había entendido la explicación! Debía estar convirtiéndose en un genio. _''Pero…y eso como explicará que soy un Jinchuriki?''_ Ser un genio no es tan fácil.

'' **No tienes creatividad Natsu…''** Dijo Natsumi con un suspiro. **''Tu diles esto…''**

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

''¿El clan Dragneel?'' Dijeron Kushina y Mikoto al unísono.

''Si, mi clan era experto en un tipo de sello, que guarda energías como el youki de un Bijuu. Así podíamos crear Jinchurikis artificiales, sin necesidad de tener un Bijuu real dentro, solo su energía.'' Natsu no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, Natsumi le había obligado a narrar todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero el solo estaba leyendo el guión.''

''Vaya! No entiendo como no hemos oído hablar de un clan así, si quisieran podrían tener un ejército entero con el poder del Kyubi y arrasarlo todo!'' Dijo una sorprendida Kushina, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendía es que hubiera un lugar donde la gente quisiera ser eso que ella ha odiado desde siempre…El mundo es muy grande.

''No le des ideas Kushina-baka!'' Exclamo con furia Mikoto, mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

''A quien llamas baka, frígida!''

''¿Frígida? No quiero oír eso de una pecho plano como tú''

''Solo porque tú las tengas un poco mas grandes no significa que yo sea plana!''

Natsu no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de nostalgia, esas dos cuando peleaban eran una réplica exacta de Erza y Mirajane en su juventud.

''No tenéis que preocuparos por eso, mi clan ya no existe.'' Intervino él, dejando a las dos adolescentes paralizadas.

'' _¿Cuantos temas incómodos de este chico vamos a sacar en un solo día? Me siento fatal.''_ Era lo que pensaba la joven Uchiha

Mientras tanto Kushina no podía evitar hacer otra cosa sino sentir empatía hacia el pelirosa, lo había conocido hace menos de una hora y era la persona que más la podía entender. Colores de pelo extravagantes, jinchurikis, los últimos de su clan…

''No teneis que poner esas caras, no están muertos.'' Eso hizo que las chicas le miraran con gran confusión. ''Simplemente desaparecieron, junto a mi padre, pero algún día los encontrare!'' Exclamó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacándoles una a las kunoichis también. **''Desde que llegaste aquí la cantidad de mentiras que puedes inventarte es impresionante''**

''Si no tienes lugar a donde ir….¿quieres venir a nuestra villa? El Hokage entenderá tu situación, es muy amable'' Preguntó Kushina, el chico le había caído bastante bien, no quería tener que perderlo.

'' _¿Que hago Natsumi-chan?''_

'' **La mayoría de los eventos importantes ocurrían en Konoha…La liberación del Kyubi, la tercera guerra, Orochimaru…Si quieres cambiar la historia, no se me ocurre mejor lugar.''**

El tiempo que se estaba tomando el Dragon Slayer para responder a la pelirroja les daba mala espina, Mikoto estaba empezando a pensar que no volverían a ver al joven carismático.

''Me encantaria'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, aliviando a las dos kunoichis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de tres personas se encaminaba hacia Konoha, las dos kunoichis de esta aldea liderando el camino mientras Natsu las seguía por detrás. Mientras estas tenían una conversación, que parecía más pelea que conversación, nuestro protagonista estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

'' **¿Sabes Natsu? Al principio pensé que tu nivel de estupidez era superior a cualquier cosa existente en este y otros universos.''** Eso provocó que el pelirosa frunciera el ceño, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a la actitud de su Bijuu, eso no hacía que fuera menos hiriente. **''Es decir, ¿qué clase de idiota experimenta la pelea de su vida, luchando durante semanas sin descanso para luego volver atrás en el tiempo y tener que pasar por esa pelea otra vez?''**

'' _¿Quieres ir al grano Natsumi-chan?''_

'' **Pues que es posible que esta sea la mejor opción''** Dijo Natsumi, intrigando a Natsu.

'' _¿Qué quieres decir?''_ Pregunto este mientras escuchaba a Mikoto decir que ya estaban llegando.

'' **Kaguya dijo que estaba esperando a alguien, gente como ella.''** Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa. **''Aunque hubieras ganado, Naruto y Sasuke eran los únicos que podían hacer frente a un Otsutsuki, al morir no creo que ningún shinobi tuviera un potencial similar al de un descendiente de Hagoromo, y está bastante claro que después de una pelea así los compañeros de Kaguya han tenido que notar seguro la cantidad de Chakra que ha estado usando.''**

'' **Tú tienes las almas de Indra y Ashura, por lo que no habría nacido nadie capaz de enfrentar a otro como Kaguya.''** Natsu se sorprendió un poco ante la deducción de la pelirroja, ya que ahora que lo pensaba era bastante cierto.

'' _Un momento!''_ Algo de lo que dijo Natsumi no le gustó _. ''¿No querrás que deje descendencia aquí verdad? Si algún día tengo hijos ellos se irán a donde yo vaya!''_ Exclamó cabreado, el valoraba bastante la importancia de la familia, nunca dejaría la suya en un mundo cuando él tenía claro que no se quedaría para siempre ahí.

'' **Es más sencillo que eso Natsu-baka.''** Dijo Natsumi mientras el pelirosa formaba una mueca de frustración. **''No sé muy bien de esos Otsutsuki, pero la única de ellos que ha estado aquí es Kaguya. Mientras evites que esta vuelva a aparecer en este mundo, creo que no tendrán ningún motivo de venir aquí.''** Mientras el plan parecía tener lógica, algo fallaba.

'' _Pero cuando llegué aquí ya estaba Kaguya, no tengo ni idea de cómo apareció aquí''_ ¿Cómo iba a evitar algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo sucedió?

'' **Ya le preguntaremos al viejo luego, de momento céntrate en lo que tienes delante, ya has llegado a Konoha.''**

''Mmm Natsu…¿no tienes frio?'' Dijo Kushina sonrojada al darse cuenta por fin de la apariencia de Natsu. Antes solo lo había visto tirado en el suelo, y cuando empezaron su caminata hacia Konoha había estado más pendiente de Mikoto que del aspecto del recién conocido Dragneel. Aunque no había mucho que describir, solo tenía dos piezas de ropa, pantalones oscuros y una especie de gabardina abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho (como la chaqueta blanca de Hagoromo, con sus 9 tomoes en la espalda).

'' _¿Cómo decías que se llamaban las magias que solo tenían ciertas familias?''_ Preguntó a Natsumi

'' **Hay tres tipos, los que vienen de Kaguya, los que son mezclas de tres elementos, y el resto. Tu Rinnegan, o el Byakugan de los Hyuga, son** **Kekkei Mora** (Límite de linaje sanguíneo) **,** **las mezclas de tres elementos son Kekkei Tota** (Selección de Linaje) **, y el resto de cosas son** **Kekkei Genkai** (Límite sanguíneo) **.''** Explicó la pelirroja.

''Uno de los Kekkei Genkai de mi familia tiene que ver con jutsus de fuego, por lo que estoy caliente todo el rato (e.e)'' Improvisó el pelirosa con una sonrisa. Si hubiera sabido el doble sentido de sus palabras y el efecto que tuvo en sus compañeras podría haberse dicho que era más inteligente que antes. _**''Inteligente para inventarte esa mentira, pero tan idiota como para no entender eso…es un individuo demasiado extravagante''**_

''Expertos en sellos y en jutsus de fuego…parece una mezcla de tu clan y el mío Kushina.'' Dicha deducción sorprendió a la pelirroja. Los Uzumakis fueron temidos simplemente por su maestría con el fuinjutsu, y los Uchihas, aparte del Sharingan, son conocidos por su Katon.

Al llegar a Konoha se encontraron con los Chunin que vigilaban las puertas de la Villa. Estos reconocieron a Kushina y Mikoto, pero permanecieron alerta al ver una persona desconocida con ellas.

''¿Motivo de la visita?'' Pregunto uno de ellos.

''Quiere unirse a la aldea, vamos a llevarle al Hokage para que decida que hacer'' Dijeron las dos Kunoichis, mientras cada una ponía su mano en los hombros del pelirrosa. Al hacer contacto con ellas, Natsu se paralizó. En menos de un segundo lo que ocupo su vista fueron dos imágenes.

Una Kushina más grande, atravesada por lo que parecía ser la garra de una bestia enorme, y una Mikoto adulta tirada en el suelo de una casa, reposando bajo un gran charco de sangre. No supo cómo llegaron esas imágenes a su mente, o qué significado tiene que haya podido ver como morían sus nuevas compañeras, pero en ese momento no le importaba. En ese momento solo pudo prometerse, que daba igual si este no era su universo, las salvaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un aburrido Sarutobi se hallaba en la sala de reuniones de Konoha, donde él, junto a los miembros del Consejo, terminaban una de las reuniones rutinarias para confirmar el estado actual de Konoha.

''Si no hay nada más que añadir, daré esta reunión por concl-'' El Sandaime se vió interrumpido al escuchar una puerta siendo abierta con fuerza.

''JIJI! Te traemos a alguien!'' Gritaba una Kushina emocionada, mientras a continuación era golpeada por una enfadada Mikoto.

Después de un suspiro, el Sandaime respondió

''¿Y de quien se trata?'' Aunque en una situación así el Hokage debería de estar cabreado, la actitud espontanea de Kushina era algo que no iba a desaparecer por mucho que te cabrearas. Así que mejor no cabrearse y todos felices.

''Es alguien como yo Jiji! Dice que es el último de su clan y no tiene a donde ir!'' Al escuchar el reciente descubrimiento el Consejo paro su intento de regañar a la joven pelirroja por interrumpir la reunión. El último miembro de un clan, sin hogar, ¿en Konoha? Si poseía una línea de sangre interesante sería un gran golpe de suerte.

''Pasa Natsu!'' Mientras los miembros del Consejo oían los pasos del tan esperado líder del clan, dos personas observaban la puerta con gran curiosidad.

El actual líder de Konoha, Sarutobi, no podía evitar pensar que este evento sería más importante de lo que parecía. Danzo, en cambio, solo pensaba en las posibilidades que tendría su proyecto de Anbu Raíz si conseguía una nueva línea de sangre exclusiva.

''Mouu…¿porque teníais tanta prisa? Me dejaron atrás y tuve miedo de perderme!'' Dijo Natsu, entrando en la habitación mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza.

Natsu es idiota, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero quieras o no, décadas de vida te dan la experiencia para ser cauto. Él lo supo al entrar en la habitación, eran evidentes las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes. Curiosidad. Todos tenían curiosidad por él. Pero no una curiosidad normal, una curiosidad…vanidosa.

''Hey'' Dijo Natsu en alto. ''Soy Natsu Dragneel. Kushina y Mikoto me han dicho que a lo mejor podría vivir aquí un tiempo.''

''Mm y digame Natsu-san, ¿viene a vivir como civil o a unirse al colectivo Shinobi de Konoha?'' Preguntó el Sandaime, intentado todo lo posible por ocultar la gran curiosidad que sentía hacia el nuevo 'invitado'. No eran todos los días en los que se descubría la existencia de un clan. Si este tenía una línea de sangre, como el Sharingan, Konoha podría tener un clan de similar importancia al de los Uchiha.

''Bueno…ser civil sería muy aburrido, si puedo darle palizas a alguien me apunto a lo de shinobi.'' Aunque el hecho de que decidiera ser un ninja (o sea, una herramienta para Konoha) les alegrara a todos los presentes, no podían evitar sentir algo de decepción (o diversión por parte de Hiruzen) al oír la respuesta del pelirosa. Se ve que no era un clan de genios meticulosos como los Uchiha.

''Kushina me ha dicho que provienes de un clan ya extinto.'' Continuó el Sandaime. ''Normalmente los clanes en Konoha son considerados como 'nobles', una especie de clase social superior, te informó por si quisieras reformar tu clan aquí. Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka… todos estos poseen sus respectivos distritos y a todos se les respeta.

''¿Entonces tendré mi propia mansión? Sugooi! ¿Y tendré mayordomo? ¿O varios mayordomos que me traigan comida? AAAhh que emoc-''

''Pero ese respeto no se les da por el simple hecho de ser un clan.'' Interrumpió Danzo, arruinando los sueños de Natsu de una mansión con mucha comida. ''Lo que realmente respetamos de sus clanes es su línea sanguínea. Su 'poder' familiar por llamarlo de alguna forma.'' Finalizó Danzo, con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios.

''Esperad un momento'' Dijo rápidamente el Dragon Slayer, y a continuación se alejó un poco de la sala, acercando la cara de Kushina y Mikoto a 1 cm de la suya. Las dos adolescentes no eran capaces de articular palabra ante la repentina acción. ''Lo de mi sello es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿vale?'' susurró mientras les guiñaba un ojo, a lo que las kunoichis solo pudieron asentir levemente mientras intentaban controlar el sonrojo de sus rostros.

''Sé a dónde quieres llegar viejo'' Continuó dirigiéndose a Danzo, el cual frunció el ceño ante la actitud poco respetuosa del pelirrosa. ''Si no os enseño una línea de sangre interesante no me dejarías montar mi clan aquí, ¿verdad?'' La sonrisa que formó Danzo sirvió de confirmación.

''Si te soy sincero no estaba interesado en formar un clan aquí…''

''¿Pero?'' Intervino Sarutobi divertido.

''Pero…'' Continuó Natsu, enseñándole al Sandaime su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ''…no suelo decir que no a la oportunidad de una buena pelea.'' Termino de decir, mientras varios miembros de la sala sonreían al saber que podrían ver de lo que era capaz él joven.

''Tu eres el líder de la aldea, ¿verdad viejo?'' Preguntó a Sarutobi mientras lo señalaba. Después de que Hiruzen asintiera Natsu formó una sonrisa, menos abierta que la anterior, pero que desbordaba confianza, y continuó. ''Tráeme los shinobis más fuertes que tengas, me da igual el número. Les daré una paliza al estilo de Fairy Tail''

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. O su poder era bastante superior a cualquier clan que hubieran visto, o era el mayor necio que habían visto en su vida. A parte de los Kages, los ninjas más fuertes de una villa eran Anbus y Jonin. Que un joven de alrededor de 20 años pidiera luchar contra varios de ese rango, con una seguridad que solo tendría un Bijuu al luchar contra un genin, era absurdo.

'' _Es bastante interesante…''_ Era la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza, no solo al Sandaime Hokage, sino a Danzo también.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' **Te encanta provocar a la gente ¿eh?''** Pregunto con un tono juguetón Natsumi.

'' _No te hagas la sorprendida Natsumi-chan, aunque suelas negarlo sé que me conoces.''_ Respondió un divertido Natsu al oír como dicha revelación desencajaba un poco de lugar a la Bijuu.

'' **Como sea, tienes prohibido usar el Rinnegan o algún sub-elemento. Quieren ver algo especial, pero tampoco tienes que enseñarle algo legendario. Con tu magia bastará.''** Dijo en un tono serio.

'' _No me has prohibido el Sharingan…''_ Aunque al principio no le hiciera mucha ilusión el tema de los dojutsus, ya que parecía que hacia trampa, durante la pelea con Kaguya acabaron siendo parte de él. Sentía que estaba completo cuando los usaba, y les había guardado cierto cariño. Aparte de que con ellos se veía bastante _cool_.

'' **No te diré que nunca lo uses, sería divertido ver la cara de los Uchihas cuando lo uses.''** Explico divertida. **''Pero al menos espera un poco,** **no lo enseñes en tu primera pelea** **, deja un poco de misterio baka.''**

''¿Estás listo Natsu-san?'' Preguntó desde la distancia Sarutobi. La pelea daría lugar en el estadio de Konoha (El de los exámenes Chunin), donde varios espectadores habían tomado asiento. Los gritos de Kushina son poco silenciosos, y el rumor de que el líder de un clan capaz de combatir con el Uchiha iba a hacer una pelea de demostración se esparcieron como llamas. Todos clanes, más civiles se habían unido en las gradas al Kage y el Consejo para ver de que era capaz ese pelirosa.

Al ver como Natsu levantaba el pulgar, el Hokage decidió explicar los detalles de la batalla.

''Bien Natsu-san, como potencial líder de clan en esta aldea, hemos decidido que te enfrentaras a dos personas de los clanes más influyentes actualmente, los Hyuga y los Uchiha. Los miembros de ese clan serán de aproximadamente tu edad, ya que el hecho de que tengas que luchar contra dos personas me parece suficientemente excesivo.'' Ante esto el Dragon Slayer no pudo evitar quejarse, él quería una pelea algo complicada.

''Como quieras viejo'' Respondió en un tono aburrido. **''No te deprimas Natsu, el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga son los más creídos de Konoha. Si les humillas pondrán caras muy divertidas!''** Le animó Natsumi, cosa que funciono al ver que el pelirrosa ponía una cara de emoción. Le recordaría a aquellas peleas con Gray.

''Aunque me has pedido que te deje pelear contra los dos a la vez, esto es una pelea de exhibición, así que te agradeceríamos si batallaras de uno en uno para así poder ver mejor como te desenvuelves. Es posible que también podamos decidir que rango asignarte.'' Concluyó de explicar, y a continuación presentó al público a los que serían sus combatientes.

Al acabar de hablar, los dos aspirantes aparecieron en la arena, enfrentando miradas con el pelirrosa. Este a su vez también parecía estar analizándolos, detenidamente observando cada parte de su cuerpo. Entonces llegó a un gran descubrimiento a la mente del Dragon Slayer. Un descubrimiento terrorífico!

''Viejo!'' Gritó alterado, mientras el Sandaime pensaba que quizás se había arrepentido de su necia petición. ''Estos dos tienes más de 20 años!'' gritó Natsu, provocando gran confusión entre el público, mientras Fugaku e Hiashi (los combatientes) lo miraban con una ceja levantada.

''Si Natsu, antes te notifiqué que serían de tu misma edad para intentar hacer el combate algo balanceado…¿no estabas escuchando?'' Decía Hiruzen mientras se daba cuenta de que tendría otro como Kushina molestándole en el futuro.

''Tengo 17! ¿Tan viejo parezco?'' Siguió gritando Natsu, mientras el público, a pesar de la actitud infantil de Natsu, no podía evitar sorprenderse. Era joven, eso estaba claro, pero la mayoría le daba alrededor de 22 años. Aunque después de ver su personalidad la sorpresa no duró mucho. **''Sabes que no es verdad, no tienes 17. Idiota''**

'' _Cállate. En mi corazón los tengo!''_

'' **Tu corazón es tan viejo como tu alma''**

'' _Mejor cállate Natsumi-chan, que Hagoromo-jiji me contó su historia. Sé que tienes más de mil años.''_ Y se hizo el silencio en su mente. Magia!

''¿Estas intentando alargar el tiempo que te queda de vida, plebeyo?'' Dijo el Hyuga, que no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante la indirecta de que era viejo por parte de Natsu. Por otra parte, Natsu permaneció en silencio al oír las palabras de Hiashi. Dirigiendo lentamente la mirada, una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Pero era una sonrisa que ni Kushina ni Mikoto habían visto antes. Era una sonrisa fría.

''Te apaleare a ti primero, ojos blancos.'' Le dijo Natsu al ahora más ofendido Hyuga. ''Y como muestra de mi bondad, te dejare usar tu ataque más fuerte en mí, y no me moveré.''

Todos abrieron los ojos en Shock ante esta revelación. Estaba claro que esos dos no eran los más fuertes de Konoha, pero poseían un nivel de Jonin-bajo. El ataque más fuerte del Hyuga podría ser uno Clase A, o Clase S. Y esos suelen ser letales, siendo un Hyuga podría destrozar tu flujo de Chakra para siempre.

Hiashi tenía su Byakugan activado, y aunque no le dejaran matar al Dragon Slayer al ser un líder de clan potencial, se aseguraría de que no usaría un jutsu más en su vida. ''Tu arrogancia te llevara a tu decadencia.'' Dijo Hiashi, mientras que con una velocidad desmesurada se posiciono frente al pelirrosa, y mientras un circulo verde aparecía bajo los dos, el Hyuga extendió sus dos palmas. Una hacia Natsu, y otra hacia el lado contrario.

''¿Usará esa técnica nada más empezar? Tal vez esto no haya sido buena idea...'' Pensó un preocupado Hiruzen.

Con una sonrisa, Hiashi miró a Natsu, mientras este aburrido ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dejando más al descubierto su pecho desnudo. ''Estas en mi rango'' Dijo el Hyuga con malicia.

''Puño suave…Ocho trigramas!'' Exclamó, mientras se abalanzaba contra Natsu, golpeándole con sus dedos brillantes por el Chakra.

''4 palmas!'' Los del clan Hyuga miraban asombrados al ver como Hiashi había avanzado en las técnicas de su clan.

''8 palmas!'' Kushina veía con las dos manos en su boca como el cuerpo de Natsu se zarandeaba ante los golpes, notando como el Chakra del pelirrosa poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Todo mientras Mikoto, igual de dolida, intentaba consolarla.

''16 palmas!'' El cuerpo de Natsu poco a poco iba siendo empujado ante los constantes golpes del Hyuga, mientras el público pensaba que los rumores no eran para tanto si este había sido acabado con una sola técnica.

''32 palmas!'' Fugaku suspiraba, había sido llamado para nada. Al menos le hubiera gustado darle una lección al pelirrosa por llamarle viejo sin venir a cuento.

''64 palmas!'' Gritó finalmente Hiashi, mientras el cuerpo de Natsu era propulsado por los últimos golpes del Hyuga, mientras el Hokage miraba con culpa en su rostro el cuerpo impactando en la pared del Estadio de Konoha, generando un agujero en este.

''Un plebeyo no puede escapar de su destino.'' Dijo con un deje de cansancio en su voz, le había dado una lección a ese charlatán, y el nombre de los Hyuga había quedado en buen lugar ante toda la gente de Konoha. Pronto empezarían a respetarle y lueg-

''¿Eso era tu jutsu más potente?'' Al escuchar la voz, mientras todo el público se asombraba, Hiashi giraba su cara con un rostro de Shock hacia el agujero donde el pelirrosa se encontraba estampado.

''¿Cómo es posible? Lo mire antes de retirarme, sus puntos de Chakra están totalmente cerrados, y los cerré con suficiente fuerza como para dejar a un Jonin sin poder moverse hasta que sus Chakra vuelva a fluir…¿qué está pasando?'' Esa era la pregunta que se hacía todo el público.

Los Hyuga con sus Byakugan activados comprobaban una y otra vez que el Chakra del pelirrosa no fluía por su cuerpo, estaba totalmente estancado, y necesitaría de una larga estancia en el hospital para remediarlo. Los Uchiha hacían lo mismo con su Sharingan, estos igual de perplejos.

Kushina no se preguntaba nada, solo se alegraba de que su Natsu estuviera bien. Los despreocupados son los más kawaii.

''No está nada mal, no sé qué ha sido eso pero no consigo concentrar mi Chakra en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.'' Decía Natsu, mientras poco a poco iba separándose de la pared en la que estaba incrustado, moviendo sus brazos con ejercicios de estiramientos. Nada más impresionante podía pasar, ¿verdad?

 _ **Error**_

Al ponerse erguido, Natsu miró fijamente a Hiashi, mientras poco a poco iban saliendo llamas de su cuerpo. De manera fluida, y suave, como si de Chakra se tratase. Hiashi miraba aterrado al Dragon Slayer. _''¿Cómo puede usar Katon sin nada de Chakra? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?''_

''Te mereces que use mi ataque favorito en ti, pero tranquilo, no será su máxima potencia.'' Dijo Natsu divertido al ver la cara de furia mezclada con miedo de Hiashi. ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba jugar con su orgullo? ''Mmmm, digamos un….15%. Eso servirá.'' Termino de pensar en voz alta, mientras en un segundo su sonrisa desapareció. Flexiono las rodillas, llevándose las dos manos a la boca.

''Karyu no….Hoko!(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)'' Gritó, mientras una gran llamarada de fuego lleno el Estadio. Un montón de Anbus rápidamente colocaron barreras alrededor de las gradas, mientras los Uchihas miraban sorprendidos ese jutsu Katon. Solo había uno que se asemejaba a el que acababan de ver, y su usuario más famoso no era otro más que Uchiha Madara.

Mientras Fugaku se alejaba hacia las barreras, Hiashi no tuvo manera de reaccionar. Al ver lo cercana que estaba la llamarada de fuego comenzó a generar una semi bola rotante de Chakra a su alrededor, parecida al Rasengan,a modo de defensa.

Minutos habían pasado desde que el humo desapareció, desvelando a un malherido Hiashi con graves quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente el Hokage mandó un equipo médico, y a continuación, dirigió su mirada a Natsu.

''¿Nos podrías explicar en qué consiste tu línea sanguínea Natsu-san? ¿Es la habilidad de usar tu Chakra aun estando sellado?'' Preguntó un intrigado Sarutobi, aunque hubiera sido un espectáculo bastante asombroso, una línea sanguínea que solo tenga esa función no era tan impresionante. Comparado con el Sharingan, o el Byakugan que te dan más poder, esa línea de sangre solo te liberaba de un sellado, pero dependías luego de tu propia fuerza. Le dejarían montar su clan, sí, pero no sería tratado como los clanes nobles. Sería igual que el clan Hatake.

''¿De qué hablas viejo? Mi Chakra esta sellado, dudo que pueda usarlo hasta mañana.'' Esa revelación dejo confuso a todos los expectantes.

''Si no puedes usar tu Chakra, ¿cómo has podido usar un Katon tan poderoso?'' No solo el Sandaime, todos estaban empezando a generar una gran curiosidad hacia Natsu. ¿Quién era ese joven? O mejor dicho…¿qué era?

''Eso no era un Katon viejo estúpido!'' Gritó el pelirrosa mientras todos reían ante la falta de respeto del nuevo miembro de Konoha. ''Es mi Kekkei Genkai, otra fuente alternativa aparte del Chakra, la llamamos Magia.'' Explicó el Dragon Slayer, mientras que el Hokage finalmente no pudo aguantar más y dejo a todo el mundo una nítida vista de su rostro de sorpresa

''Estoy harto de explicaciones! Las daré todas después, ahora quiero al chico que tiene aspecto de tener un palo clavado en el culo.'' Dijo señalando a Fugaku, mientras que todos, menos los Uchiha, hacían lo posible para no reírse a carcajadas. El mencionado rápidamente saltó a la arena, con el poderoso Sharingan de tres tomoes en su mirada.

''¿Crees que eres poderoso por tener un tipo diferente de Katon?'' Preguntó un cabreado Fugaku, a la vez que Natsu levantaba una ceja mientras volvía a poner sus manos en los bolsillos. ''Eres nuevo en Konoha, así que quizás no lo sabes, pero los Uchiha poseemos la mayor maestría en Katon. Tu simple Katon no puede igualarse al nuestro!'' Exclamó Fugaku, dejando a todo el público Uchiha con una mirada de orgullo, a su vez que empezaba a formar sellos de manos rápidamente. Todo esto bajo la mirada curiosa de Natsu.

'' _Así que al final tendré comida''_

'' **Si tienes tanta hambre ¿por qué no me pides a mí?''** Dijo Natsumi con un puchero. **''Soy la gran Kyubi no Yoko! Una llamarada mía evapora mares enteros!''**

'' _Pero no es lo mismo comer llamas en la realidad que en mi espacio mental….''_

'' **tch…Natsu-baka''**

''Katon!'' Escuchó gritar de la boca de su contrincante, mientras este se llevaba una mano a la boca. ''Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)'' Y de su boca, una gran bola de fuego similar a las que solía usar Madara (pero más pequeña) se dirigió hacia el pelirrosa, que lo único que hacía era esperarla.

''Por dios Natsu, muévete!'' Gritaba una preocupada Kushina.

'' _Este hombre me provocará un infarto''_ Pensó Mikoto al ver como Natsu esperaba la gran bola de fuego.

El momento que todos esperaban llegó, cuando se escuchó un estruendo, signo de que la bola impactó en el pelirrosa. Los Uchiha sabían cómo terminaría esto a continuación. La bola arrastraría el cuerpo de Natsu hacia la pared, hasta que su fuerza junto a su calor acabarían aplastando y matando a Natsu en cuestión de segundos…Pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

La bola no se movía!

Después de unos segundos, esta fue perdiendo su morfología poco a poco, mientras el fuego era como…succionado hacia un punto concreto. Todos miraban con asombro, en especial los Uchiha, que el fuego se estaba dirigiendo hacia la boca del pelirrosa. Se estaba comiendo el fuego!

''¿Qué clase de clan es capaz de esto?'' Pensaba el Sandaime con sorpresa, ¿una línea sanguínea que te da una fuente de energía alternativa al Chakra, y encima la capacidad de alimentarte de los Elementos? Parecía un sueño extravagante, o una historia de fantasía escrita malamente por un adolescente. (u.u)

''Te lo repetiré otra vez'' Dijo Natsu mientras terminaba de engullir la bola de fuego mirando al suelo. ''Lo que yo uso no es Katon!'' Explicó Natsu, y a continuación levantó la vista, dejando a todos, otra vez mas, en un estado de Shock al ver que, en su mirada, se presentaba la versión del Sharingan que pocos Uchiha lograban conseguir. Su mirada escarlata, con una especie de shuriken en la pupila…El Mangekyou Sharingan. **''Ya decía yo que estabas aguantando mucho sin ignorar lo que te dije''** Dijo una divertida Natsumi

''Lo que yo uso, teme, es mi Magia de Dragon Slayer del fuego.'' Termino de decir, enseñando sus colmillos con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y fin! Ahora me gustaría aclarar un par de cositas como: ¿Si Natsu tiene el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, porque le diste la forma del Mangekyo normal de Itachi? ¿Se va a quedar ciego? Nope, simplemente me gusta el diseño del Mangekyo de Itachi, era el primero que salió en la serie e Itachi era de los personajes más queridos :P Imposible no amarlo.

También quería pedir disculpas a **Zafir09** , ya que me di cuenta de que por un error mío en el capítulo anterior, el fic no podrá tener MinaKushi, ahora lo explico ( **explicación subrayada** ). En la serie de Naruto, se explica claramente que Kushina veía a Minato como un 'chico afeminado' o algo así, y que fue cuando al rescatarla le dijo lo bonito que era su pelo cuando ella se enamoró inmediatamente de él. Yo siempre intento dejar cualquier posibilidad abierta, para que no esté nada claro, por ejemplo si Mikoto ahora se enamorara de Natsu o de Fugaku, pero como dije antes en el capítulo anterior cometí un error. ¿Qué error? En el capítulo anterior Natsu le dijo a Kushina que su color de pelo es muy bonito. Según Kishimoto eso ya es motivo suficiente para Kushina de enamorarse. Algunos me dirán: 'Pero puedes decir que Minato la rescató antes de conocer a Natsu!' No puedo, porque también mencione que nadie más pensaba que el pelo fuera bonito, o sea que todavía no tuvo ese momento con Minato. 'Es tu historia, no le des tantas vueltas!' Me gusta seguir una línea de realismo, cambiar o inventarme cosas porque sí le quitaría credibilidad. El personaje de Kushina se enamoró al momento en el que le dijeron que su pelo era bonito, así que no hay otra opción sino que ya este enamorada de Natsu :S (tampoco es que me desagrade, pero para **Zafir09** que quería un MinaKushi, no podré hacerlo. Sorry)Y tampoco quiero ponerme a editar capítulos, este es mi primer fic y quiero que se quede como lo estoy publicando, con sus fallos y sus mejoras. Y si también piensan: 'A lo mejor no se enamoró de Minato por el cumplido, sino por qué la rescató' esto viene expresamente de la Wiki de Naruto. **Sorprendida porque alguien alabó su inusual cabello, que siempre había odiado Kushina, inmediatamente se enamoró de** **Minato** **y llegó a amar su cabello.**

Aparte de Kushina, que ya está confirmada en el harem por cojones xD, todavía está abierta la lista de propuestas(no es que vaya a añadir a todas las que me digan, pero si estudiare todas las propuestas que me deis ^^), por si queréis sugerir más chicas, a quienes se os hayan olvidado algunas o a quienes aún no hayan comentado. ( **Comentar es gratis :3** ) Todavía no haré momentos románticos, los empezare cuando vea que mucha gente este comentando, quiero tener la seguridad de que mi fic tiene cierta estabilidad antes de escribir capítulos en los que no se continuara la trama y solo serán románticos.

Y para quien piense que Natsu ahora es Dios. No tanto. Es sencillo de explicar. Natsu ahora tiene mucho poder, del tipo usar a Gildarts de escoba. Pero no quiero que mi personaje sea el típico todopoderoso. ¿Cómo soluciono eso? A Natsu le gusta la pelea amistosa, bastante, como a todo su gremio. Me inspiro en One Puch Man(por cierto, Tornado esta genial para que la recomienden e.e) para pensar que al tener tanto poder Natsu se acabaría aburriendo. Por lo que aparte de confirmar que no buscará obtener más poderes(no esperéis que aparte de los que tiene ahora se ponga a consumir lacrimas(puede que si un tipo más de magia pero Nada Más)), es posible que tenga enfrentamientos en áreas que no domine. Por ejemplo, una lucha de espadas con Erza. El Natsu de mi historia no ha aprendido a usar espada, y no lo hará, así que ahí será derrotado. No será todopoderoso. Cuando subo el archivo a la pagina me suele eliminar algunos subrayados...no tiene nada que ver con todo lo anterior pero me molesta! u.u

Este es mi capítulo más largo _**by far.**_ Disfruten. Mata ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas a todos. Tenía pensado empezar a escribir este capítulo el viernes y ver si podía escribir dos este finde, pero me había olvidado de que ese día es mi cumpleaños, y el sábado salí con unos viejos amigos, así que me da que seguiré subiendo solo uno (de momento). _**Reviews:**_

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** La verdad que desde el primer capítulo soy consciente de que estaba tocando temas complicados. Si te refieres a que al Kushina enamorarse de Natsu, Naruto no habría nacido y por ende no le habría enseñado nada, tengo una solución :P

 **rafael-dragneel:** Gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a los universos también hablare de ellos al acabar de contestar ^^

 **KUROIGAN:** Me alegra ver que te va gustando más el fic ^^ Y con respecto a tu idea, es bastante buena, pero mis pensamientos con respecto a ella vendrán junto con la explicación de **rafael-dragneel**.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

 **FairyEraDs:** Gracias, tengo pensado el próximo finde dejar de ser un vago e intentar hacer dos capítulos por finde. A ver si lo consigo :P

 **treeofsakuras:** Gracias compañero, con respecto a tus sugerencias he de decir que siempre dices chicas bastante… 'loveable' (no sé cómo decirlo en español :P) pero me gustaría mucho saber a cuál le darías preferencia, es decir, la que más te guste de todas. No significa que esa sea la que decida y las demás no, es simplemente curiosidad ^^

 **baraka108:** Tu comentario me ha alegrado mucho compañero ^^ el nombre de Natsumi si te soy sincero se me ocurrió por impulso, lo había oído una vez y me había parecido muy bonito, ese típico nombre que me gustaría que tuviera una posible waifu japonesa xD. Con respecto a tus sugerencias, son buenísimas pero he de hacer una aclaración. En este momento la única en el harem obvia es Kushina (por mi error, porque si no fuera por eso seguiría en la duda). Es cierto que Natsu se confesó a dos chicas de Fairy Tail, pero desde ese día he dicho que todo es posible. Además, **hay un detalle que ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta con respecto al hecho de que Natsu viaje en el 'tiempo'**. ¿Por qué lo puse entre comillas? A ver si alguien logra averiguar cómo funciona mi mente :P  Pista: Es la solución a la paradoja que menciono a **THE BLACK SHIELD.**

 _ **Con respecto a dudas sobre que universos visitara Natsu:**_ He estado pensando, y es obvio que Konoha no será el único sitio fuera de Fairy Tail que visitará Natsu, pero…¿dónde está el límite? Es obvio que podría hacer un fic de 100+ capítulos narrando como va de universo en universo, pero entre que se volvería algo redundante con el tiempo, si de cada universo se trae un mínimo de una chica, cuando lleve varios acabara llegando a un nuevo universo con más pasajeros que un vuelo de avión. Por lo tanto he estado pensando cada vez que me sugerís un universo, ¿sería mejor hacer un nuevo fic de ese universo? Natsu me encanta como protagonista, pero no es el único que usaría, y yo tengo pensando hacer más fics en un futuro, sobre Naruto, Natsu u otros protagonistas en su propio universo. Seguiré dándole vueltas a esa idea y veré cuantos universos visitara  este Natsu.

Tambien he de decir que al **baraka108** mencionar Re:Zero, no sé qué pensar. Ese anime me encanta (¿habéis oído  Requiem of Silence? Es preciosa, lo intento aprender para la guitarra) pero no sé si lo añadiría. La idea de volver de la muerte sería muy buena para un fic individual, pero a lo mejor les gustaría más que fuera añadido aquí, o que no se añadiera en primer lugar. Antes de añadir nada me gustaría saber la opinión de los que hayan visto ese anime, ¿cuál os gusta más para Subaru en el anime, Emilia o Rem?

 **Dato interesante:** ¿Sabíais que el primer boceto de dibujo del Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, estaba pensando para que él fuera una persona-bestia? Igual que el capitán con cara de perro de Bleach.

(Por cierto, ¿a ustedes les aparece alguna imagen en mi perfil o en la portada del fic? Llevo peleándome con las imágenes para que aparezcan desde que empecé u.u)

* * *

''Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!'' Se escuchaba en una cueva, que en un futuro acabaría siendo la base de operaciones de Akatsuki, pero que actualmente era una simple cueva vacía. En el interior de esta se podían ver dos figuras, bastante similares la una a la otra. Mientras una de ellas solo miraba con algo de asombro a la otra, la segunda solo podía gritar y gritar.

''Ya lo habíamos conseguido! Todo el plan que se nos había ocurrido había dado su fruto después de mil años de espera. Madre ya estaba en el mundo, pero tuvo que aparecer ese niñato de la nada y sellarla de nuevo!'' El que gritaba no era otro sino Kuroi Zetsu ( no me gusta cómo suena en español así que lo diré en japo, Kuroi=Negro), el tercer 'hijo' de Kaguya. Su plan había salido sobre ruedas, y su Madre había renacido y gobernado el mundo Shinobi. Pero él apareció. Ni si quiera era de ese mundo, era absurdo.

''No lo entiendo,¿ fue por un error de cálculo que cometeré? Me resulta extraño pensar que he dejado un cabo suelto.'' La otra figura no era otra sino…Kuroi Zetsu. El de esta época.

''Nuestro plan no tenía ningún fallo, los únicos que resultaban una amenaza fueron derrotados por Madara antes de que Madre usara su cuerpo para renacer… Ese chico…Posee un poder que ni Madre pudo absorber. Nadie de este mundo puede hacerle frente!'' El mismo estaba sorprendido en la Mítica Pelea, en la que Kaguya no pudo absorber los jutsus Katon de Natsu. Eso no debía de ser posible, el Chakra pertenece a ella, debería de poder absorber cualquier técnica, por poderosa que sea.

''¿Y que podemos hacer?'' Preguntaba Black Zetsu (Usaré el inglés para el Zetsu de la época de Kushina)

''Sé que te has dado cuenta, el hecho de que yo esté aquí…fui absorbido por la técnica de Madre, pero siendo utilizada por ese chico. No sé como ese niñato ha aprendido a usar Amenominaka, pero ahora está aquí cambiando todo el pasado y frustrando nuestro plan!'' Mil años de trabajo, intentando dividir la descendencia de Hagoromo y hacer que se odien los unos a los otros, y ahora era inútil. Con Natsu aquí no podría revivir a Kaguya.

''Entonces nuestro plan de utilizar a Madara será inútil, y ese era el único hombre que podría cumplir con nuestro plan. Tendremos que esperar a que Shinigami acabe con el cuándo llegue su hora.''

''Shinigami…puede que hayas llegado a algo, hermano.'' Una neurona brilló con intensidad dentro de Kuroi Zetsu, mientras este pensaba con desesperación un plan para poder retomar su antiguo plan…¿problemático verdad?

* * *

''Natsuuuuuuu'' Se oía decir a una Mikoto con un rostro de curiosidad, mientras su compañera Kushina golpeaba con el codo al susodicho, intentando llamar su atención. ''¿Que es un Dragon Slayer?'' Preguntaba la morena

''¿Y que es un Fairy Tail?'' Añadía la pelirroja, mientras ambas miraban fijamente a Natsu, evitando que este pudiera negarles una respuesta.

'' **Eso te pasa por idiota, y te seguirá pasando, porque siempre serás un idiota.''** Decía Natsumi con un tono de cabreo falso. Natsu no debería ser tan idiota, la edad se supone que te hace madurar. Hasta Naruto en la Gran Guerra maduro un poco. Porque su Natsu seguía siendo TAN idi-

'' _ **¿Mi Natsu?''**_ Es muy difícil darte cuenta de las cosas que dices involuntariamente, pero eso no se le escapó. **''Oh no, nononononono''.**

Mientras tanto Natsu no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia a sus dos amigas de este mundo demandando respuestas, y en su mente a una Natsumi que solo le insultaba y a continuación empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como 'por qué a mí' o 'no es posible'.

''Pueeeees, en mi clan los que dominaban los elementos eran llamados así, allí no teníamos cosas como Jonin o Genin, todos éramos del mismo rango pero cada uno era experto en una materia.''

La explicación no solo sorprendió a Kushina y Mikoto, que no paraban de pensar que sería lo que acabó con un clan que parecía ser el más fuerte del mundo, sino también a Natsumi, que dejó todo pensamiento a un lado para preguntarse cómo había Natsu pensado en una mentira sin ella. ¿La había estado preparando de antes? Es imposible, es Natsu. Pero más imposible era pensar que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

''¿Entonces que rango tenían los de tu clan? ¿Tú tienes el mismo? ¿Y qué más especialidades habían aparte de Dragon Slayer?'' Kushina no pudo evitar babear al oír de un clan tan alucinante. Quería saberlo todo de ese clan. O mejor dicho, todo de cierto miembro de ese clan.

Mikoto, aunque tuviera más autocontrol que su amiga, también estaba ansiosa por saber de ese tan misterioso clan. Es decir, ¿gente tan poderosa y nunca habían oído hablar de ellos? Los misterios era algo que la excitaban (en el buen sentido)

Mientras las jóvenes no paraban de presionar a Natsu, una cabeza que sobresalía de la superficie de un edificio los observaba detenidamente, desapareciendo después de formar una sonrisa.

* * *

Semanas habían pasado desde que Natsu mostró parte de sus habilidades frente a la gente de Konoha, humillando así a los miembros más prometedores de los dos clanes más importantes de la villa. Los rumores de él último miembro del clan Dragneel se esparcieron rápido como las llamas al consumir la corteza de un árbol. Cualquier joven estaría orgulloso de su hazaña y su reciente fama, pero Natsu estaba haciendo lo que solo hacia cuando un tema era lo bastante serio. Pensar.

La figura del joven pelirrosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha, mientras este pensaba detenidamente en los hechos que estaban sucediendo.

'' **¿Qué te pasa Natsu?''** Preguntaba Natsumi, aunque siempre lo negara se preocupaba por el joven idiota. Y según su reciente descubrimiento se preocupaba más de lo que debería.

'' _Creo que no estoy haciendo nada Natsumi-chan''_ Dijo Natsu. Al ver que su compañera esperaba una explicación, este continuó. _''He conseguido una casa aquí, el Hokage me ha dicho que participe en los exámenes para Chunin con Kushina y Mikoto porque su compañero esta indispuesto y así me verían los demás Kakes o como se llamen. Pero todo esto no me ayuda a evitar que venga la vieja de pelo blanco!''_ Cierto era que desde que llegó a Konoha Natsu solo había disfrutado de la vida de un adolescente.

'' **La verdad Natsu, evitar que Kaguya venga no es tan difícil. Hagoromo descubrió que todo fue causado por un 'hermano' perdido que la quiere de vuelta. Solo tienes que matarle a él, a Danzo y a Madara, que por esta época estará intentado no morirse de viejo.''** Mientras que Zetsu fue culpable del legendario odio entre Senju y Uchihas, Madara fue el causante de que Obito se corrompiera, y este liberara al Kyubi y creara Akatsuki. Danzo participó en la masacre del clan Uchiha, aparte de más traiciones, lo que generó que Itachi acabara uniéndose a Akatsuki y Sasuke acabara ayudando a Orochimaru. Es bastante sencillo como unos eventos pueden relacionarse con otros.

'' _¿Solo eso? ¿Y después de eso ni Kushina ni Mikoto morirán?''_ Desde que vio las imágenes de como ellas morirían en un futuro, no podía evitar querer salvarlas. Eran chicas muy amables, no podía evitar recordar a las chicas de Fairy Tail cuando miraba a sus compañeras kunoichis. Encajarían muy bien en el gremio.

'' **Mmm, Natsu, me da que hay algo de lo que no te has enterado, así que escúchame detenidamente y elimina tu idiotez en este momento.''** Aunque pareciera un insulto, Natsumi lo decía lo más dulce que podía, necesitaba que Natsu entendiera esta parte.

'' **Este mundo, es un mundo de guerra Natsu.''** Ante eso Natsu detuvo su paseo. **''Un mundo en el que las aldeas pelean entre sí para ver quien consigue más prosperidad. Un mundo donde entrenan a niños para matar y para ser herramientas, donde si un clan planea una rebelión, es aniquilado''** Imágenes de la muerte de Mikoto llenaban la cabeza de Natsu. ¿Fue por eso por lo que murió? ¿Por ese motivo tan egoísta?

'' **Hagoromo-jiji te mandó aquí para que evitaras que Kaguya se apoderara de este mundo, pero eso no traerá la paz. Y por mucho que lo intentes, este mundo ya está manchado de sangre. Aquí la filosofía de tu gremio no funciona. Si le das una paliza a Danzo, su mente no cambiara. Seguirá traicionando a la aldea y ayudando indirectamente a que Kaguya reviva. Tienes que matarlo. En este mundo solo la muerte funciona.''**

Natsu miraba el suelo de las calles, cabreado. La política más importante de Fairy Tail era la de no matar a nadie. Incluso contra Jellal, el solo tenía pensado hacerle entrar en razón…ese era el _modus operandi_ del gremio. Si no razona, dale puñetazos hasta que entre en razón. Si matara a alguien….¿podría volver a mirar a sus amigos a la cara? ¿Podría aceptar el mismo sus pecados? ¿Podría permitirse ser feliz, sabiendo que ha quitado una vida?

'' _Natsumi-chan….tiene que haber otra manera. Después de derrotar a Kaguya las aldeas estaban en una alianza, y todos esos años la mantuvieron.''_

'' **Eso es diferente''** Respondió Natsumi. **''La alianza solo se hizo porque Madara era mucho más fuerte que todas las villas juntas, y necesitaban aliarse o el mundo sería destruido. Tú debes evitar que Kaguya aparezca, por lo que no habrá un enemigo común que haga que formen una alianza. Sé que es duro Natsu, pero todo esto lo harás para salvar un mundo entero, no es tu culpa que ese mundo quiera destruirse a sí mismo después.''**

Levantó la mirada, observando el claro cielo azulado, tan bonito y distante. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que no había una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu, solo una mirada melancolica. ''Un enemigo común…'' pensaba, mientras escuchaba a sus amigas llamándole, rápidamente poniendo su máscara de felicidad. ''Recuerda Natsu, solo mataras a personas que acabaran matando miles. A veces, y más en este mundo, para salvar muchas vidas debes quitar unas pocas.''

''Natsuuuuu, el examen va a empezar! Ven rápido porque si suspendo por tu culpa te hare desear ir a una misión de clase S con un palo y sin ropa!'' Sin duda Kushina era hiperactiva, pero cuando cualquiera estaría asustado, Natsu las miraba con una sonrisa. Su vista solo observaba como Kushina gritaba roja de la ira, mientras Mikoto intentaba calmarla mientras le daba una mirada suave al pelirrosa. Todo eso mientras una emoción sustituía su felicidad. Miedo. No miedo a matar. No miedo a fracasar. Miedo a que se hayan vuelto necesarias en su vida.

* * *

'' _Nadie me dijo que para ser Chunin necesitaba hacer un examen teórico!''_ Pensaba un aterrorizado Natsu. Prefería llamar 'gorda' a una Erza con el periodo a tener que hacer un examen teórico. Y todas las preguntas del examen…no sabía ni si estaban en el idioma correcto!

'' _Estoy acabado''_

'' **Hey! Este es el mismo examen que tuvo que hacer Naruto! Que vagos los de Konoha, utilizando los mismos métodos durante más de 30 años.''** Decía una divertida Natsumi. **''Es solo una prueba para ver si estás dispuesto a ser shinobi, intentan meterte miedo con la última pregunta. Creo que ni leen los exámenes, seguro que luego los tiran a la basura HAHAHA''**

Ante eso Natsu no pudo evitar recordar la conversación de antes con Natsumi. _**''…entrenan a niños para ser herramientas…''**_ Miró detenidamente a los Chunin que impedían que se copiaran de otros. Estaban más tiempo mirando sus papeles que mirando a los Genin. Así solo podrían enterarse de un intento muy descarado de copiarse. **''Jaja mira a tu alrededor, nadie sabe lo que yo sé y están copiando. Deberías agradecer que la gran Kyubi no Yoko te haya elegido como su Jinchuriki!''**

'' _¿No fue por orden de Rikudou-jiji?''_ Dijo mientras miraba a sus alrededores ignorando los gritos rabiosos de la Bijuu. Natsumi tenía razón, se estaban copiando. _''Así que tenía razón…son armas, para espiar o para matar.''_ No podía evitar morderse los labios ante esto. En su mundo si alguien usara niños de esta manera lo apalearían sin descanso y permanecería su vida entera en prisión. ¿Pero aquí? Aquí era o esto o morir.

''Bien mocosos, suelten sus bolígrafos! El tiempo ha terminado.'' Gritó el examinador.

Kushina estaba aterrada. Había conseguido sentarse al lado de Natsu, y ella había copiado todas las respuestas, pero por mucho que lo intentara, Natsu estuvo toda la hora sumido en sus pensamientos y no se copiaba de ella. Por dios, si tenía el examen en blanco! _''Este idiota puede ser todo lo guapo que quiera, pero como suspenda por su culpa…''_

Natsu no pudo evitar volver al mundo real al ver como Kushina rompía un lápiz apretándolo. _''Las mujeres dan miedo…''_

''Antes de decir la décima pregunta estoy obligado a advertirles que, si la fallan, serán suspendidos independientemente de las demás preguntas del examen.'' Todos los Genin tragaron saliva fuertemente al oír eso. ''Y después serán enviados al departamento de información y tortura para 'extraer' los recuerdos que tengáis de este examen y así no filtrarlos. Oh, y no tendréis permitido volver a tomar este examen.'' El examinador miraba divertido como todos los mocosos empezaban a sudar, mientras alguno que otro mojaba sus pantalones.

''Sin embargo, si decidís retiraros en este momento, podéis venir el año que viene.'' No necesitaron más información, ya que al segundo un montón de equipos decidieron rendirse y volver a sus respectivas aldeas. Lo que al principio empezó como una clase abarrotada de gente acabo con solo 8 equipos.

'' _No me esperaba que se rindiera tanta gente…tendremos que saltarnos el Bosque de la Muerte…malditos mocosos, esa era la parte más divertida.''_ Pensaba el adulto mientras se mordía el labio.

''Bueno…'' Decía el examinador mientras miraba a los Genin restantes, una sonrisa se formó al ver la cara asustada de Kushina. ''¿Ustedes vais a quedaros? Tengo que advertirles que los papeles que firmaron para participar nos libran de cualquier problema legal por si alguno de ustedes no sobrevive a la tortur-, ejem, extracción.''

Kushina estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su mano temblaba mientras no podía evitar querer retirarse. Antes de que el miedo pudiera dominarla, Natsu golpeó la mesa.

''¿Eres idiota?'' Exclamó Natsu, mientras todos los Genin presentes, incluidas sus compañeras, lo miraban pensando que sería enviado el primero a la tortura. ''¿Nos dices que nos torturaras para no soltar las preguntas pero si nos retiramos si podemos decir las preguntas? Dime ya esa pregunta y deja de perder mi tiempo! Estoy harto de escribir!''

'' _¿Harto de escribir? Solo ha puesto su nombre…''_ Kushina no daba crédito, ¿de verdad este era su nuevo compañero? Era impredecible. _''Pero eso es lo que le hace especial''_ Pensaba con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que ya no albergaba miedo en su cuerpo.

''Bueno, pues todos ustedes han aprobado, enhorabuena y blablablá. ¿En serio tenías que decirlo rosita? Eres un aguafiestas.'' El único que mostro una emoción fue un Natsu furioso que le devolvía los insultos al examinador, mientras todos los demás estaban en estado de Shock

'' _No me puedo creer que ese idiota tuviera razón.''_ Pensaba una paralizada Mikoto.

''Mañana preséntense en el Estadio de Konoha, se ha retirado mucha gente así que tendremos que saltarnos algunas pruebas. Quien llegue un minuto tarde suspende.'' Dijo mientras suspiraba, ahora el seria el que tendría que decirle al Hokage que tendría que avisar a los Kages para venir más temprano ya que no habían suficientes Genin como para hacer la prueba de supervivencia.

''¿Y que prueba será?'' Pregunto Natsu, no quería tener que volver a escribir tanto otra vez.

''Una eliminatoria, con los Kages presentes. Así que espero que hayáis entrenado bien a lo largo de vuestra carrera. Ahora, iros a la mierda.'' Finalizó cabreado mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin.

Despues del Shock inicial, el equipo de Natsu saltó a sus brazos como agradecimiento. Aunque fuera idiota, su apoyo emocional estaba por encima de la media en el mundo Shinobi. **''Así que irán todos los Kages, ¿eh Natsu?''** La Bijuu conocía muy bien a su Jinchuriki. Habían permanecido juntos durante años, era inevitable.

Mientras abrazaba a sus compañeras, el pelirrosa no pudo evitar apretar más el agarre, mientras una sonrisa de tristeza adornaba su rostro.

* * *

El Estadio estaba lleno de gente vitoreando. El victorioso Natsu estaba de pie en mitad de la arena, mientras el Genin que luchó contra él era llevado por los médicos a su recuperación. Sus compañeras habían bajado a abrazar a su amigo, mientras este seguía inmóvil, mirando el lugar donde el Consejo estaba sentado. Después a los Kages. Todas las Villas sabrían de su actuación, y aunque se hubiera contenido bastante, se haría público el poder del pelirrosa.

De repente, dejó de notar el contacto con sus compañeras, a la vez que el público se silenciaba. Era bastante extraño para Natsu. Al bajar la mirada vio el problema. Sujetando a Kushina y Mikoto, con filos apoyados en su cuello preparados para cortar en cualquier momento, dos Zetsus sonreían al ahora sorprendido Natsu.

''Tú…tú estabas con Kaguya. ¿Por qué hay dos?...Sea lo que sea que queráis, soltad a esas chicas ahora mismo!'' Gritó con rabia. Nadie había visto al pelirrosa tan cabreado, era conocido por siempre llevar una sonrisa en su rostro, y ahora sus ojos matarían a cualquiera con su frialdad.

''Ara ara, Natsu-kun, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que me llevaste aquí al usar tu Amenominaka? Se ve que aún no sabes mucho de esa técnica….Y pensar que un idiota como tú me ha dado tantos problemas…'' Natsu no pudo moverse al ver como cada Zetsu tenía un Kunai muy cerca de sus compañeras, perfectamente atrapadas y sin posibilidad de moverse.

''¿Que qué queremos? Es sencillo.'' Dijo Black Zetsu, mientras con su otra mano le tiraba a Natsu un pergamino. Los Kages miraban esto furiosos, una barrera morada les impedía participar en la pelea a cualquiera de los presentes, estaban limitados a ser simples espectadores.

''Este pergamino contiene un jutsu prohibido, concretamente uno que invoca al mismísimo Shinigami.'' Todos los Kages abrieron los ojos ante esto, porque sabían de la existencia de dicho jutsu. Incluso Sarutobi lo había aprendido por si algún día una batalla le superaba y debía proteger a alguien. ¿Pero con que motivo le daban eso a Natsu?

''Lo único que tienes que hacer es invocarlo, seguro que estará ansioso de verte ya que eres alguien que puede escapar fácilmente de la muerte. Quiero decir, mírate! Nadie diría que tienes más de 40 años!'' Decía un divertido Kuroi Zetsu, al mismo tiempo que todo el Estadio se llenaba con murmullos del público sobre la nueva información revelada.

''Nuestro trato es sencillo, ¿no crees? Tu vida, por la de las únicas mujeres que quieres en este mundo.''

Mientras Kushina y Mikoto lloraban al ver que eran las causantes del sacrificio de Natsu, este no paraba de mirar al suelo, su pelo ocultando su mirada. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo, hasta que, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, una ligera risa empezó a salir de su boca.

'' **Natsu…''**

La risa gradualmente iba incrementando, mientras Natsu levantaba la mirada divertido, provocando gran confusión y preocupación entre los Zetsus y el público.

''¿Las mujeres que más quiero?'' Repitió el pelirrosa con un tono de burla, provocando que Kushina y Mikoto se asustaran. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ''Mátalas.'' Finalizó, mientras todo el mundo abría los ojos con sorpresa. Toda Konoha había visto como el equipo de adolescentes paseaban por las calles de la villa, siempre riendo. Parecían un matrimonio de tres personas.

''¿Cómo has dicho?'' Preguntó Kuroi Zetsu, deseando que sus oídos estuvieran funcionando mal. Su plan se basaba en que Natsu se sacrificaría por sus seres queridos, y que Shinigami querría el alma de alguien que no envejece. Era un plan desesperado, pero la única oportunidad que tenían.

''He dicho que las mates'' Repitió Natsu, dejando de sonreir. ''Mátalas a ellas, mata a los Kages, mata al Consejo de Konoha y mata a todos sus habitantes!'' Esto provocó que soltaran a Kushina y Mikoto de la sorpresa, mientras estas no podían moverse al oír las palabras del pelirrosa. Era todo mentira, ¿verdad?

''¿Crees que puedes extorsionarme? ¿Que amo demasiado a esta villa? Mira lo que pienso de sus habitantes.'' A continuación, lo que parecía una lanza hecha del poderoso fuego de Natsu apareció en su mano derecha. Lo siguiente que vieron todos es como dicha lanza atravesó la barrera creada por los Zetsus, impactando en el pecho de Danzo.

'' _¿Cómo ha podido atravesar esa barrera? Ni todos los Kages juntos han podido dañarla!''_ Pensaba una sorprendida Mei, que estaba allí para acompañar al escolta del Mizukage actual.

''Que significa esto Hokage-dono!'' Gritaba un furioso Raikage, mientras el Sandaime Hokage no sabía que pensar.

''Natsu…¿qué haces?...¿por qué has matado a esa persona? Dime por favor que está ocurriendo!'' Le pidió una alterada Mikoto, intentando no creer lo que estaba pasando. Kushina estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

Lo siguiente que vieron silencio a todo el mundo. Natsu se había teletransportado, y en un parpadeo estaba agarrando a los dos Zetsus por sus rostros, levantándolos del suelo, mientras el doujutsu legendario aparecía en sus ojos.

''¿El Rinnegan?...¿Qué está pasando?'' Decía un sorprendido Sarutobi, Natsu era la imagen de la felicidad y el optimismo. Era imposible que él estuviera haciendo esto.

''Ningendo (Camino Humano)'' Susurró el Dragon Slayer, mientras los cuerpos de los Zetsus caían al suelo, pero permaneciendo sus almas en el agarre del pelirrosa. Con un gesto, cerró sus puños y las almas desaparecieron en el acto.

''Es una suerte que los Kages estén presentes.'' Dijo Natsu en alto, provocando que todo el mundo le escuchara. Poco a poco, Natsu empezó a levitar, mirándolos a todos con sus poderosos ojos. Al llegar a una altura en la que podía ver toda la aldea, continuó.

''Desde este momento yo, Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel y descendiente de Rikudou Sennin, le declaro la guerra a todas las Naciones Elementales!''

''Estas loco!'' Gritó el Kazekage. ''Un solo crio no podrá contra todo el mundo Shinobi!''

''Si tantas dudas tenéis….os hare una demostración.'' Y al acabar la frase, Natsu levantó sus brazos, apuntado a ambos lados.

''Shinra Tensei'' Exclamó, provocando una inmensa fuerza hacia todas las direcciones, llevándose edificios con la onda de poder que había desatado. Por suerte para los presentes, la barrera que habían creado los Zetsu seguía activa, por lo que nadie resultó herido. Pero después del ataque, ningún edificio quedaba en pie salvo el Estadio.

''Considerad esto un aviso.'' Dijo Natsu. ''La guerra ha empezado.'' Y con esa frase, el pelirrosa desapareció, absorbido en una espiral, dejando a unas llorosas Kushina y Mikoto sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

En un bosque alejado del caos actual, Natsu era expulsado de su espiral generado por el Mangekyou Sharingan, para después apoyar las manos en el suelo junto con sus rodillas. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras imágenes de Danzo atravesado por su técnica aparecían en su mente, solo para ser sustituidas con los rostros asustados y llorosos de sus únicas amigas.

Lloró y lloró, hasta que no pudo llorar más. Entonces gritó y gritó, hasta que no le quedó más voz. Golpeó arboles hasta que sangre empezó a brotar de sus manos, y cuando ya no pudo desfogarse más, paró.

'' **Danzo mató a múltiples Uchihas, les robó sus ojos y siguió matando. Lavó el cerebro de varios niños para convertirlos en sus armas. Aunque ahora pienses que eres un monstruo, créeme Natsu, has hecho lo correcto.''**

Últimamente había obtenido el hábito de mirar al cielo cada vez que pensaba en un tema que le disturbaba. Estaba anocheciendo, y el cielo estaba enrojeciendo…¿Por qué se volverá rojo el cielo? Natsu aprovechó un momento de descanso antes de responder a Natsumi

'' _Sé que es lo correcto Natsumi-chan….pero eso no evita que sea doloroso. Y la mirada de Mikoto y Kushina…''_ Le desgarraba el alma ver como el miedo inundaba sus corazones cuando le veían.

'' **Puede que ahora te vean como su enemigo, pero ellas seguro que saben en el fondo que eres bueno, después de todo eres el adorable Baka-Natsu, que enamora mujeres y luego no se entera''** Decía Natsumi con un tono divertido, ya sabía que Kushina era víctima del idiota pelirrosa, y no la culpaba. Mikoto era solo una amistad, pero Erza y Mirajane también lo eran. Nunca se sabe.

'' _¿Sabes cómo podría encontrar a Madara?''_ Dijo con dificultad en su voz

'' **Madara será fácil. Después de todo soy la mejor!''** Madara vivía gracias a la Estatua diseñada para revivir al Juubi, además que en la Gran Guerra Obito mencionó estar cerca del lugar donde la gran pelea contra Hashirama dio lugar. No podía ser difícil captar esa particular energía

'' **Además, si les presionas tanto como lo hizo Madara en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Orochimaru tendrá que participar en la guerra y no tendrá tiempo de pensar en idioteces como la inmortalidad cuando tú le podrías matar en cualquier momento.''** Le comentaba ella en su tono alegre. **''Todo saldrá bien...Natsu-kun''**

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al oír a su pelirroja amiga. Después de unos minutos, separó la vista del cielo y empezó a caminar. _''Me convertiré en el enemigo de este mundo.''_ Pensaba Natsu, a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. _''Y así, lo cambiaré a un mundo en el que nadie sufra''_

* * *

Podría haber seguido con la historia, pero me parecía super cruel dejarlo aquí, así que lo hice (soy malvado). Ha habido muchos saltos en el tiempo, pero quería llegar rápido a esta situación, ya que el próximo capítulo será el fin de la saga Konoga. Si os soy sincero no tengo ni idea de si Mei era kunoichi de Kirigakure, pero la añadí porque soy Rashigami y soy poderoso. A lo mejor piensan que el plan de Kuroi Zetsu era un poco cutre, ¿pero que más podía hacer? No puedes esperar ya que Natsu no envejece y tampoco derrotarlo ya que si no eres mas fuerte que Kaguya, ¿cómo vas a poder derrotar a quien la selló? Y si renace otra vez el la volverá a sellar. Si yo fuera Zetsu y me pasará eso estaría bastante _angry_

Para quien tenga dudas con palabras japonesas que use a lo largo de los capítulos, díganmelo y las explicare.

Con respecto al próximo universo, yo uso las sugerencias del harem como votos de ustedes para los universos próximos. No diré cuál será el final, pero he de decir que hay un empate entre Kill la Kill y High School DxD(que si ganan los tendre que ver otra vez xD para no cagarla con la historia(no se preocupen, un anime de tan pocos caps me lo acabo en un día)), siendo seguidos por un empate entre Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul y Shinmao. A mí me gusta dejaros sentir como que influís en la historia, así que en el próximo capítulo todavía no ira al próximo universo, o si se me hace muy corto el capítulo irá a un universo de relleno. Así que tenéis esta semana y la siguiente para votar :P Sin prisa.

Lo más seguro es que este fic sea de un máximo de 20 capítulos (puede que menos), y use mis demás ideas para otros fics. Porque aunque la idea de ver cómo reacciona Natsu a varios universos es entretenida, después de 50 capítulos yo por lo menos acabaría dejando de verlo por aburrimiento, además de que (aunque soy fan de los harem, y que el protagonista se las lleve a todas. En serio, sufro cada vez que veo un fic donde Erza va con Jellal) no me suelen gustar los fics en los que el protagonista tiene tantas novias que necesita una aldea entera para vivir con ellas(cualquier fic de Kurai-sho xD). Como sabéis me gusta añadir un toque de realismo a mis historias, y según mi experiencia con mujeres me resulta difícil imaginar como tantas mujeres accederían a eso sin ellas querer ver otros hombres. No digo que sea imposible, pero tendría que darle mucho tiempo de reflexión para averiguar cómo podrían acceder.

También he pensado que después de este fic a lo mejor hago uno de lo típico de que a Naruto sus padres le ignoran y le pegan y le violan. Tranquilos, no empezare un fic nuevo hasta que acabe este ( a no ser que me lo pidan, yo saco tiempo de donde sea ). O algun otro fic, pero dejando de lado el tema de saltar de mundo en mundo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, la idea del mártir es algo que me seducía. Mata ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas a todos. Siento haber actualizado un día tarde, pero donde yo vivo el lunes era día libre y ya saben, siempre dejándolo todo para el último día.

Ante las dudas de **FairyEraDs** : Si, será un harem, pero no sabrás ni de cuantas serán, ni cuando se enamoraran, ni si estas vivirán para siempre, me gusta dejarlo todo en un estado relativista. Y con respecto a tu duda del 'salto de mundos', me gustaría que fueras un poco concreto en que exactamente no entiendes en un futuro, pero intentare explicarte esto lo mejor que pueda ^^. Yo baso este fic en la teoría de que hay mundos infinitos. No todos mis fics serán así, puede que el próximo solo tenga uno y punto, pero este tiene infinitos. Al tener infinitos mundo, hay infinitas variaciones para esos mundos. En este fic, esas variaciones estan representadas por animes, es decir, cada mundo es un anime. Natsu puede guardar las coordenadas de cada mundo en el que esta con su doujutsu, si Obito puede el también, pero Natsu nunca uso ni el Rinnegan ni el Sharingan en el mundo de Fairy Tail, así que lo único que puede hacer es ir viajando de mundo en mundo y esperar que se encuentre con el suyo. A eso me refiero cuando digo que salta de mundo en mundo.(Por cierto, gracias por lo de feliz cumpleaños, es usted una bellísima persona) Lo de Natsu contra el mundo es algo que suele verse en muchas historias. Sin ir nada más lejos hay un anime en donde todos creen que el Rey Demonio es super terrorífico y maligno pero cuando un héroe va a derrotarlo ve que es solo una waifu bastante kawaii (Maoyuu Mao Yuusha)

Tambien agradecer a **treeofsakuras** por su sugerencia, se agradece mucho ya que aunque más de 2000 vean esta historia no muchos quieren formar parte de ella xD

 **haruzafiro** y **xpegasox** dieron en el clavo, me inspire mucho en Itachi ya que me gusta mucho la idea de que alguien se sacrifique de esa manera, hay muchas historias en las que suele pasar, pero Itachi me marcó más porque llegas a darte cuenta de que su vida fue un asco (hasta tenía una chica que le gustaba y tuvo que matarla).

A **CCSakuraforever** muchas gracias por siempre comentar, parece tontería pero  ver comentarios es lo que te indica que la historia la está siguiendo alguien ^^ I love you all

Y con respecto a **baraka108** debo admitir que se me había olvidado completamente Code Geass en todo esto xD pero tu comentario me hizo darme cuenta de la coincidencia, es bastante gracioso.

 **Dato curioso:** El corazón biologicamente emite varios tipos de campos, entre ellos un campo magnético. Asi que podríais pensar que si fortaleceis esa habilidad podríais ser capaces de usar algo así como la técnica Hyuga de defensa (ya saben, la que parece un Rasengan). No tan luminoso ni poderoso pero hey, de sueños se vive.

Disfruten del capítulo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La guerra contra Natsu Dragneel. Es obvio que alguien que solo destruyó un montón de edificios sin víctimas en el acto no sería tomado como una amenaza equivalente a una guerra, pero estaban equivocados.

Desde el día en el que Natsu declaró la guerra, múltiples clones de este eran vistos cada semana visitando todas las Villas Shinobis, causando grandes daños a estas y afectando a su vez a la economía de sus países, debido a las reformas necesarias. Muchas de estas Aldeas eran conocidas por sus rivalidades con las demás, pero esta situación era algo superior. Se vieron obligados a organizar una reunión en la que todos los Kages firmaron una Alianza con el fin de acabar con el joven pelirrosa, haciendo público a su vez de manera oficial que la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja había comenzado, centrando todas sus fuerzas en encontrar a Natsu lo antes posible y matarlo en el acto.

Los Genin eran instruidos con más disciplina, Chunin y Jonin estaban constantemente haciendo misiones debido a la falta de economía en sus aldeas, y cualquier tipo de Anbu era mandado nada más llegar a su hogar para seguir con las investigaciones de posibles bases de operaciones del pelirrosa. Ya que Natsu solo atacaba con Kage Bunshin (Clones de sombra) la investigación de todas las aldeas no tenía nada de éxito, consiguiendo solo encontrar lo que parecía el cadáver perdido de Madara Uchiha en una vieja cueva en el Valle del Fin.

La Aldea de Konoha desarrolló un odio especial hacia el Dragon Slayer, sintiéndose engañados y traicionados por este, eran los más ansiosos por ver al joven pelirrosa muerto, llegando a difundir un nuevo infame apodo para el pelirrosa(Kishin no Ryuu). El estado de Guerra duró un año, sin nadie habiendo encontrado ningún rastro de Natsu, pero este sin parar de atacar a todas las Villas, como si quisiera decir que la Guerra seguía en pie.

Desde el día en el que Natsu destruyó Konoha por primera vez, Mikoto y Kushina no habían vuelto a ser las mismas. Mikoto adoptó una personalidad similar a la de los miembros de su clan, todo el día entrenando, completando misiones o buscando el rastro del pelirrosa, ya que a la edad de 17 años se había convertido en una de las mejores Anbus de Konoha, con un dominio casi aterrador de un jutsu de academia. Kushina, sin embargo, había permanecido sin decir palabra durante varias semanas. Hasta para una idiota como ella (recuerden que Naruto heredó su personalidad) no le fue difícil darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el pelirrosa. No solo era el único que la había hecho querer su pelo, apreciaba su compañía aun sabiendo de su estado de Jinchuriki. Y a sus ojos era muy guapo(a algunas les gusta el rollo 'salvaje' (creo)). Por tanto la situación le afectó bastante. No entrenaba o hacia misiones, parecía no querer ser parte de esa guerra, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron noticias de que los clones de Natsu habían sido vistos en Uzushiogakure, y al Kushina ver que gran parte de los pergaminos de la biblioteca secreta de los Uzumaki habían desaparecido, decidió centrarse en capturar a Natsu y dejar sus sentimientos a un lado. A la misma edad de Mikoto consiguió el rango de Jonin, y aunque no quería ser parte de los Anbu, de vez en cuando tomaba misiones con Mikoto para buscar juntas a su excompañero. Era casi como su responsabilidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hokage-sama, Kushina-san y Karasu-san vienen con el reporte de la misión.''

''Haz que pasen''

En su oficina entraron las dos mujeres, situándose al frente de la mesa del Hokage, esperando que este les ordenara relatar su misión. Antes de hablar, con un simple gesto de su mano, los Anbus encargados de vigilarle se fueron de la habitación, dejando a los tres solos. ''Quítate la máscara, Mikoto, para poder empezar.

Después de que Mikoto se quitara su máscara Anbu con una forma similar a la de un cuervo, el Hokage se quitó la pipa de la boca y comenzó.

''¿Y bien?'' Preguntó Sarutobi, con una pizca de cansancio en su voz. ''¿Habéis encontrado algo? ¿La información era confiable?'' Habían recibido cierta información anónima de la posible ubicación de una base de operaciones del ahora llamado Kishin no Ryuu (Dragón Demoníaco)

''La información era fiable, pero al parecer Nat-Kishin no Ryuu había abandonado la base antes de que nosotras llegáramos.'' Informó Kushina, apenas recordando que el nombre real del Dragon Slayer era ya considerado tabú entre el mundo Shinobi.

''Pero da la sensación de que estaba desesperado por abandonar dicha base, como si se hubiera enterado tarde de que llegamos a su ubicación.'' Continuó Mikoto, con un tono neutral que podría congelar el mismo fuego.

''¿Qué te hace pensar eso?'' Sarutobi estaba intrigado, la desesperación entre shinobis suele llevar a errores en la planificación.

''Por esto'' Dijo Kushina, sacando un pergamino de sellado en su chaqueta. Al aplicar Chakra en este, un montón de pergaminos llenaron la mesa del Hokage, abriendo los ojos de este mientras veía como el montón de pergaminos era tan grande que su mesa resultaba inútil para contenerlos a todos. ''Son pergaminos de Uzushiogakure.'' Empezó a explicar Kushina. ''Todos son enseñanzas a un nivel demasiado avanzado sobre sellos, concretamente sobre Jinchurikis.

Dicha información sobresalto al actual Hokage. _''¿Qué puede pretender con ese tipo de conocimientos?''_

Mikoto y Kushina se miraron la una a la otra, con dolor en sus miradas. Mientras Kushina desviaba la mirada al suelo, controlando su llanto mordiéndose los labios, Mikoto explicó. ''Kishin no Ryuu nos explicó hace un año que su clan era experto en la creación de Jinchurikis artificiales.''

''No puede ser…'' La información recién revelada era bastante aterradora. Solo con sus clones Natsu ya había dado bastantes problemas, un ejército de Jinchurikis…Sarutobi salió de su estado de shock, y de un golpe se levantó de su silla con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

''No podemos permitirnos seguir con esta pasividad.'' Exclamó fuertemente, asustando un poco a las kunoichis presentes. ''Avisaré a los Kages, es hora de que tomemos la ofensiva. Hay que actuar en esta situación por lo que es'' Antes de salir, Kushina le detuvo.

''¿Y qué es?''

Después de darle una mirada de compasión a las chicas, apartó la mirada hacia su camino, abandonando la sala del Hokage junto con sus últimas palabras.

''Una guerra.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' **Por los pelos, Kishin no Ryuu''**

'' _Te dije que dejes de llamarme así Natsumi-chan!''_ Decía un cabreado Natsu entre suspiros

'' **Oh vamos, mucha gente estaría celosa de ti, no muchos ganan un apodo que suena tan genial!''** Decía ella entre risitas.

'' _Lo que tú digas.''_

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Natsu recuperaba el aliento. Había tenido que escapar de su propia base y no tuvo tiempo de recoger nada. _''Me encantaba esa cueva, era super cómoda…''_

'' **Al menos ya te aprendiste esos pergaminos…pero mira que tardar un año, aun teniendo sangre Uzumaki en tus venas…lo tuyo no es pensar.''** Para Natsumi ese año había sido un infierno, el pelirrosa era el peor alumno que cualquiera pudiera tener. **''Y todo por esas dos humanas, ¿no podrías haber tenido otra idea?''**

'' _Tu mismo lo has dicho Natsumi-chan, no sé qué me esperará en los otros mundos, no puedo dejar que corran el riesgo estando a mi lado y sin yo poder protegerlas.''_

'' **Pero esta idea…debo de admitir que me encanta cuando te vuelves creativo, pero esto no lo ha intentado nadie.''** Dijo algo preocupada.

''No necesito que lo haya intentado nadie, me basta con intentarlo yo.'' Dijo en casi un susurro, mirando las nubes moverse lentamente. Dentro de poco ocurriría la catarsis, el desenlace que tanto había estado esperando. Quería volver a ser el Natsu que reía con los demás, no el Natsu al que todo el mundo llamaba demonio.

'' _Debo admitir que si suena muy bien ese apodo…''_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Time Skip/Desenlace de la Guerra)**

Todos los países reunieron fuerzas, preparándose para acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. Ya no eran Shinobis de Konoha o Shinobis de cualquier otra villa, todos eran parte de la Alianza Shinobi, todos estaban juntos para eliminar a la amenaza actual. Lastimosamente para ellos, aunque las reservas de Chakra de Natsu fueran limitadas, su magia estaba a un nivel más avanzado, rivalizando con las reservas infinitas de Chakra de Natsumi. Junto con sus doujutsus y su magia de Dragon Slayer, los ninjas de nivel Chunin quedaron fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos, mientras la mayoría de los Jonin tuvieron que volver a su base de operaciones para tratar sus heridas.

Lo extraño para todo el mundo era que en esa batalla Natsu no creó ni un solo Kage Bunshin, batalló solo contra toda la Alianza. Algunos pensaban que era cuestión de humillación a los shinobis, pero habían dos personas que creían que había algo más.

En su calidad de líderes, los Kages eran los que más batalla daban, permitiendo a los demás poder recuperarse, mientras estos luchaban y luchaban sin necesidad de parar. Era una batalla de varios días, y aunque varios ninjas temían el poder del pelirrosa, todos eran optimistas ante el futuro resultado de la batalla. Es decir, Natsu había permanecido días batallando, mientras que ellos podían descansar mientras otros miembros los sustituían. ¿Cuánto aguante podría tener hasta rendirse?

Sus ánimos duraron poco. Sus guerreros más fuertes, sus líderes, los Kages, habían sido derrotados. Habían dejado a Natsu con bastantes heridas, pero la esperanza de todos se desvaneció al ver que un Chakra rojo surgía del Dragon Slayer, curándole en el acto. Los Kages eran los únicos Shinobis Clase SS que tenían, si Natsu los había derrotado a ellos, ¿qué oportunidad tendría el resto?

''Vuestra Alianza ha sido un gran intento'' Exclamó Natsu a los espectadores de su batalla contra los Kages. ''Pero habría sido más efectiva si os hubieras aliado antes de que la amenaza estuviera enfrente de vosotros!''

Ya no tenían la fuerza para luchar. Muchos Kunai caían al suelo, sus dueños sin molestarse en recurrir a la fuerza para sostenerlos, mientras miraban con temor la sonrisa confiada de Natsu. Antes de poder comenzar la retirada, fueron sorprendidos por una explosión en el lugar donde el pelirrosa los observaba. Cuando el humo empezó a desvanecerse, podían ver tres figuras moviéndose a una velocidad difícil de seguir.

'' _Konoha''_ Pensaron los presentes.

Y así, la última batalla de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja comenzó, donde no participó la Alianza, ni los líderes de las Aldeas. La gran batalla que decidiría el destino del mundo, formaría parte entre tres amigos. Tres familiares.

Todos observaban, con un poco de pesimismo en sus mentes, como Mikoto atacaba con su katana rápidamente, sin permitirle a Natsu tiempo para formar ningún jutsu. Kushina mientras tanto invocaba cadenas plateadas de su cuerpo, que ayudaban a Mikoto a su cometido de no permitirle al pelirrosa descanso alguno. Natsu se limitaba a saltar ágilmente de un lado a otro, esquivando tanto cadenas puntiagudas como los ataques mortíferos de la Uchiha, con algo de dificultad.

En varios minutos, ninguno de los demás shinobis se movió, con la idea de que el más mínimo movimiento sería un estorbo para las kunoichis. Todos observaron sorprendidos como Natsu era acorralado una y otra vez por los múltiples intentos de las dos mujeres. Parecía incluso que podrían ganar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando, en un segundo, las cadenas de Kushina ataron las extremidades del pelirrosa y Mikoto colocó rápidamente su katana en el cuello de Natsu, provocando que una fina línea roja bajara de dicho lugar. Habían pasado de estar en constante movimiento a permanecer quietos como estatuas, las dos chicas en frente del Dragon Slayer, mientras este estaba a un ligero movimiento, tanto de las katanas como de las cadenas, de morir.

Una leve sonrisa melancólica adornó el rostro de Natsu, para después mirarlas fijamente a los ojos. ''Habéis mejorado bastante chicas, estoy muy orgulloso!'' Dijo con la alegría que tanto caracterizaba al pelirrosa.

Aunque les gustaría reír con él, como en los viejos tiempos, no podían permitirse ser engañadas otra vez. Kushina reunió fuerzas de donde podía, mientras Mikoto intentaba mantener una cara neutral, a pesar de sus emociones.

''Cuál es tu plan, Kishin no Ryuu'' Dijo la Uchiha con el tono más frio que podía imitar en ese momento.

''No me llames así Mikoto-chan, suena raro viniendo de vosotras.'' Replicó con una mueca de cabreo similar a la de un niño pequeño. ''Y ya sabes que planeo, lo dije en alto ese día! No puede ser! ¿Acaso Kushi-chan te ha pegado su actitud despistada?'' Decía mientras ponía una cara asustadiza.

''Oye!'' Gritaba una furiosa Kushina ante el insulto.

''No te ofendas Kushi-chan, es tu actitud lo que te hace tan adorable!''

''Basta ya!'' Mikoto estaba furiosa. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ellas? ''No te hagas el tonto Natsu, sabes que no me refiero a ese plan.''

'' **Jajaja, la pobre, no se da cuenta de que tú nunca te harías el tonto, simplemente lo eres.''**

''En todos los ataques que has hechos, nunca ha habido ningún muerto, ninguna discapacidad, mutilación o cualquier otra herida grave. La biblioteca secreta Uzumaki según Kushina tenía bastantes jutsus peligrosos, pero tú solo robaste la sección de sellado, y luego no has hecho nada con ella. Durante toda esta batalla no has usado tu Chakra en lo más mínimo, y cuando peleaste con nosotras obviamente te estabas limitando a defenderte.'' Junto a un rostro de furia, Mikoto apretó firmemente su katana, provocando que saliera un poco más de sangre del cuello de Natsu.

''Dinos ahora mismo con que motivo nos has traicionado.'' Decía mientras intentaba controlar su llanto, Kushina sin embargo no hacia ningún esfuerzo en contener su tristeza.

''Dí porque nos has abandonado, porque el hombre que tanto apreciábamos nos atacó, porque el Natsu que formaba parte de nuestra pequeña familia se convirtió en Kishin no Ryuu!'' Exclamaba ella, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. ''DILO!''

''No soy de este mundo.''

El silenció llenó el lugar. Solo ellas pudieron oír lo que dijo el pelirrosa, ya que los demás ninjas estaban bastante lejos de la batalla, esperando el desenlace de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Pero ellas no sabían cómo actuar. Habían esperado un llanto, una disculpa, un arrepentimiento. Pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

''¿…cómo?'' Esta vez fue Kushina la que habló, secándose las lágrimas, como si estas le impidieran oír con claridad.

''No existe el clan Dragneel, no existe ningún Kekkei Genkai que se base en magia. No soy un Jinchuriki artificial, ni nada parecido.'' Dijo con total seriedad, algo que solo hacía pocas veces en su vida.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Natsu se dedicó a explicar todo sobre su mundo, todo sobre Hagoromo y Natsumi, sin entrar tampoco en detalle sobre a su pelea contra Kaguya. Las chicas no sabían que pensar, todo eso era demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad. Pero había algo en la mirada de Natsu…cuando hablaba de su hogar, reflejaba nostalgia.

''Y entonces, ¿por qué declarar la guerra? ¿Y los pergaminos Uzumaki?'' Preguntó Kushina con un tono de voz frágil, temiendo que al hablar más fuerte Natsu desapareciera.

''La guerra era para que formaran la Alianza, y no hubieran más guerras en un futuro.'' Kushina no pudo evitar continuar llorando ante esa información, convertirse en un mártir por el bien común. Mikoto estaba al borde del colapso, ¿quién haría algo así? Ocultarse en la oscuridad para traer la paz. Algo dentro de ella hacia que le entraran ganas de abrazar a Natsu y nunca dejarlo ir.

''Y lo de los pergaminos…estaba intentado averiguar si podía sellar humanos para que estuvieran durante cierto tiempo en el sello de Natsumi-chan.'' Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza inocentemente.

'' _¿Sellar humanos en su interior? Con que motivo querría él…''_

Las chicas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, al ser interrumpidas por Natsu.

''Quiero volver a mi mundo, aquí ya hay una Alianza, y una última amenaza siempre les incitara a no romperla.'' Dijo divertido. ''Hecho de menos mi hogar, tengo gente a la que considero familia allí, además de dos chicas a las que quiero mucho.'' Continuó con un rostro serio, mientras las últimas palabras del pelirrosa las atravesaba como si de una espada se tratase.

''Pero…durante nuestros últimos momentos juntos, me di cuenta de que creo que os habéis vuelto algo necesario en mi vida.'' Las chicas decidieron dejar al pelirrosa continuar, intentando ignorar los latidos de su corazón.

''Según Natsumi-chan, puede que me llegue a encontrar con universos en donde hayan bestias más poderosas que ellas. No quiero que os pase nada…por eso investigué si podía meteros junto a Natsumi-chan hasta que pueda encontrar mi mundo…''

'' **Más bien yo investigué!''**

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, Mikoto separando la espada de su cuello mientras las cadenas se desvanecía. ''Espera aquí!'' Exclamó Kushina mientras arrastró a Mikoto rápidamente lejos de Natsu, para después empezar a hablar en susurros.

No hace falta decir que todos los Shinobis de la Alianza miraban anonadados la situación. Tenían la oportunidad de matar a Kishin no Ryuu, y ahora estaban susurrándose al oído como adolescentes. _''Vamos a morir''_ Era el pensamiento que tenían todos.

A una velocidad superior al Kamui de Natsu, Mikoto y Kushina se colocaron delante del pelirrosa, dándole miradas profundas, mientras este se esperaba preocupado cualquier resultado.

''Natsu…has dicho que quieres a unas chicas en tu hogar'' Dijo Mikoto. Algo le daba miedo a Natsu, Mikoto estaba sonriendo, pero no le transmitía ninguna alegría. _''Realmente las mujeres dan miedo…''_

''¿Qué sientes por ellas, y qué sientes por nosotras?'' Fue Kushina la que continuó la pregunta, esta con una mirada de curiosidad y…esperanza.

Tema complicado. A Natsu no se le daba bien hablar de sus sentimientos. Él siempre se había centrado en pelear y pelear, los sentimientos eran como los estudios para él. Imposibles de entender. **''Simplemente di la verdad, como con las otras dos humanas''**

'' _Actúas como si fuera fácil…''_

'' **Es que es fácil, idiota.''** Decía la Bijuu, mientras no podía evitar reír al pensar en lo hipócrita que estaba siendo.

''…'' La pelirroja tenía razón. No era nada difícil. ¿Por qué pensaba que era tan difícil? Solo es decir la verdad, no cuesta tanto. **''A los humanos les encanta complicarse la vida''**

''No sé lo que siento, mi padre nunca me explicó mucho sobre mujeres. Solo me dijo unas cosas raras sobre algo de 'épocas de celo' o algo así que tenemos los Dragon Slayer.'' Dijo este con una mirada confusa en su rostro, mientras las oyentes abrieron la boca de la sorpresa .

''¿Épocas de celo? ¿Cómo los animales?'' Se preguntaba una sonrojada Mikoto, mientras Kushina no podía preguntarse nada en ese momento de la vergüenza.

''Lo que si se es que sois muy importantes en mi vida, creo que si no estuvieras conmigo, no sabría si sería feliz… aaahg no sé cómo explicarlo!'' El pelirrosa ponía caras raras mientras ellas reían ante la inocencia del Dragon Slayer. ''Solo sé que…mi padre me dijo que protegiera a las personas que me hagan sentir como si mi corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza y…quiero protegeros.''

Lo siguiente que pasó Natsu no se lo esperó, aunque Natsumi sí. Natsu fue tirado al suelo debido al peso de las dos kunoichis, que le abrazan entre sollozos, diciendo suavemente que lo acompañarían a donde fuera. Natsu era malo analizando sus propios sentimientos, pero supo que esas dos eran importantes para el al ver la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

''¿Pero es necesario sellarnos? Me voy a sentir rara.'' Decía Kushina inflando los cachetes de su rostro.

''Es por vuestra seguridad…además, Natsumi-chan lo tiene todo bien precioso, os gustara!'' Calmaba con una sonrisa a las dos.

''Hay una cosa que me preocupa Natsu.'' Interrumpía Mikoto, con una mirada enigmática. ''Tu puedes permitirte viajar eternamente de mundo en mundo…pero nosotras acabaremos muriendo…''

Esa revelación asustó mucho a Kushina. Le gustaba estar con el pelirrosa, pero morir en un sello no sonaba muy bonito.

''Verás, me lo explicaron de manera muy rara, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además, no me he pasado un año simplemente atacando edificios estúpidamente.''

'' **No hables tan confiado, si no te hubiera explicado todo lo que tenías que hacer ahora estarías peleando contra Kaguya por quinta vez.''**

'' _Cállate''_

''¿Y al yo ser una Jinchuriki no habrá nada raro? Es decir, Kyubi sellada en mí, yo sellada en ti, junto a otra Kyubi que está sellada en ti…es demasiado raro…'' La situación en si era bastante extravagante, pero también es bastante extravagante hablar de lo que es extravagante en un mundo donde la gente exhala fuego por la boca.

Mientras Kushina seguía preguntándose cosas a sí misma, Natsu simplemente le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo índice, dándole una sonrisa calmada.

''No tenéis que preocuparos, Natsumi-chan es la mejor haciendo planes.'' Decía en un susurro con el rostro más suave que pudo utilizar, llenando de calma a Kushina.

'' _ **¿Cuántas mujeres tendrás que conquistar para que te des por satisfecho?''**_

''Cuando estéis dentro, Natsumi-chan os explicara mejor sobre lo que preguntaste, Mikoto-chan''

''¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que no puedas explicarlo ahora?'' Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

''Pues…porque yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo'' Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de las tres compañeras del pelirrosa.

'' _Nunca cambia…/Su inocencia es linda…/_ _ **Idiota…**_ _''_ Pensaban ellas mientras Natsu simplemente reía como un idiota mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Cuando dejó de reír, Natsu abrazó a las dos kunoichis por sorpresa, haciendo que estas se quedaran paralizadas ante la acción tan repentina. El pelirrosa brillaba, inundado en su propio Chakra, a la vez que el sello de su abdomen se hacía visible (Por si no lo recuerdan, la vestimenta de Natsu es como quien se pone una sudadera sin camisa y la deja abierta).

''Cuando no haya peligro alguno, iré a veros. Mientras podéis hablarme como Natsumi-chan hace siempre.'' Les susurraba al oído

Algo en el Chakra hacia que ninguna de las dos hablara, simplemente aceptara el abrazo del pelirrosa, aprovechando su calidez todo lo posible. ''Os quiero'' Fue la frase que ocupo sus sentidos mientras eran llevadas al prado donde Natsumi vivía actualmente. **''Eres todo un romántico Natsu.''** Se burlaba Natsumi.

'' _A ti también te quiero mucho baka''_ Pensaba él, riéndose al notar el nerviosismo de la tan orgullosa Kyubi no Yoko.

Aunque todo esto era una escena preciosa (espero que me haya quedado preciosa u.u) para los Shinobis de la Alianza, que no sabían que estaba pasando, esta escena solo representaba terror. Las chicas que lo habían conseguido acorralar habían desaparecido, y a su vez el sello de su vientre brillaba fuertemente. _''Se ha alimentado de ellas''_ Pensaban.

''He acabado con vuestras Kunoichis, Shinobis de la Alianza.'' Exclamó Natsu con tono triunfante. ''Pero esa técnica ha gastado todo mi Chakra, así que me temo que estoy condenado a desaparecer.'' Mintió

Los presentes no podían creérselo, ¿de verdad todo había acabado? ¿Habían ganado la guerra sin ninguna pérdida?

''Pero no os confiéis! Algún día volveré, y sin vuestra querida Alianza podré aniquilaros a todos!'' Eran las últimas palabras de Natsu, después de que al aparecer el Rinne Sharingan en su mirada, este desapareciera en un pestañeo.

 **(Time Skip)**

El mundo Shinobi se reconstruía en paz, lentamente pero con gran alegría. Natsu no era la única amenaza del mundo, todavía quedaban bandidos y demás, pero todo se veía de manera bastante positiva desde la guerra.

La Alianza duró años y años, evitando posibles guerras entre las Aldeas. Los niños en la Academia estudiaban el valor de la unión y el trabajo en equipo, de historias de los profesores sobre como dos grandes Kunoichis, con trabajo en equipo, consiguieron llevar al malvado Kishin no Ryuu al infierno, siendo estas veneradas por toda Konoha.

Hablando de Konoha, esta llegó a un gran estado de auge, después de toda la fama que consiguió al ser el hogar de las heroínas de la Gran Guerra. Sarutobi pudo descansar, dejándole su puesto a Minato Namikaze, uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha. Este, junto a su esposa Mariko Uzumaki, protegieron Konoha durante años, permaneciendo esta como la Aldea más poderosa de la Alianza. Pronto darían luz a dos niños, Karin Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki, adoptando estos el apellido materno en honor a la Uzumaki que los salvó a todos de Kishin no Ryuu. Karin consiguió ser una de las mejoras médicos de Konoha, solo superada por Tsunade, mientras que Naruto, gracias a su rivalidad con su compañero Uchiha Sasuke, consiguió ser el Nanadaime Hokage. Sasuke por otro lado tomo el mando de la Policía de Konoha, ocupando el lugar de su padre también como líder del clan. Permaneciendo Konoha en la Alianza, nadie se atrevió a disolverla, ni a atacar a su líder, siendo este protegido por Itachi Uchiha, uno de los Anbus más temidos en Konoha por su habilidad con el Genjutsu. Y así, todos fueron felices. (probablemente)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nada más llegar a ese nuevo universo, Natsu trató de permanecer de pie con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que ese jutsu absorbía todo su Chakra, o algún día habría un disgusto.

'' _¿Estas bien Natsu-kun?''_ Preguntaba una preocupada Kushina desde su espacio mental

'' _Tranquila Kushi-chan, solo necesito descansar y recuperar Chakra. Eso es todo''_ Intentaba calmarla un agotado Natsu.

'' **Mira a tu alrededor por posibles amenazas.''**

Ante dicha orden, Natsu se fijó en lo que tenía delante. Parecía una ciudad. La más moderna que haya visto en su vida. Los suelos eran de piedra, pero no como la usada en las Villas, era una piedra bien refinada, no parecía sacada de la naturaleza. Los edificios eran enormes, del tamaño de un Bijuu en su forma animal. No pudo seguir mirando al darse cuenta de que a sus pies, había un joven que parecía bastante asustado. El joven parecía tener alrededor de 17 años, con pelo marrón y alborotado, parecía bastante difícil de peinar.

''Perdona, te he asus-'' No pudo seguir hablando al notar algo salir de su vientre. Al bajar la mirada, lo que parecía ser una lanza rojiza sobresalía de su estómago, mientras sangre brotaba sin parar de la herida. Con los ojos abiertos, Natsu solo pudo decirle al adolescente que huyera.

Cayó en sus rodillas, sujetándose el estómago, mientras veía como el joven corría y corría. No tenía nada de Chakra, ¿sería este su final? Se preguntaba mientras poco a poco giraba su cabeza hacia la dirección de la cosa que le había apuñalado. Al darse la vuelta del todo, solo pudo articular un rostro de sorpresa.

''Pero q-que…''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ya está! El arco de Konoha se acabó, dejándoles un final super cursi y feliz por si a alguien le molestaba que Naruto y Sasuke nunca nacieran. A lo mejor surgirá la duda: ¿Y si Natsu tiene hijos con Mikoto y Kushina? ¿Serán Naruto y Sasuke o no? Si alguien se llega a preguntar eso, quiero dejarles claro que todavía no están saliendo. El único que se confesó fue Natsu, les falta a ellas. Y por los animes que he visto, una confesión no siempre lleva a una relación xD (en serio, aunque a la chica le guste el chico, él se confiesa y acaba de friendzone. Algunos animes son crueles) Sé que dije que dejaría 2 semanas para votar sobre el universo, pero como casi nadie está comentando ya usaré el voto del gran treeofsakuras que siempre da sugerencias ( eres una delicia de persona ) y empezaré en uno de los mundos que él dijo. Si alguno se pregunta dónde está Natsu ahora pue-nada, es broma, es obvio donde está.

Podría haber escrito un poco más como Natsu contaba su historia pero...ya nos la sabemos todos, para que gastar tiempo.

A los que siguen comentado este fic, os quiero mucho. A los que no, pues lo agradecería mucho ^^ Mata ne!

Por si tienen curiosidad, Kishin no Ryuu se escribe así: 鬼神の龍. Su significado podría ser algo así como Demonio Dragón, Dragón Demonio o Dragón Demoníaco. (no hay mucha diferencia)

(Este universo será bastante difícil, con la actitud de esas chicas y mi deseo de no escribir un lemon en mi primer fic)


	8. Chapter 8

Actualización sorpresa! Muahahaha. La verdad es que he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir ya que desde que empezó la semana no he podido ir a la universidad porque estoy super enfermo (pero nada me impedirá sentarme en mi ordenador!). Si notan un bajón de la calidad tengo la excusa de estar enfermo :P. Respondiendo a Reviews:

 **haruzafiro:** Antes llegué a mencionar que no sabía si hacer algo relacionado con Re:Zero. Pero si lo hago me gustaría saber la opinión vuestra a  quien crees que está mejor con Subaru, ¿Rem o Emilia? Y sobre los OST, este capítulo no tendrá pero si te resulta más cómodo para 'sumergirte' en la lectura, en el próximo capítulo sugeriré unos cuantos (Cuando escribo oigo música así que no me será difícil pensar una)

 **baraka108:** Lo de las madres lo explicaré ahora porque en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó :P Mariko Uzumaki no existe en la historia. Pero si se menciona a la madre de Karin, y en el anime esta salió. Mariko es el nombre de la chica que doblaba la voz de la madre de Karin. La madre de Sasuke me pareció irrelevante decirlo porque el clan Uchiha son todos un poco iguales e incestuosos, cualquiera podría haber sido en verdad. Lo del lemon sé que gustaría, pero sería mi primer lemon y seguramente lo haga mal xD Solo estoy familiarizado con lemons en inglés y si te soy sincero no me suena tan vulgar que ahí digan 'dick' o 'cock' tanto como cuando aquí dicen 'polla'. Perdonen la grosería :3 Pero ya se verá si a lo largo del tiempo hago uno. Y si te soy sincero no sé si tengo público femenino, y si les gustaría o rechazarían la idea :S

 **Zafir09:** Aquí verás que pasará con la Boosted Gear(de manera sutil). No sé si será la mejor idea, pero es todo lo que pude pensar en mi estado. Las explicaciones vendrán a lo largo del capítulo, este es más uno para que veas como Natsu empieza en este mundo. A lo de los PM siento decirte que no creo poder mandarte regularmente mensajes, pero si puedo asegurarte que al menos cada domingo saldrá un episodio ^^.

 **xpegasox:** Gracias por ese 'apodo afectuoso'. A tu pregunta, aunque he dicho en anteriores capítulos que siempre me han desagradado un poco los fics donde el protagonista tiene un harem masivo, me da que el harem de Natsu tampoco va a ser pequeño. No aseguraré números, porque como siempre digo me gusta dejarlo todo en un estado relativista, pero si te puedo decir que serán más de 3 chicas :P Y claro que pueden seguir sugiriendo, es más, os lo pido ^^.

 **FairyEraDs:** Me alegró de haber podido explicarlo todo ^^ y sé que es una pena que no pudiera actualizar un doble capítulo, pero intente compensarlo con este capítulo entre semana :P espero que te guste, nunca he escrito enfermo así que no sé cuánto bajara la calidad u.u

 **konohasharingan:** La verdad que tu idea me recordó lo mucho que me encantaba Akame, así que puede que tu sugerencia se haga realidad, aunque ya sabes, tampoco confirmo nada :P

 **treeofsakuras:** Gracias por siempre hacer sugerencias y comentar, lo agradezco mucho amigo ^^, lo del limón, si algún día llego a sugerir en mis fics que 'algo' ha pasado, sé que sería mejor detallarlo, pero en este fic me da algo de miedo porque sería mi primer intento de 'escritura erótica', además de que puede que haya gente que no quiera nada tan erótico y solo quieran ver como la historia y el romance avanzan sin nada pervertido implícito. Tendré que meditar que hacer :S

 **rafael-dragneel:** He de confesarte que el rollo 'Nekonomimi' me atrae bastante, así que tu sugerencia es bastante tentadora

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad se agradece ^^

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo será un poco introductorio. El como Natsu comienza su vida en un nuevo mundo, de manera estable. Puede que esta 'saga' dure más que la de Konoha, simplemente por el hecho de que este anime lo vi hace 4 años y tengo que volver a verlo todo para tener toda la información controlada xD Así que no esperen que aparezcan cosas de las demás temporadas en los primeros capítulos (Y encima ahora sale una cuarta, ojala tuviera más memoria) Espero lo disfruten. **Quiero recordar que estoy malito, por si no les gusta este capítulo u.u**

* * *

Era un día maravilloso para Issei.

Siempre había tenido el miedo de que nunca podría experimentar todos esos pensamientos pervertidos que aparecían en su mente, ya que él y sus amigos tenían una muy mala reputación de pervertidos en el instituto. Pero de repente, sin ni siquiera esperarlo, apareció la chica más adorable que uno pudiera imaginar, diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él! No recordaba haberla visto antes, ni porque se enamoraría de él, ¿pero a quien le importaba? Era preciosa, dulce e inocente. Era como un ángel entre los humanos, así que no le buscaría explicaciones a nada.

'' _Y sus pechos son enormes!''_ Definitivamente era un día fantástico para Issei.

Le había restregado lo antes posible a sus amigos que tenía 'novia', dejando a estos boquiabiertos, para después descansar y estar preparado para su primera cita. Tuvo suerte de que el domingo el tiempo estaba perfecto para salir, ya que últimamente nadie sabía porque la naturaleza estaba algo caótica.

Las tormentas estaban siendo algo frecuentes en Japón, pero lo raro era que aparecían de la nada, los científicos no lograban darle una explicación lógica a esto, así que se limitaron a decir que hasta nuevo aviso siempre habría posibilidad de tormenta.

Una joven entraba en la habitación de lo que parecía un club universitario, para luego dirigirse a la persona que estaba junto a la ventana.

''Presidenta, tenías razón. Hay un Ángel Caído siguiendo a ese alumno de nuestra preparatoria. ¿Hacemos algo?'' Decía una chica pequeña, de pelo blanco, con tono calculador.

''Déjalo, si le ayudamos o no dependerá de lo que él haga.'' Concluía una (que raro) pelirroja, mientras observaba el alba desde la ventana. ''Algo raro le pasa al cielo…'' Dijo en un susurro.

No hace falta decir que fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Fueron de tienda en tienda, siempre riendo, actuando de la manera más linda que podáis imaginar. Probando cada ropa que veían, o comiendo juntos como una bonita pareja, cada uno con cierta pincelada sonrojada en sus mejillas disfrutaban de su primera cita juntos. Estuvieron fuera todo el día, y cuando el cielo empezó a teñirse de rojo, Yuuma le llevó a una preciosa fuente situada en un parque. Soltó una pequeña risa al verse junto a Yuuma en el anochecer (Yuuma Amano en japonés tiene un significado relacionado con el anochecer).

Obviamente al principio solo acepto salir con ella por sus impulsos masculinos, era bien sabido que Issei es un pervertido, y no había forma de que alguien como él rechazara a una chica tan atractiva. Pero ahora, después de un día entero con ella, de ver su sonrisa, su dulzura, el cómo apreciaba la pulsera que él le regalo…Un sentimiento de felicidad, como si estuviera completo, lleno su interior.

'' _Creo que me estoy enamorando''_

Y quien puede culparle, un joven adolescente sin ninguna experiencia con mujeres de repente es bendecido con la chica más dulce y atractiva que podría conocer.

Junto a la fuente pasaron minutos y minutos, teniendo una conversación banal, siendo el hecho de hablar juntos lo único más importante que la conversación en sí. Pero a medida que la noche se acercaba, el corazón de Issei aceleraba. No estaba nada preparado para todo esto, primero el contacto con sus manos, y ahora toda esta situación. Estaba bastante nervioso.

''Issei…¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo muy importante por mí?'' Preguntaba tímidamente la joven sonrosada, haciendo que el corazón de Issei fuera latiendo cada vez más rápido.

'' _¿Es este el momento del beso? Oh dios, no se com-''_

''¿Podrías morir por mí?''

Unos segundos de silencio rodearon a los dos 'enamorados', inundando el ambiente con tensión. Después del shock inicial, Issei adoptó una actitud despreocupada, como si acabara de escuchar una broma.

''Hehe, ¿podrías repetir eso Yuuma-chan? Creo que no te oí con claridad'' Decía el pervertido joven mientras se limpiaba un poco los oídos, asegurándose de que esta vez escuchara las palabras correctas.

''Muere por mí'' Repitió ella, con un tono completamente ajeno a su anterior actitud dulce.

Issei no tuvo tiempo para pensar una respuesta, ya que al momento de esta acabar la frase, la ropa de Yuuma explotó, siendo sustituida por una especia de líquido negro que tapaba mínimamente sus zonas íntimas hasta ser solidificado como ropa. De su espalda, alas negras como las de un cuervo aparecieron, y su antes mirada dulce cambio a una de superioridad.

'' _Oh dios mio! Aunque haya sido solo un segundo, le he visto los pechos! ¿Es esto lo que llaman 'Ganpuku'?''_ La mente de Issei era bastante sencilla, pero no tardó suficiente tiempo en darse cuenta de que esto era una situación del peligro.

''Muere'' Decía ella, mientras un destello rojizo aparecía en su mano, generando en esta lo que parecía ser una lanza con bastantes curvaturas a lo largo de esta. Mientras 'Yuuma' se preparaba para empalar la lanza en su novio, este solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente. _''¿Voy a morir?''_

Lo que pasó a continuación nadie supo cómo explicarlo. Enfrente suyo estaba la figura de Yuuma, apunto de apuñalarle, y en un pestañeo, un hombre se interponía entre los dos. No daba la sensación de que estuviera allí por voluntad propia, dado su rostro de confusión. Parecía que había sido traído hasta ese lugar sin su conocimiento.

El hombre miraba a un lado y otro, intentado reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Su cara denotaba un cansancio extremo, como si llevara todo el día corriendo sin descanso. Fue al fin que el desconocido se dio cuenta de la presencia de Issei, que estaba tirado en el suelo por la impresión de ver a su novia amenazarlo…Su novia.

'' _Mierda, ese chico va a morir.''_ Pensaba Issei, al darse cuenta del peligro al que estaban expuestos los dos.

''Perdona chico, te he asus-'' El rostro preocupado del pelirrosa fue cambiado a uno de total sorpresa, al notar como la lanza rojiza de la 'ángel' sobresalía de su estómago. Sangre salpicó la cara de Issei, mientras veía como el pecho descubierto del pelirrosa tenía el arma de su novia empalada en él.

Estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía conocimientos médicos, ni de combate. Era totalmente inútil en esa situación. Primero moriría el desconocido, por su culpa, y luego moriría él. _''¿En serio moriré sin haber sentido el tacto de los pechos de una mujer?''_

A su vez, Raynare tenía una mezcla de ira y confusión. Por culpa de ese misterioso adolescente Issei seguía vivo, y tenía una orden explicita de acabar con él por ser una posible amenaza. En este momento solo podía sujetar su arma de luz, aun clavada en el pelirrosa, y esperar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Era un Ángel Caído, y a su nivel era bastante raro no haber notado la presencia de alguien tan rápido.

''C-corre'' Le dijo Natsu a Issei, este de repente volviendo en sí, y rápidamente haciendo caso a la orden del Dragon Slayer, huyendo lo más rápido posible.

Raynare iba a salir corriendo inmediatamente tras él, pero algo la hizo detenerse. ''Percibo otro Ángel Caído en su dirección…parece que me hará el trabajo sucio.''

Fijó su mirada en el chico que aún seguía empalado por su arma. No era un demonio, eso era evidente, o estaría ahora gritando de dolor. Vio como poco a poco este giraba su cuerpo, intentando ver a la causante de su herida. Ella soltó su arma, está desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando que más sangre brotara de la herida del pelirrosa, pero haciendo más fácil que este pudiera darse la vuelta.

''Pero…¿q-que?'' Eran las palabras sorprendidas que salieron de su boca al verla

Enfrente de él, empuñando lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza de morfología extravagante, se hallaba una mujer morena, con pelo largo y ojos violetas. Lo extraño de la mujer era que a su espalda portaba dos alas, parecidas a las de un ángel, pero de color oscuro.

''Tú…¿no tienes frío con esa ropa? Estas casi desnuda…'' Preguntó inocentemente.

''…¿Qué?'' Raynare no daba crédito ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Le apuñala una mujer alada, con un arma que parecía sacada de otro mundo, ¿y le pregunta sobre su atuendo?

''Es que…es algo…revelador…'' Decía un avergonzado Natsu, tapándose los ojos con la única mano que no estaba sujetándose la herida. _''Espero que eso no sea el atuendo típico de este mundo…''_ Oía decir a Kushina en su mente.

'' _Seria bastante problemático.''_ Afirmaba Mikoto.

'' **¿Celosas?''**

'' _Cállate!''_ Gritaban las dos.

''¿Acaso sabes que estas muriendo?'' Raynare intentaba buscar algo de sentido común del pelirrosa.

Natsu se limitó a mirar al suelo, fijando su vista en un panfleto algo salpicado por su sangre. 'Haremos tus deseos realidad', ponía en él. Algo hacia que no pudiera quitar la vista de ese trozo de papel, cuyo texto no lograba entender. (No porque no encontrara una interpretación, sino porque no entendía el idioma en el que estaba escrito).

''Tengo un lugar al que volver'' Respondió el pelirrosa, aun mirando hacia el suelo. ''No tengo planeado morir, mucho menos ahora.''

Raynare suspiró. Otro humano que no aceptaba su destino. Había visto tantos asegurando que tenían un futuro, que no morirían. No sabía si llamarlo valor, o ignorancia. A su lado, un compañero de su misma raza aterrizó, con sangre esparcida en su traje.

''Ya he acabado con el chico'' Esas palabras alteraron al pelirrosa. No había conseguido salvarlo. Apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo, mostrándole su ira a la morena.

''Perfecto. Entonces nos iremos.'' Alzando sus manos, un portal violáceo surgió del cielo. Antes de entrar en este, ella se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada al pelirrosa que había matado. Aún seguía vivo, con ira en su rostro al oír las noticias del joven al que le había dicho que corriera.

''Siento que tuvieras que acabar así, pareces lindo. Me hubiera gustado al menos tener una cita contigo antes de matarte…'' Decía con un deje de pena en su voz, lamiéndose los labios antes de marcharse.

Natsu permaneció en el suelo, mirando a la luna mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigas en su mente implorándole que no se rindiera. Él sabía que no iba a morir allí, pero tampoco se sentía con energías para levantarse. _''Una siesta estaría genial ahora.''_ Pensaba, mientras poco a poco sus ojos iban cerrándose. La oscuridad llamándole suavemente, dentro de poco tendría un gran descanso…

'' **Muévete, Kishin no Ryu.''**

Abrió rápidamente los ojos. No había nadie cerca de él, y ninguna de sus chicas había escuchado esa voz, ya que seguían ellas mismas gritándole sin haberse alterado lo más mínimo. _''¿Me estaré volviendo loco?''_

'' **Dirígete al cadáver del joven al que no pudiste salvar.''** Dijo la misma voz, con un tono aterrador que jamás había oído nadie. **'' Me gustaría mucho ver cómo te conviertes realmente en Kishin no Ryu hahaha.''** Continuó la misteriosa voz, desvaneciéndose en la nada al decir sus últimas palabras. **'' Un hijo de un dragón al que llaman demonio, convirtiéndose en demonio y acogiendo a un dragón…será bastante interesante.''**

No sabiendo que pensar, Natsu se limitó a dirigir la mirada en la dirección que había tomado el chico de pelo marrón, y empezó a arrastrarse lentamente, no sin antes recoger el panfleto que tanto había llamado su atención. Suerte tenía de ser un hombre fuerte, ya que la cantidad de sangre que estaba soltando era inmensa, cualquier humano normal estaría muerto por anemia en estos momentos.

Tardó bastante, pero por fin pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Issei. Al verlo, Natsu no pudo evitar culparse a sí mismo, tenía una herida similar a la del pelirrosa en estos momentos, pero él era un simple humano.

'' _Esta frío…''_ Pensaba, mientras sin darse cuenta el panfleto que había recogido brillaba, apareciendo un círculo escarlata en la distancia, a escondidas del pelirrosa. La figura de una mujer, con un pelo tan largo que llegaba hasta su trasero, observaba la escena desde la lejanía entre unos árboles.

'' _No le dejaré morir.''_ Pensó Natsu con determinación. Usando el poco Chakra que había conseguido regenerar, el legendario Rinnegan apareció en sus ojos. Juntando sus manos, toda su energía fluía con intensidad alrededor de su cuerpo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la silenciosa espectadora fue un brillo rojo en el brazo de Issei, moviéndose de este disimuladamente al cuerpo del pelirrosa. _''¿Hmm?''_

''Jigokudou!'' Escuchó gritar al pelirrosa, a su vez apareciendo a su lado lo que parecía ser una cabeza demoniaca, con fuego morado a su alrededor. A continuación, dicha cabeza introdujo el cuerpo de Issei en su interior, para después empezar a masticarlo. La escena sorprendió bastante a la pelirroja, llegando a pensar que el pelirrosa era una amenaza para su clan. Estaba decidida a atacarle cuando la cabeza que había surgido del suelo dejo de moverse, escupiendo a continuación el cuerpo ileso de Issei.

'' _No puede ser…no solo está intacto, ha curado los daños del Ángel Caído…¿Cómo puede hacer eso? No es un demonio y no siento un Sacred Gear en el aparte de…''_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír al anterior portador del Boosted Gear tosiendo, recuperando su consciencia.

Issei estaba bastante confuso. No recordaba nada después de salir corriendo por orden de Natsu, su mente estaba en un estado caótico en estos momentos. Al volver en sí, vio a su lado, tirado en el suelo, al pelirrosa de antes, pero esta vez con ojos diferentes.

''Te he dicho que corras!'' Dijo con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que Issei creyera que todavía seguían en peligro. Este sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa.

Al verlo correr, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. No le gustaban nada las muertes, mucho menos a inocentes. Mientras el pudiera, no dejaría que nadie muriera en su presencia. **''Esa actitud tan idiota tuya algún día te matará, si no es este ese día.''**

'' _Vamos Natsumi-chan, no podía dejarlo así.''_ Replicaba el joven

'' _Reconozco que eres muy valiente Natsu-kun, pero ahora no tienes Chakra para curarte.''_ Añadía una preocupada Mikoto

'' _¿No podemos hacer nada Kyubi-san?''_ Preguntaba Kushina

'' **Primero, mi nombre no es Kyubi.''** Respondía esta con tono autoritario

'' _Y pensar que al principio decías que tu nombre no te importaba''_ Decía para sí mismo el pelirrosa con un tono de diversión en su 'voz'.

'' **Callate! Y segundo, no creo que haga falta actuar, alguien lleva un buen rato espiándole, y dudo que sea con mala intención.''**

'' _¿Por qué crees eso?''_ Seguía preguntando la pelirroja.

'' **Porque si hubiera querido matarle, no habría esperado tanto.''**

Antes de empezar a perder la consciencia debido a la falta de sangre, una pelirroja empezaba a acercarse a su ubicación, observándole con una mirada enigmática.

''No recuerdo haberte visto, Desconocido-kun,¿ perteneces a alguna preparatoria de por aquí?'' Preguntaba la joven con un tono dulce en su voz.

''¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene buen sabor?'' Preguntaba suavemente el pelirrosa, debido a la pérdida de sangre. Esa respuesta hizo que Rias levantara levemente una ceja, ese chico era bastante peculiar.

''Te salvaré'' Dijo ella de repente, sorprendiendo levemente a Natsu. ''Y a partir de ahora, serás mi adorable sirviente.'' Finalizó ella con un rostro alegre.

''Yo no soy el sirviente de nad-'' No pudo quejarse mucho, ya que poco a poco empezó a caer en la inconsciencia, viendo como última imagen el bello rostro de Rias Gremory.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba en un sillón, bastante cómodo, aunque Natsu estaba acostumbrado a dormir en bosques y demás así que no era bastante sorpresa que algo fuera cómodo para él.

Levantándose levemente, pudo apreciar que estaba en una especie de sala, con un estilo de decoración similar a su mundo original, aunque esta sala estaba decorada de manera más…oscura. Su sentido amplificado del oído pudo escuchar a alguien duchándose detrás de una puerta en frente suyo. Experiencias de Lucy pegándole una y otra vez hicieron que evitara entrar en esa habitación.

Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven rubio bastante elegante, con una sonrisa en su rostro. ''Veo que estas despierto.'' Dijo este al ver a Natsu levantado.

''La presidenta me dijo que te acompañara para arreglar tus papeles, ven conmigo.''

* * *

''Me aburrooooooooo!'' Exclamaba Natsu, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto junto a Kiba.

''Lo siento Natsu-san, pero era algo necesario para que pudieras asistir a las clases de este instituto de manera legal.''

Eso hizo que una parte de su cerebro hiciera 'clic'. Clases. Recuerdos de Erza enseñándole a leer y escribir llenaron su mente. ''Me has engañado Kiba! No quiero clases! No quiero no quiero no quiero!'' Gritaba el joven Dragon Slayer, con un rostro que reflejaba el terror absoluto.

''Son ordenes de la presidenta, lo siento.'' Decía el rubio con una gota de sudor en su frente. ''Tu primera clase empezará pronto, así que sugiero que te pongas tu nuevo uniforme y te presentes.'' Terminó de explicarle.

'' _Pero a mí no me gusta llevar camisas…''_ Pensaba un triste Natsu.

'' **Pues no las lleves, así estas más sexy!''** Le animaba Natsumi, dejando a Natsu levemente sonrojado.

En la clase de Issei, este estaba con una mirada de penumbra, observando los exteriores por la ventana de la clase. Ninguno de sus amigos recordaba a Yuuma, y su número y dirección habían desaparecido completamente. Era como si hubiera sido todo un sueño. Pero para él era tan real… _''Ojala tuviera un sueño tan real sobre alguna chica con 100 de pecho…''_

Dejo de mirar a la ventana cuando todos notaron la presencia del profesor entrando en el aula. Gradualmente todos los alumnos fueron sentándose en sus respectivas sillas, preparados para 'aprender' lo que fuera que les enseñarían ese día.

''Muy bien, antes de empezar la clase me gustaría presentaros a un nuevo alumno de intercambio.''

Esa era una información bastante novedosa. Era cierto que en las escuelas japonesas suelen haber muchos alumnos con becas preparados para aprender cómo es la metodología de estudio japonesa, pero el curso ya había empezado hacía ya unos pocos meses.

''Hey, entra y preséntate.'' Ordenaba el profesor.

Todos los alumnos miraban con curiosidad la puerta que empezaba a abrirse, revelando un joven de alrededor 18 años, con unas facciones bastante salvajes, provocando que algunos pensaran que era una especie de delincuente. Pero lo más llamativo del joven eran dos cosas, su color de pelo tan extraño, y que debajo de la chaqueta reglamentaria de la escuela no llevaba nada más, es decir, iba con el abdomen al descubierto.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para algunas de las alumnas, que lo devoraban con la mirada. ¿Pensáis que las japonesas son las más recatadas? Pues no sabéis mucho de Japón entonces (lo digo en serio). Un nuevo alumno extranjero, con músculos bastantes definidos pero sin ser de un tamaño exagerado, y unas facciones salvajes pero a su vez con cierta pizca de dulzura. Sip, Natsu aunque no lo supiera era toda una tentación para las jóvenes de esa edad. Tenía aspecto de repetidor, así que la atracción solía incrementar.

'' _¿Por qué me miran así? ¿He hecho algo malo?''_

'' **Eres un idiota''** Replicaba Natsumi, mientras Mikoto asentía levemente y Kushina le daba golpes a un árbol alejado de la enorme pradera que era el espacio mental de Natsu.

''Yosh! Soy Natsu Dragneel, encantado!'' Se presentó este, provocando más atención aun del público femenino al revelar su típica sonrisa, y la atención negativa de los varones de la clase al ver una nueva amenaza además del elegante Yuuto Kiba . _**''Esta escuela es peligrosa''**_ Pensaba una celosa Bijuu.

Pero uno de los alumnos mostraba una emoción diferente. Sorpresa. Issei pensaba que todo lo vivido ese día era una ilusión de su subconsciente, pero al ver al pelirrosa su paranoia aumento. ¿Era una simple coincidencia, o no era un sueño como él creía que había sido?

Sin importar que tipo de reacción recibiera Natsu de sus nuevos compañeros, en medio de clase todo el mundo tenía que prestar atención al profesor, por lo que el joven pelirrosa terminó durmiéndose ante las explicaciones de física de este. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el profesor.

''Dragneel-san, ya que es nuevo, ¿me haría el favor de repetirme con que motivo fue creada la teoría del Gato de Schrödinger?'' Todo el mundo soltó una risita ante la pregunta. El profesor todavía no había dado esa explicación, era obvio que solo quería que el pelirrosa se avergonzara de sus acciones.

''Eehhm…'' Natsu estaba preocupado. Si no respondía bien, ¿le haría lo mismo que le hacía Erza? No se sabía la respuesta así que estaba bastante aterrado.

'' **Se creó para demostrar las incoherencias dentro del campo de la física cuántica.''**

Otra vez esa voz. _''¿Quién eres y como sabes eso?''_ Preguntaba un cabreado Natsu al escuchar esa voz y seguir sin saber de quién provenía. **''¿Con quién hablas Natsu?''**

'' **El quien soy no te importa, el cómo lo sé es sencillo, yo lo sé todo, Kishin no Ryu.''** Finalizó la extraña voz con una risita.

''¿Y bien, Dragneel-san?'' Repitió el profesor, esperando una disculpa del extranjero por no atender.

''Mmmm…se creó para demostrar las incoherencias dentro de la física cuántica, ¿no?'' Dijo con un tono inocente, dejando boquiabierto a todo el mundo presente.

''V-vaya, bastante impresionante. Si tantos conocimientos tiene que cree que no necesita atender a mi clase, ¿podría además decirme como explica la ciencia el color azulado del cielo?'' Un profesor debía marcar cierto límite en los alumnos, dejar claro quién es la autoridad presente.

Una de las maneras de dejarlo claro era la humillación de uno de los alumnos. No es un método muy ortodoxo, pero suele ser efectivo. No pueden responderlo a todo, y eso da ejemplo a los demás alumnos. Además, la pregunta ya era bastante complicada para gente en esas alturas del curso.

''P-por la dispersión de Rayleigh, que explica que al igual que un prisma divide la luz en diferentes niveles de energía con diferentes radiaciones, similar a un arcoíris, las partículas de la atmosfera provocan el mismo efecto, siendo la radiación que percibimos más cercana el color azul cuando el sol está en su punto más alto.''

Nadie dijo nada durante bastantes minutos. Después de ver al pelirrosa dormirse todos habían jurado que era el típico idiota sin cerebro, pero todo eso que acababa de decir…nadie entendió lo que dijo. Eso quería decir o que se lo estaba inventando todo o que todo era correcto. Y por la cara del profesor, la segunda opción era la más probable.

En el interior de su mente el resultado era bastante similar. Las chicas habían aprovechado el tiempo en el que el pelirrosa estaba en clase para entrenar en dominar el Chakra de la Bijuu, y así poder controlar su regeneración al mismo nivel que Natsu. Pero todas pararon lo que estaban haciendo al oír todo lo que decía el pelirrosa.

'' **P-pero que coñ-''**

''¿Desde cuando Natsu sabe de algo que no sea comida?'' Exclamaba asustada Kushina

''No…no sé qué decir…'' Era la única intervención que era capaz de generar Mikoto.

'' **De nada, Kishin no Ryuu. Y recuerda, no hables de mi existencia con tu…harem. Diviértete ''**

El profesor decidió rendirse en sus intentos de ridiculizar a Natsu antes de que él fuera el que acabara ridiculizado, retomando otra vez la clase sin darle importancia a que Natsu no estuviera atendiendo.

Pero ya no era solo Natsu él que no estaba atendiendo. Todos los alumnos estaban completamente enfocados en el nuevo alumno. Los chicos por sus motivos y las chicas por…los suyos. Mirando a su alrededor, Natsu adoptó una mirada de confusión.

'' _Mmm, ¿Natsumi-chan?''_

'' **¿Si Natsu?''** Respondió esta después de salir de su shock

'' _¿Qué es un harem?''_

Mientras Natsumi suspiraba, Mikoto y Kushina se sonrojaban al darse cuenta de que su situación futura podría ser considerada lo que el pelirrosa estaba preguntando. Observando como sus nuevas 'compañeras de piso' se sonrojaban, Natsumi le respondió con cansancio.

'' **Lo que tu estas creando sin darte cuenta.''**

* * *

''Mira mira, es el nuevo junto con Kiba-sama!''

''Los dos son tan opuestos…y aun así son los mejores!''

''¿Pero por qué Natsu-sama no lleva camisa? ¿No será un delincuente?''

''Mira su cara tan adorable! Es imposible que sea un delincuente!''

Cuchicheos era lo que oía Natsu gracias a sus afinados sentidos. La mayoría no los entendía, por lo que le molestaba un poco que hablaran tanto de él y no supiera si eran insultos.

''¿A dónde me llevas Kiba?'' Preguntaba por novena vez un aburrido Natsu.

''Ya te lo he dicho Natsu-san…a tu nuevo club.''

Al llegar al club, Natsu pudo reconocer que era la habitación en la que este había despertado ese día. Viéndola mejor, era bastante extraño que esa habitación tuviera muebles tan lujosos, cuando en el resto de la escuela no había ninguno similar.

Donde antes había despertado, ahora había una chica de aspecto bastante infantil, pero con un rostro calmado y maduro, leyendo un libro.

''Esta es Koneko Toujou, al igual que nosotros es miembro del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto.''

'' _No recuerdo haber aceptado ser de ningún club…''_ El pelirrosa creía que le estaban forzando demasiado a esta situación. ''Soy Natsu. Que tal Koneko-chan.''

Al recibir un gesto de saludo de la joven, Kiba se sentó en el sofá que estaba justo enfrente al de Koneko, dejando a Natsu de pie.

''Ara ara…así que tú eres ese del que llevan hablando todo el día.'' Escuchó Natsu una voz, bastante sensual, pegada en su oído. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a una adolescente morena, con ojos violáceos y figura bastante sorprendente. Su belleza era bastante similar a la del Ángel Caído de antes, pero más suave.

''Soy Akeno Himejima, y la verdad es que estaba bastante ansiosa de conocer al gran Natsu-kun del que llevo todo el día oyendo hablar.'' Decía ella en un tono juguetón, provocando que Natsu se sintiera algo avergonzado. Era bastante raro, nunca había sentido atracción o vergüenza en sus otros mundos, pero en este parecía que sus defensas emocionales eran más débiles.

''E-encantado. Soy Natsu'' Respondió este suavemente.

''Eres bastante lindo, aunque también había oído hablar de eso por parte de las chicas de Primer Año.'' Decía Akena, divertida al ver como Natsu se avergonzaba.

''Así que ya has llegado.'' Escuchó Natsu, girándose para ver a la pelirroja del otro día saliendo de una habitación.

''¿Me vas a decir por qué me han obligado a ir a clases?'' Preguntó, algo aterrado al revivir los recuerdos de sus clases con Erza. _''Las mujeres son terroríficas.''_

'' **Puedes apostar tu vida a que sí''**

''Vamos Natsu-kun, no me hables con ese tono.'' Decía Rias, fingiendo dolor en su voz. ''¿Sabes lo que me costó hacer que entraras en esta escuela? No tienes ningún tipo de identidad, no hay ningún papel en el que aparezcas. Es como si hubieras aparecido de repente.'' Toda esa información atrajo la curiosidad de los demás miembros. No sabían nada de eso. ¿Quién era el pelirrosa?

''Tuve que pedir muchos favores e inventarme muchas cosas! Me merezco una recompensa, ¿no crees?'' Decía ella con un tono infantil a la vez que seductor, provocando que el Dragon Slayer se sintiera un poco mal por todo el esfuerzo de la pelirroja.

''Perdón…tú me has curado y has hecho todo eso por mi…te lo compensare como pueda.'' Al oír esas palabras una mirada de victoria apareció entre la falsa tristeza e ira de Rias.

''Genial! ¿Entonces aceptaras sin rechistar lo que te pida?'' Exclamaba alegre Rias

''Si…''

''Bueno, para curarte tuve que gastar no solo 8 piezas muy importantes de las que te hablare luego, el problema es que esas piezas solo las utilizo con gente a la que quiero reclutar. ¿Ves adonde quiero llegar?''

''Pues…realmente no.'' Respondió Natsu, provocando que todo el mundo soltara una gota de sudor.

'' _Akeno me había dicho que habían muchos rumores de que Natsu era un genio…Pensé que la actitud tonta del otro día era falsa…pero hay algo más oculto''_ Pensaba con una sonrisa. _''Oh Natsu, me parece que tu presencia será bastante divertida.''_

''Para explicártelo lo más rápido posible.'' Dijo ella, mientras alas de una morfología similar a la de un murciélago aparecían en todos los miembros presentes, sorprendiendo a Natsu. ''Soy Rias Gremory, perteneciente al clan Gremory. Todos los que ves ahora mismo son Demonios. Para poder curarte, tuve que hacerte parte del clan Gremory también, Es decir…''

Al ver las alas Natsu se sorprendió, pero… _''¿Demonios?''_ Su sorpresa aumentó el triple al ver que él también tenía esas alas.

''…que ahora tu eres un Demonio también, y por ende mi adorable sirviente. ¿Vale?.'' Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

Owari! He de confesar que he estado bastante tiempo pensando como introduciría a Natsu, y dejaría la posibilidad de harem con todas sin que Issei enamorara a alguna. Porque en el anime, Rias se enamora con el tiempo, y ayudó bastante que el fuera su 'sirviente', y Akeno también se enamoró al verlo pelear y ver que le daba igual todo eso de las razas. No digo que ellas vayan a formar parte del harem, pero es un ejemplo de que necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de la vida de Issei para que no interfiera con las chicas desarrollando posibles sentimientos por Natsu.

También debo avisar que si algún día se me ocurre que su amiga de la infancia esté en el harem de Natsu (la rubia, no recuerdo su nombre) os recomendaría que no le cojáis mucho cariño a Issei, porque se me ocurren pocas ideas para que esta no se enamore de Issei pero son bastante radicales :P Como siempre, no confirmo nada, con la misma se va de este mundo solo (que sería un desperdicio porque son todas preciosas, joder, este anime es un dolor en el culo. No sé qué hare para evitar que no se lleve a todas las mujeres de este mundo con él, porque me encantan todas!)

Lo del Boosted Gear, y demás cosas que no haya explicado, no tengan prisa, todo eso se explicara en capítulos futuros. Pero si me ponía a explicarlo todo el capítulo se haría muy largo.

¿De quién es la voz misteriosa? Quien sabe Muahaha (nunca lo adivinareis)

Espero que os haya gustado. Mata ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas a todos! Me gustaría pasar a responder preguntas que tengan en los comentarios para explicar un poco cositas.

Antes que nada, agradecerle a **tupinchemasterchief** , por su comentario corto pero con gran impacto en mí.

 **xpegasox:** Ante tu duda de cuantos universos visitará Natsu, si te soy sincero, ya tengo pensada un final para la historia que depende de que DxD sea el último universo, pero dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba puedo añadir un universo más antes, pero como mucho sería solo uno más, ya que la situación de saltar de mundo en mundo se está alargando un poquito. (Mi plan original era que los viajes de Natsu por otros mundos fueran Flashbacks, y que él apareciera directamente en Fairy Tail)

 **FairyEraDs:** Primero, gracias por todos tus positivos comentarios. Este es mi primer fic y de verdad comentarios como los tuyos me animan a pensar en hacer más fics en un futuro. Con respecto a tu duda, si podéis votar, pero solo añadiré uno más si veo que interesa mucho (o si alguien sugiere un 'mundo' que llame bastante mi atención)

 **haruzafiro:** Esa serie me encanta, pero he de confesar que desde siempre me han gustado mucho las teorías físicas, la cuántica me vuelve loquito. La explicación del por qué viene de mi base de datos propia :P Es bastante posible que DxD duré más que la saga de Naruto, y sobre los capítulos que habrán, lo explicare después ^^

 **Otakani:** Como dicen, para gustos colores. Puedo decir que te entiendo, a mí me molesta bastante cuando en un fic de Naruto la pareja es Hinata (me cae mal, no sé porque), y en cierta época solía ser bastante radical en los fics de NGE en donde Asuka era la pareja (Al final ella es la única que me gusta para Shinji). Solo puedo decirte que si tienes pensado ver más de mi contenido, has de saber que las pelirrojas son mi debilidad. Claramente no siempre hare fics donde la pareja sea la pelirroja, ya que si alguien me lo pide soy capaz de hacer un yaoi, pero ten en cuenta que apreció mucho a cualquier waifu pelirroja (son mi kriptonita). Lo de las piezas y su condición de Demonio me viene bien para traerle problemas a Natsu, ya lo veras si decides seguir viendo este fic :P

 **CCSakuraforever:** De veras que agradezco bastante que siempre comentes, no mucha gente lo hace pero los que lo hacéis sois los mejores ^^

 **baraka108:** Es verdad que en este momento Natsu es demasiadas cosas ( es un poco locura ), pero que sepas que no es Wikipedia, es mi knowledge :P Actualmente no me atrevería a sacar cosas de la Wikipedia, no me fio nada xD

 **Zafir09:** Yo también le tendría miedo a las clases si por cada fallo tendría que recibir una paliza xD Y aunque tu idea de END es buena, siento decirte que la misteriosa voz no es él. Pero te animo a seguir intentado! Sobre las chicas hablare ahora.

Bien, ahora con dudas varias.

 **Con respecto a los capítulos que tendrá este fic:** La mayoría de este fic lo he hecho sin saber que iba a pasar en la historia, inventándome un poco todo lo que se me ocurría. Pero últimamente he estado escribiendo ideas de cómo debería seguir (tengo un montón de notas en el móvil), y he de decir que ya tengo pensado hasta el final. Lo que puedo decir es que CREO qué no durará más de 15 capítulos. No sé cuántos exactamente porque todavía no he vuelto a ver la tercera temporada de DxD (me he repetido todo el anime hoy para estar bien informado)

 **Con respecto a el harem:** Al principio dije que no quería un harem masivo, porque no me convence la idea de que tantas mujeres se enamoren de un mismo hombre y acepten compartirlo sin problemas. (Si encontrara la manera de conseguir eso, vería más que viable un harem de 50+ chicas). El problema es que si por cada mundo se lleva mínimo 1 chica, el resultado final podría considerarse algo masivo. Me había resignado a dejar el harem con 7 chicas (no es tan masivo, pero sigue resultándome difícil la idea de convencerlas), pero luego me puse a pensar, y como tanta gente sugería más chicas, dije: Con la tontería de las piezas de ajedrez, en DxD los Demonios tienen un harem de 14 chicas. Debería subirlo a 14? Decidme que os parece, y dependiendo de las respuestas subiré el número o lo dejare en 7.

Disfruten del capítulo. (Por cierto, si tengo público femenino, me vendría bien que me mandaran algún PM para conseguir tener más información sobre que necesitaría hacer para que una mujer ceda a compartir. Como ya he dicho, me gusta que mis fics sean realistas :P)

* * *

''¿Demonio yo? ¿De que estas hablando?'' Natsu estaba algo cabreado. Inconscientemente relacionaba 'Demonio' con el apodo que usaban en Konoha como señal de odio.

 **''** **¿** **No es genial? Ahora eres realmente Kishin no Ryuu! Tu vida es bastante irónica** **.''** Decia entre risas la misteriosa voz.

'' _Ahora en serio, vosotras no escucháis de quien es esa voz?''_ Natsu estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

'' **Cuando curaste al chico ese algo entró en tu cuerpo, creo que tienes algún bicho que te hace delirar.''** Respondía Natsumi con su inmediata suposición.

''¿Como un parasito? Qué asco.'' Decía Kushina algo asqueada ante la idea.

''¿Y qué es eso de tu sirviente? Yo no soy el sirviente de nadie!'' Exclamaba el pelirrosa con orgullo en su voz

''Ara ara, ¿mi pequeño Natsu-kun tiene un problema con la sumisión?'' Bromeaba divertida Akeno al ver la reacción furiosa del pelirrosa.

''Tranquilo Natsu, eres más un compañero que un sirviente.'' Ante eso el joven Dragon Slayer silenció por un momento, esperando el resto de la explicación.

''¿Conoces el ajedrez?'' Preguntó ella.

''¿Es ese juego con piezas que parecen de chocolate?'' La verdad, a todo el mundo le sorprendió que supiera un poco sobre el juego.

''Exacto! Los Demonios se inspiran en ese juego para crear su…'fuerza militar' por si quieres llamarlo así.'' Dijo Rias juntando los dedos de sus manos

'' _¿Puedes explicármelo?''_

'' **Es como un gremio, pero solo 15 miembros, y parece que ella es la Maestra.''** Explicó la Bijuu

''¿Tu eres la líder?'' Siguió preguntando Natsu

''Si, porque yo soy la heredera de una familia noble, los Gremory.''

Aunque pareciera mentira, Natsu estaba entendiendo poco a poco toda la situación. Solo había un detalle que se le escapaba.

''¿Y porque tengo que ser parte de tu grupo?''

''No dijiste que harías lo que fuera para compensarme?''

''Si pero…'' Natsu lo supo en ese momento, no tenía escapatoria.

''Pues pelea para mí.'' Respondió Rias, acercando su rostro a centímetros del suyo, con una mirada que mostraba su seriedad en ese asunto. ''Y yo peleare por ti.''

Los minutos siguientes se dedicaron a la explicación de Rias de lo que solían hacer, a un aburrido Natsu que se limitaba a esperar el resumen de su Bijuu favorita.

'' _¿O sea que básicamente ahora soy parte de un Fairy Tail que hace trabajos para raritos?_ _Yuju…''_

''¿Tienes alguna duda?'' Finalizó la demonio pelirroja, esperando que Natsu hubiera entendido sus futuras funciones.

''Pues si! ¿Podre darle palizas a algún demonio de otro clan que no sea el Gremory? ¿O puedo también pelear con Kiba?'' Todo el mundo levantó una ceja ante esa pregunta.

''¿Por qué querrías pelear con Kiba? Sois compañeros!'' Rias no sabía que pensar sobre su nuevo sirviente. Era bastante guapo y adorable, pero su personalidad era completamente caotica. _''Aunque supongo que eso le hace más lindo''_

''Pues por eso! Pelea amistosa! ¿Nunca lo hacéis?''

'' _Este hombre es muy raro…''_ Pensaba Kiba, imaginándose que en un futuro tendría que pelear con el joven pelirrosa. Al menos era nuevo y podría vencerle sin problemas.

''Pero hay una cosa que me parece algo curiosa.'' Añadió Akeno, apareciendo nuevamente al lado de Natsu, con su boca a centímetros de su oreja. ''¿Cómo es que no había ningún dato tuyo, ni siquiera de nacimiento?''

''Ehmm…'' Natsu no se esperaba que ese tema llegara tan rápido. Mentir en Konoha fue fácil porque Natsumi sabia del mundo Shinobi, pero este mundo…Lo único que sabía con seguridad de ese mundo era que los uniformes de las chicas eran demasiado cortos para cumplir su objetivo de no dejar ver su ropa interior.

''Ahora eres mi sirviente Natsu-kun, te agradecería un poco de sinceridad'' Dijo Rias con un tono juguetón. Al ver el nerviosismo del pelirrosa, la joven Gremory formó una leve sonrisa junto a un rostro dulce, empatizando con el adorable pelirrosa.

''¿Al menos podrías decirme que habilidades tienes? Te vi esa noche, sé que tienes algún tipo de poder que desconozco.'' Preguntó ella con un rostro dulce

''Por supuesto! Mi habilidad favorita es mi magia Drag-'' De repente Natsu se paralizó. ¿Por qué? Había intentado hacer una demostración de su fuego de Dragon Slayer, pero en su mano abierta solo una leve chispa, casi imperceptible fue lo que apareció.

Continuó durante varios segundos tratando de invocar sus tan favoritas llamas, pero en todos sus intentos nada había aparecido. _''¿Qué está pasando?''_

Al ver como el rostro de Natsu empezaba a llenarse de confusión y miedo, Rias decidió cambiar de tema y preguntarle a solas cual era el problema. ''¿Qué te parece si ahora empezamos a hacer los trabajitos que nos han mandado y así vez como será tu día a día?''

* * *

'' _Como un gremio mi culo, en Fairy Tail nunca tuve que repartir papeles por toda la ciudad…''_ Se quejaba mientras caminaba por las calles de lla ciudad bajo la luz de la luna.

''Por como yo lo veo los trabajos de este 'gremio' pueden servir para aumentar la popularidad de la familia de esta chica.'' Empezó a explicar Mikoto **. ''Y solo gente rarita es la que averigua sobre la invocación de demonios… ''**

''No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre te metes en problemas Natsu.'' Resoplaba una Kushina algo sorprendida por como el pelirrosa atraía problemas allá a donde iba.

'' **Yo sí sé cómo lo hace, siendo un idiota''**

'' _!¿Por qué siempre me dices eso?!_ '' Se quejaba Natsu

'' **Es la verdad, si no hubieras curado a ese chico no le habrías robado lo que sea que entró en ti, a lo mejor ahora el sería el sirviente de esa pelirroja y no tú.''**

'' _O estaría muerto''_ Pensaba fríamente Natsu, girando su rostro para ver al hombre que le acompañaba en su paseo nocturno ' _'Ya te lo he dicho, no dejare que nadie más muera''_

'' _Además, aunque me llame sirviente no soy un sirviente de verdad con traje. Es más como un equipo.''_ Natsu estaba contento, aunque no tuviera los mismos trabajos, el clan Gremory le recordaba un poco a Fairy Tail. Rias le había explicado que muchos nobles usaban a sus sirvientes como eso, sirvientes. Pero se podía apreciar que aunque fueran sus sirvientes ella los trataba más como una familia.

A su lado, Issei dejaba al pelirrosa seguir su rama de pensamientos, mientras el mismo pensaba en todos los eventos sucedidos en relación a Natsu. Había encontrado al pelirrosa repartiendo panfletos con propaganda algo extraña, e Issei se ofreció a ayudarle.

Aunque su objetivo original era conseguir información de ese día que él creía había sido un sueño. Para sorpresa suya, el pelirrosa le explico todos los sucesos de esa noche, pensando que al haber participado en ellos, no había razón para ocultarle esa información. Cabe decir que lo que más le sorprendió a Issei fue el hecho de que Rias fuera un Demonio, llegando a rezarle a Dios para que se tratara de un Súcubo.

''Entonces…, ¿es difícil acostumbrarse a ser Demonio?'' Preguntó Issei en un intento de entablar una conversación, y comprobar a lo mejor que tipo de Demonio era Rias Gremory.

''Es algo raro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que me llamaran demonio…'' Respondió este sin importancia

''¿Con que motivo te llamarían así? ¿Te pillaron espiando a las chicas en la ducha?''

''¿Por qué iba a espiarlas en la ducha? '' Natsu estaba sorprendido ante la pregunta de Issei. Había visto a sus compañeras de gremio en la ducha alguna vez, pero todas esas veces había acabado al borde de la muerte sin entender porque.

''Oh Natsu-san, ¿aún no has abrazado tu perversión masculina?'' Preguntó este con una sonrisa un tanto degenerada.

''¿Mi qué?'' Natsu no sabía a qué se refería el joven de pelo marrón, pero su mirada perversa no le transmitía nada bueno.

''Tranquilo, yo te lo explicare todo….hehehe…''

* * *

''¿Por qué tienes esa cara Natsu?'' Preguntaba una curiosa Rias al ver el estado en el que llegó Natsu. Su cara estaba completamente roja, y desde que había entrado al club, solo había levantado la mirada un par de veces, para luego retirarla al suelo en el momento en el que posaba su vista en los pechos de sus compañeras.

''¿Qué le pasa Akeno?''

''Creo que ahí fuera hay alguna mala influencia para nuestro adorable Natsu-kun.'' Decía en voz baja la Reina de Rias, con un rostro levemente preocupado al ver como la inocencia de Natsu había sido un poco alterada.

'' **Maldito pervertido, enseñándole esas cosas a mi Natsu''**

''¿A qué viene eso de MI Natsu, Natsumi-san?'' Intervino una alterada Kushina

'' **Vosotras llegasteis hace pocas semanas, yo llevo con Natsu décadas. Aceptad vuestra derrota.''** Exclamaba con orgullo Natsumi, mientras Mikoto y Kushina fruncían el ceño con fuerza.

''Natsu-kun, ¿tienes algún sitio donde quedarte esta noche?'' Inició una conversación la heredera de los Gremory.

''La verdad es que si!'' Respondió Natsu con una emoción digna de un niño pequeño. ''De camino al club encontré un bosque perfecto para dormir!''

La cara feliz de Natsu observaba como una confusa Rias se giraba para intercambiar miradas con otra bastante confusa Akeno. Después de mirarse durante un par de segundos, centraron su atención en el pelirrosa. ''¿A qué te refieres con un bosque?''

''Pues…el que está al lado de este edificio. Tiene árboles que parecen muy cómodos, y seguro que si busco bien podre cazar algo delicioso!'' Mientras Rias lo miraba incrédula, Akeno soltaba leves risas al ver la actitud tan impredecible de su nuevo Kohai.

''De eso nada'' Dijo firmemente la pelirroja, cortando los ánimos del Dragon Slayer. ''Vendrás a dormir a mi apartamento. No permitiré que mi adorable sirviente duerma como un salvaje.''

''¿Ara? Pero nunca te he visto llevar a tu apartamento a los demás, Rias.'' Algo que extrañaba a Natsu enormemente era la capacidad que tenía Akeno para infundir miedo con una sonrisa.

''Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Akeno.'' Las dos chicas intercambiaban miradas, que aun con rostros alegres, infundían peligro.

'' **Natsu, hay problemas''**

'' _¿Cómo que problemas?''_ El pelirrosa empezó a preocuparse, Natsumi no solía usar la palabra 'problemas' tan a la ligera. Algo debía pasar si ella estaba preocupada.

'' **Desde que están conmigo, he estado entrenando a estas dos para poder controlar mi Chakra al mismo nivel que tú en cuestión de regeneración.''** Explicaba Natsumi, con gritos de fondo ante la manera de denominar a las kunoichis. **''Pero desde un día en concreto no podemos usar Chakra.''**

La información le hizo recordar cuando no pudo utilizar sus llamas de Dragon Slayer del fuego. **''Desde que nos conocemos, he compartido mi Chakra hasta tal punto contigo que ahora es prácticamente tuyo. Por lo tanto, el problema radica en ti. En resumen, algo te ha pasado que está impidiendo a tu Chakra fluir con normalidad.''**

Natsu quedó paralizado ante dicha información, su mente reflexionando mientras Rias y Akeno seguían con su batalla visual. _''¿Será por culpa de la voz esa? A lo mejor viene del parasito raro que decías.''_

'' **Esa voz que dices oír no tiene nada que ver con lo que absorbiste aquella vez.''** Dijo secamente Natsumi.

'' _¿Cómo lo sabes?''_

'' **Porque lo que absorbiste está en la cueva que no puedo eliminar de tu espacio mental''** Respondió ella, empezando a recordar los sucesos acontecidos anteriormente

 _ **Flashback**_

'' **¿Se puede saber qué hace un Dragon dentro de Natsu?''** Exclamaba Natsumi. Había ido a investigar esa extraña cueva, ya que nunca había podido eliminarla del espacio mental de Natsu, y estaba empezando a cabrearse. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que al fondo de dicha cueva, un enorme Dragón escarlata descansaba apaciblemente. Ante los gritos de la pelirroja, el dragón frunció su ceño, furioso ante la falta de respeto.

'' **Cuida tus palabras mocosa, estás hablando con Welsh Dragon, el Emperador Dragon Carmesí, Ddraig.''** Dijo este, irguiéndose orgulloso mientras abría sus alas con poderío.

'' **Aquí quien tiene que cuidar sus palabras eres tú, lagartija.''** Ddraig se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. **''Tú estás hablando con la gran Kyubi no Yoko, la Bijuu más poderosa, y encima en mi hogar. Dime que haces aquí o te cortare esa cola hasta que vuelva a crecerte para volver a cortártela.''** Mentiría si dijera que no percibía el poder que emanaba de la Bijuu. No sabía si los insultos de la pelirroja eran infundados por la confianza de que podría derrotar al dragón, o por simple arrogancia, pero sabiamente Ddraig decidió no subestimarla.

'' _ **Mi nuevo anfitrión está rodeado de gente…peligrosa.''**_

'' **Estoy aquí porque ahora Natsu Dragneel es poseedor del Sacred Gear en el que estoy sellado.''** Explicó Ddraig

'' **¿Entonces Natsu tiene otro poder? Nunca pensé que ese chico se haría más fuerte de lo que es…** _ **''**_ Dijo Natsumi para sí misma, realmente sorprendida de todos los poderes que le regalaban al pelirrosa. **''Bueno, yo me iré a mi cas-''**

'' **Natsu no debería usar mi poder.''** Interrumpió el dragón. **''Al menos no hasta que tenga un dominio completo de su poder demoniaco.**

'' **¿A qué viene eso?''** Preguntó ella, algo cabreada por la interrupción

'' **Boosted Gear tiene la habilidad básica de duplicar el poder de su anfitrión.''** Empezó a explicar el Dragón Rojo **''Sin embargo, este chico tiene diferentes magias en su cuerpo.''**

Natsumi levantó una ceja ante los conocimientos que poseía ese dragón sobre su Natsu.

'' **Me he tomado la libertad de observar sus memorias. Sé que en otros mundos no ha tenido problemas, pero hasta tú debes haber sentido las anomalías en su cuerpo.''**

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Ddraig tenía razón. Al usar su Rinnegan, su Chakra no fluía con normalidad, aunque pudo usar su técnica debido a que acababa de llegar a ese mundo

'' **La magia de este mundo rechaza otras formas de magia. Si duplica su poder, duplicara esas otras energías. No sé hasta qué punto rechazara este mundo el poder de tu compañero, pero el riesgo es alto.''** Terminó de explicar, mientras veía como un rostro de reflexión aparecía en la pelirroja. _**''¿De verdad creen que soy el único dragón dentro de este chico?''**_ Pensó, mirando hacia la zona más profunda de la cueva.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

'' _ **Lo mejor será que lo averigüe con el tiempo, si supiera que tiene ese poder lo utilizaría como el idiota que es.''**_ La idea de que el pelirrosa supiera sobre su Sacred Gear solo traería problemas. Su poder demoniaco de alguna manera provocaba interferencia con sus demás poderes. Si no aprendía a crear un equilibrio, habrían consecuencias.

'' **Sea como sea, este mundo rechaza toda energía que sea desconocida, así que te recomendaría que le pidieras a tus nuevas novias que te enseñen el poder que usan los Demonios''** Finalizó Natsumi, con un tono un tanto incriminatorio.

'' _¿Tengo alguna novia?''_ Preguntó inocentemente el pelirrosa

'' **Déjalo''**

'' _Pero entonces…¿Quién es esa voz?''_

'' **¿Quién será quien será? ¿Acaso lo divertido de la vida no es que hayan tantos secretos por descubrir? ''**

Natsu se sorprendió levemente al escucharla, pero intentó controlarse. La intención de esa voz siempre era provocarle, no le daría ese lujo.

'' _No soy bueno con los secretos.''_

'' **Si lo fueras, serias muy aburrido. Tu ignorancia es parte de tu encanto, por eso tu harem cada vez crece más. ''** Poco a poco la ira reprimida de Natsu incrementaba

'' _¿Quieres algo o solo tienes pensado burlarte de mí?''_

'' **La verdad, si quiero algo. Me gusta presenciar cosas divertidas, pero pasar desapercibido no generara situaciones divertidas! Así que quiero que te des a conocer como Kishin no Ryu por este mundo y los siguientes a los que vayas. ''**

'' _¿Y porque iba a hacerte caso?''_ No entendía nada cual era el objetivo de esa voz. ¿Acaso solo existía para burlarse de él?

'' **Mmmm, se algo que tú no sabes. Algo que si no lo solucionas, matara a todos tus seres queridos. ''** Esa información paralizó a Natsu, mientras imágenes de todos sus seres queridos pasaban por su mente. **'' Haz lo que te digo, y te ayudare. Hasta un idiota como tu tiene que saber que tener contactos es lo mejor! Esperare tu respuesta'' **

'' _Tch''_ El pelirrosa se mordió los labios ante las últimas palabras de la misteriosa voz. _''Me gustaba más cuando mi único apodo era Salamander…''_

''Entonces ya está decidido Natsu, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo.'' Confirmó Rias con su rostro alegre, mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa

''Bueno…'' Aunque Natsu no pudo articular palabra al ver como Rias situaba su brazo entre sus pechos, empezando a recordar toda la conversación del mayor pervertido de ese mundo.

'' _Maldito Issei.''_

''¿Podrías responder a una invocación antes de acompañarme a casa? Era para Koneko pero ella ya ha acabado su jornada.'' Añadió la Presindente del club, algo apenada de tener que mandarle un último trabajo a su nuevo familiar.

'' _Las chicas de este mundo son peligrosas''_ Pensaban las kunoichis de Natsu al ver cómo estas corrompían la inocencia del pelirrosa

''Lo hare más rápido que cualquier otro!'' Exclamaba el Dragon Slayer, sacando a la luz su ya conocido orgullo.

* * *

A Natsu no le importaba tener que hacer esos trabajos, le había cogido cierto aprecio a los miembros del club. Pero la gente que los solía invocar eran bastante anormales, y para frustración de Natsu la mayoría solía pensar que eras una especie de genio que concedía cualquier deseo.

Lentamente Natsu se dirigía al edificio del club, para que Rias le acompañara al lugar donde dormiría a continuación. Sin embargo, una voz hizo que se detuviera.

''¿Ara? Tu eres ese chico al que le gusta ser un escudo humano'' Al otro lado de la calle, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a Raynare, en su forma humana, hablándole. Una mala cara apareció en el rostro de Natsu al recordar cómo fue empalado por la Ángel Caída. Fue bastante doloroso, y por lo que le dijo Akeno, ahora que era un Demonio le dolería más aún. La vida es maravillosa.

''Yo diría que a ti te gusta demasiado empalar a la gente…¿Qué quieres?'' Preguntó fríamente Natsu, preparándose para la batalla.

''No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva, ahora estoy de reconocimiento. Hay alguien a quien debo recoger mañana…'' Dijo ella con cierto tono persuasivo, formando una leve sonrisa ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir ''…porque no me ayudas a buscar algún lugar agradable para mi futura invitada?''

'' _Estoy seguro de que ella conoce mejor la ciudad que yo…''_ Pensaba con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue lo más parecido que había tenido Natsu a una cita. No había sido como la de Issei, porque Natsu simplemente seguía a Raynare, pero no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando mínimamente bien con la dulce 'empaladora'. Era lo suficientemente amable como para comprarle comida mientras él la acompañaba a varios lugares de la ciudad, y para el eso bastaba para ganarse su amistad. Ya saben el dicho, el mejor camino para llegar al corazón de un hombre es el estómago…o clavarle un cuchillo, hay variaciones.

''Quien diría que te acabarías convirtiendo en un Demonio huhu'' Dijo ella en un intento de empezar una conversación. Cierto era que los dos eran de bandos opuestos, pero no podía negar que desde que lo conoció esa aura 'salvaje' de Natsu la había…cautivado.

''No me habría pasado si no me hubieras clavado esa cosa en el estómago…'' Respondió él con algo de cansancio en su voz.

''No fue culpa mia! Apareciste de repente! Mi objetivo era el otro chico.''

''Y dime…¿por qué quieres matarlo? Lo conozco desde hace poco pero parece una buena persona'' Natsu sabía que algún motivo debían tener para buscarlo, y quería intentar convencerla de que parara. No quería ver al chico muerto, aunque había pervertido un poco su mente, le había caído muy bien

'' _¿Sigue vivo? No puede ser…''_

Según ella tenía entendido, el chico había sido eliminado por uno de sus compañeros. ¿Habían conseguido curarlo? ¿O revivirlo? Mientras miraba a Natsu se dio cuenta de una cosa, él no sabía que ella desconocía el hecho de que Issei sobrevivió. Decidió seguirle el juego.

''Es una posible amenaza, mis jefes me ordenaron matarlo para no tener problemas en el futuro.''

''Te pido que lo dejéis en paz…no quiero que hayan más conflictos.'' Dijo Natsu con la cabeza baja. Al ver el rostro de Raynare, no podía evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía con Akeno. Mismo color de pelo, de ojos, su rostro podía reflejar la misma dulzura… ''Me recuerdas a una amiga…no quiero tener que pelear contigo''

''¿Ara? Es bastante gracioso que creas poder derrotarme'' Respondió ella con una risita. ''Pero tranquilo, me has dado un día precioso, intentare no encontrarme con el'' Finalizó, mirándole a los ojos.

Después de terminar esa conversación, se levantó del lugar en el cual estaban descansando, y empezó a preparar su ida.

''Debo irme, hay unos rituales que debemos preparar antes de que llegue nuestra invitada.''

Antes de que esta se fuera, Natsu la detuvo agarrándole el brazo. Mientras miraba al suelo con vergüenza, solo pudo susurrar ''Mmm…gracias''

''No tienes que darlas, Natsu-kun…'' Dijo ella con una mirada de lujuria, para después empezar a partir hacia la Iglesia de la ciudad.

* * *

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Durante el camino hasta la casa de Rias, Natsumi no hizo más que repetirle que debía de haberla matado, pero él no creía que fuera necesario. La idea de matar no le agradaba mucho.

En el mundo Shinobi había aprendido que a veces era necesario, incluso tuvo que matar a dos personas, pero si era posible él prefería que no hubieran bajas.

'' **Natsu, hasta que no averigüemos como controlar mejor tu condición de Demonio, sellare tu Chakra y Magia. Es más seguro así.''** Informó la Bijuu, mientras notaba como su Chakra y Magia eran sellados.

'' _Que este día acabe ya…''_ Pensaba el pelirrosa, mientras poco a poco caía en un estado de sueño. Al menos su nueva habitación era cómoda.

Bastante cómoda, pudo apreciar al empezar a despertarse la mañana siguiente. ¿Era normal que una cama fuera tan suave y firme? ¿Y por qué parecía que la cama le estaba abrazando?

''Un momento…'' Al abrir los ojos, Natsu confirmó sus sospechas. A su lado, una desnuda Rias estaba siendo usada por el pelirrosa para apoyar en ella la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sobresaltado por la escena, Natsu dio un pequeño saltó de la cama, despertando a la atractiva Demonio.

''Buenos días Natsu-kun'' Saludó ella con cierto tono de cansancio en su voz, aun no despierta del todo.

Sin embargo, Natsu estaba todavía más sorprendido al ver que la pelirroja se levantaba sin ningún pudor de la cama, dejándole una clara vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

''¿Rias? ¿Qué haces desnuda?'' Intentaba mantener la calma, tratando de no pensar en las enseñanzas de Issei.

''Siempre duermo desnuda'' Respondió ella, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

''Pero porque a mi lado!''

''Me apetecía que me usaras como almohada'' Otra vez, sonando como si estuviera explicándole a un niño porque dos más dos son cuatro. (En realidad la suma es cinco, pero ustedes vivís en Matrix)

''No me gusta este mundo.'' Se escuchaba decir en la mente de Natsu a la Uzumaki.

''¿Serán todas así de atrevidas o es que Natsu solo se encuentra con las únicas que son así?'' Intentaba averiguar Mikoto, con verdadera curiosidad científica.

'' **Conociendo a Natsu voto por la segunda opción.''**

''¿A-acaso no tienes v-vergüenza?'' Preguntaba Natsu, intentado hacer a la Demonio entrar en razón sobre sus acciones.

''¿Por qué debería? Mientras sea mi lindo sirviente el que me vea no hay ningún problema.''

''Definitivamente tenemos que huir de este mundo'' Exclamaba Kushina.

* * *

Otro día en la escuela, igual de aburrido para Natsu. Las clases no le importaban lo más mínimo, no es que fuera a ser médico. Probablemente se iría de ese mundo antes de empezar ninguna carrera. El único motivo por el que iba allí era por sus nuevos amigos del Club. Kiba le había mostrado su preocupación por su formación estudiantil, lo que había conmovido a cierto punto al pelirrosa, cediendo a seguir asistiendo a clases.

Después de que estas acabaran, siguió una ronda rutinaria de repartir panfletos y asistir a unas pocas invocaciones de gente que al parecer solo quería al pelirrosa para jugar con esa caja extraña que llamaban 'consola' (Sé que en otros idiomas podría interpretarse mal, así que quiero aclarar que estoy hablando de esa MAQUINA para videojuegos)

El pelirrosa se tomaba muy en serio eso de los videojuegos, eran como un tipo de pelea, y él quería ganar en cualquier pelea. Los invocadoras disfrutaban mucho de su presencia animada e ignorante, pero al parecer divertirse no era el requisito para firmar contratos.

Cierta decepción entraba en su cuerpo cada vez que tenía que comunicarle a Rias que no había conseguido un contrato. Ella había hecho mucho por él, y le dolía un poco no conseguir los resultados que ella quería.

''Natsu-kun, ¿podrías visitar la casa de tu amigo? El que toda la escuela llama pervertido.'' Preguntó Rias

''¿Issei? ¿Le pasa algo malo?'' Se preocupó levemente el Dragon Slayer.

''No te preocupes, es solo para ver que no ha pasado nada.'' Ante la mirada confusa del pelirrosa, continuó su explicación. ''Los familiares de Akeno han visto que pasó el día con una chica extranjera. Normalmente no nos importaría en lo absoluto, pero esa chica luego fue a una Iglesia en la que tenemos informes de haber sido tomada por Exorcistas Renegados''

''Tranquila Rias, iré en un segundo!'' Exclamó Natsu, emocionado, apunto de salir de la habitación.

''Mouu Natsu, te he dicho que aquí tienes que llamarme Presidenta.'' Decía ella con una falsa frustración.

''Vale Rias! Ahora vuelvo.'' Respondió Natsu rápidamente mientras salía en dirección al hogar de su amigo. Al ver al pelirrosa marcharse sin hacerle caso, una leve sonrisa sustituyó la falsa frustración de la pelirroja.

'' _Es demasiado adorable…''_

* * *

'' **Algo no va bien Natsu''**

El pelirrosa también lo notaba. Había llegado a la puerta de la casa, pero algo dentro de esta no iba bien. Sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer estaban captando algo que no lograba descifrar.

Decidiéndose al fin, este entro en el hogar sin llamar a la puerta, ya que es Natsu y no necesita llamar. La entrada estaba oscura, indicando que ninguna luz del edificio estaba encendida. Pero en el recibidor habían tres pares de zapatos, es decir, que toda la familia seguía dentro. _''Este olor me resulta familiar''_

Poco a poco avanzaba por el pasillo, buscando alguna señal que le indicara donde estaba Issei. El extraño olor que Natsu percibía se intensifico cuando este llegó al salón, por lo que buscó el interruptor de la luz para así ver de dónde procedía.

Después de encontrarlo, encendió la luz.

Sangre.

Delante de Natsu, el olor metálico que tanto le sonaba se descubrió en forma de líquido carmesí, empapando grandes partes del suelo y paredes de la habitación. En el centro de esta, tres cadáveres reposaban, cubiertos también por el mismo líquido. Las extremidades de Natsu funcionaban lo mejor que podían, tambaleándose ante la escena que veían sus abiertos ojos.

'' **Es muy tarde para que tu Rinnegan pueda curarles…lo siento Natsu.''**

Sin responder a Natsumi, el Dragon Slayer se acercaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Issei, arrodillándose al llegar a su lado. Tenía las mismas heridas del día en el que lo curó. Al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, sus ojos identificaron algo que captó toda su atención. Sus manos lentamente se acercaron a recoger dicho objeto, para después examinarlo lentamente. Una pluma negra. La acercó poco a poco a su nariz, hasta que después de rastrear su olor, una ligera lágrima caía por su rostro a la vez que apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

''RAYNARE!'' El grito de dolor e ira del pelirrosa se escuchó por toda la ciudad, mientras en ese instante los sellos que había puesto Natsumi dejaron de funcionar por un leve momento. Leve momento en el que finas grietas surgieron con discreción en…el cielo.

* * *

Y ya está! Si este capítulo os ha resultado muy malo, he de informar que lo he acabado a las 7 AM, asi que no me peguéis mucho. ''Rashigami, como has podido matar a Issei!'' Lo siento mucho por él, pero me conviene que este muerto para que Natsu tenga reacciones más explosivas en un futuro. Ya sabéis, un protagonista es más enigmático cuando sus padres están muertos, los escritores los matan solo para que un adolescente tenga una historia triste que contar. El mundo literario es un mundo cruel :P La verdad no sé qué más añadir, tengo mucho sueño :S Recalco mi necesidad de opiniones femeninas, porque me gustan mis fics realistas, pero al no ser mujer, no sé como actuaria de manera super realista una mujer :S

Ale, buenas noches/días. Espero que les haya gustado,y si no les ha gustado espero que no lo manifiesten de manera demasiado abierta :P Mata ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**DOS AVISOS IMPORTANTES. Leed o morid**

 **Primero:** Decirles sinceramente que deberían leer lo que yo escriba antes y después del capítulo. Lo digo porque me ha llegado un comentario algo negativo(que ahora responderé) y tendré que explicarle cosas que ya he mencionado antes. Sé que algunas respuestas a reviews no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, pero la mayoría de las veces respondo cosas que a lo mejor quieren saber.

 **Segundo:** He estado pensando que a lo mejor hay gente que piensa ''La verdad, no consigo imaginarme a Natsu con el Rinnegan, o con el uniforme de Issei y el pecho al descubierto.'' Por eso he hecho un dibujito para quien quiera ver como seria Natsu en esta historia, y lo he pasado a vectores en el ordenador. He de avisar de que no soy un artista, ni nada parecido, asi que a lo mejor veréis el dibujo y os reis en mi cara. Pero bueno, yo os dejo el link aquí por si tenéis curiosidad(He dejado algún espacio entre las letras, porque siempre he visto que lo hacen y tengo miedo de que si no lo hago me peguen) rashigami. deviantart art/The-power-of-Crossover-647393604. ( Si el link no os funciona o no queréis buscarlo desde aquí, siempre podéis mandarme un PM y yo os lo paso)

El anterior capitulo tuvo muchas reviews (me impresionó bastante, i love you) así que lamentablemente no podré responder a todos. Eso sí, agradezco ahora todos los que hayáis comentado, sois los mejores. Pero si intentare resolver las dudas que haya leído.

Primero responderé al señor **Dantrian** , que me da que no ha leído mucho lo que escribo antes y después de los capítulos xD( **La respuesta será larga** ). Bien, sinceramente lo de la manipulación no entiendo a qué te refieres. Si es porque ella hizo que Natsu trabajara para él, no es manipulación del todo, ya que Natsu cedió viendo que no solo la pelirroja le había revivido, sino que se había tomado la molestia de organizarle todos los papeles y demás. Es cierto que en el anime Rias convierte a Issei por conveniencia, por su potencial, al igual que con Asia, pero a lo largo del anime Rias genera una dependencia hacia Issei que no haría nadie que supiera decir, alguien que de verdad tiene tendencia a manipular no crearía tal dependencia hacia Issei, al punto de que si no duerme con él sufre. Te lo digo desde mi experiencia de manipulador. A lo de ''¿Por qué todos van a la misma opción?'' me gustaría reiterar que en la mayoría de mis capítulos dejo bien claro que no os penséis que va a pasar algo, porque nunca dejo nada claro. ¿Crees que Mikoto va a ser parte del harem? A lo mejor en un capitulo escribo como muere, o como se vuelve malvada. Siempre digo que no he confirmado nada, y este caso es el mismo. Lo de sirviente, no sé porque te molesta. Es un nombre, no es realmente un sirviente. Es la manera que tienen en ese anime para denominarlos, pero Natsu no es uno realmente. Por ejemplo, Natsu en todo su anime es llamado Dragon Slayer, es decir, Mata Dragones, pero yo no le he visto matar a muchos. Cuando digo que Natsu es un sirviente, es porque así es como lo llaman en el anime. Issei cedía a ser un sirviente porque le lamia un poco el culo a Rias, pero desde el primer momento he hecho que Natsu diga que no tiene ninguna intención de ser un sirviente. A lo de que no te guste Rias he dicho también en la mayoría de mis capítulos que sugieran que chicas les gustaría ver en el harem. Alguien una vez comentó amablemente que no era muy fan de Rias y no quería verla en el harem, y yo lo leí y consideré. De verdad que admiro tu 'humanidad', como tus sentimientos te dominan y te impulsan a escribir ese comentario, pero deberías sugerir las cosas de manera más correcta, y no de manera tan impulsiva, porque tu comentario ni me ayudó a mí de manera constructiva, ni a alguien que lo haya leído, solo te ayudo a ti a desahogarte. No intento atacarte, pero agradecería que cuando vayan a comentar, lo hagan con buenas intenciones, si es una crítica que me ayude a ver si hago algo mal, o un elogio que me ayude a seguir haciendo esto, pero tu comentario solo era alguien quejándose porque creía que la historia no iba a ir como a él le gustaría, sin pruebas de que iría de alguna manera. De igual manera, si quieres seguir viendo este fic, estas invitado a hacerlo^^, y si dejarás de verlo, te recomiendo que tengas en cuenta lo que te he dicho para que no hagas lo mismo en otra historia. También quiero aclararte que no sé muy bien eso de que 'añado demasiadas cosas'. Es decir, esto es un Crossover, está implícito que habrán muchos elementos de diferentes animes, y que estos van a converger (es decir, que se encontraran). Si vas a seguir viendo mi contenido, a lo mejor te gustará oír que mi próximo fic tengo pensado que no sea un Crossover, y a lo mejor ese ya te resulta más sencillo de leer, pero no empezare a hacerlo hasta acabar este. Si no vas a ver mis fics mas, pues te recomendaría que no vieras fics que estén catalogados como Crossover. Todo sin ánimo de ofender, con real intención de ayudar.

Hay gente que ya ha sugerido que la extraña voz es END, es una idea bastante buena he de admitir, pero lo siento, puedo confirmar que la voz no proviene del mundo de Fairy Tail.

Ante la duda de **xpegasox** , si podéis sugerir a donde irá Natsu, pero como dije antes, es muy posible que después de DxD solo añada un mundo más antes de volver a Fairy Tail (si es que de verdad vuelve)

Lo de que Issei corrompiera a Natsu, no puedo permitir que mi Natsu sea tan idiota como lo es en el anime en el tema del sexo con las chicas de DxD. Es decir, las habéis visto? No solo están tremendas, encima todas tienen un desorden sexual o algo así, porque hasta Asia se vuelve medio ninfómana. Si Natsu no se enterara de las insinuaciones un poquito, la gracia de un mundo lleno de chicas así se perdería (aunque aún seguirá siendo estúpido, porque es Natsu)

Lo último agradecer a **Zafir09** , ya que en mi inmensa sabiduría llegue a decir que el ajedrez tiene 15 piezas, pero tiene 16. Soy un genio. Así que en principio como tanta gente a votado, será de 15 (o intentare que sea de 15). Como siempre digo, no deis nada por sentado, porque a lo mejor un día me da la locura y hago que todas las chicas mueran y Natsu se suicide.

Espero que este capítulo os guste, es un tanto sentimental. Un capítulo para hacer que alguien abra los ojos. Y aunque no esté enfermo, si el capítulo no os gusta piensen que si lo estoy :3

* * *

''¿Y bien Presidenta? ¿Cuál es el plan?''

Mientras Akeno preguntaba, Rias se dedicaba a observar la oscura noche desde su ventana favorita, sintiendo que cuanto más miraba a ese inmenso cielo, mas respuestas encontraría.

''Es obvio que los Ángeles Caídos planean algo desde que atacaron a Natsu por primera vez.'' Empezó a explicar Rias, aun con su mirada en el firmamento. ''Kiba, Koneko y Natsu, os encargareis de los exorcistas exiliados que estén protegiendo la entrada principal, confío en que podréis con ellos.'' Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

''Nosotras nos encargaremos de emboscar a los Ángeles Caídos.'' Continuó, pero antes de apartar la vista del cielo observó como el cielo se agrietaba un poco. Confusa, la pelirroja pestañeo un par de veces para observar que no había ninguna grieta. _''Creo que necesito dormir un poco.''_

''Solo hay un problema con tu plan, Presidenta.'' Mencionó Akeno, con un tono levemente serio en su voz. ''¿Dónde está Natsu?''

'' _¿Todavía no ha vuelto?''_ Empezó a preocuparse Rias. ''Natsu estaba investigando una cosa…Kiba, te diré a donde ha ido, búscalo y tráelo para explicarle el plan que haremos mañana.''

Mientras Kiba abandonaba la habitación, Rias no pudo evitar volver a mirar por la ventana, esta vez pensando en si le habría pasado algo a su adorable sirviente.

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad, un joven pelirrosa corría lo más rápido que podía, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La ira había llenado el cuerpo de Natsu debido a la traición de Raynare, y su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa sino venganza. Dentro de sus pensamientos, gritos de sus amigas eran ignorados, intentando hacer que Natsu se calmara. Pero por mucho que lo intentaran las mujeres originarias del mundo Shinobi, la furia ya había consumido a Natsu, y este no pararía hasta cumplir su venganza.

Llego a ignorarlas hasta tal punto, que ya no podía ni oír sus voces. Ante ese pensamiento, Natsu extrañado, se dio cuenta de que realmente sus voces ya no se escuchaban.

'' **He conseguido cierta intimidad para nosotros, mi querido Kishin no Ryuu.''**

Se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar esa voz que tantas veces estaba contactando con el anónimamente, pero eso no le detuvo. Quería matar a Raynare.

'' **Es bastante gracioso, si lo piensas.''** Intervino la voz. **'' Antes de convertirte en Kishin no Ryuu, nunca habrías pensado en matar. ¿Sera que de verdad te estas convirtiendo en un demonio?''** Dijo el desconocido, con un tono de diversión al añadir la última pregunta, sabiendo que esta habría sorprendido bastante a Natsu.

Y efectivamente, sin darse cuenta, Natsu había bajado la velocidad, con los ojos abiertos ante las palabras del misterioso hombre. Intentando justificar su ira, Natsu volvió a adoptar un rostro de ira. _''¿Que pretendes? ¿Que la deje irse después de matar a mi amigo?''_

'' **Cuando Jellal mató a Simon, aunque tu deseo era apalearle, nunca llegaste a pensar en matarlo.''** Poco a poco Natsu bajaba más la velocidad, intentando buscar una excusa para sus deseos sanguinarios. _''¿Cómo sabes eso…?''_

'' **Oh vamos, ya te he dicho que yo lo sé todo.''** Explico con una risita.

'' **Además, ¿te cabrea que un Ángel Caído mate? Es bastante gracioso, Kishin no Ryuu.''**

''¿Dónde está la gracia?'' Pregunto cabreado Natsu, no por el apodo, sino por la manera en la que parecía divertirle esta conversación a la extraña voz.

'' **Esa Ángel Caída es obvio que ha matado por órdenes. Igual que Kushina y Mikoto han matado por órdenes de Konoha, las tres facciones de este mundo matan por orden de sus líderes. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que tú, Kishin no Ryuu, has matado. Pero no has sido manipulado por nadie, has matado porque es el camino que decidiste escoger.''**

Y con una leve conversación, la misteriosa voz hizo lo imposible, controló los impulsos sentimentales de Natsu. El pelirrosa, ahora caminando lentamente por la calle, olvidó toda su furia y venganza, para ser sustituida por arrepentimiento. Culpabilidad. Mientras recuerdos de sus pecados ocupaban sus pensamientos.

 _ **Flashback**_

''Identifícate, joven'' Exclamó débilmente un anciano, sentado en un extraño trono con una escultura a sus espaldas. El anciano se trataba de Madara Uchiha, que hacia todo lo que podía por eludir al Shinigami, conectado a la gran estatua para alagar su vitalidad lo suficiente como para idear un plan en el que pudiera resucitar. Pero el silencio de su escondite se vio interrumpido al ver como un invitado no deseado aparecía frente a él. Pelo rosa, pecho al descubierto…y los ojos legendarios que siempre había deseado. Los ojos que necesitaba para permanecer en este mundo eternamente.

''Soy Natsu Dragneel.'' Se presentó el Dragon Slayer, con una mirada algo dolorosa en su rostro, sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer. Llamas aparecieron en su brazo derecho, brillando intensamente como si procedieran del mismísimo sol. Con una mirada de su Rinnegan, en un pestañeo Natsu apareció frente a Madara, con su brazo atravesando el abdomen del anciano Uchiha. ''Perdóname…no había otra manera.'' Susurró Natsu, al borde del llanto, pensando en todos sus amigos de Fairy Tail. No sabía si podría volver a mirarles a la cara después de lo que acababa de hacer.

''¿Perdóname?'' Dijo levemente Madara, en sus últimos momentos de vida. ''Tú no eres un Shinobi, ¿verdad? Eso te hace… más culpable todavía.'' Madara tomó un descanso para escupir sangre de su boca.

''Un Shinobi no tiene excusa para matar, porque es una herramienta. Tu… eres más culpable, porque no eres una herramienta…eres un ser humano….y cualquier ser humano sabe…que siempre existe otra manera.'' La mirada incriminatoria de Madara no se despegó de Natsu, obligando a este a ver como su vida se desvanecía.

Los ojos de Madara perdieron el brillo que antes tenían en vida, y su rostro ahora inerte era mojado por las lágrimas de Natsu, que aun con su brazo dentro de Madara, no se atrevía a moverse. Había eliminado una vida humana, y ese hecho no podría olvidarlo nunca.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

'' **Madara tenía razón, siempre existe otro camino para cada problema. Tampoco te culpo a ti, por muchas palizas que le hubieras dado, la corrupción del Sharingan habría permanecido en su corazón. Ese ojo está maldito. '' ** Explicaba con una leve seriedad.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsu había llegado a la Iglesia de la ciudad. Pero su mirada de convicción y furia había desaparecido. Ahora en su rostro, solo había tristeza y culpa. Una parte de él todavía quería venganza contra Raynare, pero las palabras de la voz misteriosa habían sido duras, como espadas clavándose en su corazón. _''¿Que pretendes que haga? ¿Que la perdone? …me ignoró…y mató a mi amigo…''_

'' **Me da igual lo que hagas, es tu vida. ''** Intervino la voz. **'' Pero he de decirte que aunque tu actitud impulsiva y estúpida me encante, hay veces en las que deberías pensar un poquito.''**

'' _¿Pensar?¿ …en qué?''_ Natsu ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir con la voz, solo quería saber que debía hacer.

'' **Raynare mató a tu amigo.''** Dijo, generando dolor a Natsu. **'' Pero espero que no te hayas olvidado de que la integrante más longeva de tu harem, Natsumi, mató a los padres de Naruto, y al final se hicieron amigos.''** Natsu levantaba poco a poco la mirada.

'' **Jellal mató a Simon, y aun así Erza todavía quería poder perdonarlo.''** Ante eso, Natsu abrió levemente los ojos, con algo de dolor en su corazón.

'' **Lo que me divierte de ti, Kishin no Ryuu, es que desde tu nacimiento, tu objetivo en la vida ha sido matar. Al crecer, incluso de hiciste un Dragon Slayer, un humano con capacidad de matar a la raza de tu padre. Pero aunque hayas sido creado como una herramienta de matar, tú has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana con tu vida.''**

Aunque el pelirrosa no entendió del todo el por qué la voz pensaba que él había nacido para matar, incluso alguien tan impulsivo como Natsu debía reconocer que la misteriosa voz le había ayudado de una manera inmensa. Bastante extraño, ya que parecía que esa voz solo existía para burlarse de él.

'' **Ahora mueve el culo, he hablado demasiado mientras tú estabas lloriqueando. ¿Con esa actitud pretendes mantener un harem? Con lo fácil que lo tenéis los dragones para atraer mujeres y tú las espantas con tu actitud de nenaza. ''**

No tuvo tiempo para devolverle los insultos, al notar que mientras acababa su última frase, las voces de sus amigas volvían a escucharse con claridad.

Mordiéndose un labio, jurando que le daría una paliza si alguna vez lo tenía frente a él, decidió entrar en la Iglesia. _''Un harem…Issei siempre hablaba de cómo le gustaría cumplir todos esos sueños…''_ Su mirada se llenó de determinación.

'' _Cumpliré todos sus sueños!''_ Pensaba Natsu, queriendo honrar la memoria de su amigo, sin darse cuenta del verdadero impacto social que tenían los 'sueños' de Issei.

* * *

''Presidenta!'' Gritaba un agitado Kiba entrando con fuerza por la puerta. Tanta alteración por parte del rubio provocó que todas las chicas de la habitación se preocuparan.

''La casa a la que me enviaste está llena de cadáveres, y no hay rastro de Natsu! No sé quien ha sido, pero creo haber sentido la magia de un Ángel Caído en la habitación.'' Ante la mención de esa raza, Akeno no pudo evitar sentir odio en su interior, mientras Rias no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

No solo un alumno de su escuela había muerto junto a su familia, Natsu seguramente había salido a pelear contra todos los que estaban en la Iglesia abandonada. No sabía la fuerza que tenía Natsu, pero su magia demoniaca era muy débil, su Sacred Gear aún no se había activado y algo le decía que ese poder que usó cuando le conoció no sería muy útil ahora mismo.

''Olvidad el plan! Akeno, crea un teletransporte ahora mismo. Hay que apoyar a Natsu.'' Dijo la pelirroja desesperada.

''Rias, sin el factor del ataque sorpresa, no sé si podremos vencer a todos los Ángeles Caídos que haya en ese lugar…'' Aunque ella también estaba preocupada por el pelirrosa, ir ahora mismo por la puerta principal era casi un suicidio.

''Akeno! Crea el portal, ya!''

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos ante la actitud de su presidenta. Normalmente ella adoptaba una actitud relajada ante cualquier situación, siempre pareciendo que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero ahora, aunque intentaba proyectar su típica aura de seguridad, era evidente su desesperación.

Sin rechistar, Akeno procedió a teletransportar a todos, preparándose para cualquier inconveniente que seguro saldría cuando llegaran. Sin embargo, no se esperaban lo que encontrarían en la Iglesia. Al llegar, toda la habitación principal estaba cubierta por los cuerpos, aún vivos, de un montón de exorcistas renegados.

''¿Así que el demonio de mierda tiene refuerzos?'' Escuchaban decir al único exorcista que seguía en pie, justo a sus espaldas. Poseía una espada luminosa en una mano, y una pistola en la otra, junto a un pelo del mismo color que Koneko. ''Ah, qué situación tan dramática! Si fuera un día normal podría mataros uno a uno y luego abrir vuestros cuerpos lentamente…pero ese chico…le falta un tornillo!'' Gritó Freed, para después irse del lugar.

Los Demonios Gremory sudaron ante la actitud tan alocada del exorcista, que llamaba loco a otra persona cuando el no tenía un mínimo de cordura. Continuando su camino, todos avanzaron por unas escaleras ocultas en el centro del habitáculo, que dirigían a lo que parecía ser una sala para rituales.

En esa nueva sala, vieron como su nuevo compañero permanecía de pie, con sus alas demoniacas sobresaliendo de su espalda, mientras poseía en su brazo lo que parecía ser una especie armadura roja. A sus pies, tres Ángeles Caídos descansaban malheridos, sin energías para poder levantarse. Los miembros del club rápidamente se acercaron a Natsu, como refuerzo, al ver que todavía quedaba un enemigo delante del pelirrosa. Pero al llegar a su lado, se dieron cuenta de tres cosas.

Los ojos de Natsu eran purpuras, con anillas rodeando sus pupilas y la única que quedaba en pie tenía un rostro aterrado, mientras intentaba alejarse poco a poco de Natsu. Lo último que pudieron observar era que, aunque Natsu no tuviera ninguna herida y su ropa estaba intacta, montones de sangre salían de su boca y de su brazo.

'' **Natsu, por favor, déjame sellar tu Chakra! Aun no puedes usarlo junto a ese brazo, tienes que entrenarlo más. Si sigues aumentado tu poder con tu Chakra activado, te acabara destrozando el cuerpo!''** Natsumi gritaba y gritaba, al borde del llanto, viendo como el uso del Chakra junto a la Boosted Gear era demasiado para Natsu, provocando que sus órganos internos poco a poco fueran rasgándose.

'' _Aun no, Natsumi-chan…''_ El pelirrosa escupió toda la sangre que se había juntado en su boca para poder hablar. ''Mataste a mi amigo, aun cuando me prometiste que no lo harías…''

Sus compañeros se extrañaron al saber que había tenido contacto anterior con una facción enemiga, pero en ese momento solo pudieron sentir pena por la pérdida del pelirrosa.

''N-Natsu-kun, n-no me mates, solo seguía ordenes! Los Ángeles Caídos de mi nivel no podemos rechazar órdenes de Kokabiel ni Azazel! ¿Sabes todo lo que me harían si dejaba al chico vivo con su Sacred Gear? Ponte en mi lugar!'' Raynare intentaba desesperada hacer entrar en razón al pelirrosa, sin poder alejarse más al chocar su espalda contra la pared.

En un ligero brillo de su Rinnegan, al igual que con Madara, el pelirrosa se movió en un parpadeo hasta la posición de Raynare, con su Boosted Gear impactando fuertemente…a centímetros del rostro de la morena, clavando parte de su puño dentro de la pared. El rostro de Raynare personificaba el miedo, con sus ojos abiertos, haciendo todo lo posible por no desmayarse en ese momento, mientras la veían fijamente esos extraños y poderosos ojos.

Pero al seguir viendo el rostro de Natsu, con leves líneas de sangre saliendo se su boca, no identificaba furia en él. Su mirada era una de dolor, de pena, de culpabilidad. Lentamente, el pelirrosa acercó su boca al oído de la mujer.

''¿En serio tu objetivo en la vida es matar para ganar la aceptación de alguien, que no sabes si te traicionara como tú has traicionado a los demás?'' Dijo levemente Natsu, provocando que Raynare le mirara con sorpresa.

''Siempre hay una alternativa…si cumples sus órdenes por miedo a lo que te harán…'' Natsu reunió fuerzas para lo que diría a continuación. Aun le dolía la muerte de su amigo, pero quien tenía la culpa de su muerte era quien estuviera detrás de las órdenes. ''Únete a mi bando.''

Aunque Natsu estuviera hablando con pocas fuerzas, lo que dijo fue escuchado por todos los presentes, sorprendiendo a…bueno, a todos los presentes.

''¿Q-que me una…a los Demonios? Me matarían cuand-''

''¿Quién te ha dicho que me refería a los Demonios?'' Dijo Natsu con una risa, dejando una ambiente de confusión en la habitación. ''Ahora soy un Demonio, y trabajo con Rias para devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mi…pero si tuviera que escoger un bando entre las tres facciones…no elegiría ninguno.''

''¿A qué te refieres Natsu-kun?'' Preguntó Akeno, queriendo saber de una vez que era lo que quería decir el pelirrosa. Natsu, mientras tanto, pensaba en su padre adoptivo. Igneel siempre le había hablado de cómo debía actuar un dragón, y una de sus enseñanzas era la de que un dragón hacia lo que quería, era un ser libre, cuyas decisiones eran propias.

''Antes que Demonio, Ángel o Ángel Caído…siempre seré un Dragon Slayer. En esta guerra de tres facciones…yo soy de mi propio bando.'' Explicó Natsu, sin apartar la vista de Raynare, observando como su rostro se sorprendía mientras él la miraba con su típica sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

''¿Dragon Slayer…?'' La mirada sorprendida de todos se clavaba en Natsu. Todos sabían de los Dragones, las criaturas más poderosas de este mundo. Era cierto que ninguno de ellos formaba parte de ningún bando, es más, la última guerra fue interrumpida por los dos Dragones Celestiales, que consideraban a las tres facciones cucarachas que se entrometían en su pelea.

Mirando a su brazo, Rias pudo identificar la Sacred Gear del pelirrosa. ''Longinus…Sekeryutei(Dragon Emperador Rojo)'' Balbuceó ella, provocando que sus sirvientes miraran al brazo del pelirrosa, para volver a sorprenderse al identificar la Boosted Gear.

''Presidenta…¿qué es un Dragon Slayer? Nunca había oído hablar de esa raza'' Preguntó inocentemente Koneko, provocando que los demás miraran a la pelirroja esperando explicaciones.

''¿Natsu…?'' Dijo ella, pasándole a él la labor de explicarlo.

Este empezó a desactivar su Boosted Gear, mientras su Rinnegan desaparecía junto a su Chakra, que era sellado por su Bijuu favorita. Aun mirando a Raynare, que estaba todavía algo asustada, Natsu puso una mano encima de su cabeza, acariciando levemente su pelo. Poco a poco la cara de terror de Raynare era sustituida por una de vergüenza, cerrando los ojos al ver como la despeinaba con suavidad.

Natsu observaba su cara, pensando que habría pasado si se hubiera dejado controlar por su ira y la hubiera matado. _''Viéndola ahora…creo que he hecho lo correcto…''_ Aunque en su interior Natsu aun quería vengarse por la muerte de su amigo, ahora tenía claro que a quien debía darle una paliza era a ese tal Kokabiel. Ya que si no se lo hubieran ordenado a Raynare, otro habría recibido la misma orden. _''¿En cuantos mundos utilizaran a la gente como herramientas?''_

Después de acariciar el pelo de Raynare, Natsu dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros de club, que todavía esperaban ansiosos una respuesta.

''Los Dragon Slayer somos gente que es criada por Dragones. El mío se llamaba Igneel! Me enseño a hablar, a escribir, a leer y su magia. Según él es la única magia que puede matar a un Dragón, pero nunca he peleado con uno…Pero si me encuentro con uno le daré una paliza! Hahaha.'' Todos miraban con sorpresa como Natsu seguía diciendo estupideces sobre un tal Laxus y la envidia que sentiría cuando derrotara un dragón. Nadie hacia caso a esos detalles, todos seguían pensando en la explicación del pelirrosa. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que escucharon esa explicación.

''¿Eeeh? ¿En serio existe gente criada por dragones? ¿Y uno de ellos es un asqueroso demonio? Ahhh cuantas sorpresas te da la vida!'' Exclamaba un alocado Freed desde la puerta de la habitación.

''A quien llamas asqueroso!'' Natsu salió de sus delirios para darle una paliza a quien sea que le haya insultado.

''Tu! Demonio de mierda. Dime tu nombre, me resultara más fácil decirle a Kokabiel quien eres si tengo un nombre. Pero si quieres le diré que eres un simple demonio de mierda, haha''

Rias y Akeno estaban preparadas para utilizar su magia en cualquier momento, mientras Kiba miraba con asco la actitud lunática de Freed. Koneko simplemente observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna.

''Escucha bien, idiota lunático, mi nombre es Na-''

'' **Ejem, ejem ''** El pelirrosa fue interrumpido por la todavía desconocida voz.

'' _Agh…¿en serio?''_

'' **Ejem!''** Continuó haciendo ruidos, cada vez más fuertes.

''¿Y bien? Tengo que informar rápido para que me dejen seguir matando demonios asquerosos! Y también a sus amigos, SI! haha'' Decía un impaciente Freed.

''Dile a tu líder que me llame… _agh_ …Kishin no Ryuu.'' Todos menos el exorcista renegado levantaron levemente la ceja ante el inesperado apodo del pelirrosa. ¿De dónde vendría? Era la pregunta más común que se hacían.

''Hahaha, bonito apodo. Si no fueras un Demonio de mierda te pediría que me buscaras un apodo igual para mí. Oh espera, tal vez se me ocurra uno a mí. El Gran Freed! Nonono, Lord Freed!'' Durante unos minutos Freed se dedicó a pensar nombres, hasta que sacó de su bolsillo una bomba de humo, y desapareció en un destello.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, donde nadie se atrevía a comenzar una conversación. Eventualmente, Natsu observó sus alrededores, examinando la habitación en la que había entrado de manera tan impulsiva. Lentamente, su vista se fijó en un punto de la habitación, y al segundo siguiente se dirigió a ese lugar con rapidez, mientras todos le seguían confusos. Al fondo de la habitación, una chica rubia semidesnuda yacía inerte, con dos anillos que emanaban una energía verde a sus pies.

'' _Mierda, mierda! Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…''_ Pensaba Natsu, otra vez llenándose de culpa.

''Quien es, Ángel Caído'' Preguntaba Rias mirando a la rubia.

'' _Tengo un nombre_ …Es una monja que exiliaron por curar a un Demonio, teníamos ordenes de extraer su Sacred Gear, esos anillos.'' Explicaba Raynare, intentando no mostrar su enfado hacia Rias, ya que estaba en minoría.

Rias se agacho, situándose al lado de Natsu, mientras inspeccionaba lentamente a la rubia. ''Mmm, por suerte aunque le hayáis extraído su Sacred Gear hace tiempo, ha muerto recientemente.'' Decía levemente la pelirroja.

''¿Y que tiene eso de afortunado?'' Preguntaba algo furioso el Dragon Slayer.

''Pues que si su muerte no ha ocurrido hace mucho tiempo…Puedo convertirla en un Demonio'' Explicó Rias con una sonrisa, mientras le enseñaba a Natsu un alfil, provocando que este abriera la boca sorprendido.

Rias procedió a realizar el ritual, a su vez todos los demás le daban espacio. Kiba y Koneko observándola por un lado, mientras Natsu y Raynare estaban más alejados mirando.

Natsu estaba centrado en como Rias curaba a la joven monja, pero Raynare tenía más cosas en su cabeza. Había traicionado al pelirrosa, matando a su amigo, y este le había perdonado la vida, y le había ofrecido unirse a una 'cuarta' facción. Una facción de una persona. Su facción, su bando.

La idea era algo alocada, pensar que una sola persona podría igualar a las tres facciones…pero también era verdad que los dragones eran criaturas que superaban a todos los líderes de las tres facciones sin problemas. Y encima ese chico no solo había sido criado por un dragón, sino que su Sacred Gear poseía a uno de los Dragones Celestiales dentro. Más otro poder que no era capaz de identificar. Si pensabas en todo eso, no era tan alocado.

Y además, después de su fracaso en eliminar la Boosted Gear, y hacerse con la Twilight Healing, si volvía con los Ángeles Caídos lo más seguro era que mínimo le arrancaran un ala. Si tenía suerte ¿Pero de verdad podría estar junto a él? ¿De verdad se lo merecía? Es decir, mato a su amigo, engañándole.

La culpa inundaba su corazón. Desde siempre ella se había limitado a seguir órdenes, pensando que era lo que debía hacer para conseguir la aceptación de Azazel. Pero esta era la primera vez que se cuestionaba si era lo que debía hacer. Ese chico le había preguntado si quería seguir a alguien que no sabía si le traicionaría. ¿Su respuesta? No lo sabía. Es decir, ¿acaso alguien tenía elección? Si eres un Ángel sigues a Dios, si eres un Demonio sigues al Maou, y si eres un Ángel Caído sigues a Azazel. Pero la mayoría de todos estos nunca llegaban a conocer a dichos líderes, y viceversa. Ni Azazel ni Kokabiel conocían a Raynare, sin embargo ella siempre ha creído que cumpliendo sus órdenes sería aceptada por ellos, aunque ellos ni siquiera supieran de su existencia.

¿Valía la pena? Ahora tenía a un joven que literalmente le estaba diciendo que formara parte de un bando neutral, en el que podrían seguir aliados de todos, o enemigos de todos. _''Acaso se da cuenta del impacto que tendría ese 'bando propio' del que habla? La gente querría a un 'dragón' de aliado sí o sí, o lo querrían muerto…''_

Claro que no se daba cuenta, él era solo un idiota que lo hacía todo por impulso…Pero ese pensamiento la detuvo. En estos pocos minutos, junto a su medio-cita con Natsu, sabía que el chico era alguien demasiado impulsivo, que nunca pensaba detenidamente. Entonces, si siempre seguía sus impulsos, si siempre era tan sentimental…¿por qué la había perdonado?

''¿En serio merezco que me perdone…?'' No sentía que se mereciera formar parte de alguien con tanta bondad en su corazón. Girándose, detuvo su mirada en Natsu. Cuando él se dio cuenta, le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa.

El chico había pasado por tanto, y aun así su sonrisa era tan pura. En tan poco tiempo le había dado un nuevo significado. Realmente no sabía si merecía estar junto a alguien como él, pero aun así algo le decía que se uniría a ese bando, por muy suicida que sonara la idea.

* * *

Natsu se dirigía de camino a su clase mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido después de la resurrección de Asia. Había logrado convencer a Rias para que le organizara los papeles a Raynare de la misma manera que hizo con él. Sinceramente Rias no quería ayudar a Raynare, pero si Natsu la había perdonado, a lo mejor tenía alguna oportunidad.

Por suerte, el apartamento en el que se alojaban actualmente tenía varias habitaciones, así que no hubo problema en dejar que Asia y Raynare se quedaran provisionalmente, aunque algo le decía a Rias que sería permanente. Al despertarse, Rias tomó a Raynare lo más rápido posible, diciéndole a Natsu que la necesitaba para organizar algunos papeles, por lo que se adelantarían. El motivo real era para tener una conversación totalmente sincera sobre sus intenciones.

Si estaba dispuesta a revelar información sobre los Ángeles Caídos, entonces Rias se creería que había pasado a su bando. O al menos al de Natsu. La pelirroja todavía seguía algo sorprendida de la afirmación de Natsu de que era neutral. Si alguien más hubiera escuchado las palabras del Dragon Slayer, se lo habría tomado como una declaración de guerra hacia las tres facciones. Pero ella sabía que Natsu no era tan idiota como para declararle la guerra a todo el mundo. Inconscientemente, a Rias le gustaba la idea de ese 'cuarto' bando. Sería como ser parte de los Dragones, y en esa facción nadie la obligaría a casarse con quien no quisiera. Aunque puede que si Natsu quisiera aumentar la población de esa facción tendría que casarse con ella. _''No suena tan mal…''_

Mientras tanto, Natsu se sentaba en su sitio, esperando su hora diaria de escuchar a un viejo hablar de temas aburridos. No tenía necesidad de escuchar las clases, ya que en los exámenes que habían hecho la voz misteriosa le había dicho todas sus respuestas, alardeando de su inteligencia. Y tampoco es que tuviera intención de quedarse en ese mundo lo suficiente como para sacar una carrera universitaria.

Además, últimamente se sentía algo incómodo en esa escuela. Tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con su elección de dejar su pecho al descubierto, pero siempre que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, las alumnas que pasaban le saludaban con gran cariño, comiéndole con la mirada. Eso le extrañaba a Natsu, ya que él nunca había tenido ninguna conversación con nadie que no fuera Issei. Mirando a su alrededor, veía como la mayoría de su clase le miraba. Los hombres con cierto odio, y las mujeres con una mirada lujuriosa, que Natsu confundía con una mirada hambrienta. _''¿Sera que huelo a comida y por eso siempre se acercan tanto? Debe ser por eso.''_

Al entrar el profesor en la clase, todos tomaron asiento preparados para atender a la clase.

''Sé que es bastante extraño, pero tenemos otros estudiantes de intercambio.'' La clase se llenó de susurros y murmullos. Ya era bastante extraño la entrada de Natsu, ¿pero ahora más de una persona? Al abrirse la puerta, todos los hombres observaron con alegría como dos bellezas eran sus nuevas compañeras de clase, mientras Natsu miraba algo sorprendido al ver que Raynare no entró en el mismo curso que Rias y Akeno.

''Buenas a todos. Me llamo Amano Yuuma, esta es Asia Argento, y las dos vivimos junto a Natsu y Rias-senpai. Encantada!'' Se presentó ella con alegría y dulzura. Pero era la única en ese momento que emanaba alegría. Después de la conversación con Issei, Natsu no era tan estúpido en temas sexuales, y sabía que lo que dijo Raynare implicaba otra cosa. Observando su alrededor, veía como un montón de hombres estaban planeando su muerte, y varias mujeres inflaban sus mofletes con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que alguien se había adelantado. Todo ante la mirada divertida de Raynare, que había decidido ese día que, si iba a comenzar una nueva vida con Natsu, la disfrutaría al máximo.

* * *

Jujuju, un capítulo algo centrado en Raynare, eh? Puede que haya gente a la que no le guste esta idea, pero a mí me mola, así que la hare. Desde que volví a ver DxD para escribir esta 'saga' me encantó lo linda que es Raynare de forma humana. No desperdiciare eso :P También me gustaría aclarar que Natsu no declaró una guerra como en Konoha. Es fácil confundirlo, pero no. Lo que Natsu hizo fue decir que él, aun siendo un Demonio, no está de parte de nadie. Es decir, que por ser un Demonio no atacara a Ángeles, y cosas así. Es decir, que ahora solo esta con Rias y compañía porque le caen bien, porque los Dragones son anti-sistema. Es muy posible que el siguiente se centre en Rias o Akeno, pero como siempre digo, no prometo nada. Lo de que Natsu ha nacido para matar, recuerden que su objetivo es un poco matar a Zeref, aunque el no lo sepa ahora. (También recuerden que MI Natsu se fue de Fairy Tail justo despues de todo la saga del pasado de Erza.

(Si alguien piensa que dibujo fatal, quiero reiterar que no soy ningún artista ni estoy en Bellas Artes xD)

No se cómo habrá salido este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y si no, siempre podre aceptar críticas constructivas. Mata ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Si, lo se. ''Rashigami, asqueroso, la semana pasada no subiste nada. Cerdo.'' Vereis, lo que paso es que vi que os estaba gustando mucho el fic, asi que pensé que os encantaría que lo retrasara un poco. Ya sabeis, como cuando teneis la oportunidad de practicar sexo con tu amor platónico, pero prefieres decirle que ''luego'' porque esperar es mas divertido.

A que tengo razón?

…

No?

…

Oh.

(Es broma, perdonen por no subir la semana pasada ) La verdad es que perdí mucho tiempo jugando al LoL y al Tera, soy un frikazo. Además de que lo que tenía escrito tuve que borrarlo todo, porque no me gustaba.

Sea como fuere, después de esta semana se acabaran mis exámenes así que tendré tiempo para compensaros.

Por cierto, hace poco estaba leyendo un fic y me di cuenta de que Konan x Naruto es más intrigante de lo que parece. No sé si algún español habrá escrito algo parecido, pero ese romance me toco el corazoncito. (La verdad es que ya ni veo fics españoles, los más famosos o tienen tantas faltas de ortografía que me hacen dejarlos, o el protagonista es de repente Steven Hawkings sin ninguna explicación. Y los pocos decentes ya los he visto. Qué bueno, así son mis gustos, a lo mejor a ustedes les gustan los fics famosos actuales. Cada quien tiene sus gustos)

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

''Me aburrooooo'' Se escuchaba en una gran pradera, con un color verdoso lleno de vida. En el centro del lugar, cuatro personas intercambiaban una conversación.

'' **¿Por qué te cuesta tanto concentrarte un poco? Me das dolor de cabeza''** Se quejaba Natsumi ante los llantos de Kushina.

Desde que Natsu había sellado su Chakra, Kushina y Mikoto habían aprovechado para entrenar su dominio con el Chakra de Natsumi. Al no circular por el cuerpo de Natsu, era más fácil entrenar.

Mikoto, como se espera de un Anbu, tenía bastante facilidad para meditar y concentrarse en la manipulación del Chakra del Kyubi, pero Kushina era otra historia. Al igual que Naruto, el carácter de la pelirroja era bastante hiperactivo, y aunque ella tuviera ventaja sobre Mikoto al tener otro Kyubi en su interior, la mentalidad de una persona es la que marca su potencial.

Kushina se tiraba en el césped, tratando de tomar un descanso, mientras Natsumi le gritaba que no holgazaneara. Toda esta escena vista por un pelirrosa bastante divertido, que sentado tranquilamente con sus amigas observaba la escena sin decir nada. ¿Natsu sin hacer nada? Era algo que aun inquietaba a las mujeres más cercanas al Dragon Slayer, y para ser sinceros, ni Natsu sabía porque últimamente no era tan hiperactivo como antes. En parte le dolía, ya que sentía que si cambiaba estaría traicionando a los amigos que dejo atrás en Fairy Tail.

'' **Para ser tú, le estas dando muchas vueltas.''** Escuchó Natsu en su mente, ya acostumbrado a conversar con esa persona

'' _¿No dices siempre que lo sabes todo? ¿Por qué me noto tan…raro?''_

Y aunque para otra persona no le sorprendería tanto el hecho de que Natsu esté un poco más tranquilo últimamente, los eventos ocurridos con Raynare dejarían con la boca abierta a cualquiera de Fairy Tail. El hecho de que el pelirrosa pudiera controlar su ira y perdonar a la Ángel Caída, definitivamente era algo sorprendente.

'' **Deja de asustarte tanto, es obvio que tu mentalidad está cambiando gracias a que has entrado en contacto conmigo, un gran ser superior cuyo intelecto supera a cualquier Dios. ''**

'' _Eres un creído, Shinpi''_ Al no saber nada de la misteriosa voz, y esta sin decirle nada sobre él, Natsu había comenzado a usar ese apodo. ('Shinpi' significa 'misterio' en japonés)

'' **Como osas usar ese asqueroso apodo con alguien que te ha abierto los ojos y te ha enseñado el primer paso para dejar de ser el animal que eres.''**

'' _!¿Animal?! Se acabó, el día que te vea en persona te daré tal paliza que no te acordaras ni de tu nombre, Shinpi.''_

Las chicas habían dejado su pelea para ver como el pelirrosa amenazaba al aire, actuando como un completo Natsu.

''¿Qué le pasa?'' Preguntó Mikoto, descansando de su meditación.

'' **Estará volviendo a hablar con la voz esa.''** Explicó Natsumi

''¿No se estará volviendo loco verdad?'' Preguntó esta vez la Uzumaki, algo preocupada al ver a su dulce idiota gritándole a la nada.

'' **¿Cambiaría algo? Sigue siendo un idiota, da igual si escucha una o cinco voces.''** Decía Natsumi, riéndose levemente ante su propio chiste.

La escena se vio interrumpida al ver como Natsu desaparecía del lugar. Sin ninguna preocupación, las chicas volvieron a sus labores. Pero con una ligera sonrisa, debido al tiempo que pasaron junto a Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La clase entera estaba riendo a carcajadas. ¿Por qué? Natsu, como siempre, se había quedado dormido en medio de la clase. Bastante cabreado, el profesor se acercó al asiento del pelirrosa, golpeándole levemente con su cuaderno para despertarlo. Las risas comenzaron cuando Natsu levantó la mirada confuso, pareciendo que no comprendía ni donde estaba en ese momento.

Raynare observaba como Natsu se disculpaba con una sonrisa al profesor, la clase volviendo a recobrar el silencio. Cada vez que veía al Dragon Slayer hacer un acto estúpido, no podía evitar sonreir observándolo. Pero esa sonrisa inmediatamente era sustituida por un rostro melancólico, lleno de culpa.

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que Natsu perdonó a Raynare, y aunque el pelirrosa actuara de manera amigable frente a Raynare, esta no podía dejar de pensar que esa persona tan amable que le había dado una nueva vida había perdido a un amigo por su culpa.

'' **Natsu, este mundo tiene algo bastante extraño! Es completamente diferente al tuyo en ese aspecto! ''** La voz de 'Shinpi' apareció en su cabeza, alarmando a Natsu al ver como el misterioso hablante estaba tan alterado.

'' _¿Qué pasa?''_ Preguntaba Natsu, preparado para cualquier combate que tuviera que librar.

'' **¿En serio no te has fijado? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? '' **

'' _¿Fijarme en QUÉ?''_ Natsu estaba empezando a desesperarse, ¿qué era eso que parecía tan obvio? ¿Era tan peligroso que por no haberse dado cuenta antes no podría solucionarlo?

'' **En tu mundo por muy cortas que fueran las faldas no se veía la ropa interior, en este mundo se les ve a cada rato! ''**

Un silencio se interpuso entre los dos. Las compañeras de clase se extrañaban al ver como Natsu parecía petrificado, a pesar de que ya hubiera acabado la clase.

Lo que decía Shinpi era cierto. Lucy siempre llevaba ropa bastante corta, y con la gran figura que tenía la rubia, nunca había visto nada intimo suyo. A su vez, cuando entraba en el baño de la rubia sin querer y la veía desnuda, siempre había un objeto, una neblina, o la mano de Lucy lo que impedía que se viera algo.

Pero en este mundo no había chica en toda la escuela a la que no le hubiera visto la ropa interior. Por simplemente agacharse o saltar, era absurdo como la prenda de ropa que se suponía no debía de verse era la más vista. Incluso le había visto los pechos a Rias aquella mañana en la que se despertó a su lado.

Tantos pensamientos provocaron un sonrojo en Natsu, que tratando de disimularlo, adopto un rostro de frustración.

'' _¿En serio eso era todo?''_

'' **A mí me parece algo digno de alertar. ''**

'' _¿Qué clase de ser superior dice tantas tonterías?''_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo el grupo Gremory se encontraba en el bosque situado al lado del edificio del club.

Natsu no les había contado mucho sobre los poderes que había utilizado en la antigua Iglesia, pero si les dejo claro que es un poder que en este momento no puede usar sin hacerse daño a sí mismo. Por ese mismo motivo, Rias había decidido entrenar a Natsu en la única magia que podía usar actualmente, el Boosted Gear. Mientras Akeno entrenaba un poco más lejos a Asia, Rias observaba como Natsu golpeaba los arboles con su Boosted Gear.

'' _Al menos el físico ya lo tiene…''_ Y no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que no era la primera vez que el pelirrosa entrenaba. Es más, en Fairy Tail su estilo de pelea dependía al 100% de su forma física y fuerza bruta. Observando al joven sin camisa entrenando para aumentar el número de 'Boost' que puede soportar, su mirada no podía abandonar el cuerpo bien entrenado del Dragon Slayer.

Desde que Natsu llego a la escuela había atraído la atención de un número considerable de mujeres de su edad.

Y no era de extrañar, ya que Natsu era un espécimen bastante único. Su rostro podía reflejar una dulzura casi equiparable con la de un gatito, y a su vez proyectar cierto lado salvaje, como un león. Pero solo los Gremory habían podido conocer también su personalidad. En la escuela solo veían a Natsu como alguien listo, ya que respondía bien a todas las preguntas, pero bastante 'rebelde'.

Rias sabía que había más. Cuando empezabas a conocer a Natsu, te dabas cuenta de que aunque parezca alguien hiperactivo, agresivo o básico, realmente era alguien bastante emocional, que se preocupaba por los miembros del club aunque no lo demostrara.

Fijándose en su rostro, algo serio por el entrenamiento, soltaba una ligera sonrisa al saber que detrás de esa seriedad el pelirrosa podía mostrar rostros que derretirían todas las defensas de la joven. Y para finalizar, ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el mejor escultor que podría existir, mostrando todos sus músculos bien marcados, pero sin excederse en tamaño. Un cuerpo perfecto, para Rias.

Si todo lo que había visto del pelirrosa era tan perfecto, ¿Cómo sería lo que aún no ha visto? Es bastante posible que el pelirrosa este bien dotad-

'' _Vale, necesito parar ya''_ Pensaba ella, intentando controlar sus pensamientos, al menos por ahora. Volviendo a fijarse en el pelirrosa, pudo observar que su rostro tenía ciertas heridas, causadas por trozos de madera que eran expulsados como metralla debido a los fuertes golpes de Natsu.

''Natsu, vamos a tomarnos un descanso. Ven para que pueda curarte eso.'' Dijo ella, sacando el botiquín para tratar al pelirrosa.

Natsu quería quejarse, pero sabía que mientras su Chakra estuviera sellado no podría curarse a sí mismo. Lentamente fue hacia donde Rias se situaba, y estando de pie frente a ella se mantuvo callado mientras Rias limpiaba suavemente sus heridas.

''No tienes que hacer esto…estoy acostumbrado a entrenar duro.'' Decía Natsu, algo avergonzado por la situación. El antiguo Natsu ahora mismo solo estaría pensando en seguir entrenando, pero por muy tonto que seas, vivir más de 40 años quieras o no te da un mínimo de madurez. Además de que las enseñanzas de Issei todavía seguían marcadas a fuego en su cerebro.

''Si tengo que hacerlo, eres mi adorable sirviente. Como Gremory que soy debo cuidarte.'' Respondió ella con su sonrisa ya bastante conocida.

''Ya te he dicho que yo no soy ningún sirviente! Además, a mi todo eso de Gremory me da igual, solo me interesas tú.'' Nada más acabar la frase, hasta Natsu se dio cuenta de la confusión que podría haber causado, y su preocupación aumentó al ver la cara sorprendida de Rias.

''No quiero decir que me intereses en ese sentido! Pero no es que seas fea, eres muy guapa! Lo que quería decir….aggh''

El pelirrosa buscaba que debía decir, causando una escena que haría reir a cualquiera que le estuviera observando, pero Rias aun así permaneció callada. Y es que en su mente solo se repetía una frase. _''…todo eso de Gremory me da igual, solo me interesas tú''_

En su estado de shock observaba como Natsu hacía gestos estúpidos al no poder pensar en cómo enmendar su error. _''Es tan idiota…''_ Pensaba ella, para después sonreír levemente. No era una sonrisa muy abierta, pero era la más pura que había hecho nunca. _''Ojala fuera con él…''_

El pelirrosa detuvo sus estúpidos movimientos para fijarse en el rostro de Rias. Parecía feliz, pero algo en ella también reflejaba cierta tristeza.

''Se acabó el descanso.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se acercaba la noche. Temporalmente, Raynare y Natsu estaban viviendo en el mismo apartamento que Rias, hasta que ella decidiera empezar a tramitar el cómo conseguirle una vivienda al pelirrosa. Por suerte, cada uno disponía de una habitación, así que no había muchos problemas a la hora de la convivencia juntos.

En su habitación, Natsu no dormía. En su cabeza pasaban un montón de imágenes, todas de su hogar de procedencia. Los echaba de menos, eso estaba claro, y aunque los Gremory fueran un grupo de lo más divertido, y Rias y él tuvieran una relación amistosa bastante agradable, no podía olvidarse de sus amigos originales tan fácilmente. Una parte de él sabía que llegaría el día en el que conseguiría volver a ellos, mientras otra parte pensaba que se dedicaría a viajar de mundo en mundo durante toda su vida.

'' **Oh vamos, ¿solo dos opciones? Pensé que te había enseñado mejor.''** Se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de Natsu

'' _¿Y que más opciones podrían haber?''_ Antes de esperar su respuesta, Natsu se dio cuenta de algo. 'Shinpi' siempre decía que lo sabía todo. Lo había considerado como palabrería, pero la verdad es que todo lo que él decía era cierto. Si al final era verdad que él lo sabía todo…

'' _¿Sabes cómo están mis amigos?''_ Preguntó él, con un ligero tono de desesperación

'' **Vaya, nunca espere que me preguntaras eso. Por eso me encantan los humanos, por mucho que sepa sobre ellos siempre acaban haciendo cosas que no me espero! '' **Exclamaba el emocionado

'' _¿Quieres responderme de una maldit-''_

'' **Antes de nada, respóndeme tu a una pregunta. '' **Interrumpió 'Shinpi' secamente.

'' **¿Qué harías si llegaras a un mundo, que es exactamente igual a tu mundo, no tiene nada de diferente, salvo el hecho de que tu no existes en él? ''** La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu, que no se esperaba ese tipo de cuestión.

'' **No sería tu mundo original, pero en ese mundo estaría Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Lucy, Happy… Todos tus amigos, pero sin un Natsu que les ayude. Antes de que pienses meterlos en tu sello estúpido, déjame decirte que con Kushina y Mikoto has podido hacerlo porque no tienen una contraparte suya en este mundo, pero si la hubieran tenido me temo que habrían sufrido algo parecido a una desmaterialización.''** Ante el rostro estúpido que formó Natsu, 'Shinpi' suspiró

'' **En resumen, en este mundo no hay otras Mikoto y Kushina. Si existiera alguna en este mundo, las que están en tu sello morirían. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que podías saltar de mundo en mundo, llevarte cosas de uno para ponerlas en otro y no pasaría nada? El espacio-tiempo es más frágil de lo que crees, y tú has estado dándole demasiados golpes. ''** La verdad azoto a Natsu como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase. Lo que le acababa de decir básicamente era que sus amigas kunoichis seguían vivas por pura suerte.

'' _Entonces no podría llevar a ese Fairy Tail a mi hogar…''_

'' **Exacto. Entonces dime, ¿serias capaz de abandonar a tus amigos, sabiendo que sin ti probablemente morirán?' '**

Natsu estaba algo confuso por este tema que acababa de crear 'Shinpi', y bastante frustrado de que cualquier opción que pensaba dejaría a un Fairy Tail abandonado.

'' _Sabes que no querría abandonarlos, es Fairy Tail después de todo, mi familia! Pero tampoco podría quedarme en ese mundo para siempre y abandonar mi verdadero hogar. Hice una promesa, y la cumpliré.''_ Respondió finalmente, con algo de determinación

'' _Además, no creo que sea tan necesario. Fairy Tail es fuerte, no morirán tan fácilmente sin mí.''_

'' **Aja…''** Murmuró nuestra misteriosa voz, no tan seguro de las palabras de Natsu. Al fin y al cabo, el sabia cosas que Natsu no sabía.

'' _¿Entonces, que tal están mis amigos?''_ Volvió a preguntar el pelirrosa

'' **Te responderé en otro momento, ahora tienes cosas divertidas que hacer ''** Dijo este, sus últimas palabras desvaneciéndose entre la habitación

'' _A que te refi-''_

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, su puerta se abrió. Detrás de esta se encontraba Rias, que sin esperar una respuesta de Natsu o permiso alguno, entro en la habitación para colocarse encima de la cama del Dragon Slayer. Antes de que este pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, su mente entro en blanco al ver como Rias se había quitado su ropa superior, dejando sus pechos a la vista, mientras ella se sentaba en un lugar peligrosamente cercano a su entrepierna.

''Natsu…quiero que me hagas el amor.''

Silencio.

Mas silencio aun.

Solo dos segundos de silencio habían pasado, pero en la mente de Natsu su cerebro parecía haber estado años en blanco.

'' _¿El a-amor? ¿Quiere decir…?''_ Una imagen del rostro de Issei con sangre saliendo de su nariz apareció en su mente. _''¿!Eso!?''_

''Natsumi, mátala!'' Gritaban Kushina y Mikoto.

'' **¿Queréis dejar de actuar como locas?''**

Natsu no podía pensar. No solo su mente estaba llena de gritos, pero tener encima suyo a Rias, semidesnuda…(¿Tu podrías pensar? Yo ya estaría por el quinto) y con ese rostro que tenía. Era un rostro lleno de lujuria, tan similar al de Akeno cuando le 'molestaba'.

''¿Eres virgen verdad? Yo también lo soy, así que no se si lo hace bien…pero quiero hacerlo Natsu. Mientras sea contigo…me gustara.'' El cerebro de Natsu estaba en llamas, como muchas veces decía Gray en modo de insulto. Las sensaciones que recibía de su cuerpo le hacían imposible el poder articular palabra alguna. Su 'amiguito' empezaba a dar señal de vida, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Rias al ver algo de cooperación por parte de Natsu.

Natsu estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, y luchaba lo más que podía por no hacerlo. No sabía porque, pero parecía como si estuviera perdiendo control, mientras imágenes de él haciendo cosas que solo Issei se atrevería a decir aparecían por su mente. Pero entre toda su confusión, se fijó en algo que le devolvió el control de su mente. La cara de Rias. Esa cara que para alguien que no conociera tan bien a Rias como el diría que está llena de deseo y lujuria. Pero el veía algo más…miedo…o desesperación. No era normal.

Su vergüenza aumento el doble al ver como Rias se había tomado la molestia de coger la mano del pelirrosa y llevarla a sus pechos, dejando que este los acariciara cuanto quisiera. Sus manos se apretaban instintivamente, mientras Natsu intentaba reunir las fuerzas para hablar.

''Rápido Natsu…'' Decía ella, con ciertos gemidos entre medio ante las caricias del Dragon Slayer.

''R-Rias…'' Dijo levemente Natsu, sus colmillos algo más afilados para lo normal, aunque nadie fijándose en este detalle.

''U-un amigo me dijo que la primera vez es algo muy importante para las chicas…y no q-quiero quitártela cuando no estas pensado c-con claridad…'' Dijo Natsu como pudo, provocando que Rias ralentizara sus movimientos.

''Estoy pensando con claridad Natsu…quiero hacerlo, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que contigo.'' Decía ella, volviendo a mover suavemente sus caderas, generando ciertas reacciones en el cuerpo de Natsu.

''Issei m-me dijo que la primera vez debe ser con amor…y sé que tú ahora no estas sintiendo a-amor…'' Imágenes de él corriendo vengativamente a matar a Raynare pasaron por su cabeza. ''No quiero que por no pensar con claridad hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas…''

Rias paró de moverse. Aun sentada encima de Natsu, esta miraba al joven que tenía debajo suya, con el rostro lo más rojo posible e intentando controlarse lo más que podía. _''Casi le utilizo…''_ El discurso de Natsu, aunque fuera dirigido a Rias, también podía aplicarse a él. Es decir, él era virgen, y estuvo a punto de perder la virginidad por una situación de necesidad que tuvo Rias. _''Soy una egoísta…''_

'' **Vaya, deber ser duro cuando Natsu Dragneel actúa de manera más madura que tu…yo si fuera ella me suicidaría.''**

'' _Cállate Shinpi''_

'' **¿Llamándome así otra vez? Pues ya no te digo que les paso a tus amigos, ja ''**

'' _Les ha pasado alg-''_

Antes de seguir con su conversación mental, un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación de Natsu, y de este una joven peliblanca con atuendos de maid apareció.

''No me puedo creer que le haya entregado su pureza a ese salvaje, Rias-sama.'' Decía ella con cierta sorpresa

''!¿Cómo me has llamado?!'' Dijo Natsu furioso, parecía que últimamente todo el mundo podía insultarle. El viejo Natsu les habría dado una paliza a todos. _''Hecho de menos al viejo Natsu''_ Pensaba él con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos.

''No hemos hecho nada Grayfia, y ten más cuidado con tus palabras hacia mi Natsu.'' Decía Rias sorprendiendo a Natsu, ya que era la primera vez que no le llamaba 'sirviente'.

''Perdona por todo esto Natsu…hagamos como que no ha pasado nada…¿vale?'' Decía ella con una sonrisa falsa, para después empezar a ponerse la camisa. Al intentar levantarse, sin querer, el culo de Rias acarició ligeramente el miembro (que vergüenza me da escribir estas cosas) de Natsu. Antes de que ella pudiera salir de su cama, su brazo fue agarrado fuertemente por Natsu.

''Que pasa Nat…'' Delante de ella, el pelirrosa la miraba fijamente mientras mantenía un fuerte agarre en su brazo. Pero su mirada era…salvaje. Junto a sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, era como un león mirando a su presa. Fue un momento que duro un par de segundos en los que sin saber porque se sintió tremendamente excitada ante la mirada de Natsu, para después ser soltada por un confuso pelirrosa, que sin saber porque había hecho eso, se disculpó rápidamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **(TimeSkip)(Aparece Raiser)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos estaban en el club bastante sorprendido al ver como un círculo mágico que no reconocían aparecía en el suelo. Momentáneamente empezaron a surgir llamas del círculo, y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, Natsu había saltado al círculo y empezado a alimentarse de dichas llamas.

''Raiser…'' Dijo Rias con cierto odio en su voz, un tono que provoco que Natsu dejara de hacer el idiota y se fijara en los nuevos 'invitados'. Algo en ese hombre no le gustaba nada, le recordaba en cierto sentido a Laxus, pero incluso a Laxus en el fondo le consideraba su familia. Este hombre, sin embargo…tenía una mirada que generaba odio dentro de Natsu.

''Así que este es el famoso Kishin no Ryuu del que todos los Demonios de clase baja no paran de hablar…'' Dijo mientras le daba una mirada analítica a Natsu.

''Por lo que dicen, eres un Demonio que tiene un demonio dentro, y por algunos eres considerado un dragón, y tienes también uno dentro…Y todo eso más el hecho de que tienes una magia suicida que solo te hace daño….Jajaja, mi prometida tiene esclavos bastante interesantes.'' Raiser reía como loco, su harem uniéndose a él en el acto. Pero a Natsu no le importaban las risas, él se había centrado en otra cosa.

Levemente, con un rostro de sorpresa, dirijio su mirada a Rias, para luego volver a mirar a Raiser. A este último con cierta rudeza en su mirada

''¿A qué te refieres con prometida?'' Pregunto el pelirrosa con fuerza en su voz.

''¿No os lo ha contado? Vaya vaya…tendré que hacerlo yo.'' Dijo el rubio, caminando lentamente hacia Rias para pararse a su lado. Natsu mordió sus labios fuertemente y apretó su mirada al ver como Raiser colocaba su brazo alrededor de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de confianza.

''Rias y yo estamos prometidos.'' Dijo él, mientras con cierta fuerza apretaba la boca de Rias, en un intento de forzar un beso. Natsu no habría dicho nada si Rias amara a ese hombre, pero la cara que estaba generando por culpa de Raiser…Había que ser estúpido para no fijarse en como trataba Raiser a su 'harem'. Era obvio que le daban igual los sentimientos de las mujeres. Y el no dejaría que eso le pasara a Rias.

La joven Gremory miró preocupada a Natsu, mientras Raynare sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Fue solo un segundo de silencio, en el que todos los demás presentes pensaron que Natsu no haría nada y solo estaba tratando de asimilarlo de manera madura.

Error.

En una fracción de segundo el ambiente se llenó de poder, haciendo que algunas chicas del harem de Raiser de desmayaran ante tanta presión espiritual. Los que aún seguían en pie miraban, algunos con miedo, como los ojos ahora rojos de Natsu emanaban un poder que nunca antes habían sentido en su vida. De su espalda, unas alas que no tenían nada que ver con las de los Demonios aparecieron junto a unos cuernos en la parte superior de su frente. Eran alas de dragón. Todo junto a un aura dorada que rodeaba al Dragon Slayer

''Tú…te daré la mejor paliz-'' El fuego que rodeaba a Natsu desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que surgió, y después de escupir un gran charco de sangre, el joven peligrosa de desplomo en el suelo.

''Natsu!'' Gritó Raynare, corriendo rápidamente a asistir al joven. Rias miraba a Natsu con gran preocupación en su rostro. Había usado ese poder que tanto daño le hacía solo por ver como un idiota la acosaba… _''¿Por qué no puede ser él mi prometido?''_

''Quítame la mano de encima, Raiser. Sabes que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo.'' Dijo ella con cierta repulsión en su tono de voz.

''Lo que tú quieras no importa. El número de Demonios puros ha bajado drásticamente, el futuro de nuestras familias depende de nuestro matrimonio.'' Decía con cierta confianza el rubio, provocando que Rias frunciera el ceño.

''Si me disculpan, Lord Sirzechs ya había pensado en algo para solucionar esta situación.'' Intervino Grayfia.

''¿Oni-sama?'' Preguntaba confusa Rias mientras se dirigía a ver como estaba Natsu, ¿en qué habría pensado?

''Un Rating Game''

* * *

Y ya está. Este capítulo es ligeramente más corto que los últimos que he subido, pero es porque estoy en un periodo universitario en el que no puedo hacer tanto el vago. (En realidad sigo haciendo el vago, pero es divertido engañarme a mí mismo). Después del día 15 será mi último examen (que también suspenderé) y entonces ya tendré mucho tiempo de escribir y escribir.

En este capítulo quise fortalecer un poco los lazos entre Rias y Natsu, ya que todo el evento de Raiser es lo que se utiliza en el anime para terminar de enamorar a Rias, y si no tienen cierta relación por mucho que la acaben salvando del matrimonio no llegaría a enamorarse.

Aunque sin darme cuenta creo que me salió un mini-lemon de 2 segundos. Como sea, en un futuro llegara el momento de las demás chicas. Y aunque ahora se esté siguiendo la historia de DxD, muchos pueden pensar que la historia propia de este fic no está avanzando nada. A esos hombres o mujeres les diré, paciencia hijos míos. Pronto.

(La voz misteriosa dijo algunas cosas que son medio pista) Por cierto, lo de Shinpi fue porque es bastante molesto estar refiriendose a él como 'la voz misteriosa' todo el rato. Escritor vago, soluciones simples.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, después de esta semana compensare el que no subí la semana pasada :* Mata ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Si os soy sincero, estaba esperando a que alguien comentara algo como: ''Deja de hacer el vago y continua esta asquerosa historia.'' Así que en parte es vuestra culpa por no comentar :3

Como siempre, gracias a todos por los comentarios que siempre dejáis. Aunque os creáis que no, un simple 'me gusta' anima a seguir. Y sí, he estado mucho de vacaciones. Porque soy un vago y cuando me dejas varios días de descanso me acostumbro. Es la cosa de estar soltero, no tienes una mujer que te pegue por ser vago y no salir con ella. (Por cierto, nadie ha dicho nada de mi dibujo, que tarde un tiempazo en hacerlo. Eso es de mala gente)

También he de decir que lo poco que iba escribiendo se perdió porque alguien apago mi ordenador cuando aún no había guardado el documento. (Tengo muchas excusas verdad?)

Como sea, espero que disfruten del capítulo, y **a los que les guste mi forma de escribir y no solo estéis aquí por esta historia en particular, al final de este capítulo tengo una pregunta que requiere de vuestra participación** :*

Por cierto, ¿os ha costado seguir la historia hasta ahora? ¿O he añadido demasiadas cosas y cuesta entenderla?

(Llevo tiempo sin escribir así que no seáis muy malos conmigo si no os gusta)

* * *

''No lo entiendo'' Decía un Natsu confuso.

Después de la aparición de Raiser, los integrantes de la familia Gremory decidieron usar la semana de preparación que les había dado Raiser para entrenar a sus integrantes más recientes. Raynare y Asia entrenarían con Akeno, ya que el poder de ambas se centra en su potencial mágico. Natsu, sin embargo, entrenaría con Rias toda la semana. Muchos pensaron que al Natsu ser un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo la opción lógica era entrenar con Kiba, pero Rias sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Natsu ya le había contado cuál era su problema para usar sus otros poderes, así que por mucha fuerza física que ganara esta semana lo que el pelirrosa de verdad necesitaba era el control de su poder demoniaco.

''¿Qué no entiendes Natsu-kun?'' Preguntaba la pelirroja, dejándole un descanso del duro entrenamiento. No era tan duro en realidad, pero el potencial de Natsu no se basaba en la concentración.

''¿Por qué te vas a casar con ese idiota?'' Dijo este apretando los dientes levemente. Ante esa actitud Rias no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

''¿Te cae mal Raiser?'' Preguntó ella. _''Tampoco es que sea algo extraño.''_

''Algo en él hace que me cabree mucho.'' Decía Natsu, mas para sí mismo que para Rias. ''Tenía muchas chicas alrededor, pero no las trataba como se supone que hay que tratar a una novia…'' Reflexionaba el pelirrosa.

''¿Qué quieres decir?'' Rias estaba bastante interesada en saber cómo funcionaba la mente de Natsu. Últimamente estaba descubriendo la verdadera personalidad de Natsu, y era una personalidad que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Es más, parecía casi adictivo. Cuanto más descubría esa personalidad bondadosa que Natsu oculta a los desconocidos, mas necesitaba presenciarla.

''No tengo ni idea de cómo explicarlo…'' Pocas veces eran las que Natsu compartía sus pensamientos. Y en el fondo no quería que pensaran que no sabía pensar.

'' **Eso es lo mejor, Kishin no Ryuu. ''** Se escuchaba al ya conocido 'Shinpi' en su mente. **'' Es mejor que nadie sepa que eres listo, y cuando lo descubran vean lo equivocados que han estado, haha!''**

'' _¿Tú crees?''_ Le preguntaba el Dragon Slayer

'' **Claro! Incluso yo en el pasad… ''** La frase nunca llego a ser finalizada, de repente siendo interrumpida por el silencio.

'' _¿Incluso tu qué?''_ Intento retomar la conversación, no eran todos los días los que se podía averiguar algo de la historia de ese misterioso personaje.

'' **Olvídalo, además, tampoco es que tú seas listo, la gente no descubrirá nada de ti. '' **

'' _Oye!''_ Gritaba/Pensaba Natsu indignado ante tal insulto.

''Natsuuu, te has quedado en blanco!'' Se escuchaba a Rias, intentando hacer que Natsu volviera al mundo real.

''P-perdona, me quede pensando en una respuesta.'' Fue la excusa que salió por la boca del Dragon Slayer.

''¿Entonces ya sabes cómo explicarlo?'' Volvió a preguntar ella.

''Mmm…''

'' **Lo que te cabrea de Raiser es que trata a las mujeres al contrario de como tú lo harías. El las ve como trofeos, tú las ves como personas importantes en tu vida.''** Explicó el 'consejero' de Natsu.

''… _te creo''_ Devolviéndole la mirada a Rias, este le explico lo que había dicho Shinpi, pero con sus palabras. Ante las palabras del pelirrosa, la joven Gremory no pudo evitar sonreir. La inmadurez de Natsu en cierto sentido era su mayor bendición. Era tan inocente que seguía su corazón ciegamente, sin entender realmente la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

'' _Es adorable''_ Pensaba la pelirroja.

Levemente Rias fue acercando su cuerpo al de Natsu, llenando el espacio que antes los separaba. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de nuestro protagonista, y aunque a él esto le pusiera bastante nervioso (creedme si os digo que lo que podría haberle enseñado Issei a Natsu dejaría traumatizada a mucha gente) para Rias era como su zona de confort.

''Y con esa ideología tuya…'' Susurro ella en el oído del pelirrosa. ''¿…cómo es que no tienes ninguna novia?'' Entre sus susurros podía notar como el cuerpo de Natsu se estremecía ante los cosquilleos que generaba su suave voz. ''¿O acaso ya tienes una?'' Preguntó ella, algo impaciente por saber la respuesta.

 _ **(En la mente de Natsu)**_

'' **Esa pregunta es más difícil de lo que cree…''**

''¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'' Intervino Mikoto, no entendiendo muy bien donde radicaba la dificultad en la pregunta formulada por Rias.

''Se refiere a que nosotras somos medio-novias de Natsu, así que no tendría solo una.'' Dijo Kushina con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

''¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos las novias de Natsu? No recuerdo haber aceptado tal cosa!'' Preguntaba algo alterada Mikoto ante esa revelación.

''¿No recuerdas cuando Natsu se confesó? Fue a las dos, y no recuerdo que tú le dijeras que no..'' Respondió la Uzumaki con un rostro que simbolizaba lo obvia que era la situación para ella.

''Pero tampoco dije que si!'' Replicó esta, empezando a sonrojarse levemente.

''¿No te gusta Natsu?''

''B-bueno…'' Las palabras se le atascaban en la boca, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba dar con una respuesta que callara a su amiga. ''T-tendría que conocerlo mejor para…'' Poco a poco veía como la mirada de Kushina iba ganando confianza al ver como ella no encontraba una excusa lógica. Por suerte para Mikoto, Natsumi intervino.

'' **Kushina tenía razón, me refería a eso…más o menos.''**

''¿Mas o menos?'' Preguntaron ahora las dos, intrigadas.

'' **Shh…Natsu lo va a explicar.''**

 _ **(Fuera de la mente de Natsu)**_

''Entonces…¿tienes novia Natsu?'' Volvió a preguntar Rias, dejando en claro que no podría negarle a ella ese conocimiento.

''Mmm…no se'' Fue la respuesta del pelirrosa, dejando confusa no solo a Rias, sino a las kunoichis dentro del sello.

''Ehm…¿cómo que no sabes?'' No sabía porque pero dentro de ella estaba empezando a crecer el miedo. Miedo a perderlo. _''Como Akeno lo haya violado…''_

''Es que me confesé pero no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello.'' Ahora Rias estaba bastante sorprendida. Es cierto que Natsu era más de lo que aparentaba ser, pero hasta ella nunca se imaginaria al pelirrosa confesando sus sentimientos a una mujer.

''¿Y-y no te dieron una respuesta?'' Pregunto Rias, intentando disimular su sorpresa y seguir descubriendo sobre el tema.

''Bueno…a Erza y Mira no les dio tiempo porque tuve que irme…y a Kushina y Mikoto tampoco…'' La pelirroja obversaba como Natsu recordaba con torpeza todas las ocasiones en las que tuvo que confesarse…bastante molesta.

''¿Me quieres decir que ahora hay 4 chicas que podrían ser tus novias?'' Preguntó ella algo alterada. ''¿Y porque te has confesado a tantas? ¿No se supone que solo se tiene una novia?''

Natsu estaba empezando a sentirse algo presionado por la joven Gremory, poco a poco sintiendo que estaba en peligro. ''Porque era lo que sentía por todas y quería decírselo…¿es malo?''

''Claro que s-''

''Para nada'' Intervino Raynare, recién apareciendo en él lugar. Detrás de ella, Asia y Akeno veían la escena que se había formado.

''¿Cómo que para nada? Eso se llama poligamia, es un delito.'' Respondió la pelirroja

''Para los humanos. Que yo sepa, Natsu no tiene nada de humano.'' Replicó Raynare con confianza en su voz

Mientras las dos mujeres se sumergían en un debate sobre Natsu y sus confesiones, este las observaba desde lejos junto a las demás integrantes del clan Gremory. Rias siempre tenía una actitud calmada y refinada, y Raynare siempre actuaba como Akeno pero con un poco más de frialdad. Pero al pelearse, no podía evitar recordar a Erza y Mirajane en su juventud.

'' _O a Kushina y Mikoto…''_ Pensaba mientras las miraba pelear.

'' **La verdad es que la mayoría de las mujeres que conoces se parecen a esas dos.''** Intervino Natsumi.

'' _Espero que estén bien…''_

''¿Todo bien Natsu?'' Preguntaba Asia al ver como Natsu empezaba a adoptar un rostro de seriedad.

''Mmm…es que no entiendo muy bien porque se están peleando'' Respondió. Para Natsu aún no era el momento de contarle a sus nuevos compañeros todo sobre su vida. Sabían su estado de Dragon Slayer, pero eso es algo bastante insignificante comparado con el hecho de ser un 'viajero de universos inmortal'. Suena bastante estúpido visto de esa manera.

''Ara ara, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón Natsu-kun?'' Pregunto Akeno con un tono de diversión, esperando a que Natsu le dijera que 'si' a su pregunta. Después de ver al pelirrosa asentir, Akeno aclaro su garganta.

''La Presidenta te quiere para ella sola, y Raynare cree que no pasa nada por compartirte.''

Las palabras de Akeno no solo sorprendieron un poco a Natsu, sino que fueron capaces de lo inimaginable. Detuvieron la pelea de las dos jóvenes. Pero el milagro no duro mucho tiempo, ya que inmediatamente la pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez añadiendo a Akeno como nueva rival en el debate.

Natsu miraba toda esta escena con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. ¿Todas las mujeres eran así, o solo se encontraba este tipo de mujeres fuera a dónde fuera? Girándose a su derecha, estaba Koneko observándole detenidamente. _''Ella no es tan rara''._

La más joven del grupo respondió a la mirada de Natsu por un momento, antes de cortar el contacto visual con brusquedad.

'' _¿Que hago mal…?''_ Definitivamente Natsu estaba haciendo algo malo con todas las mujeres de su vida que las hacia actuar como locas.

En conjunto, era una escena bastante juvenil. Tres mujeres argumentando con energía, un joven junto a una loli observándolas, y un Kiba al que el narrador de esta historia suele ignorar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos del lugar donde toda esta escena tenía lugar, en un árbol se encontraba reposando una silueta. Parecía la silueta de un humano, con la no tan ligera diferencia de que el único color presente en esta era el negro, oscuro como las sombras. Rodeada de pequeñas porciones de un humo oscuro, la silueta miraba al cielo, deslumbrado por la intensidad del sol. Era irónico como aun con tanta luz no se podía diferenciar nada de la silueta, ni siquiera sus ojos.

 _'' **Parece que vaya a donde vaya no tiene problemas para formar lazos con la gente… ''**_ Pensaba Shinpi, siendo esta la primera vez que se materializaba en el mundo de Issei. Apartando la mirada del sol, comenzó a fijarse en un árbol a su izquierda. Más bien, en la dirección del árbol, ya que a varios metros de ese árbol se encontraba el grupo de Natsu divirtiéndose.

 _'' **Me pregunto cómo se tomara la noticia… ''**_

Poco a poco, su 'cuerpo' empezó a perder su forma, asemejándose poco a poco a la humareda que era desprendida de este. **_'' Que tontería…ya sé cómo se lo tomara.'_'** Pensó este antes de desaparecer del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaban y pasaban, acercándose cada vez más el momento en el que tendrían que pelear contra el mujeriego y su harem (bonito apodo verdad? Se me ocurrió a mi solito). En general todas estaban bastante felices.

Asia pudo compartir tiempo con Natsu, ya que no solían hablar mucho esta fue una experiencia algo emocionante para la tímida ex monja, el hablar con alguien tan enérgico era todo un reto para ella.

Akeno simplemente seguía jugueteando con Natsu cada vez que podía. Ella no lo sabía, pero tenía que agradecerle a Issei por explicarle a Natsu que era el sexo. Si se hubiera insinuado al viejo Natsu este no habría entendido nada de la situación. Lo más probable es que pensara que Akeno tenía hambre. Eso no sería divertido.

A Raynare le gustaba pasar tiempo con Natsu a solas cada vez que podía. Aunque soliera ser tan enérgica como Natsu, muchas veces tenía que adoptar una fachada de frialdad. Aunque hubiera sido aceptada por los Gremory, todavía se sentía la enemiga del grupo. Es decir, era la única que no era un demonio, y la única que había intentado matar a Natsu. Ese era una gran razón del porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con Natsu, para entenderlo. Había matado a su amigo, y casi lo mata a él. Y después de todo eso, la había perdonado. No solo eso, le había dado asilo político. Básicamente, para que nadie le hiciera daño, Natsu había declarado que aun siendo un Demonio, no pertenecía a su bando, y solo obedecería sus propias órdenes.

'' _¿Quién amenaza a sus propios amigos para proteger a su enemigo?''_

Si, Raynare aun con todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a Natsu, aun no lograba comprenderlo. ¿Qué era eso del pelirrosa que ella no podía ver? Por suerte para ella, aunque el Natsu actual sea más listo que el viejo Natsu, seguía siendo un idiota, por lo que nunca se enteraría de todas las dudas que tenía Raynare en su cabeza.

Koneko era otra historia. Ella nunca había mostrado interés ninguno en el Dragon Slayer. Desde que Rias los presento, ella le había tratado como a un alumno más de su escuela, limitándose a leer sus libros. Eso no significa que en momentos especiales se fijara en Natsu interactuando con las chicas del club (sobre todo por el ruido que solían generar) y empezara a 'aceptar' la personalidad de Natsu. Según su criterio, Natsu era un poco pervertido en ocasiones, pero era obvio que su corazón era inocente. Seguramente algún depravado le habría pegado esa perversión que poseía ahora. Pero las cosas no pueden permanecer siempre iguales, ¿verdad? Eso sería aburrido.

Debido a la naturaleza de Koneko como Nekomata, el descubrimiento de las habilidades de Natsu le impacto más a ella que a nadie de los presentes. Se le daba bien disimularlo, pero en cierto sentido ella poseía cierto instinto animal. Era una gatita, y se había dado cuenta de que tenía a su lado a un dragón. Natsu aún no lo sabía porque aún no había hablado con Ddraig, pero los que solían portar el Boosted Gear tenían gran fama de poderosos guerreros, y sobretodo, de atraer a todas la mujeres a su alrededor. Eso, sumado a que Natsu era prácticamente un Dragón en el cuerpo de un 'humano', sin darse cuenta el pelirrosa era como un Incubus para las Youkai de este mundo. Una bonita casualidad. Últimamente, le costaba mirarle a los ojos al Dragon Slayer. Simplemente porque, al ver sus pupilas, algo en ella despertaba. Los ojos de Natsu comenzaban a parecer más lo de un reptil cuanto más los miraba, hasta que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de manera…divertida. Pero a los ojos de Natsu, Koneko le apartaba la mirada por algo malo que él había hecho. Para que luego digan que la ignorancia da la felicidad.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Rias. Para ella era bastante claro, Natsu era alguien bastante preciado en su vida. Por su manera de verla como alguien más que una Gremory, algo había hecho 'clic' dentro de ella. Pero ahora mismo no era amor lo que estaba sintiendo por el pelirrosa. Estaba bastante frustrada. ¿Porque? Es bastante sencillo de explicar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **(TimeSkip/Batalla contra Raiser)**_

(No quiero narrar cosas que pasen igual en el canon, asi que situaos en casi el final de la partida, Natsu vs Raiser)

''Me extraña bastante, Rias'' Decía un calmado Raiser. Frente a él, Natsu se interponía entre el rubio y Rias, batallando por ella. Mientras Natsu parecía bastante golpeado, Raiser continuaba regenerándose. ''Te deje una semana para entrenar a este sirviente tuyo…¿Puedes decirle que use lo que sea que haya aprendido ya? Está empezando a aburrirme.''

Ante las palabras dichas por Raiser, Rias no pudo evitar morderse los labios por la frustración. A ella le encantaría que Natsu usara lo que había aprendido en esa semana, pero…

'' _Puede ser todo lo adorable que quiera…pero entrenar una semana y no aprender nada…''_

Natsu es un hombre bastante poderoso, nadie puede negarlo. Técnicamente, por su fuerza física, podría aguantar más Boost que cualquier humano o demonio normal. El problema era el control de ese poder. Es bastante sencillo de explicar. No es lo mismo controlar perfectamente el agua en una botella, a tener una botella del tamaño de un edificio llena de agua y no poder mover ni una partícula de esta. El control es algo bastante espiritual, podría asemejarse con el control de Chakra. Pero Natsu nunca ha sabido como aprender control. Su control del Chakra lo obtuvo de las memorias de Rikudo, pero nunca aprendió a como 'obtener' ese control. Rikudo mas o menos nació con ese don, siendo hijo directo de Kaguya, nunca llego a necesitar sellos para sus jutsus.

Natsu miro un momento a sus espaldas, fijándose en el rostro de ira de Rias. Sabía porque era. Sabía que Rias estaba pensando que iba a perder, que no tenía suficiente poder.

'' _Natsumi, quita el sello''_

 **'' Si fuera tu estaría quieto Kishin no Ryu''** El rostro de Natsu se sorprendió al oír la voz de Shinpi. No por el propietario de la voz, sino porque era la primera vez que esa voz no venía de su cabeza. No muy alejado de los tres presentes (más los espectadores viendo la retransmisión) empezó a formarse la figura oscura.

Decir que Rias estaba asustada era poco. No porque la recién llegada silueta irradiara maldad, era porque no irradiaba nada. No podía sentir nada de esa figura, ni poder demoniaco, ni lo que sea que tuviera Natsu. Raiser también había notado ese escalofriante detalle, pero el intentaba mantener su semblante arrogancia.

''Que es lo que quieres, Shinpi.'' Algo dentro de Natsu le decía que esa cosa era la voz que tanto conversaba con él. Pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas para una conversación estúpida. Si no derrotaba a Raiser, Rias seria arrastrada al harem de ese sucio demonio.

 **'' Que hayas usado tus poderes antes no significa que ahora puedas soportar usarlos.''** Aclaró Shinpi, con una voz un poco más terrorífica de lo que recordaba Natsu. Lo que parecía su brazo empezó a elevarse, y con un simple chasquido de dedos, Natsu notó como su Chakra enteró era sellado de nuevo. **'' Sin mi permiso no podrás usar tus tácticas suicidas.''**

Ante la impotencia de la situación, Natsu apretaba los dientes con fuerzas, con la intención de romperlos por la presión. No iba a perder. No podía permitírselo. ''Si no gano, Rias será-''

'' **No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Kishin no Ryu. ''** Intervino cortante. Rias estaba bastante sorprendida ante la situación. _''¿Cómo conoce Natsu a esa…cosa?''_

''Si puedo, y lo hare! Salvare a Rias, salvare a cualquier ser querido que esté en peligro!'' Gritaba Natsu enfurecido. ''Si no me vas a dejar usar mi poder, préstame el tuyo!''

Eso sí sorprendió a los presentes. Incluso Raiser mostro algo de preocupación por el pelirrosa. Fuera lo que fuera esa silueta oscura, que te prestara su poder no parecía algo bueno para su salud.

'' **Si te prestara mi poder, te creerías que puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Kishin no Ryu. '' **Sus palabras eran dichas secamente, con una frialdad que Natsu no sabía podría venir de aquella voz estúpida y juguetona. **'' Te lo he dicho antes, y te lo diré ahora. Me gustas porque eres entretenido. Si te mueres ahora por tu propia estupidez, yo no ganare nada a cambio.''**

Las palabras de Shinpi no hacían más que enfurecer más y más a Natsu, que había llegado a pensar en la misteriosa presencia como una amistad.

''No moriré aquí! Sabes que tengo una promesa que cumplir, idiota!''

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación, que no se daban cuenta de que todo el mundo se estaba enterando de los asuntos personales del pelirrosa. No solo Raiser y Rias, la cual estaba bastante interesada en la historia nunca contada del Dragon Slayer, también básicamente la mayor parte de la nobleza de los Demonios, junto a todos los Demonios de la escuela…y Raynare. Parecia que Natsu no había prestado mucha atención a eso de 'Esta batalla será retransmitida y observada por Lucifer y más nobles, además de los que sean derrotados'.

'' **Kishin no Ryu, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ''** Natsu apretó la mirada, no sabía porque pero no le estaba gustando a donde quería llegar.

Y después de bastante tiempo, Rias decidió intervenir. ''A qué viene esa pregunta, es bastante obvio que edad tiene…Incluso lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela.'' Todos estaban de acuerdo con Rias, aunque la situación pareciera bastante seria, la pregunta del desconocido era completamente estúpida.

'' **Responde a la pregunta ''**

''….¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?'' Pregunto Natsu bastante furioso.

''¿En serio tu sirviente no sabe ni su propia edad? Haha…tú y tus siempre interesantes súbditos…'' Intervenía Raiser con burla.

'' **Kishin no Ryu, la promesa de la que tanto hablas fue hecha hace más de 40 años, lo sabes perfectamente. ''**

'' _40…''_

''… _años?''_

'' _Eso es imposible''_

'' _Esta intentado engañarnos''_

Eran los pensamientos de todos los que acababan de escuchar esa información. Raiser simplemente soltaba sonidos de burla ante la 'falsa' información, mientras Rias creía que lo más seguro era estar callada.

''Me da igual cuanto tiempo haya pasado, nunca romperé mi promesa. Quiere dejar de preguntar estupideces y darme tu pod-''

'' **Tu promesa ya ha sido rota. ''**

Nadie sabía a qué se refería la extraña figura, pero ante la petrificación de Natsu, todos permanecieron en silencio. Raynare veía desde la pantalla como Natsu tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo, como sorprendido por haber visto algo extravagante. Incluso en el interior del sello de Natsu todas estaban calladas, esperando a escuchar todo lo que fueran a decir. Y ahí fue cuando Natsu se cansó. Con seriedad en su mirada, se giró hacia Shinpi.

''Dime ahora mismo que quieres decir con eso Shinpi.''

El silencio predomino el ambiente durante varios segundos, habiendo todos olvidado porque estaban ahí en primer lugar. La figura oscura, flotando por encima de Natsu, parecía observarla detenidamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

'' **Las mujeres con las que hiciste esa promesa llevan más de 30 años muertas. ''**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y lo termino aquí, porque soy malvado. Muahahaha. La verdad, tenía pensado escribir aquí porque motivos no me puse a escribir en Navidades, pero me da que mucha gente no querrá oírme/leerme llorando (y encima aún no he dormido) así que paso, si queréis en el próximo capítulo si llorare. ¿OH DIOS, ERZA Y MIRA ESTAN MUERTAS? No puedo adelantar mucho ahora, pero sí puedo decir que hay un conflicto Schrodingeriano con estas mujeres.

 **Para los que leyeron lo de la pregunta** , como compensación por no haber actualizado en un montón de tiempo, había pensado en comenzar con otro fic. Desde ahora creo que será mejor actualizar en días aleatorios de la semana, no solo los domingos. Tranquilidad, no significa que le dedicare menos tiempo a esta historia (estoy hablando como si esta historia fuera super buena, a lo mejor a nadie le gusta :S), simplemente estoy diciendo que quitare parte de mi tiempo de no hacer nada para hacer ese nuevo fic como disculpa por no subir nada todas estas semanas.

Ahora viene mi pregunta, que historia. Tengo varias cosas en mente, pero solo he pensado el principio, no he pensado como se desarrollaría la historia. Tenéis para elegir, Naruto o Fairy Tail (Porque son los que recuerdo más la historia), y si será un Drama romántico, otra historia de fantasía, o algo más enfocado a el protagonista siendo un lady killer (básicamente, utilizare ese 'magnetismo de dragon' que tiene ahora Natsu con Koneko, como un Sucubo, pero dosificando la perversión)

Apreciare todo apoyo que me deis. Aunque vamos a ser sinceros, la mayoría ya se habrá olvidado de esta historia y ahora estoy hablando solo, en ese caso yo decidiré que historia hacer. Lo mas posible es que si no recibo reviews decida hacer un fic de Naruto y Kushina, porque puedo.

Espero que os haya gustado, y actualizare pronto ;)

Mata ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba pensando que soy un poco malvado. Dejo de actualizar meses, vuelvo, digo que alguien ha muerto y me voy otra semana. Bueno, para que entendáis el porqué de esta nueva revelación, es importante que hayáis visto Fairy Tail enterito. (No hace falta que hayáis visto Fairy Tail 2014, ya que ese me hizo perder todo mi interés en la serie, centrándose en enseñar el 90% de las tetas de Lucy todo el rato, para eso me voy a ver hentai).

 **Para los que quieren que haga un fic nuevo** , ya está claro que será de Fairy Tail por los reviews que he recibido. Ahora bien, la historia aún está pendiente de elegir, las opciones son **1-** Un drama(romántico), **2** **-** Como este, aventura fantástica con poderes que no son del canon, y **3-** Más centrado en la erótica, una historia donde la atracción sexual jugara un papel importante.

Para los que comenten, por favor dejen opciones (os amo(a los que no comentáis también, pero no tanto)), aprecio bastante todos los que dejáis un review, desde los que estáis comenzando a ver el fic hasta los que lleváis comentando desde el primer capítulo. ( **FairyEraDs** , tranquilo, no te abandonare :3)

Espero disfrutéis del capítulo. Ahora no tengo ninguna excusa por si no os gusta así que simplemente cruzare los dedos.

 **(Al final de este capítulo explicare un montón de cosas)**

* * *

Sirchez observaba el Rating Game de su hermana, junto a Grayfia. No era el único que veía el espectáculo desde su hogar, ya que el matrimonio entre Rias y Raiser era algo de mucha importancia para la pureza de los denomios nobles. Todos habían oído hablar de Kishin no Ryu, el demonio dragón. Y el estar ahora aprendiendo todos esos secretos personales era como un bonito regalo.

En la academia, todos los estudiantes que pertenecieran a la raza de los demonios también estaban en silencio, esperando a ver qué será lo siguiente en suceder. Los miembros del clan Gremory derrotados en la batalla, acompañados por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no sabían que decir ante todo lo que estaban escuchando. Kiba empatizaba bastante con Natsu por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, Asia contenía sus lágrimas, Akeno simplemente observaba y Koneko mantenía su rostro neutral. Raynare, en cierta parte, se sentía algo culpable, ya que ella fue la culpable de la perdida de otro de sus seres queridos. La psicología es un tema bastante complejo.

Pero la verdadera 'acción' estaba ocurriendo en el tejado de la academia. Raiser, ligeramente aburrido, no quería creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. _''¿Si ese idiota tiene más de 40 años porque es tan débil? Alguien está intentando hacerse el gracioso''_

Y Rias, simplemente escuchaba. Es bien sabido que a ella le encantaría saber esa historia oculta que Natsu jamás contó, así que no iba a arruinar la situación por decir algo. _''Las chicas de la promesa…¿tendrán algo que ver con las que se confesó?''_

Y en el centro de toda la atención, los dos 'hombres' no prestaban la más mínima atención a su alrededor, casi pensando que ellos dos eran lo único que existía en ese mundo. Shinpi, con los brazos cruzados, levitaba ligeramente por encima de Natsu, con un aura de autoridad mayor que la que cualquier ser de ese mundo pudiera generar. Natsu, sin embargo, estaba empezando a perder fuerzas después de las últimas palabras dichas por su extraña 'amistad'. Los sentimientos le estaban superando. Por un lado quería llorar, y por otro expulsar cualquier alimento que hubiera ingerido ese día. El estómago le dolía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo, y poco a poco sentía que no sería capaz de controlarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejar este tema claro.

''¿C-como..?'' Pregunto Natsu, con una debilidad absoluta en su voz. Al escuchar el tono del pelirrosa, Asia no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza, mientras Koneko, Raynare y Akeno hacían su mayor esfuerzo para aparentar ser fuertes. Pero siendo sinceros, cada una quería morirse por dentro. Un joven tan animado, que les había traído tanta felicidad, ahora mismo estaba mostrándoles su lado más débil y frágil.

'' **Tu mundo estaba lleno de peligros, Kishin no Ryu.''** Respondió Shinpi, al contrario que Natsu, con un tono de voz fuerte, permitiendo a todo el mundo escuchar con claridad. **'' Fairy Tail tuvo que enfrentarse a varios peligros peores que Jellal, pero sin su miembro más poderoso.''**

Todas estas palabras eran difícilmente entendibles por el resto, que no sabía nada de la historia de Natsu, pero para este esas palabras tenían la dureza de piedras gigantescas.

'' **No puedo decirte exactamente cuáles eran las amenazas a las que se enfrentaron, porque la Diosa que gobierna tu mundo me- '' **

''Déjate de tonterías!'' Gritó Natsu, asustando a los expectantes. ''Dioses, o seres estúpidos como tú, me da exactamente igual!'' Continuaba gritando, junto a ligeras lagrimas que caían de su rostro para impactar en el suelo.

''Dime…como ocurrió'' Termino esta última frase casi susurrando, implorándole al ser que lo observaba una respuesta.

Después de un ligero suspiro, Shinpi separo sus brazos para llevar una mano a su rostro, levemente, mientras miraba unos ligeros segundos la noche alzarse. _**''Espero que esa loca no me diga nada…''**_

Devolviendo la mirada a Natsu, podía ver cómo, aun estando totalmente derrotado emocionalmente, este parecía exigirle con la mirada una respuesta. Después de soltar una ligera carcajada, Shinpi continúo

'' **Siempre tan irrespetuoso, incluso usando ese estúpido nombre con un ser omnipresente como yo… ''** Lucifer estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Acaso era verdad que la 'persona' a la que Natsu estaba gritando era un ser omnipresente? Eso podría ser bastante problemático.

'' **Unos 4 años después de tu ida, los Dragones invadieron tu mundo. ''** Natsu levantó la mirada sorprendido. (No era el único sorprendido)

''Estaba Ig-''

'' **No.''** Eso alegró y decepciono a Natsu. En cierto sentido se alegraba de que su padre no fuera parte de la invasión. Por otra parte seguía sin haberlo visto en todos estos años.

'' **Ninguno de los Dragon Slayer presentes pudo dañar en lo mas mínimo a los Dragones. Todos tus compañeros murieron en esa batalla ''** Después de terminar de hablar, Natsu se dejó caer en sus rodillas, asimilando toda la información recibida. Todo su gremio…No, todo su mundo, destruido.

''Es todo mi culpa…'' Susurraba Natsu.

'' **En cierta parte sí, pero tú te fuiste de tu mundo para salvar el hogar de las mujeres que están ahora mismo selladas en tu interior. ''** Añadió Shinpi, aumentando cada vez más las dudas de los presentes sobre Natsu. ¿Cuantas cosas podía ocultar ese impulsivo pelirrosa? **'' Tampoco es culpa de Rikudo, al ser un falso dios, no sabe que pedirte salvar su mundo es insignificante.''**

''No te entiendo…'' Decía Natsu, siguiendo ligeramente la conversación, haciéndose algo imposible prestar toda su atención a Shinpi cuando tenía ese insufrible dolor en su interior.

'' **Rikudo, hijo de Kaguya, nació como humano para después alcanzar su potencial como Dios. Para que tu pequeño cerebro lo comprenda, Kishin no Ryu, podrías decir que él era un novato en el gremio de los Dioses. '' **Explicaba el autoproclamado ser omnipresente, alterando un poco a los compañeros de Natsu después de insultarle.

Natsu no podía cabrearse con Shinpi ahora, además de que ya había aceptado eso como su manera de hablar amistosamente. Casi parecía la forma de Shinpi de decirle a Natsu que aún seguía apreciándolo, a pesar de su actitud fría.

'' **Por lo tanto, Rikudo nunca aprendió mucho el concepto de la existencia de multiversos. Centrado en observar como su antiguo hogar era destruido, no se dio cuenta de que al existir infinitos universos, su mundo será destruido infinitas veces. Aunque parezca duro de escuchar, el que salvaras a Kushina y Mikoto no ha significado nada, ya que existen infinitos universos donde ellas han muerto, o morirán. ''** Todos escuchaban lo dicho por el ser Superior con calma. Increíblemente, hasta Natsu entendía todo lo que Shinpi acababa de decir, y aunque para los demás fuera bastante interesante descubrir cosas del mundo que nunca habían visto, a Natsu directamente le estaban diciendo que todo lo que había hecho y todo por lo que había sufrido no había servido para nada.

Todas las personas cercanas a Natsu, incluyendo las que habitaban en su sello, observaban preocupadas como Natsu asimilaba todas estas malas noticias. _''Espero que no le diga más cosas…No creo que pueda soportar tanto…''_ Pensaba una preocupada Akeno, manteniendo su fachada de fortaleza.

''Y…¿por qué no me has dicho todo esto antes?'' Preguntaba, con un ligero enfado empezando a surgir de su interior.

'' **Deberías agradecerme guardar esta información. Cuando todo eso pasó tu seguías entrenando con Sasuke y Naruto. Si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías ido corriendo de vuelta a tu mundo para ser derrotado por los Dragones, o por tu hermano.''**

'' _Mi herman-''_

'' **Y ahora no tendrías a tres mujeres selladas en tu interior esperando el día en el que vayas a besarlas. ''**

 _ **(Dentro de la mente de Natsu)**_

''Haz que ese idiota se calle!'' Gritaba Kushina sonrojada.

''Y-yo no espero el día a que Natsu-san me bese!'' Exclamaba Mikoto, uniéndose a Kushina en su casta para matar a Shinpi.

'' **Si lo que dice ese idiota es verdad, es omnipresente.''**

''Y que!'' Gritaban las dos al unísono

'' **Pues que lo sabe todo.''** Dijo Natsumi, mirando a las dos kunoichis con una risa burlona en su rostro.

Mikoto comenzó a buscar rápidamente una excusa ante la acusación de Natsumi. Kushina, sin embargo, decidió atacar de frente.

''Si lo sabe todo, entonces a ti también te gusta Natsu!'' Confirmó Kushina, mirando a la Kyubi con seguridad

'' **¿A mí?''** Preguntó, para después empezar a lamerse los labios. **''Me encanta como su inocencia es totalmente opuesta a su lado salvaje, tan animal. No sé si quiero dominarle, o dejar que me domin-''**

''Es suficiente!'' Gritaba una avergonzada Mikoto, mientras Kushina se rendía al ver que no podría avergonzar a la Bijuu.

Alejado de esta escena, en el interior de la cueva de su espacio mental, Ddraig observaba toda la escena con una mezcla de agotamiento y orgullo.

'' **De todos los poseedores de mi Sacred Gear, el harem de Natsu es el más alocado…''** Afirmaba el emperador rojo, mientras reposaba su cabeza en las rocas de la cueva.

'' **Es mi hijo, después de todo.''** Decía una voz a su lado.

 _ **(Fuera de la mente de Natsu)**_

'' **Y tampoco tendrías todas esas personas preciadas a las que intentas proteger ahora mismo. ''** En la zona de los espectadores, todos los integrantes del Club de Ocultismo se sintieron inmensamente afortunados al saber que Natsu les valoraba tanto. **'' Y encima a la chica gato le causas orgasmos casi con mirarla.''** Natsu, en su inmensa sabiduría, no entendió esta frase en lo absoluto (la parte de la chica gato). Sin embargo, donde todos los participantes derrotados estaban, todos los integrantes del club se giraron inmediatamente a Koneko incrédulos, mientras la aludida intentaba evitar la mirada de sus compañeros.

'' **Si no fuera por mí, te habrías dejado llevar por tus sentimientos y la chica ángel estaría muy muerta ahora mismo.''** Fue el turno de Raynare de ser observada detenidamente, mientras esta volvía a preocuparse ligeramente por Natsu.

''Si…Si…Una conversación bastante bonita, todos queremos al estúpido sirviente de Rias.'' La atención cambio a Raiser, que harto de ser un mero espectador, decidió actuar. ''Pero si no te importa, ¿podrías dejar tu conversaciones sobre las zorras de tu estúpida promesa para así acabar esta pelea? Quiero estrenar a una Gremory lo antes posible'' Dijo Raiser, agregando una sonrisa perversa al final de su frase.

Natsu temblaba de la ira. Sangre salía de sus encías por la presión con la que apretaba sus dientes. La piel de sus manos empezaba a desgarrarse por la fuerza con la que mantenía sus puños. Shinpi, sin embargo, no se alteró ni un milímetro, permaneciendo siempre en su posición. Pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera molestado lo dicho por el rubio. No por Erza y Mirajane, sino por la ofensa que significaba el interrumpir su conversación.

'' **¿Quién crees que eres tú, paloma irrespetuosa, para interrumpir mi conversación? '' **

Ahí fue cuando Lord Phoenix, líder del clan de Raiser, supo que su hijo iba a morir. Nadie conocía a su hijo mejor que él, sabía perfectamente que su arrogancia lo creía inmortal.

''A quien osas llamar-''

'' **Dictamino que tú eres el ganador de este Rating Game, llévate a la joven Gremory y prepara tu boda. ''** Sentenció Shinpi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Inmediatamente, Natsu se levantó preparado para gritar, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Shinpi, que agarrándolo por el rostro, lo levanto del suelo, siendo suspendido en el aire.

'' **Tu y yo tendremos una charla a solas. ''** Dijo fríamente, para después desaparecer en un pestañeo de la vista de todos, llevándose a Natsu con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu fue arrogado al suelo de un lugar totalmente nuevo para él. Lo único que podía ver era negro a su alrededor, pero sorprendentemente aun podía ver su cuerpo. Parecía un cuarto pintado solo de ese color, iluminado con una luz invisible.

''Maldita sea Shinpi! No puedo permitir que Rias se case con ese asqueroso!'' Gritó Natsu, invocando en su mano izquierda aparecía el Boosted Gear. Dicha acción sorprendió ligeramente a Shinpi. No muchos eran los que decidían pelear contra el voluntariamente.

''Llévame de vuelta o te obligare a base de golpes'' Amenazo el pelirrosa.

'' **Te llevare a la boda cuando esta tenga comienzo. Antes de nada, vamos a curar tu mente. ''**

''Curar…¿mi mente?'' Pregunto el Dragon Slayer, abandonando sus intenciones ofensivas.

'' **Los sentimientos afectan a nuestro cuerpo casi tanto como un contacto físico Kishin no Ryu. El estar deprimido provoca un efecto en tu cuerpo similar a una enfermedad. La tristeza te acabara consumiendo.''** Explicó Shinpi, provocando que Natsu comenzara a derrumbarse. En su mente, imágenes de todos sus compañeros muertos aparecían sin cesar. De diferentes formas, en diferentes lugares, veía como Fairy Tail podría haber sido destruido. Pero ninguna de esas imágenes era tan dolorosa como la de Erza y Mirajane en sus últimos momentos de su vida, sin él a su lado para protegerlas. Sin poder controlarlo, Natsu se alejó un poco del lugar para vomitar.

'' **Eso es a lo que me refiero, tus sentimientos afectan a tu cuerpo. '' **Dijo Shinpi, observando como lo que mayormente salía de la boca del pelirrosa era sangre.

Intentando calmarse, Natsu dejaba las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, solo supo que Shinpi le dio todo el tiempo que el necesitara para tranquilizarse. Parecían haber pasado horas, hasta que sus lágrimas se habían agotado.

''Como quieres que no sienta tristeza Shinpi…han muerto, y yo no estuve a su lado…'' Natsu cerraba sus ojos, notando esa sensación de que las lágrimas están a punto de salir, pero sin ninguna restante para poder llorar.

'' **Hay muchos universos Kishin no Ryu, en alguno de ellos hay una Erza y una Mirajane qu- ''**

''En serio crees que con sustituirlas se arreglara en problema! Acaso eres idiota!'' No pudo seguir gritando al sentir como un puñetazo de Shinpi lo impulsaba a lo largo de la bastante grande habitación, rebotando en el suelo durante bastante tiempo. Cuando termino de rebotar, levantado su mirada estaba Shinpi observándole.

'' **Veo que no entiendes muy bien lo de los universos, Kishin no Ryu. ''** Dijo este con un rostro de frustración. **'' Los habitantes de otros universos no son copias de la gente que conoces, son la gente que conoces.''**

Natsu, aun en el suelo, se limitó a escuchar lo que Shinpi decía, tratando de entender a que se refería.

'' **En otro universo, hay un Natsu que aún sigue buscando a su padre, hay un Natsu cuyo padre no fue Igneel. Hay muchos Natsus que han sufrido tú mismo sufrimiento, ellos son reales.''** Poco a poco, Natsu levantaba la mirada, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

'' **Al igual, hay universos donde tú nunca exististe, o donde moriste antes de conocer Fairy Tail. En esos universos, hay una Erza, una Mirajane, un Fairy Tail entero, que está condenado a morir por no tener tu fuerza.''** Las palabras chocaban en el corazón de Natsu con gran impacto.

'' **Existen muchos Fairy Tail donde nadie suelta una sonrisa, porque nunca han llegado a conocer el estúpido Dragon Slayer que hace que olviden sus traumas del pasado…¿Llamas a esos seres humanos, copias? ¿Consideras que su felicidad no es importante? ''**

''Y-yo no he dicho eso…'' Natsu estaba algo arrepentido por lo que había dicho. Pero por como lo había entendido, siempre habría un Fairy Tail sufriendo…Era bastante deprimente oír eso.

'' **Kishin no Ryu, como el ser más poderoso existente, te ordeno una tarea ''** El Dragon Slayer centró su máxima atención en la figura que tenía delante.

''¿Qué tarea?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Senpai, ¿estás seguro de que vendrá?'' Preguntaba una Koneko vestida de manera bastante elegante. A su lado, los demás integrantes del club de ocultismo disfrutaban del banquete servido para los invitados.

''Claro que vendrá, es Natsu. Le encanta salvar a la gente'' Respondió Raynare, con algo de esperanzas en tener razón.

''Tiene razón, Natsu no dejaría que Raiser le hiciera nada a su Rias-chan'' Añadía Akeno en leves risas. ''Pero tranquila Koneko, Raynare obligara a Rias a compartirlo!'' Finalizaba Akeno con un tono de burla, provocando expresiones faciales bastante divertidas por parte de Koneko y Raynare.

Los Gremory detuvieron su escena al ver como los 'prometidos' salían para saludar al público. La ceremonia había comenzado, y aunque no quisieran aparentarlo, todos estaban esperando con grandes nervios a que Natsu apareciera. Lucifer también estaba algo preocupado por su hermana. Su plan era darle a Natsu un sello mágico que le permitiera entrar en la boda, pero desde que el misterioso 'ser' se llevó a Natsu, no volvieron a saber de su existencia.

''Estas preciosa Rias'' Decía Raiser en voz baja mientras la ceremonia continuaba.

''Ahórrate las palabras Raiser.'' Respondió Rias secamente, causando que el rubio empezara a sonreír ante la actitud rebelde de su futura esposa.

''No deberías tratar así a tu futuro marido'' Decía de forma burlona Raiser, esperando una reacción interesante por parte de Rias.

''De verdad crees q-''

'' **Yo me opongo! ''** Se escuchó en toda la sala. Los invitados rápidamente centraron su atención al fondo de la habitación, donde se hallaba el origen de la voz. Y ahí estaba, el origen de todos los misterios de los que todos ansiaban una respuesta. Sin explicación aparte, ya que había bastante iluminación, de la figura oscura solo se distinguían unos ojos blancos brillantes. Aparentemente sin ninguna iris.

''¿A qué te opones?'' Preguntó Raynare con algo de autoridad en su voz.

'' **¿Mmm? No me digas que llego pronto…Maldita sea, tenía mi entrada perfectamente planeada. El viejo ese diría '¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?' y entonces sería mi momento! ''**

Todos los invitados observaban con vergüenza como ese extraño ser se quejaba por asuntos tan banales _. ''Antes parecía más serio…Supongo que Natsu no puede conocer gente normal''_ Pensaba Kiba, con la misma sonrisa de lástima que usaba cuando Natsu le pedía pelear.

'' **En fin. Esta boda no tendrá lugar hasta que una última batalla sea librada.''**

Lucifer, cauteloso, se puso frente a su hermana pequeña, preparado para cualquier peligro procedente del misterioso personaje.

''¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? Si demuestras ser una amenaza, me veré obligado a-''

Rias siempre supo que su hermano Sirchez era poseedor de un gran poder. Además de eso, su elegancia ante cualquier situación hacia ver que lo tenía todo bajo control. Por eso, el ver como se paralizaba era algo nuevo para ella. No lograba entender que pasaba, cierto era que esa figura imponía autoridad, pero su hermano se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho más aterradoras.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lo que había paralizado a su hermano. La mano de Shinpi. No tenía nada raro a simple vista, simplemente la estaba usando para rascarse la mejilla con unos hilos rojos…

'' _Eso no será…''_ Volviendo a concentrar su vista en su hermano, veía como este se llevaba una mano a su peinado.

'' _C-cómo?''_ Era todo lo que podía pensar Lucifer. Ni siquiera había sentido la más ligera alteración en el aire, ¿cómo podía haberle arrancado ese mechón de pelo rojizo que tenía en su mano?

'' **Mis intenciones son mi propio entretenimiento.''** Respondió Shinpi, sonriendo al haber dejado clara su amenaza hacia el Gremory mayor. **'' Me interesa mucho saber que pasara cuando el idiota pelirrosa complete su harem…¿Quién será la primera? ¿Aguantaran el conflicto emocional que supone compartir? Es mejor que una serie de televisión.''**

''¿Para ti todo esto es como un juego?'' Pregunto Raynare, comenzando a cabrearse.

''¿Entonces traerás a Natsu-san para la pelea?'' Le preguntó Sirchez, algo aliviado al ver la posibilidad de que su plan de salvar a Rias pudiera funcionar.

'' **Claro, si peleara yo no sería más divertido que dedicar el día a aplastar hormigas.''**

'' _¿Me están ignorando?''_ Pensaba Raynare, su ira aumentando rápidamente.

'' _Y cuando he accedido yo a formar parte de un harem…''_ Era lo que pensaba la joven Gremory, algo aislada de la escena.

''¿Y por qué no está Natsu presente en este momento?'' Se atrevió a preguntar Kiba, preocupado por la salud de su único compañero masculino.

'' **Me cabreaba bastante que no supiera como controlar su poder demoniaco, así que le enseñe un poquito. ''** Empezó a explicar Shinpi con cierto aire de tranquilidad en su voz, como si estuviera hablando de su rutina diaria. **'' Luego le dije que viniera a impedir la boda, pero empezó a decir cosas como 'me desangro' o algo parecido, así que le deje hablando solo mientras yo venía aquí.''**

Mientras algunos conocidos de Natsu empezaban a preocuparse por el estado del pelirrosa, otros simplemente estaban alucinando ante la actitud tan 'espontanea' del misterioso hombre. Un día tiene una personalidad aterradora, que da a entender que el mismo traerá la destrucción al mundo, y al día siguiente actúa de manera incluso más estúpida de la que Natsu frecuenta.

Preparándose para irse, Shinpi volvió a dar una última mirada a la multitud, esta vez con una mirada que no emanaba nada tranquilizador.

'' **Ah, y si cuando vuelva no está la pelea preparada…Bueno, mas os vale no hacerme esperar. ''**

E inmediatamente, al ver que Shinpi se había ido, Lucifer dio la orden de preparar la batalla que se daría lugar entre Raiser y nuestro Dragon Slayer. Sirchez no quería admitirlo, pero la presencia de la nueva compañía de Natsu le aterraba bastante. Al igual que su hermana, había percibido que ese hombre no emanaba ningún tipo de energía que el pudiera percibir. No solo parecía venir de otro mundo, algo le decía que incluso un ser de otro mundo vería a Shinpi como todo un misterio.

En cuestión de minutos todo el mundo abandono la boda para centrarse única y exclusivamente en la pelea que se daría lugar. Muchos creían que era una pelea por la mano de Rias, otros creían que era simplemente una batalla entre dos hombres que quieren medir su fuerza. Para Raiser, que estaba esperando en el lugar donde se suponía debía luchar, todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Con un aura de aburrimiento a su alrededor, esperaba a su contrincante, con la poco humilde creencia de que su victoria estaba asegurada gracias a su casi 'inmortalidad'.

''Ese sirviente tuyo está tardando demasiado…¿Por qué tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo en él?'' Decía Raiser cabreado. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que todo había comenzado, pero Natsu aún no daba señales de vida. Incluso el público estaba viendo el lugar donde se celebraría la pelea algo impaciente por la espera.

Antes de que Raiser pudiera quejarse más, en un pestañeo Shinpi apareció en la arena, tirando al suelo a nuestro querido protagonista sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Con una gran velocidad de reacción, Natsu se levantó y lo más rápido que pudo disparo una gran llamarada de fuego hacia Shinpi. Todos los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante la cantidad de luz que producían las llamas del pelirrosa. Al desaparecer las llamas, todos podían observar como Shinpi seguía en el mismo sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

'' **¿A qué viene eso? ''** Preguntó Shinpi con calma, observando las pequeñas llamas restantes.

''Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso?'' Exclamó el pelirrosa, con bastante ira en su voz.

'' **¿Eehh? De que te quejas…ahora ya controlas tus poderes, ¿sabes lo patético que es no poder usar tu propia magia? ''**Respondió él, con burla.

''¿Y no había una manera mejor para ayudarme?''

'' **La adrenalina ayuda mucho a superar tus límites, eso lo sabe todo el mundo ''** Explicó Shinpi con un tono de superioridad, indicándole a Natsu lo idiota que era.

''Pero eso no significa que tengas que clavarme una lanza en el estómago cada 5 segundos!'' Después del grito de Natsu, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el pecho al descubierto del pelirrosa, confirmando con su mirada la existencia de heridas provocadas por algún arma filosa.

'' **Si te dejara relajarte no avanzarías nada, te encanta llorar por tonterías.''**

''Casi muero!''

''Perdooon. Si vais a hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿puedo casarme ya? Mi prometida está esperando para poder celebrar la luna de miel.'' Intervino Raiser, adoptando una sonrisa perversa en su rostro al decir la última frase.

''Raiser…'' En ese momento Natsu se olvidó de con quien estaba hablando o de su venganza contra Shinpi y sus métodos de entrenamiento. Había recordado porque estaba ahí. En la zona de los espectadores, pudo divisar a sus compañeros. Con todos ellos había formado un vínculo por el que valía la pena luchar. Entonces fue cuando las vio. Raynare y Rias. El motivo por el que se fijó más en esas dos personas fue por la responsabilidad que sentía frente a ellas.

Raynare, por mucho que pasara junto a los Gremory, siempre seria vista como una Ángel Caída. Posiblemente durante su presencia en esta fiesta haya despertado la atención de varios demonios que no sean tan amables como los Gremory. Sin Natsu como aliado político, es bastante posible que incluso Rias intentara matarla. Aunque ella fuera demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, necesitaba a Natsu.

Rias, por otro lado, solo era vista como un medio, una herramienta para conseguir un objetivo. En este caso, el objetivo era obtener más demonios puros, pero aunque Natsu ganara esta pelea, este no sería el único intento de utilizar a Rias como una herramienta. Era algo muy normal, pero ese tema afectaba demasiado a Natsu. No solo Kushina y Mikoto fueron usadas desde su infancia para matar, incluso Erza fue utilizada como nada más que un objeto. Al igual que Raynare, Rias le necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera ver que ella no era solo una Gremory, sino que ella era Rias.

Las reflexiones de Natsu no llegaban tan lejos, pero hasta él sabía que no podía abandonarlas en este punto de la historia. Sinceramente, Natsu tenía una gran debilidad con la que podrían acabar con su vida rápidamente. Era una persona demasiado emocional.

''No permitiré que le amargues la vida a Rias! Ella se merece casarse con alguien que de verdad la quiera! No un idiota que solo quiere usarla para tener hijos!'' Entre los gritos del pelirrosa, Rias observaba a su sirviente favorito, al borde del llanto de la felicidad que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.

''Lo que tu creas no importa. Este matrimonio es importante para todos los demonios puros.''

¿Por qué el ser un ser emocional es una gran debilidad? Natsu tiene una gran facilidad para generar dependencias. Básicamente, su falta de amor hace que cuando alguien muestra afecto hacia el pelirrosa, este genera más rápidamente un vínculo con esa persona. Por eso mismo, a los pocos días de llegar a Fairy Tail ya los consideraba a todos su familia. Por eso, después de una cita con Raynare, se sintió tan traicionado cuando vio a Issei muerto.

Y por eso, aunque tuviera que estar años peleando, no podía abandonar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Las palabras de Raiser daban más poder a Natsu, que a partir de su ira generaba más y más llamas a su alrededor. El suelo temblaba ligeramente ante la gran presión espiritual que generaba el poder de Natsu.

Junto al asiento de Sirchez, Shinpi observaba como Natsu comenzaba a invocar el poder que le había dejado Igneel como legado. Separando la vista del pelirrosa, se tomó un tiempo para ver las estrellas. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero pequeñas grietas habían aparecido en el cielo. _**'' Un mundo donde el Dios que cuida de este muere por simples mortales…''**_ Pensaba Shinpi, algo divertido ante la idea de un ser similar a él muriendo en una guerra compuesta por hormigas.

'' **Este mundo es inestable ''** Susurró Shinpi, fijando su vista otra vez en Natsu, y a su vez preocupando a Lucifer. El pelirrosa había escuchado demasiadas impertinencias por parte de Raiser, y debido a eso su furia estaba a niveles extremos. Mientras observaba la risa perversa de Raiser, un recuerdo invadía sus pensamientos.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

'' **Kishin no Ryu, como el ser más poderoso existente, te ordeno una tarea ''** El Dragon Slayer centró su máxima atención en la figura que tenía delante.

''¿Qué tarea?''

'' **Trae la felicidad a todos los Fairy Tail existentes, y todos los que vayan a existir.''** Dictaminó Shinpi, con un tono de voz tan fuerte que dejo un eco en la habitación, provocando que Natsu se sorprendiera gratamente al escuchar la petición de su rara amistad. **'' Coge a todos los que consideres tu familia de este mundo, llévalos a tu hogar. Lucha para mantener con vida a todos tus seres queridos…y cuando el tiempo los derrote, viaja a otro Fairy Tail que te necesite. Tu camino estará lleno de dolor, porque aunque consigas ser el más fuerte de tu mundo, ningún poder te hace resistente al dolor de ver a tus seres queridos morir por el paso del tiempo. Los Dioses se han olvidado de esas personas que tanto amas, negándose a interferir con la excusa de que vuestro destino es solo vuestro.''** En la mano cubierta de oscuridad de Shinpi, apareció un Kanji, brillando en su palma. Antes de que Natsu pudiera verlo detenidamente, la palma de Shinpi hizo contacto con el pecho de Natsu.

Al separar su mano, Natsu pudo ver como el mismo Kanji estaba en su pecho, para después observar como desaparecía lentamente.

'' **Cumple tu tarea, Kishin no Ryu, y dedícate hasta el final de la eternidad misma, a proteger a tus seres queridos.''**

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

Koneko se emocionó ligeramente al ver como lentamente Natsu empezaba a desarrollar colmillos, mientras sus ojos eran similares a los de un reptil. Rodeado de llamas, con su pecho al descubierto y emanando instinto animal, el joven pelirrosa despertaba la lujuria dentro de todas sus compañeras, que asombradas veían a Natsu con respeto y sumisión, como si fueran gacelas delante de un león.

''Devuélveme a Rias!''

* * *

 **(Aquí llegan un montón de palabras explicando cosas!)**

''Ha matado a dos waifus! A por el!'' Yo diría eso también.

Bueno, sinceramente no estaba en mis planes el matar a esas dos adorables magas, pero como he dicho antes, **quiero que mis fics sean lo más realista posible**. Y sinceramente, sin Natsu, dudo mucho que hubieran sobrevivido a Edolas siquiera.

Es una pena, pero lo bueno de una historia con multiversos, es que existen infinitos mundos, infinitos Fairy Tail. Duele mucho, pero ahora **Natsu tiene una oportunidad de redimirse** por no haber podido salvar a sus chicas, salvando a todos los Fairy Tail a los que pueda viajar. En mi historia (por si os habíais olvidado) **Natsu no envejece**. Esto era debido a la suma de los Chakras de todos los Bijuus (que obtuvo en la pelea contra Kaguya) y una teoría mía sobre cómo podría un ser humano no envejecer nunca. Suma la eternidad de Natsu (no inmortalidad) junto a su poder ocular, que como enseño Kaguya en el anime Naruto, puede viajar entre universos, y tienes a alguien que si es lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca morirá. Aquí, si yo nunca envejeciera, siempre estaría el peligro de que el Sol muriese, pero Natsu al poder viajar entre universos, literalmente puede estar toda la eternidad viajando entre universos. Lo que Shinpi le ordeno fue eso mismamente. Ir a un mundo donde un Fairy Tail le necesite, y permanecer en el hasta que toda su familia muera por la vejez. Para los que os hayáis olvidado, **dentro del Sello de Natsu** donde esta Natsumi (Kyubi) están Mikoto, Kushina y las futuras integrantes del harem. Como he mencionado algunas veces en capítulos anteriores, ellas no están en el Sello solo pasando el rato. **Están entrenando** para controlar el Chakra de Natsumi. De esa forma, podrían conseguir la 'eternidad' actual de Natsu, y estar junto a él en todos sus viajes. Dado que en algunos lugares se dice que **la cantidad de Chakra que posee el Kyubi es infinito** al ser el más poderoso, creo que esto cubre cualquier duda sobre si su harem envejecerá.

Algunos se preguntaran, y **porque Natsu** **esperara a verlos morir de viejos** y no les enseña a usar el Chakra de Natsumi? En mi historia, en cada mundo existe un Dios que cuida de él. En el mundo de Natsu, no ha hecho su aparición, pero existe una Diosa que permitió a Natsu ser entrenado por Naruto y Sasuke. En el mundo Shinobi, se supone que su Dios es Rikudo (Y antes de Rikudo? Pues la familia de Kaguya supongo). En el mundo de High School DxD, su Dios está muerto y todo lo organizaba Gabriel, un Ángel, por eso este mundo es inestable según Shinpi. Porque un Ángel podría sustituir a Dios para algunas cosas, pero hay algo que diferencia a un Dios de un Ángel según mi criterio, así que dudo mucho que un Ángel sea capaz de controlar los problemas que causaría un idiota pelirrosa con poderes que no son de ese mundo. No sé si lo habéis pensado ya, pero la existencia de Natsu en este mundo es como poner una piedra en una lavadora. Tiene demasiadas cosas de otros mundos, un mundo organizado por alguien que no es un Dios no podría evitar todas las fluctuaciones de energías que no proceden de su propio mundo.

Si se os hace más fácil, **pensad en un Gremio** (como Fairy Tail) pero **de Dioses**. En ese Gremio están todos los Dioses que alcanzan cierto poder. Dioses como la del mundo de Natsu, o Shinpi(Es un Dios? Quien sabe) serían considerados como **la Clase S del Gremio, por sus conocimientos** con respecto a los multiversos, omniversos, etc **. Y su poder**. Rikudou, o el Dios de High School DxD no llegarían a ese nivel, Rikudou porque al provenir del mundo humano no tendría los suficientes conocimientos para ser Clase S, y el de High School DxD porque fue derrotado y asesinado en una Guerra donde no participaba ningún ser inmortal. Según mi opinión, un Dios de 'Clase S' seria lo bastante poderoso como para derrotar a los Dragones Celestiales, y en este anime Dios murió contra Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, los Dragones ni siquiera les prestaron atención a ellos y su Guerra.

Bueno, pues todos esos Dioses de Clase S, son los típicos Dioses que observan el mundo pero **no quieren intervenir** en él. Por muchas muertes que haya, no deben meterse en las vidas humanas. Por eso, ir de mundo en mundo, haciendo eterna a la gente, es algo que provocaría que un Dios viniera y le cortara la cabeza a Natsu para que dejara de alterar el curso de la historia. **El Kanji** que Shinpi le dio a Natsu es como uno de estos Sellos que te dan al salir de las discotecas. **Le da permiso a Natsu para viajar a tantos mundos e intervenir** , si algún Dios va a por Natsu y ve ese Kanji, sabrán que Shinpi le ha permitido viajar a esos mundos. Ahora bien, antes de que Shinpi le revelara a Natsu como murieron sus medio-novias, habéis podido apreciar como esperaba que cierta persona no se enterara. Shinpi se proclama el más poderoso ser existente, por lo que hay muchos Dioses de Clase S con los que no tendría problema para pelearse si se quejan de las acciones de Natsu. Pero por muy poderoso que sea un hombre, la naturaleza creó a otro ser capaz de dominarle, aun sin ser más poderoso que él. No diré más cosas, ya que la historia de Shinpi es algo que no se contara en este fic, pero lo dejare en que incluso alguien como él tiene una persona a la que no quiere hacer enfadar. Por eso mismo **Natsu no podrá ir convirtiendo a toda la gente en inmortales** .

Como hay demasiados elementos, **dudo mucho que Natsu vaya a obtener más poderes**. Y tampoco mostrare como viaja eternamente de Fairy Tail a otro Fairy Tail, porque entonces tendría que escribir infinitos capítulos. Eso es estúpido.

Y para aclarar, Shinpi no es omnipotente. El concepto de omnipotencia es algo que considero imposible y aburrido. Para mí, si alguien es poderoso, otro puede ser igual de poderoso o más. Para los que no sepan que es omnipotente, es el mismo concepto que omnipresente. Omni significa más o menos 'todo'. Por ejemplo: Puedo hablar de universos. MULTIversos, son varios universos. Ahora bien. El Omniverso, es la suma de infinitos multiversos.

Omnipresente, es que esta en todos los lugares posibles al mismo tiempo (o puede estar).

Omnipotente seria alguien que cuando quisiera podría destruir todos los omniversos existentes. Lo considero aburrido. Puedo permitir que alguien obtenga tanto poder que pueda destruir muchos universos, pero no la idea de alguien que por la cara tenga un poder infinito.

No diré cuál es el potencial de Shinpi, ni si realmente él es el ser más poderoso de mi historia, pero si diré que su nivel comparado con Rikudou es similar al nivel de Naruto comparado con el nivel de Konohamaru, o el nivel de Natsu comparado con Romeo. Eso lo puede percibir Sirchez, el hermano de Rias, así que aunque sepa que Dios ha muerto, él sabe que Shinpi no es nada comparable al nivel del Dios de su mundo.

Que como lo sabe? Eso son cosas que uno percibe inconscientemente. Existe una tribu en Africa que le roba la comida a los leones. Si veis el video, los leones huyen al ver aparecer a 3 personas. Un león peleara con más de un león a la vez por su comida o familia. Como un ser humano, considerados por nosotros como un ser inútil en el mundo animal sin tecnología, hacer que un león abandone su comida recién cazada con solo aparecer? Hay ciertas auras que nosotros emanamos y aunque no puedan verse, de cierta manera pueden percibirse. Sirchez se asustara al ver a Shinpi ponerse serio, al igual que ese león huira de esa persona, o un conejo huye de un perro de caza.

A quien haya llegado tan lejos y lo haya leído todo (te doy mi enhorabuena, si tienes alguna opinión con respecto al nuevo fic u otra cosa, le prestare más atención a tu idea por el simple hecho de leerte todo esto) a que es divertido aprender tantas cosas curiosas?

Creo que ya he aclarado cualquier posible detalle que no hayáis entendido bien de mi historia, **pero si os ha quedado alguna duda, o queréis que explique otra cosa de mi historia que no haya explicado aquí** , leo todos los reviews, o si queréis podéis mandarme un Mensaje Privado y os contestare en el siguiente capítulo, o por Mensaje Privado si queréis.

(Por cierto, si no recibo opiniones sobre la historia del nuevo fic, me veré obligado a hacer un Naruto x Kushina, a ver qué tal sale)

Mata ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Se que posiblemente ya no sigan esta historia, pero igualmente me gustaria agradecer o responder las reviews del ultimo capitulo **(explicaciones estaran al final del capitulo)**

Sobre todo los usuarios **FairyEraDs** , **CCSakuraforever** , **Zafir09** , **Summoner Dante** , **baraka108** y **rafael-dragneel**. Aunque es muy posible que ya no sean activos en esta página, o simplemente no en esta historia, les agradezco que siempre hayan dado su opinion en cada/la mayoria de los capitulos. Realmente agradecido.

Igualmente tambien me alegra el corazon cada review recibido, no necesitais mandarlo cada capitulo para que aprecie el gesto.

Con respecto a los que opinaron sobre las nuevas historias que haria, me da que ya he empezado 2 de las 3 opciones. Siendo mi Naruto/My Hero Academia la opcion 2, y el recien FairyTail/Bleach la opción uno. No creo que vaya a hacer mas fics (al menos no hasta que este lo lleve a un punto mas 'estable' que haga que lo disfrute mas gente) pero si alguien quiere realmente ver uno de la opcion 3, puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

Aunque lo dire al final del capitulo, siento mucho mi ausencia. Si aun tienen ganas de matarme yo mismo encenderé las antorchas para que puedan quemarme.

* * *

''Devuelveme a Rias!''

Esas palabras eran exclamadas con una autoridad nunca antes escuchada por los presentes. Demonios de todas las clases, Ángeles Caídos y Ángeles, todos los que veían la pelea tanto presencialmente como a escondidas sentían ligeros nervios en su pecho ante la idea de negarle a Natsu cualquier cosa que este les pidiera. Pero la arrogancia es algo curioso, te hace ignorar todos los mensajes de peligro que te envíen tus instintos.

''¿Devolvértela? Rias me pertenece, estúpida antorcha. Por qué no me haces el favor de dejar de perder el tiempo para que pueda f-''

No pudo terminar la frase al ver cómo, a una velocidad impresionante, una lanza de fuego era clavada en su hombro derecho. Nadie sabía cómo Natsu la había creado y lanzado con tanta velocidad, pero una cosa estaba clara. Natsu estaba furioso.

La lanza de fuego se desvaneció en el aire, un sorprendido Raiser todavía sin saber que había pasado. Bajando la mirada podía ver como su herida empezaba a regenerarse, haciendo que este sonriera con arrogancia. ''Un ataque terrorífico, lo admito. Pero nada de eso funcionara, estúpido sirviente, contra alguien inmortal!''

Otra lanza volaba por los aires, Raiser no pudiendo hacer nada para esquivar algo tan rápido simplemente dejo que esta se clavara en su hombro izquierdo, desvaneciéndose después de hacer el daño intencionado. ''¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?'' Se burlaba del pelirosa. Aunque le estuviera haciendo daño, eran heridas que podía regenerar sin problemas. Siendo los Phoenix una familia experta en técnicas de fuego, Raiser podía ver que Natsu estaba usando una gran cantidad de magia para condensar el fuego en un arma sólida. Si seguía así no podría gan-

Los pensamientos de Raiser fueron interrumpidos al ver la sonrisa de Natsu, una sonrisa que indicaba que acababa de averiguar algo, que acababa de asegurar su victoria.

Viendo como su segunda lanza se desvanecía en el hombro de Raiser, Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza. _''Tardó 1 segundo más en regenerarse que el otro brazo''_ Cuanta más magia tuviera su ataque, más le costaba curarse.

''Me estoy empezando a cansar de esta pelea'' Raiser levantaba las manos, preparándose para sus técnicas ofensivas. ''Había pensado en dejarte con vida para que vieras como me divierto con Rias y sus sirvientas'' Natsu frunció el ceño al oír eso. ''Pero ahora simplemente te mataré''

Terminando de hablar, varias bolas de fuego eran expulsadas de la mano del rubio, provocando que Natsu empezara a moverse de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, esquivando todo lo que le lanzaba Raiser. Todo el mundo veía como Natsu movía su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles para esquivar esos ataques, cambiando su trayectoria con saltos y acrobacias que demostraban que Natsu no solo había entrenado su cuerpo para dar golpes más fuertes.

Raynare veía el rostro de Natsu, sus ojos concentrados en esquivar, sus músculos siempre tensándose para seguir con tan rápida movilidad, su sonrisa… _''¿Por qué está sonriendo?''_

Raiser miraba con arrogancia como Natsu no podía salir de la defensiva, haciendo todo su esfuerzo por esquivar sus poderosos ataques. Con una mano lanzaba varios proyectiles que impedían que Natsu pensara en otra cosa, pero sin el pelirosa saberlo, Raiser estaba acumulando toda la magia necesaria para matar al Dragon Slayer en su otra mano.

Con una potencia tan grande que empujo a Raiser hacia atrás, una enorme bola de fuego fue enviada hacia un Natsu inmóvil, que solo veía como la gran llamarada se acercaba más y más.

Todas las chicas (menos Natsumi) estaban realmente preocupadas por su peli rosa favorito. Mientras tanto, este solo miraba la enorme bola de fuego con asco. _''No pienso volver a comerme un fuego tan asqueroso como ese''_ pensaba, recordando cómo casi vomita al ingerir las llamas que produjo Raiser cuando apareció en el club de Rias.

Levantado su mano derecha, el Rinnegan apareció en sus ojos.

''Shinra Tensei'' susurró el peli rosa.

Nadie supo que pensar al ver como la llamarada de fuego, tan poderosa que podría matar a cualquier Demonio de clase baja, simplemente se desmaterializaba. Como si una fuerza invisible hubiera roto la técnica. Lucifer no sabía que había hecho el sirviente de su hermana pequeña, no había sentido nada de magia ser usada contra la gran bola de fuego. _''Rias sí que tiene suerte para elegir sirvientes…''_

Koneko apretaba sus piernas fuertemente la una con la otra, su instinto de Nekomata gritándole 'Alpha' cuando veía los brillantes ojos purpuras de Natsu. Asia simplemente se alegraba al ver como Natsu no sufría ningún tipo de herida, su corazón puro no podría soportar la imagen de un amigo envuelto en dolor.

Rias intentaba que su corazón no explotara por la intensidad de sus latidos, viendo como todo lo que estaba haciendo el Dragon Slayer ahora mismo lo hacía por ella. Todo para darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, de estar con alguien que realmente la ame.

''Wow…'' fue lo único que pudo articular Akeno, siendo ya la que más había comentado sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero Natsu seguía con su mano alzada, su palma apuntando hacia un perplejo Raiser cuyo cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

''Bansho Ten'in'' Dijo Natsu, esta vez con autoridad. Y para sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Raiser era impulsado por una fuerza invisible hacia Natsu, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una orden divina. Ya apunto de colisionar con Natsu, este usó la mano que ya tenía levantada para agarrar a Raiser por el rostro, sus pies sin poder tocar el suelo al ser elevado por la fuerza física de Natsu. Sin darle tiempo a poder pensar que decir, movió rápidamente ese brazo hacia el suelo, el cuerpo de Raiser impactando fuertemente contra la superficie.

Natsu, aun con su mano agarrando la cara del rubio, comenzó a calentar esta con su magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego.

''Tu regeneración contra mis llamas, veamos quien se cansa antes.'' Dijo fríamente el peli rosa, el fuego de Igneel saliendo de sus dedos con intensidad, los gritos de Raiser inundando el estadio.

''Eso es super sexy'' Comentaba una muy sonriente Akeno, sus mejillas sonrojándose al oír los gritos de dolor de Raiser, todo bajo la mirada furiosa de Natsu.

''Puede que para una sádica como tu…'' Añadía Raynare, algo incomoda al ver el rostro de placer de Akeno.

''¿Ara? ¿Me vas a decir que Natsu no se ve increíblemente atractivo ahora mismo?''

Todas las Gremory se fijaron detenidamente en Natsu ante la pregunta de su sádica compañera. Sus brazos tensos, manteniendo con fuerza a Raiser, no dejándole escapar. Sus ojos emanando un poder que ninguna podía reconocer, con un brillo purpura que las paralizaba. Toda el aura que rodeaba a Natsu en estos momentos las hacia sucumbir a sus instintos primarios, a su naturaleza animal. Estaban viendo un macho Alpha, un animal salvaje que atacaba sin compasión a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a sus seres queridos.

Todo eso por ellas, por su bienestar, por su felicidad.

'' _Cuanta suerte tuve al encontrarte…''_ Pensaba la pelirroja del lugar, llevándose las manos a su pecho mientras veía como su adorable sirviente la liberaba. (Recordar que Natsu aún no acepta ser un sirviente)

''¿No está siendo un poco agresivo?'' Preguntó Sirzechs, solo para darse cuenta de que Shinpi ya no estaba presente.

''P-por favor para ya! Me rindo!'' Eran los gritos finales de Raiser que daban por concluida la pelea. Bajo la mirada de todos los espectadores aun en shock Natsu apartó la mano de la cara del rubio, dejando a la vista su dañada piel, algunos huesos visibles desde fuera, tardando más de lo normal en regenerarse.

Natsu acercó sus labios al oído de Raiser. ''Si intentas hacerles daño otra vez, a cualquiera que me pertenezca…'' empezó a explicar, sus ojos sin mostrar el Rinnegan, pero comenzando a deformar la pupila, como si de un reptil se tratara. ''…la muerte será lo único que acabes deseando.''

Un muy asustado Raiser simplemente asentía, haciendo lo posible por salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Su hermana pequeña, Ravel, solo podía ver con shock como su hermano salía del edificio, murmurando cosas acerca de 'dragones terroríficos'.

La mirada de Natsu pasó al lugar donde Lord Phoenix y Lucifer observaban la ya acabada pelea.

''Que todos los demonios con un palo metido en el culo como tú lo sepan.'' Empezó a hablar Natsu hacia Lucifer, provocando que este sonriera de manera divertida mientras su hermana no se creía la falta de respeto con la que le estaba hablando a un Maou. ''Rias Gremory, y todos en mi territorio me pertenecen! No tenéis ningún derecho a decidir sus vidas por ellos!''

''Ara Presidenta, acabas de pasar de 'maestra' a 'sirvienta'. ¿Qué se siente al oír como el hombre de tus sueños quiere poseerte?'' Se burlaba Akeno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''A-Akeno!'' Rias no podía controlar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que Natsu no la estaba llamando 'su propiedad'. El pelirosa se preocupaba por su libertad, simplemente no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos. _''¿Pero entonces que quiso decir con eso?''_

''Aunque también dijo que todos los demás le pertenecen…¿no estas contenta Koneko?'' Las burlas de Akeno no paraban, disfrutando al ver como cada una de las chicas se sonrojaba por lo dicho por el Dragon Slayer.

''¿Eso significa que tú también le perteneces?'' Preguntaba Raynare de manera algo juguetona a Kiba, que solo podía sonreír de manera nerviosa. ''Creo que no se refería a mi…'' Respondía el joven algo incómodo. _''Eso espero''_

Los demonios de clase alta presentes miraban con burla al pelirosa. Había peleado con gran habilidad, nadie podía negarlo, pero Raiser tampoco era de los demonios más poderosos en el edificio. ¿De verdad se creía que podía ordenar algo a Demonios de Clase Suprema?

''Rias Gremory es un demonio de pura sangre, la próxima líder del clan Gremory, uno de los clanes de gran importancia para los 72 pilares. Lo que tú digas no nos importa, ella es necesaria para la supremacía de nuestra raza.'' Decía uno de los demonios de clase alta presentes, todos los nobles estando de acuerdo con sus palabras. Lucifer veía toda la escena con gran interés. Como Maou debía mostrar su autoridad, pero como hermano quería lo mejor para Rias.

''Me da igual!'' Exclamaba Natsu. ''Rias no es una simple demonio de pura sangre, es parte de mi familia!''

La pelirroja no quería que hubiera un enfrentamiento político con Natsu, no quería que estuviera en peligro por su culpa. ¿Pero cómo alguien podía hacerla sentir tantas cosas? La forma en la que la defendía, en la que intentaba asegurar su libertad…¿Acaso se merecía alguien así en su vida? El único motivo por lo que lo había salvado era para tenerlo en su familia por su poder, pero ahora estaba él ahí, enfrentándose incluso al Maou Lucifer, todo por su felicidad.

'' _Tengo que pagárselo…alguien así…por alguien así…no me importaría ser de Natsu…''_ pensaba, con una lagrima de felicidad recorriendo su mejilla. No había hecho las cosas bien en un principio, pero desde ahora trataría a Natsu no como un demonio poderoso bajo su mando, sino como el adorable dragón al que pertenece.

''¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que le de mi hermana, la futura heredera de todo el clan Gremory, a un sirviente de clase baja?'' Decía Sirzechs, ansioso por como respondería Natsu.

''No.'' Dijo él, confundiendo a la mayoría. ''Te estoy diciendo que no tienes derecho a mandar sobre la vida de una persona que ya me pertenece.'' Ni Natsu sabia las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo, el solo intentaba cumplir su deseo de querer proteger a la joven pelirroja, a su querida amiga que no quería volver a ver sufrir tanto como cuando estaba prometida a alguien a quien odiaba.

''No te lo está pidiendo un sirviente, no soy nada de eso!'' Exclamaba el pelirosa, mientras un par de alas salía de la espalda de este. A ninguno le habría sorprendido ese hecho, de no ser porque esas alas no eran las típicas alas que tenían todos los demonios. Esas eran unas alas escamosas, con pinchos parecidos a colmillos saliendo por la punta de cada una de ellas. Sus dientes afilándose, saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, mientras su magia de Dragon Slayer le rodeaba como un precioso torbellino de fuego.

''Te lo está ordenando un Dragon!''

Su voz resonaba como un rugido por todo el edificio. Incluso Sirzechs estaba algo asustado ante lo que estaba delante suyo. _''¿Un dragón?''_ los únicos dragones que habían visto en la guerra eran tan poderosos que ni se molestaron en participar, simplemente luchando entre ellos. ¿Podía ser posible?

Akeno miraba ese espectáculo sorprendida. Toda esa autoridad, esa aura que quería dominar a cada uno de los presentes, como si su simple presencia fuera lo único que necesitaban para obedecerle. _''Puede que no sea malo dejarse dominar…''_

Mirando a su lado, una Koneko bastante sonrojada no paraba de jadear. Respirando fuertemente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus orejas felinas habían salido a la luz. Su atención, sus ojos con la pupila de un gato presente estaban centrados en el imponente hombre en el estadio, todos sus sentidos gritándole que apareara con él lo antes posible. Sus piernas frotándose sin parar, su mano dirigiéndose a…

''¿Koneko? ¿Estas…?'' Tocándola con una mano Koneko paró en seco para mirar con sorpresa a una muy divertida Akeno, que le sonreía como si estuviera diciendo 'sé lo que ibas a hacer'. Sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, intentó volver a ganar el control sobre su cuerpo, aunque su respiración seguía igual de excitada que antes.

Mirando a los demonios a su lado, Sirzechs les decía con su mirada que un dragón no era algo a lo que podían enfrentarse de manera irresponsable. Ninguno de los Maou sería tan estúpido como para ganarse a un enemigo tan problemático. _''Esta claro lo que tengo que hacer.''_

 **(Con Shinpi)**

''¿Qué es lo que planeas?''

Shinpi ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la 'persona' que le habia hablado, su vista fija en el cielo. **''** **¿Ni siquiera un hola? Me habia olvidado de lo aburridos que sois** **''**

''Le has dado a ese humano el Kanji de tu protección, sabes perfectamente que no eres el más querido entre todos nosotros. Aunque nadie puede discutir tu poder, todos desconfían de tus razones para interactuar con los humanos.''

'' **¿Y porque iban a preocuparse? Saben que no destruiré nada que no deba destruirse, y según ellos los humanos son seres insignificantes. Ni siquiera los falsos dioses les preocupan.** **' '** Shinpi parecía algo aburrido de tener esa conversación, sin ganas de bromear, simplemente de terminar cuanto antes.

''Simple curiosidad. Nunca habías interactuado tanto como lo estás haciendo con ese humano, y dudo que sea simplemente porque pueda rivalizar con los falsos dioses.'' El otro hablante explicaba.

Ante esa declaración Shinpi sonrío, una leve risa saliendo de su boca. **'** **'Solo le estoy haciendo una prueba''.**

''¿Una prueba? ¿En qué consiste?''

'' **No tienes el derecho a saberlo.''** Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, Shinpi siguió. **'' Si fracasa mi prueba morirá, pero por lo menos me habrá entretenido.''**

''¿Y si la supera?''

'' **Si la supera… ''** carcajadas salían ahora de su boca, intentando controlar su risa para terminar de hablar. **'' …entonces creo que tendremos a un nuevo integrante en nuestro grupito de la amistad''**

Eso sorprendió bastante al hablante, nunca esperando esa respuesta. '' ¿Un humano llegando a nuestro nivel? Sabes perfectamente que lo tuyo fue un caso prácticamente imposible, las posibilidades tendrían que haber sido cero.''

'' **Si estáis tan seguros entonces no tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos, el humano fracasara. ''**

Unos segundos pasaron, ninguno de los dos articulando sonido alguno. Justo cuando Shinpi quería irse, escuchó una pregunta. ''Si el…humano…superara tu prueba, ¿qué plan tendrías con él?''

 **'' Hahaha, ¿quién sabe? Lo sabrás cuando ocurra.''** y con una ligera risa, desapareció.

La otra figura se limitó a mirar el cielo que tanto obsesionaba a su compañero, como si tratara de ver algo que solo él podía percibir. ''Si ese humano llegara a conseguirlo…viejo amigo, está claro para que lo usaras…''

Su vista ahora en Natsu, el Kanji que le había dado Shinpi relucía a los ojos del ser. ''No es ninguna protección…ese mentiroso le ha engañado…'' Algo sorprendido ante la revelación, el conocido de Shinpi solo pudo reírse ante lo ingenioso que era su amigo. ''Ese sello no durara mucho tiempo, si su plan no funciona ese humano dejara de existir.'' Dandose la vuelta, el ser se preparó para marcharse. ''Pero si el sello funciona como es debido…podrá vengarse. Que rencoroso eres para ser uno de nosotros, viejo amigo.''

 **(Horas después)**

''¿Un dragón?¿ En serio?''

''Natsu-kun, ¿a que harías todo eso por mí también?''

''Estas loco''

Después de la pelea Sirzechs accedió a no inmiscuirse con la vida amorosa de su hermana, era lo que tenía planeado en un principio así que no habían muchos problemas al respecto. Pero las declaraciones del pelirosa habían tenido un gran impacto en el mundo demoniaco. No solo tenían una especie de dragón de fuerza desconocida quejándose sobre sus costumbres y tradiciones, sino que la futura heredera del clan Gremory había sido 'reclamada' por este.

Algunos demonios se burlaban de ella, una maestra siendo la propiedad de su sirviente, la sola idea era bastante humillante para la mayoría. Pero otros demonios estaban algo preocupados ante este hecho. Significaba que cuando Rias se convirtiera en la líder legitima, Natsu sería prácticamente el rey en la sombra. Tendría control total sobre uno de los clanes de los 72 pilares.

Existían muchos otros clanes donde los futuros herederos eran mujeres también. ¿Podrían ser seducidas también por el dragón demoniaco? ¿Se haría Natsu con el control de todos los demonios? Había gente muy paranoica.

''Claro que lo haría por ti también Akeno'' decía este, sacándole una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

''Céntrate Natsu.'' Rias intentaba hacer que Akeno dejara de burlarse de ella. ''Todo eso que dijiste fue una locura. Si mi hermano no confiara en ti ahora mismo tendrías a todos los demonios nobles en tu contra!''

''Me da igual'' Decía el pelirosa, mirando a Rias y las demás mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. ''Pelearía contra un ejército de dioses si es para salvarlas!''

'' **Todo un casanova.''** Escuchaba a su Bijuu favorita hablar.

Rias quería decirle más cosas, quería decirle lo irresponsable que fue al faltarle al respeto a todos esos nobles. Lo peligroso que sería para él si seguía amenazando a todo el mundo. ¿Pero cómo podía estar enfadada con él? El joven pelirosa que tanto la había hecho feliz, que lucho por su felicidad. El adorable dragón al que pertenecía.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, simplemente se limitó a acercarse a su héroe. A sus ojos nadie más estaba en ese lugar, solo ella y su Natsu, el joven que la rescató. Sin permitirle reaccionar, Rias rodeo el cuello del Dragon Slayer con sus brazos, su mirada nunca separándose de esos ojos que le hacían sentir una calidez inmensa en su interior.

''Desde este día…soy tuya.'' Susurró en un tono de lo más sensual. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con sorpresa, su mente en blanco sin saber que debía responder en esa situación. Miraba de lado a lado, esperando a que alguna de sus compañeras le ayudara con su problema, pero al parecer todas también estaban en shock ante la 'declaración' de la pelirroja.

Akeno, por primera vez ese día, no observaba la situación con burla. Aunque en el exterior pareciera tranquila ante la noticia, en su mente veía a su mejor amiga con seriedad. ¿Realmente se había enamorado de Natsu? No había ninguna duda, cualquiera que mirara el rostro de Rias podía asegurar que estaba siendo completamente sincera, que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era amor por el joven que le había dado tanta felicidad.

Se alegraba por su amiga, no era una persona tan malvada como para desearle lo peor. Pero una pequeña parte en su interior tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a una persona como el pelirrosa. No estaba enamorada como Rias, pero no podía negar que los días que había pasado junto a Natsu los había disfrutado al máximo. ¿Empezaría a centrar todo su cariño y calidez solo hacia Rias? No le gustaba como le hacía sentir esa pregunta.

''¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza alguna?'' Intentaba separarlos una alterada Raynare, viendo la pureza de los sentimientos de Rias.

''¿No has oído lo que dijo en la pelea? Yo le pertenezco.''

''Según escuche yo, todas le pertenecemos.'' Añadió Akeno con cierta competitividad en su mirada.

''Y Kiba también.'' Se escuchaba decir a Asia.

Todas ignoraron ese comentario, nunca apartando la vista de las otras.

''¿Ah sí? Por qué no le preguntamos a Natsu y-''

En el lugar donde antes estaba Natsu ahora solo había un tronco de madera con su misma altura, al que Rias aún seguía abrazando.

Soltando el tronco con sorpresa, Rias miró a las demás presentes, todas de acuerdo en cuál sería su siguiente paso.

''Encontradlo!''

 **(Con Natsu)**

Actualmente estaba corriendo a una velocidad moderada. No era que no le gustara Rias, era una persona muy preciada para él, y no podía negar la magnitud de su belleza. Pero incluso él sabía lo que habría pasado de haber seguido con ella, y algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse culpable ante la idea. Era algo injusto dar su primer beso cuando habían otras personas que han esperado tanto…

Poco a poco su velocidad iba disminuyendo. De correr pasó a caminar, y en unos segundos simplemente estaba de pie. Inmóvil, su vista estaba enfocada en ese cielo oscuro que parecía captivar a todos últimamente. No era el cielo en sí lo que miraban, era lo que te hacía pensar, lo que desearías estar viendo en ese momento.

En ese bello firmamento para Natsu solo había una imagen visible, una pelirroja y una peliblanda, ambas sonrientes, era lo único que podía ver el Dragon Slayer. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla, su corazón lleno de sentimientos dolorosos.

Habían muerto.

Habían muerto esperándole.

Siempre esperándole, deseando que Natsu llegara a salvarlas.

Pero él nunca llegó.

Sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo con fuerza, la marea de emociones haciéndole imposible el mantenerse de pie. Su mano agarraba fuertemente su pecho, de alguna manera intentando calmar todo ese dolor que sentía en ese momento, esa culpabilidad que lo envolvía.

En un pestañeo ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Una cálida sensación empezaba a sustituir la culpabilidad en la que se estaba ahogando.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver la fuente de tan dulce sensación. Mikoto a su derecha, Kushina a su izquierda y Natsumi en frente, todas centradas en calmar su dolor en un abrazo grupal.

Sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas, el pelirrosa rodeo la cintura de Kushina y Mikoto con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto a la de su compañera Bijuu. No habría nada malo en permitirse unos minutos de debilidad. Unos minutos en los que no era Kishin no Ryu, solo era un joven que echaba de menos a las dos primeras personas que llegó a amar. Su primera familia.

''Sé que es duro Natsu…'' Decía Kushina en un susurro, su rostro nunca despegándose de su hombro. Natsu sabía que Kushina le entendía, ella misma era la única con vida de todo su clan, cualquier familia que tuviera habían sido exterminados sin compasión. Y quien sabe que más harían los fríos shinobis con las pocas que no murieron al instante. ''…pero tú no estás solo en esto.'' El brazo de Natsu la abrazaba con más fuerza.

''Siempre estaremos a tu lado Natsu.'' Añadía Mikoto mientras presionaba su cabeza contra Natsu. Este solo podía morderse el labio inferior ante las palabras de sus amigas. Sabía que siempre podía contar con ellas, pero al escucharlo de esa manera…¿había llorado tanto alguna vez? Puede que solo dos veces.

Levantando la cabeza, Natsumi sostenía ambas mejillas del pelirrosa con sus manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. **''No puedes rendirte ahora Natsu. Ahí afuera hay una Erza y Mirajane que te necesiten, que estén esperando a su Kishin no Ryu para que las rescate.''** Decía con una sonrisa. **''Y sabes que yo te acompañare a donde sea que te lleve el destino.''**

Al ver los ojos abiertos de Natsu, la no-tan-joven Kyubi no pudo evitar empezar a avergonzarse ante la intensidad de sus palabras. **''N-No es que tenga otra alternativa! El viejo me mandó a estar contigo siempre…''** Las ex-kunoichis soltaron una ligera risita al ver el nerviosismo de la gran Kyubi no Yoko. **''Aunque para ser un humano no eres ta-''**

Era el turno de Natsumi para abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Le hubiera gustado seguir disimulando más sobre sus intenciones, pero le era imposible a estas alturas. Realmente no podía decir ninguna palabra. ¿Cómo podría? Sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados, siendo besados por un pelirrosa impulsivo. Su mente pensó en miles de maneras de reaccionar ante ese gesto, desde golpearle hasta violarle ahí mismo. Pero nada de eso fue lo que hizo.

Porque lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una lagrima de alegría. Porque después de tantos años junto al ser vivo que más amaba en toda su existencia, este había respondido a sus sentimientos.

'' _ **Tardaste demasiado…baka.''**_ Pensaba, nunca separando sus labios de los de Natsu, suavemente saboreando cada momento del beso. Sus ojos cerrados no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, ya que en ese momento, Natsumi nunca había sido tan feliz.

.

.

.

.

Shinpi veía como el cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu descansaba sobre el césped, la luz de la luna bañando su rostro.

 **'' No te dejare reunirte con tu Fairy Tail…aún no.''** Le decía Shinpi, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran escuchadas por nadie. **''No sin antes salvarla…''**

* * *

Lo sé, ¿casi un año y no actualizas con algo increíblemente alucinante? No puedo sino disculparme.

En la totalidad del año no he podido actualizar porque me había olvidado de lo que tenia escrito hasta el momento, y me daba muchisima verguenza leer los capítulos ya subidos. Al ser mi primer fic creía que sería vergonzoso lo que leería, pero hace poco lo hice. Sinceramente ni sabía que había dejado el fic en ese punto, en mi mente la trama de DxD habia avanzado hasta donde Issei recibe una espada de Gabriel, pero supongo que tengo esquizofrenia y me lo imagine todo.

Aunque no era lo que tenia planeado, he cambiado completamente las intenciones de 'Shinpi', dandole una motivacion mas que simplemente divertirse con la vida de Natsu. Esa motivacion tiene que ver con su identidad. No dire mucho por ahora, solo que puede que sea un protagonista de algun anime (cuya historia haya tenido un desenlace diferente). Por supuesto la identidad que tenia pensada de antes tambien ha sido cambiada. A mi me gusta la idea, pero dejare en vuestro criterio si me he equivocado o no.

 **Este capítulo es más corto** que los ultimos, pero porque lo he centrado mas en sentimientos, erotica y en situar la trama. ¿Porque que es el mundo sin amor, excitacion sexual e historias confusas? No soy un experto en DxD, pero creo que Rias comenzó a enamorarse/se enamoró a este punto de la historia, cuando es salvada del matrimonio con Raiser. Ademas aprovecho que Koneko es la unica con sentidos animales mas fuertes para las escenas de 'wow so sexy'. Desde mi punto de vista, un gato debería ver lo superior que es un dragón, y siendo Natsu alguien atractivo y cariñoso, cualquiera con instintos animales lo vería como el mejor candidato a Alpha, en mi opinion.

Por si se han olvidado, Natsumi lleva en este punto decadas junto a Natsu, decadas en las que (aunque parezca impresionante) todavia su relacion no habia avanzado hasta donde la Bijuu querria que avanzara. Eso si, confirmo que en todo ese tiempo Natsumi se enamoró de Natsu. Asi que aunque no les haya dado muchas escenas juntos, me parecia que ella era la primera que se merecia la afeccion del pelirrosa (Aun pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se encuentre con Erza y Mirajane).

Si os sigue gustando la historia no tengan miedo de opinar, criticar o sugerir cualquier cosa. Si se han aburrido de la historia por tanta espera, o simplemente no les ha gustado como la he continuado, pues no les culpo. Si pueden dejen tambien una crítica sobre ese aspecto (ayuda a mejorar).


End file.
